I'm Not Quite Gay Mate
by LateforClass
Summary: Arthur in hot pursuit of a straight Merlin. Cue Angst, fluff and all that jazz! Changed to M rating!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry I haven't been around recently, this is my final year of uni and its been kinda awful lately! Please forgive me for just dropping off and disappearing for months! My exams will be over this september and then I will update regularly! That is hoping I pass of course, my life is a bit crazy now and I so want to pass out and graduate but meh! Sorry for ranting! This is a new one, sort of an olive branch to everybody who's been wanting to shoot me for sure, I love you all and I will update from the first day my uni finally finally gets over!**

**I'm Not Quite Gay Mate**

Merlin gulped and shrank back against the tiled walls of the bathrooms, "Listen mate, it's cool that you like me like that and stuff but I AM NOT GAY"

The blond guy who looked quite smart in his impeccable suite just smirked at him infuriatingly. Merlin was not amused in the least and he snapped "And I'm pretty sure this counts as sexual harassment in the work place, I could report you to the boss you know…." Merlin said not liking the way the blond man loomed above him, he was twice the size as Merlin and looked to be quite well built too so if it came down to a fight Merlin knew he'd loose quite pathetically.

The blond man chuckled quietly and then said "I'd like to see you try, do you even know who I am?"

"Ehhm…no I don't but if I were to hazard a guess I'd say you were a presumptuous prat!"

Arthur tutted, "Aren't you a feisty one?"

Merlin sighed; this is so not the way he was planning for within just a week of joining the Pendragon Corps as a junior tech.

Merlin knew that his break time was almost over and his section manager Edwin would throw a fit if he wasn't back on time.

"Look mate, I really need to get going, my break time is almost over."

Arthur let out a long deliberate sigh, he'd been trying to seduce this skinny raven haired man for a week and despite all his efforts Merlin, yes Arthur did care to learn his name unlike the object of his desires thankyou, despite all his efforts Merlin seemed quite adamant in his conviction that he was not gay.

Startling because he looked every inch like a man born to be bedded by men, even Gwaine seemed to think so.

"Can I persuade you to get a drink with me tonight?" asked Arthur finding all his coy or blunt advances rebuffed, he tried a new tactic.

Merlin looked startled and his blue doe like eyes widened and Arthur's brain immediately thought up sappy words like _'cute, adorable'_ which made him frown internally.

And then Merlin's eyes turned soft and sympathetic and Arthur refrained from sneering as he was not somebody to be pitied but still this could work in his favor so he kept his face open and earnest.

"Look mister, I'm sorry, really, truly sorry but I'm just not interested alright…and it would be pointless because…."

"You're not gay, yes you said that quite a few times already Merlin."

"You know my name?" asked Merlin a little bewildered and impressed all the same.

Arthur rolled his eyes dropping his hands to his sides from where they were caging Merlin in, "Obviously…"

"Look it doesn't necessarily have to be a date you know? We could go out as mates yeah? Have a few drinks, get to talk and know each other?"

Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest looking none too impressed, "You expect me to believe that when you've tried to molest me for the whole damn week?"

Arthur pouted "That's because you are just irresistible."

Merlin chuckled good naturedly and shook his head "You're incorrigible."

Arthur smiled too and asked "Is that a yes?"

"NO! And I have work now…" Merlin neatly side stepped Arthur opened the door and left leaving Arthur feeling bereft and miffed.

Arthur usually didn't make a habit of getting involved with his employees but this Merlin was just his type, when Arthur had seen him for the first time looking harried with his hair sticking in ever direction and shirt rumpled quite awfully he knew he wanted Merlin in his bed.

And when Arthur wanted something he went after it, relentlessly and he'd been trying to seduce Merlin with different tactics since but none of them had worked so far. And too add to this Merlin didn't have a clue about the fact that Arthur was the boss Uther Pendragon's son.

He just had to up his game and Merlin would fall for his charms, Arthur was sure he just needed to woo the man like he'd never been wooed before. Arthur began to plot his next move, Merlin would fall for him, he just had to.

The next day Merlin found his cubicle overflowing with potted rose plants and one had a tag attached to it that said "Have dinner with me? Please…" the card was not signed but Merlin knew who it was anyways and as people wolf whistled around him and teased he got a pleasant buzz in his stomach, no one has ever been this keen on seducing him before and despite knowing it couldn't go anywhere with mysterious blond guy he couldn't help but be touched. That evening he carefully loaded the rose plants into his beat up old ford and wondered why his erstwhile pursuer hadn't shown up today, strangely he felt almost disappointed.

Unbestknown to him though Arthur was watching Merlin loading the rose plants into his car with gentle care and felt a massive grin stretch across his face and refrained from shouting in joy.

**I don't know where to take this really, it came to me suddenly and its more of a peace offering really, I love you guys! It's just always Merlin being the gay one pursuing Arthur and for once I wanted a bit of a change you know? Review and let me know your thoughts on whether I should make this into a full story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Arthur maybe a little bit of a ruthless playboy in this fic and I don't know at present where this fic is taking me so enjoy the read! Thankyou for all the reviews by the way, I love you guys!**

**Chapter - 2**

For a whole week now mysterious blonde man had been sending him gifts to his cubicle in the office. After the flowers it was chocolates, scent, a tie which if Merlin had to hazard a guess probably cost more than all the clothes he owned, a ham sandwich with a note attached to it that read _'Your so skinny, you need to eat more', _a whole box DVD set of Doctor Who which had honestly touched Merlin's impressionable heart for he loved Doctor Who to bits but he didn't want to waste his money on a DVD collection when he needed it for paying rent and how did the man even know he liked Doctor Who anyways?

The sixth day was the final nail in the proverbial coffin, when Merlin got to his cubicle there was an honest to God real live kitten sitting on his desk table.

Merlin's mouth dropped open in an 'O' of astonishment, it was so small with a grey and white coat and Merlin fell in love with it at once.

And as usual there was a note attached to it.

Mordred who was Merlin's workmate whistled low and said "Go on then, read it!"

All his co-workers were staring at him now as this had become some sort of a routine and everyone had taken to betting what would be the next gift.

Merlin plucked the note with shaking hands, his embarrassment making him blush to the tips of his ears when it read, _'I saw this cute guy sitting all by his lonesome in a pet store, he reminded me of you so I brought him right away…hope you aren't allergic to cats.'_

Merlin was not and as he stared at the almond blue eyes of the kitten he decided right away that he was going to keep it even though his landlord had forbidden pets in the house.

Arthur was gleefully rubbing his hands together and watching Merlin pick up the kitten from its cage and give it a good cuddle.

Arthur pumped his hands in the air, he was sure he would get a date now! Merlin just could not say no.

Gwaine who shared the same office as Arthur did courtesy of being Arthur's cousin narrowed his eyes at Arthur.

"I see you've found you're next victim."

Gwaine's eyes were accusatory, telling Arthur exactly how wrong he thought it was for Arthur to use these underhanded seduction techniques on a guy who was new to the company, who did not know of Arthur's playboy tendencies and who was probably going to get hurt thinking he was special or something when Arthur was in the habit of showering men with gifts to get them to sleep with them for ages.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away.

Gwaine had a whole list at this point, there was Leon who was their other cousin, Lancelot the doctor Arthur had met at a hospital Pendragon Corps donated money to and poor Lance was such a genuine soul that it was hard for Gwaine to sit and watch while Arthur did his usual thing with his victims.

When everything was said and done Lance looked so heartbroken that Gwaine and Arthur had a huge row about it and Arthur promised him it would not happen again.

Gwaine would soon learn though that Arthur's promises meant nothing as there was Percy the security guard at Pendragon Corps, Cenred who actually deserved it for trying to sabotage Pendragon Corps by hacking into their systems, Gilli, George, Morris and the list went on and on and on.

The only one who'd managed to escape Arthur's clutches was Gwaine himself. Arthur had no shame when it came to bedding and bereaving people and Gwaine being the closest cousin had seen this pattern ever since Arthur's school days when it was girl after girl until he figured out his sexuality.

Gwaine and Morgana living together with Arthur had to comfort one too many of Arthur's one night stands that they'd both think twice before ever falling prey to Arthur's admittedly compelling devilish charms.

Arthur had tried it on so many times on Gwaine by now that he was totally immune to it, all he had to do was imagine Lance or Percy's heartbroken face in his mind's eye to reject Arthur's advances over and over again.

This poor new guy Merlin though looked to be a gentler creature than even Lancelot and Gwaine was so tightly strung up with fury that his control snapped and he said "You ever heard of the phrase 'Karma is a bitch Arthur?'"

Gwaine pretended to look at his laptop and look casual but his fists were clenched tight and as Arthur sauntered closer Gwaine leaned back in his chair and looked meaningfully into Arthur's eyes but to Gwaine's complete irritation the man had a smug smirk on his face and Gwaine wanted to punch it off of Arthur's stupid face when Arthur leaned closer to him and said "You know I'm not afraid of bitches, I'll tap them and send them off on their way any day."

Gwaine rolled his eyes and made sure to not break eye contact as he said "You are full of yourself" and more seriously, "Leave this guy alone."

Arthur tilted his head, that infuriating smirk still stuck on his face and he looked mock considering for a bit before he said "No, I don't think I will."

Gwaine rose up from his chair and slapped the table with his hands then, "Damn it Arthur! I mean it! I won't let you break this poor guy's heart to get a kick out of it."

Arthur's eyes were alight with a sort of meanness that Gwaine was all too used to seeing before he said "Sadly there's nothing you can do about it now is there my nagging little housewife?"

Gwaine's brought up his fist on instinct but Arthur caught it in his hand and twisted it behind him having Gwaine well and truly trapped between the table and Arthur's solid weight pressing against his back.

Gwaine called himself all manner of stupid for finding his predicament arousing as he kept quiet knowing Arthur would not release him if he made a show of trying to get out of his grip. Maybe then he'd land that punch finally.

Arthur whispered close to Gwaine's ear, "You're just jealous because you wish it was you I was wooing"

Gwaine snorted and snapped "You couldn't be more wrong Arthur, do I have to remind you that you've tried to _woo _me since high school and failed _every single time_?" Gwaine placed a totally necessary emphasis on 'woo' as he thought it the most ridiculous word to describe what Arthur was doing.

Arthur released Gwaine then and before Gwaine could do much else he grabbed a handful of Gwaine's arse and gave it a tight squeeze.

Gwaine would have been outraged were it not for the fact that he was used to Arthur grabbing him in an effort to bed him ever since he knew he was gay.

Gwaine slapped Arthur's hand off and looked incredulously at Arthur folding his hands and giving him a _'Do you really think that is going to work on me? Seriously?' look._

Arthur sighed and an emotion Gwaine couldn't identify quickly passed over Arthur's face before the infuriating smirk was back on and Arthur said "Someday _you will_ give in baby"

Gwaine gave him the middle finger and said "Someday in never never land, and lay off this guy or I'm warning him."

Arthur narrowed his eyes in anger then, he did not like people meddling in his sex life and his glare had enough power to send most of the senior employees scurrying in fear but Gwaine had the unique ability to shake him off like no one else and Arthur gritted his teeth and said "You better not….you wouldn't like the consequences."

"The most you can do is fire me, which I'm not concerned about by the way."

"I can do much more than that and you know it!"

"Uther loves me fortunately which means I won't be backlisted no thanks to you."

"And you think Uther still holds all the cards, do you?" asked Arthur dangerously and Gwaine looked at him and felt himself go cold all over at just how cruel Arthur could be at times.

Gwaine sighed and rubbed his temples then, he was tired of always having to look at Arthur's conquests and doing nothing but standing by and watching while he destroyed people who truly didn't deserve it even if he was nice about it and dropped them gently as he boasted.

"I can't let you do this to that guy Arthur, one Lance was enough I think."

"Don't meddle in this Gwaine, it's none of your business" Arthur's eyes promised retribution if Gwaine interfered and he walked off and out of the office making Gwaine thump his head quietly on the oak table in front of him.

There was nothing for it, he had to get Morgana involved.

**Hmmm, what did you guys think? Let me know in your reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER - 3**_

Merlin was so busy with finding a file he'd misplaced that he failed to notice that someone was standing at his cubicle waiting for his attention.

This someone everyone in the building knew was not that keen on waiting on anybody and were it anybody else they'd have gone off in a flurry to get said someone anything and everything they wanted at once.

Mordred finally hissed "Merlin!" from his cubicle opposite to Merlin and Merlin looked up and dropped his jaw at once.

For standing casually leaning on his cubicle was the most beautiful woman that Merlin had ever seen. She looked like she belonged on the polished covers of Vogue, such beautiful people surely did not exist in real life, did they?

'_I can't believe it!'_ someone hissed loudly from somewhere in the department.

'_It was her who sent the gifts'_

'_No way man'_

'_That's so not Miss Le Fay's style'_ the last whisper which was not much of a whisper was from Mordred and Merlin finally blinked and stood up ears reddening in shame at having stared at the woman so blatantly.

Miss Le Fay's lips were curled into a smirk of amusement or resentment, Merlin couldn't tell for her eyes were covered by huge shades that made her look all the more imposing.

"Uhh, I'm sorry mam I didn't notice you there" Merlin blabbered.

Finally the creature spoke and her voice was so husky and sinful that Merlin refrained from groaning at the over drive to his senses, "That's quite alright"

Not wanting to look like even more of a fool than he already made himself look like Merlin said "Is there anything you wanted?"

Miss Le Fay gave a tinkling laugh and said "Oh I want quite a few things…"

If Merlin didn't know better he'd think that was a come on but he slapped himself mentally for even thinking that such a beautiful woman would ever want an ordinary man like himself.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have killer cheekbones?"

Merlin felt wrong-footed and confused at whether the woman was toying with him or really flirting with him and he stuttered out, "uhhhh….no mam."

The woman waved her hands as if batting a fly away and then removed her glasses and Merlin saw her eyes were the most mesmerizing green and perfectly shaped to fit in her beautiful face.

Her smile reached her eyes as she said "Don't call me mam, makes me feel like an old nun, call me Morgana."

She stretched her hands out to him and Merlin blindly grabbed for it feeling a jolt go straight through his arms at the contact of her skin.

"I'm Merlin, pleasure to make your acquaintance ma…uhmm Morgana."

He let her hand go and Morgana gave a tinkling laugh again before saying "Oh pleasure's all mine Merlin, ta!"

She walked off and everybody parted to let her through and Merlin instantly knew this was someone important and he had a bad feeling about her interest in him.

Mordred whistled as others gave frankly lewd looks in his direction and some were still staring at the place Morgana had just vacated.

"How is it that you've managed to land the She Dragon when we've all tried for far long and far more and failed?" asked Mordred.

Merlin shrugged and said "She probably just wants to be friends or something, I mean have you looked at her?" Merlin widened his eyes to emphasize his point.

Mordred shook his head and said "If she wanted to be friends she'd call you to her office or e-mail you, the fact that she came down here willingly to visit us poor folk means she's interested….in more, and if I were you I'd so take up on that ride!"

A few people who were gathered around Mordred all laughed and thumped Merlin on the back. From the way they spoke of her Merlin knew he was right in assuming she was very important around here and decided to ask Mordred later when everyone wasn't around.

"So I'm guessing it was she who sent the gifts? Didn't know she could be so sweet…." Said Janine, the catty gossiper everyone knew to be careful around.

"Oh no, it wasn't her."

"It could be….you told us you didn't know who they were from, might well be her" said Cedric another employee everyone didn't much like for he was known to be a chronic liar and pilferer.

Merlin thought of protesting but then he didn't want everyone to know that the person who was sending him all the gifts was a man and for people to come to wrong conclusions so he let it lie. No matter what gift Mister Blond Guy threw at him Merlin was sure he was never going to feel the way he felt for Morgana for Mister Blond, no matter that even in his own straight-ish heart Merlin could see that Blond Guy was attractive.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Gwaine asked biting his lips in a rare display of nervousness.

Morgana who was sitting opposite to him with her legs crossed gave him a skeptical look, "Of course I'm sure Gwaine"

"Everyone has that reaction to you though…and he maybe bi…"

"Was that a compliment? And no, I don't think he is bi though he certainly has the looks for it" Morgana said assuredly.

"You can't know that….maybe I should intervene and warn him after all, I mean what can Arthur really do to me?"

Morgana straightened up in her chair and gave Gwaine a shrewd glare, "I don't understand why you're so keen on Arthur not sleeping with this guy"

Gwaine looked outraged and spread his hands in an all-encompassing gesture, "How can you not? What Arthur's doing is wrong on so many levels…"

Morgana wasn't so easily fooled though and she said "Arthur's been doing this for years and you've kept quiet and let him be for so long, what makes this man different? Or are you just past your breaking point?"

Gwaine looked dubious, "What breaking point?"

Morgana rolled her eyes, "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

When Gwaine only raised his eyebrows in response Morgana huffed and said, "I think your past the point of tolerance to Arthur's libertine ways, you want him to change like you always believed he might and more specifically you want him to change _for you_."

Gwaine glared and snapped "You're barking mad, I am not pining for Arthur to change like I'm some nerdy character in a tween movie. He's the one who's been trying to get me to come to bed with him and I've refused every single time."

Morgana looked like she'd obtained her price and quipped "And that is what makes me suspicious of your motives."

Gwaine looked thoroughly confused "Me _not sleeping with him_…"

"Yes, why make such a big fuss about it when he's obviously interested and you are obviously interested unless you've got something else on the line if you did do it with him?"

Gwaine leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms and gave Morgana a cool look only somebody related to the Pendragon's could master.

"And it's not possible for you to believe that I'm not interested in being a fuck buddy to anyone, let alone Arthur. I could point out that you refused him too…are you telling me you have some hidden fantasies about marrying him, like we used to speculate in school?"

If Gwaine had hoped to ruffle Morgana's feathers he failed short, Morgana only gave a smirk as she said "And yet it's not me Arthur's hoping to bed since high school, it was always you, because you my dear…" Morgana paused for a theatrical effect and said "Are the one who got away and still manages to get away…."

Gwaine flipped his hair in nonchalance and proclaimed "And that will remain so until the end of time."

Morgana shrugged and let it go at last, "Arthur's not going to be happy you've detracted his prey from potential buggery."

"Don't I know it?" Gwaine muttered before he asked "So you're sure this guy is straight as an arrow and Arthur couldn't possibly seduce him?"

"Yeah, I'm never wrong about these things, my gaydar didn't beep when I was around him."

"He might turn…or get curious….Arthur's got a knack for that, remember Cenred?"

Morgana did indeed but Cenred had all the stereotypical in the closet characteristics even though Gwaine swore up and down that he was as straight as they came and Arthur had still managed to break him in, so to speak.

"Sexuality isn't a thing you can change….it's part of who a person is, it's not nearly as feasible to change it as porn mags make it out to be."

Gwaine did indeed know that and for now he decided to trust Morgana's words.

* * *

_**I still don't know where I'm going with this fic, so this one will be full of surprises I think, for both readers and for me. **_

_**Jumping into the unknown is actually kind of fun….and finally my head is filled with plot bunnies, so updates you can expect fast! Thankyou for all the reviews, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER - 4**_

The tendency for gossip was rife among the employees of Pendragon Corps which meant that by next day Cedric who'd told Thelma who'd told Harold who'd told Gwen who'd told Mithian who'd told Arthur had come to know that _everyone _in the IT department and the rest of the company thought _Morgana_ was the mysterious benefactor who sent Merlin all the gifts.

To say Arthur was furious would have been the understatement of the century.

And Arthur knew just who was responsible for all of this so he barged into Morgana's office first paying no heed to Gwen her assistant when she tried to block him at the door.

"You damned harpy, lay off of my territory if you know what's good for you!" Arthur hissed in Morgana's face but Morgana being who she was only gave him a superior smirk and looked at her manicured nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Now, now brother dearest, what has got you up in such a tiff now?"

"Like you don't know!" Arthur refrained from shouting but only just.

"Oh!" Morgana sat a little straighter and pretended to remember, "Are you talking about cheekbones?"

Arthur's glare was enough of an answer and Morgana continued, "Tut tut Arthur, learn to share."

"I know Gwaine put you up to this and that you have no interest in Merlin whatsoever, leave him alone."

Morgana rolled her eyes and looked up as if to say 'God's give me patience' before saying "Why is it so hard for you to believe I might find him as attractive as you do? And you can't tell me what to do cub, you're not my father. If I want him I'll go after him."

Morgana found it amusing as Arthur's face reddened and imaginary steam bellowed out of his ears, he was always one to temper quickly.

"I saw him first, I sent him the gifts…"

"Which doesn't make him yours!" Morgana snapped.

"You can have him once I'm tired of him, if you are so eager for sloppy seconds like Leon." Arthur said this with a cruel smirk enjoying the way Morgana's eyes widened in disbelief and then narrowed in anger.

Morgana's glare was cold and her hands itched for something heavy to throw at Arthur's smarmy head.

"GET OUT!" she whispered with enough venom in her voice that Arthur knew to take his leave if he didn't want to be grievously injured.

* * *

Arthur could hardly stand the atmosphere of the IT department when he went down the same day. He could give people something to gossip about too. He couldn't stand the thought that everybody thought it was Morgana who was seducing Merlin, never let it be said that Arthur Pendragon was not a competitive man.

People whispered behind his back like always and the whispers travelled to his ears like always.

'_Oh oh, what is he doing here?'_

'_Merlin's in trouble….'_

'_How do you figure that?'_

'_He's probably here to warn him off of his sister….he looks to be the over protective kind…'_

Nothing could be more false however and Arthur refrained from sneering at their stupidity.

Mordred looked at Arthur and stood to attention just like everyone else in the IT department who knew who Arthur was.

When Merlin failed to get the memo that someone important had entered his cubicle Mordred looked embarrassed for him before he hissed "MERLIN" which made Merlin look up in irritation before it turned to astonishment at seeing the blond fit man leaning casually against his cubicle.

"Oh it's you!" Merlin said his shock giving way to hesitation and Arthur's pride chaffed though he made sure to keep his plastic smile on. This was not the reaction he'd expected to have from a man who'd he'd spent the better part of a week wooing with expensive gifts.

"Merlin, hello can I have a word?" said Arthur making sure to make his tone neutral. The one thing one did not want to sound while one was pursuing someone is to be pushy.

"Uhmm, yeah sure…" Merlin stuttered and seemed to be in a hurry to be anywhere but here as he walked to the break room in long strides and Arthur huffed and followed as his fragile pride was dealt another blow. Merlin it seemed did not want to be seen in close vicinity to Arthur and if anything he looked markedly uncomfortable instead of suitably impressed or even thankful.

Arthur made sure to glare at all the employees who were looking at them in something akin to suspended horror and all of them gave him a wide berth as he entered the break room and closed the door behind him.

Merlin, Arthur noted finally was wearing the most hideous sweater Arthur had ever had the misfortune to see, it was garishly red and had an honest to God reindeer patterned over it.

"Hai" he said with a smile seeing how nervous Merlin seemed to be in his presence.

"Hey" Merlin said trying for a smile but ended up grimacing, there was something that made him very uncomfortable in the presence of this man and Merlin had yet to figure out why, after all the guy seemed fairly harmless if a bit overbearing.

"Did you like the gifts?"

Merlin bit his lip and Arthur's eyes zeroed in on that plush full mouth, it must be illegal for a man to possess such a lush mouth Arthur thought.

"I…yes but you really shouldn't have…."

"Arthur, my name is Arthur and it was my pleasure Merlin…" Arthur intentionally dropped his voice and Merlin picked up on this and his eyes widened again.

Merlin blinked and only then did something strike him, the name, the man's impeccable suit, the way all the employees seemed to be scared of him and rose up to greet him like Miranda Priestley in Devil Wears Prada.

"Arthur….as in Arthur Pendragon?" asked Merlin feeling chilled like he'd been doused in cold water.

Arthur gave a lopsided smile as he spread his hands and said "The one and only…."

"Oh my God!" Merlin exclaimed in something close to genuine horror now, how could he have accepted gifts from this man?

Arthur faltered as the smile dropped from his face and Merlin realized just what he had gotten himself into in playing into Arthur's schemes as he knew they were schemes now for sure.

"What's the matter Merlin? If you're worried about matters going to Uther's ears you needn't worry, I have your back."

Merlin couldn't believe this guy, he was talking as though he'd already done the dirty deed with Merlin and Merlin was beside himself with righteous anger.

"I think you should leave…" Merlin said tightly, his mind spinning as he reminded himself of what an utterly naïve fool he could be at times.

Arthur's eyes narrowed, "Why would I want to do that?"

Merlin sighed, crossed his arms and raised his eye brows at Arthur, "I know what you are trying to do here Mister Pendragon and I'm sorry for misleading you by accepting your gifts, had I known who you were I wouldn't have made the mistake of taking them, as such I'll return all those things back to you as I haven't deigned to use them still."

Arthur gave a humorless chuckle, "What now that you know my name you got cold feet?"

"No" Merlin said calmly, "I'm just aware of your tricks from the firsthand experience of a very close friend of mine…."

Arthur was stunned and it showed in the way his eyes widened and his stance became unsure.

"And I will repeat this for your benefit though it seems to fall on deaf ears, I am straight Mister Pendragon, I like boobs and unless you have a pair of them stuffed under your shirt I am not interested."

Arthur wasn't one to give up though and he said in as innocent a tone he could muster under the circumstances, "Merlin, who is this friend you're talking about? I am sure it must be a misunderstanding, I have many scorned exes who love to paint a bad picture about me….when I cut them out because they're only with me for my money."

Merlin's eyes were hard though and he said with finality, "I don't think there's anyone in the world who can be trusted more than Lancelot du Lac Mister Pendragon."

Arthur closed his eyes in defeat, of course bloody Lancelot again, why wasn't he surprised?

When Arthur opened his eyes it was to see Merlin smirking at him this time, "Yeah, the world's a very small place."

Arthur snapped out of his reverie then and tried again, "Look Merlin I can explain…."

Merlin held up his hand though, "You don't have to, you're not obliged to explain anything to me, and it's none of my business. I only ask that you stop trying to do the same to me."

Arthur knew defeat when it looked at him in eyes though he swore to himself that this was not the end. He smiled again with great effort and easily said "Alright, I won't bother you anymore."

Merlin was confounded with the easy acceptance internally but then he told himself to be glad and Arthur gave him a wistful smile before he turned and made his way out of the break room leaving Merlin feeling guilty of all things when he knew what he'd done was the right thing to do.

* * *

_**OH, OH! Trouble for Arthur….**_

_**AND YES ANOTHER UPDATE! Thankyou guys for all the reviews and keep em coming! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER - 5**_

Gwaine frowned from where he and Morgana were observing Arthur flirting with Owaine, one of Uther's friends' son who'd joined the company two months ago.

"I don't quite believe it…" said Gwaine while Morgana let out an exaggerated sigh.

Gwaine looked at her then and said "Oh come on! When have you know Arthur to give up so easily? I'm sure he's planning something."

Morgana just brushed it off saying "It's been two weeks, and even though he's quite thick even he must know a lost cause when he sees it."

Gwaine's speculative look did not falter however as he eyed Arthur shrewdly, "What I want to know is what Merlin could have said that made him back off…."

Morgana turned away and rolled her eyes, "Oh give it a rest already, will you?"

"Come on! You can't tell me you're not curious, we all know they went into the break-room together and suddenly Arthur stopped pursuing him, something must have happened…maybe he caved and blowed Arthur for all we know…"

Morgana slapped Gwaine, hard, on the head.

"OWW, shit Morgana that hurt!"

"You deserved it hair!"

"Oh fine….I'm just curious as to what could have happened….I've never seen Arthur give up…._ever_."

"If you're so bloody curious why don't you ask the guy?" Morgana snapped before she turned and walked away not noticing the contemplative look on Gwaine's face.

* * *

Another week passed when Arthur seemed to flirt with random men in the company and steadfastly stayed away from the IT floor and stopped talking to Gwaine beyond what was necessary, Arthur had started to cold shoulder him ever since Merlin came into the picture and they'd had their argument but now it was worse. And having to sit in the same office together all day long without their usual banter was making Gwaine irritated and a little hurt.

And Gwaine just couldn't hold it all in any longer, the mystery was literally giving him an aneurysm.

So on Monday when Gwaine came into the office and noticed Arthur steadfastly working on his computer and not even looking up from it made Gwaine snap.

"I suppose you're still angry with me then" said Gwaine.

Arthur looked up startled and then said "I'm not angry with you" in the most apathetic tone one could muster before going to back to work on his laptop.

"Yeah right, that's why you've been giving me one syllabled responses for weeks now."

Arthur looked up and tilted his head, a smirk alighting his features which made Gwaine sour just thinking what Arthur was going to say any moment now.

"Are you missing my attention Gwainey?"

Gwaine hissed, "Don't call me that Princess."

"Pot, kettle, black mister" quipped Arthur and then finally he closed his lap top and gave Gwaine his undivided attention.

"So did you persuade mister Cheekbones to give up his sexuality for you?" Gwaine asked very careful to keep any jealousy from leaking into his voice.

Arthur's blue eyes were looking at him with a sort of amusement that made Gwaine suspicious before he said "No, and I was not ignoring you either. Father has me in charge of the new project in Manhattan, I'm busy with that."

When Gwaine looked unconvinced Arthur said "Look I'd take you out to dinner to prove you wrong but it's not like you'll come with me."

Arthur looked earnest saying it and his voice was entirely devoid of any of the slimy charm that oozed out of him when he was talking to a potential conquest.

This was the side of Arthur that Gwaine had to be very careful to not give into, it would be so easy to believe this earnest looking Arthur with his baby blues and artfully tousled blond hair and soft sensual voice.

But Gwaine fortunately knew better than that and said "No, no I won't…." and after a beat he said "I'm seeing someone."

Gwaine turned away so he did not have to see Arthur's instant reaction to the news, he walked to his desk and sat behind it in his chair.

"Who is it?" Arthur asked and his face revealed nothing of what he felt.

"No one you know" Gwaine said cagily before wishing he hadn't said anything at all.

"Come now…you're not honestly not going to tell me, are you?" asked Arthur incredulous.

Gwaine told flatly, "I'm honestly not going to tell you."

Arthur leaned back in his chair and said "Remember what happened with Valiant? I'm only trying to look out for you."

Gwaine huffed, "I'm not in high school anymore Arthur, I don't need anybody's protection" Gwaine threw Arthur a pointed look.

Arthur let it be after that and resolved to pester Morgana about it.

For three weeks now Arthur could see no way of how to go about redeeming himself to Merlin and he'd thought upon plan after plan only to discard them all.

And despite Merlin's staunch belief in his sexuality Arthur had a niggling feeling that Merlin was not being entirely honest.

And he'd kept his word and not bothered Merlin in so far, he was biding his time and planning. He had to get Gwaine and Morgana off of his back if he ever wanted to pursue Merlin without hindrance from his damned cousins.

For weeks now he'd been the perfect angel and driving Gwaine mad with frustration at why Arthur was behaving the way he was. Though the Manhattan project wasn't a lie Arthur was not actually so busy that he did not have time for their usual banter when for the most part it was the highlight of his days in his office.

Maybe Gwaine being busy with another one of his short lived boyfriends would be just the distraction Arthur needed to get Merlin safely into his fold.

Arthur knew that this seduction was not going to be as easy as his many conquests but what everybody knew was that Arthur loved a challenge like nothing else. Hell, he got off on being challenged and Merlin was the most challenging man Arthur had ever wanted to seduce aside from Gwaine that was, Merlin intrigued him because strangely none of Arthur's charms had ever seemed to make an impression on him. Even Gwaine who buffed off Arthur's advances regularly was impressionable to Arthur's charms.

Arthur looked at the man in question, Gwaine was reaching up to the shelves where they stored some of the more confidential files which only the highest officials in the office had access to and his suit pants hugged his well-formed ass tight making Arthur groan quietly and clench his hands on instinct.

And then there was Gwaine, the fucking tease, Arthur would love fucking that perfect ass someday. And for all the years of teasing he'd endured he'd give it to Gwaine so hard that Gwaine would have trouble walking right for days after, and when he was struggling and limping with the ache of feeling Arthur plundering him so completely Arthur would lift the minx off his feet put him right on this very oak desk, bend him over and fuck him again and make him scream for all the world to hear.

Arthur's pants were tight and his face was flushed, and he needed the bathroom to wank in peace.

"You alright?" Gwaine asked and Arthur who was looking down thinking of horrible things like Uther and Catrina making out to make his erection flag looked up to an expectant Gwaine.

"What?" he asked, annoyed that his body was not exactly obeying him and the sight of Gwaine so close was not helping matters any.

"Are you alright? You look like you're coming down with a fever…."

Before Arthur could protest Gwaine had walked closer and was touching Arthur's forehead in concern.

Arthur slapped his hands off and hunched in and folded and rolled his chair under the desk so Gwaine wouldn't see and notice his predicament.

"I'm fine, stop being a nag" Arthur snapped and when Gwaine's face fell Arthur sighed and said "I'm fine, don't pout!"

"I'm not pouting"

"Course you aren't!" Arthur quipped and Gwaine smiled before saying "I'm just going to go give these to Elena."

Gwaine walked away and out of the office and Arthur immediately put his hands on his crotch, God's this was excruciating_, someday_ he told himself someday.

* * *

Merlin who'd for the most part been apprehensive after rejecting the boss' son and wondering if he was out of employment for good now finally relaxed when it seemed that Arthur Pendragon wasn't going to get him fired, and he'd kept his word and not bothered Merlin at all after that.

So Merlin finally let his guard down and began feeling secure in his job and his workplace and within a week he'd made friends with a lot of people at Pendragon Corps and not just within the IT department either.

There was sweet Gwen who worked in PR as an assistant to the gorgeous Morgana Le Fay, he'd come to know that Morgana was related to Arthur and then avoided being in her pathway if he could help it as he had a feeling their chance meeting was nothing but something orchestrated to pull his legs under.

Then there was Elena who he'd quite literally ran into, she worked at the top floor with Arthur Pendragon and the other 'haves' as Merlin called it but Elena was such a disarming klutzy disaster with dimples and an infectious smile that Merlin couldn't help but feel absolutely taken in by her bumbling persona.

Mordred, Percy, Cedric, Gwen, Elena and Merlin started to hang out quite often after that, after work every Saturday and then for birthday parties and sleep overs at one another's place.

Somewhere along the line Lance joined their party and Merlin finally felt like he was content, he was being a responsible adult, paying his own bills, having a steady job, his work mates were great, he had a really supportive and funny group of friends and they not only traded office gossip but also shared important things that were happening in each other's lives, he had a huge crush on Morgana Le Fay but was too coward chicken to do anything about it, all in all his life was pretty great. He must have known it was all too good to be true.

* * *

_**Ahhh, this story has so many possibilities in my mind…..**_

_**I urge readers to keep an open mind to the changes as the story progresses, I have no idea where this ride's gonna take me at all….**_

_**Btw, thankyou for the reviews, though I've observed a decline for the fourth chapter but still 46 follows, 27 favorites in four chapters, I am glad everybody who is reading this is liking my work and thankyou for adding this story to your favorites!**_

_**Okay, so how bad of a prat is Arthur on a scale of 1 to 10? **_

_**READ AND REVIEW! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou for all the reviews and favorites and follows, hope you guys like this chapter. **

**CHAPTER - 6**

It had been one whole month since Merlin had seen Arthur Pendragon when he saw him again for the first time quite by accident.

He'd entered the ground floor lobby of the office and was on his way to the lifts when he noticed a commotion in the halls as all the employees were gathered around an Arthur who was furiously glaring at a man with the darkest swishy hair Merlin had ever seen.

The man was as strikingly attractive as Pendragon himself and Merlin wondered what they were arguing about that had them both up in a snit and snarling into each other's faces.

"Uther gave me the job, if you have any problems with that why don't you take it up to your dear dad?" swishy hair was asking as Arthur grew even redder if possible.

The security guard Percy was looking at swishy hair in concern wondering whether or not he should intervene seeing as the one causing a scene was actually the boss' son.

Merlin had a spark of appreciation for whoever the bloke who was standing up to Arthur was, he must have a heck of a lot of courage to face that man down, knowing he was the boss' son.

When he saw Elena had come stood beside him to watch with an amused smile on her face he remarked, "That man must have balls of steel to stand up to the boss' son."

Elena giggled as the fight between the two men continued, unfortunately both men had dropped their voices to whispers so none of them could hear what was being said.

"Oh he's Gwaine, Arthur's closest cousin from his mother's side. And this is their customary mating dance we're all quite used to by now…"

Merlin looked confused as this was the first time he'd seen swishy hair in the building so far. Arthur and Gwaine had taken their confrontation outside with a furious Arthur close on Gwaine's heels who was flapping his hands and then turned around pointing a finger straight onto Arthur's chest and shouting something that was not heard by them through the glass doors and despite himself Merlin found himself being intrigued.

Elena was also looking at them with interest and when Merlin turned to her with a questioning glance she elaborated, "Oh Merls, I tend to forget your new here still, it's like I've known you forever, Arthur that is the boss' son as you know has tried to get Gwaine in his bed for as long as he'd known he was gay…."

"Oh" Merlin said not sure why he was curious about the matter one way or another. Maybe it was because Arthur had tried to seduce him as well in his own obtuse way or maybe because he was curious about what kind of man had broken Lancelot's heart so completely for Lance was hardly the type of man to fall for shallow, rich people with sleazy charms.

Merlin's one word response didn't hinder Elena's enthusiasm however and she went on to say more, "Unfortunately Gwaine has always been way too clever for his own good….he just refuses to bend and be another notch on Arthur's bedpost you know….which is quite a feat if you think about it because Arthur's a hard man to resist even when he's not actively trying to seduce you, trust me….we've all been on that train sometime or the other….."

Merlin looked at her in shock but Elena just slapped his hand and said "I didn't know you were such a prude Merls."

Merlin rolled his eyes and said "I'm not a prude. So you've slept with him then?"

Elena shook her head, "With Arthur? No! Not really, though I was his girlfriend for a time in Senior High before he came out of the closet. Oh but I wish I did Merlin, he's one hell of a man to have a fling with, even if he may be gay."

Merlin looked flabbergasted and Elena explained, "It's just his presence you know, he's got this aura about him that makes people want to please him, want to be touched by him, it's like this, when he directs that comely blue eyes at you you're just lost."

"Riiight" Merlin said slowly not entirely sure Arthur had super Greek God Zeus like appeal like Elena was making him out to sound.

"So the fact that Gwaine resists is an anomaly you know and it has us girls in stitches every time they have a cock fight, we all have a bet going on about when Gwaine will finally cave…."

"That's horrible" Merlin said affronted now and Elena looked contrite before saying "Yeah, doesn't mean we don't like to guess at when it will happen."

"Maybe it won't happen at all" Merlin quipped back only to hear Elena guffawing as they entered the elevator together.

"What's so funny?" Merlin asked in a deadpan.

Elena smiled and rubbed tears of mirth from her eyes before she said, "Oh Merlin, we all know it's going to happen someday! It's a bit unavoidable, like the apocalypse."

"From what you told me this guy has been rebuffing Arthur for a very long time" Merlin pointed out.

"True, that doesn't mean Arthur won't wear him out one day though. You've not seen those two posturing about like they're not both gagging for it….when it's so obvious for the rest of us."

Merlin let it be then, it was not like he could convince Elena otherwise anyway as she seemed to staunchly believe in her theory.

Since Merlin was now friends with Elena and Gwen it was only inevitable that he'd be pulled into their circle sooner or later.

* * *

So when Elena invited him, Mordred and Percy for her birthday bash Merlin couldn't exactly say no when Elena had threatened him with hacking threats and revealing to Morgana just how much Merlin fancied her if he even thought of skipping.

Merlin decided to go by himself not inviting Lance as there was every chance Arthur Pendragon maybe at the party and Lance was still not quite over that debacle.

Merlin arrived at Elena's house which was more of a big mansion with an honest to God horse stable in it. He felt underdressed in his best blue button down and jeans but decided to wing it anyway as he was not much concerned about impressing the upper class aristocrats whatsoever.

He rang the doorbell and speaking of aristocrats it was Arthur Pendragon who opened the door. Merlin tried not to squirm in embarrassment, there was something about this man that made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin and he waved the wine bottle in his hands and said "I brought drinks" which was ultimately a lame way to greet someone at the door.

Couldn't have just said 'hello' like a normal person, could you Merlin? He thought to himself.

Arthur had a smile etched on his face and his blue eyes were shining in amusement as he said "Well, come on in then, your one of the first people to arrive, sans me of course."

Merlin instantly felt prickly and called himself stupid for not coming together with Mordred or even inviting Will as his plus one.

Arthur lead him past the massive hallways with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling to a door which opened to reveal what seemed like a game station with an X-box and a TV, there were two leather couches facing the TV and the rest of the huge room had an open floor plan leading to a small kitchenette at the end.

They were two sets of glass doors which lead to the balcony on either side, Elena was nowhere to be seen and Merlin felt his skin breaking out in a sweat at being alone with Arthur, a gay man who was clearly interested in Merlin.

Arthur asked "Do you want me to put that in the refrigerator?"

Merlin looked down in a trance to the wine bottle and handed it over to Arthur who disappeared out of sight with it leaving Merlin to sit by himself on the sofa.

Arthur came back in soon though and when he saw Merlin sitting nervously Arthur hid a smile and said "So how are you Merlin?"

Merlin looked startled at being addressed by Arthur and then he stammered out a response, "I'm fine"

"I see you're settling down quite nicely in Pendragon Corps." Arthur continued.

Merlin didn't know why Arthur was bothering with the awkward small talk but he replied "Yeah, it's been a great month."

"Good, I'm glad you're liking it here."

"Yeah me too" Merlin mumbled wishing someone else would come in already, what was taking the other's so long anyways.

Arthur then cleared his throat and made sure to widen his eyes earnestly, "Look Merlin, I'm really sorry about how I came on to you in the beginning, it was really rude of me to do that when you were new to the company and not really interested."

Merlin didn't know what to make of Arthur's apology and he was guilty too in that he'd played along until he learned who Arthur was, he shouldn't have been encouraging of Arthur's antics either.

So Merlin tried to steer clear of the topic saying "No need for apologies Arthur it's all water under the bridge."

Arthur smiled then and Merlin understood what Elena meant by comely blue eyes and then slapped himself mentally for thinking the man attractive when he'd broken his friend's heart. Yes! This guy was a ruthless player and Merlin shouldn't be forgetting that.

Arthur extended his hands to Merlin and said "So let's start anew, I'd like to be friends."

Merlin had no way of refusing to take the hand without looking completely impolite so he took Arthur's hand in his and Arthur's grip was sure and tight as he smiled and said "Friends."

If Arthur's hand lingered a little longer than necessary neither of them made a mention of it and being Arthur's friend Merlin learnt included conspiring with Arthur and spiking the fruit punch with vodka.

And that was the beginning of the bizarre friendship he shared with one Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

_**End of this chapter.**_

_**Arthur finally has Merlin in his fold now, even though it's only as a friend. **_

_**Btw do you think Gwaine should give in to Arthur after all?**_

_**You know the number of reviews on this story seems to be declining with every new chapter I post, its giving me the blues so if you like the story and have ideas for the future please do share it with me!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER - 7**

"See Merlin, that's the problem with you and your stupid ears" Arthur was saying as they both entered the imposing Pendragon Corps building together.

Merlin looked offended and quipped, "Hey everybody can't be as shameless as you!"

Arthur only preened as if Merlin had complimented him and Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur bragged, "And shameless is what women want! It's what they are attracted to…"

Merlin didn't know when they'd become close enough that Arthur was now advising him on seducing women when he was gay for Chris' sake.

"No they aren't, and how would you know anyway?"

Arthur looked at Merlin like he was dim before saying "You know everybody has to go through that phase of experimentation, you don't think I woke up one day and decided I'm gay did you?"

Thinking about it Merlin's comment did seem stupid in hindsight so he kept quiet.

Arthur then pulled him closer and threw his arms over Merlin's shoulder in the elevator, "Now women don't want men who stutter and blush because to women you have to be assertive you know…they like knowing a guy is confident enough to take care of them, in and out of bed."

"Yeah, only those kind of guys always turn out to be jerks, like you!" Merlin said dimpling at Arthur.

Arthur lost track of just what argument they were having when Merlin dimpled at him, my God! This being a friend only business was making Arthur frustrated as hell. _Don't you dimple at me like that you infuriating creature!_

"Arthur?" Merlin waved his hands in front of Arthur's face.

Arthur snapped out of his Merlin dimple induced trance and said "I still get some more often than you do, so I win anyways."

Merlin huffed and shook off Arthur's arm, "Your fucking heavy!" he complained and before Arthur could launch into an indignant tirade that he did not have fat arms whatsoever Merlin said "This libertine lifestyle will come and bite you back in the arse when your fifty and you have no one important except for a slew of angry vengeful exes who may drug you in your sleep."

Arthur looked down at Merlin disturbed at Merlin's insight despite himself and to quell the uneasiness that had arose on imagining the exact situation Merlin predicted for him Arthur whined "Make me a coffee Merlin!"

Merlin snapped, "Make one yourself, I'm not your bloody wife."

"But Merlin…."

"No Arthur!"

"You guys have the best coffee machine in the whole building, come on just this once….please?" Arthur made sure to widen his eyes and stick his bottom lip out in a subtle pout.

Merlin groaned, never able to resist a person when they were requesting something with such a perfect puppy dog look on their face.

Arthur smiled knowing he'd won and ordered "Great, bring it to my office like always yeah?"

Merlin got off at his floor cursing at himself for being such a push over for Arthur.

* * *

Once Merlin got off the elevator Arthur leaned back against the metal wall and closed his eyes in frustration. Merlin and Arthur had become fast friends over the past couple of months and Arthur was nowhere near getting Merlin where he actually wanted him.

Merlin, naïve as ever had actually believed it when Arthur said that he'd only wanted friendship and Arthur had carefully controlled his mounting desires and contented himself with gaining Merlin's trust. At least now he got to put his hands on Merlin, take him into a headlock when all he wanted was to push him against a wall and kiss his lush mouth senseless.

What was worse however was for all intents and purposes Merlin did seem to be entirely straight. Arthur had scrutinized him so hard looking for signs that he might be interested in more but once Merlin got over his initial nervousness to Arthur's presence he was the most horribly straight person there ever was and Arthur couldn't wrap his head around it, he'd never met a man who was so secure in his sexuality that he looked absolutely comfortable hanging around gay men.

And Arthur had looked for the signs and found none, hell Merlin hadn't even stared at his arse even in the slightest curiosity ever and Arthur had one of the best arses this side of the Atlantic damn it! He worked hard to keep them so too.

Another thing that ticked Arthur greatly was that Merlin was absolutely arse over tits for Morgana! Morgana whom Arthur never liked losing to, and by the way Morgana smirked _every time_ Merlin drooled over her she knew exactly how much Merlin fancied her over Arthur and _always always_ rubbed it in Arthur's face that finally there was a man Arthur couldn't ever have.

Arthur got off the elevator at the top most floor of Pendragon Corps and walked into his office.

Gwaine wasn't there yet which was not unusual as the lazy sod only turned up later than Arthur. Still this gave time for Merlin to deliver Arthur's coffee and for Arthur to flirt banter with him which always made the coming day less gloomy than it had to be.

Merlin came in with his coffee in hand and Arthur beamed with only made Merlin narrow his eyes and say "Someday I'm going to spike it with laxity medication!"

Arthur's grin didn't drop however as he plucked the cup out of Merlin's hands and said "You wouldn't, your too noble for those nefarious deeds."

Merlin snorted and Arthur was about to take a sip of his coffee when the door opened to admit Gwaine inside.

Arthur froze in horror the cup raised midway as he looked at Gwaine.

Gwaine looked like a deer caught in headlights before he turned away trying to hide what was too damn obvious on his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Arthur was out of his seat at once and Gwaine stepped back as Arthur came closer and caught him by the shoulders.

Merlin looked at all this with a mix of concern and curiosity, he'd never seen Arthur get so worked up so quickly about anything.

"Nothing" Gwaine lied, not even convincingly and tried to shake off Arthur's grip but Arthur held strong and refused to let him move.

"Who did this to you?" Arthur asked in a no nonsense tone.

Gwaine tried to roll his eyes and then grimaced in what was obviously pain, he had a black eye that covered most of the area around his right eye after all.

"No one, I just tripped and fell down and got hurt."

Arthur snorted and Merlin shook his head silently from where he was observing it all, Gwaine was a crap liar. Nobody could have gotten a shiner like that from falling down.

Arthur shook Gwaine, his face the picture of righteous fury as he asked again "Stop trying to shit me about this, who did this to you?"

Gwaine looked angry too now at Arthur's rather demanding tone and brought both of his hands to push Arthur away from him.

"Fuck off Arthur! It's none of your goddamn business!"

Arthur wasn't a man who could be accused of having common sense when he was in a temper though so he didn't let off.

"Is it the guy you're seeing? I told you to tell me who it was, didn't I? Now look at what you've gotten yourself into!"

Gwaine looked shocked at the suggestion and snapped, "No it's not the guy I'm seeing Arthur, do you really think I'm the sort to let some guy like that do this to me?"

Arthur paused and then looked unsure and Gwaine had just about had it with Arthur and his misplaced concern or whatever the fuck it was.

"If it's not the guy you're seeing then who is it?"

"I'm not telling you" Gwaine said with a nasty tilt to his mouth and tried to move around Arthur to get to his desk.

Arthur caught him by the elbows again however and Merlin thought it high time that he should interfere but something in Arthur's face made him stop and stay rooted to his spot.

"If you don't tell me who did this to you I'll be informing Uther about this right now and you know he'll get the authorities involved and having whichever bastard did this to you arrested."

"Don't you dare" Gwaine warned looking for all the world like he wanted to bash Arthur's head in.

"Why are you even protecting the identity of this person?" Arthur asked flabbergasted.

"Because I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself, you're not my fucking mother so STAY out of it" Gwaine barked but Arthur would not relent the firm grip he hand on Gwaine.

Arthur raised his eyebrows in dubious contempt, "Of course you can take care of yourself" he said incredulity dripping from his voice and Gwaine narrowed his eyes trying to pull away again only for Arthur to tighten his grip punishingly.

"Arthur, let him be…." Merlin said walking forward as both Arthur and Gwaine's gazes turned to him.

"Like Gwaine said, he's a grown-up he can take care of himself….and you don't have the right to go about demanding him to tell you what happened." Merlin said reasonably and Gwaine's eyes softened in gratitude towards Merlin when Arthur only got angrier.

"The fuck I don't have a right! He's my bloody…." Arthur caught himself short unsure of how to finish that sentence, all he knew was that he wanted to rip the man who'd laid a hand on Gwaine from limb to limb, torturously slow.

Gwaine finally shook him off using Arthur's momentary distraction and walked swiftly out barking "I'm out of here"

Arthur went to give chase but Merlin held his hand tight and Arthur turned to look at him like an angry hound about to pounce before Merlin promptly slapped Arthur on his head.

Arthur looked outraged and Merlin shouted "SHUT UP! Seriously, you have no modicum of anything called tact do you?"

When Arthur continued to look outraged Merlin said "He obviously doesn't want to deal with your angry indignation on top of being hurt and he really doesn't want the humiliation of you taking this to your father you clotpole!"

"Clotpole isn't a word Merlin" Arthur said finally calming down.

"Out of all the things I said figures you noticed only that" Merlin said and then sighed, "Look Arthur, you can't force people to tell you things when they don't want to."

Arthur shook his head, "You don't understand Merlin, he's my cousin, and I've always looked out for him."

"Doesn't give you the right to be an overbearing mother hen though…."

"I wasn't being overbearing, he was hurt!"

"He's saying he can deal with it though so I think you should let him be and stop trying to wheedle out who it was from him for your own selfish need for vengeance."

Arthur slumped in defeat at that and Merlin left him a while later leaving Arthur with his own thoughts. The bitch of the thing was though that Arthur could not just let it be, he had to know who and there was only one person Gwaine would confide in other than Arthur. The harpy would ask for something in return Arthur knew but he braved on and got up anyways, the information would be worth it anyways.

* * *

_**Merlin and Arthur BROMANCE FTW!**_

_**And oh Gwaine! **_

_**I have a tiny huge crush on Bruno Mars and it sucks because unrequited crushes always suck! Waaa, and I saw Nicki Minaj's anaconda video against my better judgment and I'm still recovering from that! Don't mind my ramblings….I do that sometimes….**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**THankyou for the reviews people! I hope you guys like this chapter! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Long chapter, have an enjoyable read and thankyou for all the reviews! Remember the more you review the faster I update!**

**Chapter - 8**

"Arthur! What the fuck are we doing here?" Merlin asked in a whisper afraid that someone from somewhere will shoot at them any moment now.

Arthur though seemed least concerned about things like that as he huffed and pulled Merlin along, "Come on Merlin, don't be such a girls petticoat, where's your sense of adventure?"

"This is not an adventure! You just want to go create trouble for yourself by picking a fight with God knows whom and you've brought me as reinforcement…" Merlin said his voice high and squeaky in panic.

Merlin looked around at them and found himself cringing at the almost El-Salvador-ish crime street look of the place, he didn't even know places like this existed in England.

Broken bottles were littered all around the place and there were some very shady looking men and women who were eyeing them both from the streets with a predatory look in their eyes. Merlin wanted to turn back and run to Arthur's Mercedes that he had left parked in such a neighborhood, chances were that he'd be at more risk with a Mercedes than here together with Arthur so Merlin sucked it up and walked, each step making him nauseous as he wondered why in all things holy did he ever ever strike a friendship with Arthur, this was going _to get him killed_.

Arthur stopped at a neon sign that said 'Knights and Thugs' and pushed the door walking in like he owned the place and Merlin followed meekly not at all liking the dusty interior which was packed with loud people, half of whom appeared to be stoned. Well atleast there were lots of witnesses should he get murdered, Merlin thought glumly.

As a last ditch effort Merlin tugged at Arthur's jacket which looked so out of place in this establishment.

Arthur turned with a questioning lift to his brow and Merlin said "Arthur, please let's get out of here….this place is giving me the chills."

Arthur, bless him was not so inconsiderate as to roll his eyes at Merlin then. He caught hold of Merlin's shoulders and said "Merlin, this is not some underground Mafia terrain or something alright? I promise you, this place is safe I've been here before a lot of times."

Merlin's worry would not ease though as he heard a cacophony of sounds coming from somewhere inside the building.

Arthur then pulled Merlin close and put his hands around Merlin's waist leading him further into the building as Merlin closed his eyes and said prayers and berated himself for not calling his mother this week.

And he was her only son damn it, but something in Arthur's grip made him relax slowly as the screams picked up even more.

Now that they were close he could hear what the people were shouting and it made his blood run cold, _'HIT HIM! GET HIM!'_

"Arthur…" Merlin murmured again trying to get Arthur to stop but too late Arthur had already pushed through the doors and what he saw happening inside made Merlin turn to Arthur in frozen horror.

Then he snapped out of it and yelled "You told me this place was safe!"

Arthur smirked and then said "It's safe enough for you Merlin, you're only going to be the spectator after all."

Merlin huffed and then comprehension dawned on him as he looked back at Arthur and said "No"

Arthur smiled that wide and too fake smile of his and said "Yes Merlin, try not to faint yeah?"

Arthur then walked towards the boxing rink where a guy thrice the size of Arthur was pummeling a boxer whose mouth was opened in a silent scream of agony.

Arthur was talking something to the judges sitting close to the rink and Merlin had to stop this insanity at once.

So he ran for all it was worth pushing cheering mongers aside, how could people enjoy such shows of brutality Merlin had no idea.

"Arthur!" Merlin caught Arthur by the arms and pulled him away from the judges and said "Don't you bloody dare, what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm about to do Merlin?" Arthur asked rolling his eyes now.

"Arthur, seriously, this is a_ boxing rink_!"

Arthur smirked, the infuriating bastard before he said "Yes I'm aware of that Merlin."

Merlin gritted his teeth thoroughly annoyed by Arthur's appallingly unflappable attitude.

"You can't mean to fight here Arthur!"

Arthur came closer to Merlin then and Merlin moved his head back at the proximity only for Arthur to follow, "I do very much mean to fight Merlin, now stop worrying darling, like I said I've done this loads of times."

Before Merlin could even comprehend what was happening Arthur jumped up and into the rink, the other man was down now and the imposing mountain of a man was eyeing Arthur in something similar to surprise.

The referee shouted, "You can't get into the rink before you've got your boxing gear on!"

But Arthur paid no mind to the man as he walked straight up into the boxers face and said something.

The man sneered at Arthur before saying something back and Merlin groaned as he put his head in his hands.

Then Arthur was jumping out of the rink and came straight to Merlin saying, "Merlin, I'm going to need a favor."

Merlin scowled and snapped "What?"

"Take care of my suit for me, will you?"

"What?" Merlin asked again thoroughly confused and still in shock to comprehend much.

Arthur rolled his eyes again and said "My suit Merlin, its Armani, can I trust you to look after it?"

"You're concerned about your bloody suit when you're going to be boxing that….that…." Merlin didn't have words to describe the man, he'd always hated men with bulging muscles who were probably on a cocktail of steroids on a regular basis.

"Bastard, coward, call him whatever you want. And Valiant is a gnat….I can't wait to stamp him under my feet."

Arthur's jaw was clenched tight with genuine anger this time and Merlin frowned only now suspecting this was not exactly a random irresponsible action on part of Arthur.

* * *

Arthur went away into one of the changing rooms to get his boxing gear on and Merlin was left alone once again to contemplate what this Valiant could have done to put that murderous look in Arthur's eyes.

Then he remembered that incident with Gwaine two days ago and everything clicked into place.

Merlin looked at Valiant with ill conceal discomfort and frowned.

Then Arthur came back out and Merlin's mouth dropped open in awe despite himself. Arthur looked like he belonged in some fashion magazine's front pages, his pecks were so defined it made Merlin self-conscious by just looking at them. His arms were muscled but not to a hideous proportion and they rippled when he stretched them out.

He was wearing a loose fitting red trunks, sans shirt, red boxing gloves and sports shoes. All in all he looked like he entirely belonged here as he came back right up to Merlin.

Merlin's throat was dry with all the testosterone induced posturing, and his mind chanted _'Don't look at his chest, don't look at his chest' _as he looked straight into Arthur's eyes which were shining in a mischievous look.

"Like what you see Merlin?" Arthur asked dumping his suit in Merlin's arms.

Merlin snorted and snapped "Straight guy here remember."

"Strange, I could've sworn you were staring."

"If I was it must be in horror because of your impending grisly death at the hands of Hulk over there."

"It wounds me that you have so little faith in me Merlin!" Arthur said affecting a mock hurt expression.

Merlin slapped his arms saying "Try not to die over there."

Arthur nodded and turned around but before he could go Merlin caught his arms again and whispered urgently "Arthur…"

"I know this has to do with Gwaine, alright…just…just don't let your anger distract you from keeping alive."

Arthur rotated his fist and said "I'm going to be doing more than keeping alive Merlin…trust me."

And then Arthur was gone to the cheers of the crowd shouting "_VAL! VAL! VAL! GET HIM VAL!"_

No one was cheering Arthur's name as he was practically a stranger and Merlin slumped as the referee assigned the blue corner to Arthur and rang the bell.

Merlin stood straight in attention as Arthur and Valiant circled each other, neither landing the first blow.

From where he was standing it looked to him as though Arthur was taunting Valiant, goading him to make the first move and Valiant did aiming straight for Arthur's jaw and Arthur ducked quick as a flash.

The crowd groaned in disappointment and Valiant came at Arthur again with both of his fists this time and Arthur moved around and ducked again.

Finally Arthur fought back and both of them were on the defensive neither landing a solid punch when Arthur got Valiant in a head lock and brought his left hand around to hit Valiant in the stomach hard, once, twice and then another three times before Valiant got loose.

The crowd was quiet at this turn of events and Merlin began to feel a little hopeful that maybe Arthur wasn't bluffing when he said he'd done this before.

Arthur threw a right hand lead which Valiant failed to counter back and then it was like hell fire reigning down on Valiant as Arthur threw punch after punch and the first bell rang signaling the end of the first round.

The referee lifted Arthur's hands and said "Arthur wins the first round."

Some of the crowd started cheering while the majority of them were silent at Valiant' defeat. Merlin cheered along with the crowd when the second round began shouting "Arthur! Arthur! Go get him Arthur!"

And to think he thought these people were mad for enjoying boxing.

He could see from where he stood that Valiant had lost his head when he lost the first round, his punches were not landing and he made blind grabs for Arthur which Arthur avoided easily enough and before long Arthur had Valiant against the ropes landing punch after punch in his middle section while Valiant tried to not fall out of the boxing arena.

The referee broke them up then and Valiant stood and looked at Arthur with hatred clouding his eyes and when Arthur went for a left hook Valiant grabbed his arm and then brought his right hand around to hit Arthur down below just where boxers were not supposed to hit their opponents, right where the kidneys and other vital organs would be.

Arthur faltered and Merlin gasped, he had to struggle to look at the scene as Valiant pummeled Arthur in the same place again and again.

Why wasn't the referee stopping them? Merlin knew this was out of line!

Arthur fell down once Valiant let him go and his face was twisted into a horrible grimace and Merlin's eyes were filling with useless tears as the crowd roared for Valiant to finish Arthur.

And in a burst of anger and sorrow he shouted "COME ON ARTHUR! GET UP! YOU CAN KICK HIS ARSE!"

The referee was counting down to ten as Arthur struggled to get up.

"COME ON ARTHUR! GET THAT SICK BASTARD FOR GWAINE!"

On the fourth count Arthur finally slowly rose to his feet and looked around at the crowd his eyes searching and finding Merlin's.

Merlin nodded at Arthur and shouted "GET HIM ARTHUR!" with a thumbs up and some of the people who were cheering Arthur joined in along with him in a chant of _'ARTHUR, ARTHUR!'_

Arthur gave his signature lopsided smile even though it looked out of place with the mouthguard on and then the fight was back on.

Arthur avoided Valiant's punches ducking right then left and making Valiant tired by taunting him around the arena, Valiant grew tired and it showed as his punches failed to hit the mark and when he threw a right hand lead, Arthur countered with a left hook and backed him up into the ropes again as he landed punch after punch on Valiant' abs before he landed two continuous blows to the left side of his jaw, when Valiant got up from the impact of the punches Arthur moved back into the rink and landed a final hard blow to Valiant' jaw and Valiant staggered and fell down.

The crowd soared and so did Merlin as the referee started the countdown to ten.

Valiant was out cold however and when the countdown was over the referee lifted Arthur's hands up and declared "ARTHUR WINS BY KNOCK OUT!"

Merlin hollered with the rest of the crowd chanting Arthur's name.

Arthur was not done however as he looked down at Valiant struggling to get up and went back to him and knelt down.

He leaned closer to Val and whispered "If you ever touch Gwaine again, I will end your life." Arthur's eyes were hard and unforgiving and Val gritted his teeth and nodded knowing now was not the time to goad Pendragon.

Arthur rose up then and jumped out of the rink to the better part of the crowds and Merlin's applause and he broke out into a wide smile when Merlin rushed forward and caught him in a tight hug.

"Fuck, I knew I was impressive Merlin, but I didn't know this would give me a free pass into your pants!" Arthur teased and Merlin slapped him on the head a becoming blush making his face and ears red in embarrassment.

"Shut up! I thought you were seriously injured you prat!" Merlin said and Arthur grimaced, now that Merlin had brought it up his right side was still feeling sore from the brute's fists.

Merlin caught on to the expression of pain at once and said "Okay, we're going to see a doctor right away."

"No, that's not…."

"Yes it is and you better shut up and come with me."

"Wow Merlin! Didn't figure you to be the bossy bottom" Arthur teased as they walked out of the room with the boxing rink.

Merlin didn't know why Arthur was getting over the top with the flirting but if he hazarded a guess it was probably all the testosterone and the fighting. He told himself to not be bothered by it.

"Merlin!" Arthur stopped him suddenly, they were in the front area now where they'd entered hours ago.

"What?" asked Merlin.

"Where's my suit?" asked Arthur looking at the blatant lack of a suit in Merlin's arms and Merlin slapped his head in consternation and gave Arthur a sheepish smile.

"MERLIN!" Arthur said dangerously.

Merlin pouted and said "Sorry?"

Arthur groaned and started leading them out ranting, "I give you one job Merlin, one job and what do you do?"

"Hey, I didn't lose it on purpose!"

"Does it matter how you lost it? It's Armani Merlin! Armani, do you know the price of that thing?"

"It's not like you can't buy another one little miss daisy!"

"What did you just call me now?"

"Little miss daisy" Merlin said unrepentant and Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin willing him to take it back.

When Merlin did nothing of the sort Arthur pulled him into a head lock and said "How am I the one who is the daisy here when you are the one who _was cowering behind_ the whole _time watching me_ box?"

"Arthur, let go of me you prat!"

"Not a chance girlie, not until you admit you are a girl's petticoat."

"I am not"

When Arthur lead Merlin along the street still with Merlin in a head lock Merlin finally admitted defeat and said "Okay yes, now let me go!"

"What was that Merlin?" Arthur asked, as if he didn't know what the bastard.

"I am a girls petticoat, now let me go!"

Arthur finally released him from the headlock and they turned a corner and Merlin gave a sigh of relief at seeing the Mercedes still parked where they had left it.

"Ugh….I have to drive without a shirt because of you Merlin!"

"Stop being a nag and drive"

"Bossy bottom indeed" Arthur murmured but Merlin caught it.

"So sure about the bottom part, are you?" Merlin teased back and Arthur turned shocked eyes at him when Merlin laughed.

"Oh my God Arthur, the look on your face, I wish I had a camera!"

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur said as they drove out of the creepy alleyway and onto proper city streets bantering all the way home.

* * *

**LONG CHAPTER THIS ONE!**

**And excuse any mistakes in the boxing part! Have no clue about it except seeing it on TV. **

**So Arthur and Merlin are getting closer….**

**As for people asking me about the pairings, I really don't know at this point so I guess you guys will have to wait to find out…**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER - 9**

Elena and Morgana were looking into Arthur's office with expressions of intense scrutiny when Morgana said "I swear I really thought he was straight."

"Merlin is straight" said Elena immediately and when Morgana directed her eyes to Arthur's office with a pointed look Elena frowned and said "Well…they maybe just friends you know, and I still see him ogling your arse more than Arthur's at any rate."

Morgana turned to Elena with a sharp stare, "He ogles Arthur's butt?"

Elena opened her mouth and then closed it, "Yeah" she said finally.

"Oh God! How does he fucking do it?" Morgana threw her hands up in the air and blew out a frustrated sigh.

Elena frowned again, "You know Arthur may not fuck this one up for some bedsport, I get the feeling him and Merlin are really friends."

Morgana shook her head and said "You don't understand, Lance was Arthur's friend too and that didn't stop Arthur from fucking him over."

Elena was not around at the time Arthur was with this Lance person everybody talked about, it was only after Arthur broke this guy's heart that both Morgana and Gwaine truly started to look at Arthur with honest disgust.

"Anyway I don't think if Merlin is really straight and I do think he's straight any amount of Arthur's manipulation will make him want to sleep with Arthur."

"Right" Morgana said not very sure of Elena's statement, it was then that they noticed another person they liked to speculate about coming in dressed sharply in a grey suit and smiling goofily looking into his phone.

It was obvious Gwaine was texting someone and it was very obvious that said someone made him very happy.

"He has honest to God cartoons in his eyes" Elena said looking amused.

Morgana nodded, "This Percy guy is really making him happy, I'm glad for him."

"You know who wouldn't be glad for him" Elena and Morgana both turned to look into Arthur's office again where Merlin had left and Gwaine was just settling into his desk.

Morgana scowled and said "He hasn't noticed yet I think which is good."

"Won't be long before he does though…I just hope Percy has enough of a backbone to weather his wrath to not run away screaming."

Morgana snorted, "Percy's made of sterner stuff, and I find the man won't be as easy for Arthur to scare off like the rest."

"What's going on here?" asked Mithian as she joined them at Elena's cubicle looking into the office where Arthur and Gwaine were.

"Nothing" Elena and Morgana said simultaneously.

Mithian looked suspicious but Elena and Morgana knew that if Mithian knew just whom Gwaine was dating she'd rat it out to Arthur the first chance she gets.

Mithian was like that, entirely loyal to Arthur for whatever reason, Morgana suspected she was in a one- side love with Arthur and that made her run to him with everything whenever something happened.

Elena said "Just ogling the good looking gay men Mithie"

Mithian didn't look believing but let it be as Morgana and Elena went back to their work.

Uther for some reason had called Morgana to his office that day, Gwen informed her that he was expecting her when she returned from chatting with Elena to her floor.

Morgana wondered what it could be, her relationship with Uther was a complicated one. The man had taken her in when her father had died and her mother had deserted her and brought her up with his own son Arthur in their estate.

And though Morgana disagreed with Uther on many things they still loved and respected each other for a love-hate relationship to be sustained into Morgana's adult life.

Morgana walked in into Uther's office after knocking twice.

Uther's office was quaint and old in comparison to the modern glass walled office rooms Arthur, Morgana and everyone else in the company had. Uther had not been acquiescent to changes in his office when the building was renovated and it still had cement walls with paintings and a solid oak door with muted lights as it always did.

"Ah Morgana, I was expecting you" said Uther with a curt nod.

Morgana took a seat opposite to him without fanfare, she'd always taken too much privileges with Uther which annoyed Arthur to no end as Uther didn't seem to actually mind when she did it.

"Yes Gwen told me" Morgana said and Uther put a thick manila folder he was perusing down to look at her.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about the Annual Ball"

The Annual Ball was more like a party the Pendragon Corps conducted in one of their country side mansions for all the staff every year and Morgana was always the one who planned the event ever since she started working for Uther.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have just the theme in mind for this year and I've already spoken to some of the caterers and designers"

Uther put a hand up to stop her from saying more and Morgana looked questioning.

"I know you'll do a good job organizing it Morgana, that's not why I called you here."

"What is it then?" asked Morgana genuinely confused about what else Uther might want to talk about regarding the Ball.

"There's this young man who is the son of a business associate and he's very interested in meeting you"

"No" Morgana scowled, she was not going to be set up with another stuck up elitist areshole again by Uther. "When are you ever going to stop trying to match make for me?"

"When you settle down with a good man" Uther said pointedly before rushing forth with his words, "Hear me out now, this man really is nothing like Bayard's son, he's an upstanding gentleman and I think you should go with him to the ball."

"NO" Morgana stated stubborn and decided.

Uther narrowed his eyes, "Alvarr Kingsley would be quite the catch for any woman"

"ALVARR KINGSLEY?" Morgana got up from her chair, angry and rebellious, "The same Alvarr who got caught for distributing unauthorized weaponry to gangs in Africa? Your mad if you think I'm going anywhere near that vile ogre!"

"They never proved those charges against him Morgana" Uther said waving a careless hand and asked "Do you even have someone you mean to go with or are you saying no for the sake of saying no to me?"

Morgana thought for a minute, she just had to get out of being set up by Uther again and she said "Yes I mean to go with someone this year."

Uther looked expectant and when Morgana didn't budge he asked "Who is it?"

Morgana didn't know what made her blurt it out, a moment of insanity perhaps but once it was out, it was out and she couldn't take it back.

"Merlin"

Uther frowned, "That boy who has been following Arthur around recently?"

"Merlin isn't following Arthur, its Arthur who is following him" Morgana snapped.

"Why would Arthur follow Merlin if he is dating you?" asked Uther sitting up straight in his chair looking confused and more than a little weirded out. He knew of his son's proclivities and his penchant for being a libertine but he didn't think Arthur would sink so low as to seduce somebody out from under Morgana.

How had Uther come to the conclusion that Merlin was dating her, anyway in for a penny, in for a pound she thought before she said "Because Arthur is just that shameless….anyway he hasn't got a chance in hell of getting Merlin, Merlin is straight and very interested _in me_."

"Right, I'll talk to Arthur about this, I can't have my son behaving in such an underhanded manner…"

"No don't" Morgana protested immediately but Uther's mind was decided on the matter and Morgana knew no amount of pleading would make Uther_ listen_.

Arthur was going to shoot her, leave alone what Merlin was going to do when she told him that he was the unlucky man Uther thought was her boyfriend. When she went back to her office Morgana thunked her head on the desk to an alarmed looking Gwen before telling Gwen everything.

Gwen only laughed at her before she said "Oh come on Morgana, I'm sure Merlin wont protest too much, and everyone knows he has a huge crush on you."

Morgana groaned and lifted her head up to look at Gwen, "Which is what makes me a horrible person for asking him _to pretend_ to be my boyfriend Gwen! He's so…."

"Gorgeous? Sweet? Irresistible?"

"Yeah, all that" Morgana conceded in defeat, Merlin really was one of the most beautiful man she had ever met and what made him even more compelling was the fact that _he did not realize it at all_ unlike Arthur and Gwaine who knew their own sexual appeal to other people.

Gwen came closer to her then and said "Maybe it doesn't have to be pretend you know….think about it…"

Morgana frowned as Gwen left her with her own thoughts.

**I HAVE WRITTEN OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND WHETHER I POST IT TODAY OR NOT DEPENDS ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET FOR THIS ONE, 90 or more or I shall make you guys wait. **

**Teaser, **

'_**Merlin's not dating you! I would have known it if he did, you just lied to father and now you've manipulated Merlin into agreeing with your schemes.'**_

'_**Even if that is true Artie, you don't see Merlin complaining now do you? Because he is straight and he wants ME, not you.'**_

_**Arthur's face resembled a tomato and Morgana gave him a superior smirk, sibling rivalry was a bitch after all and it didn't help that Morgana liked to win as much as Arthur did. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER - 10**

Merlin had yet to take his mouth off the floor as Morgana began to look anxious.

Gwen who was standing behind Morgana saw the potential for a disaster and therefore took a marker pen and wrote in big letters, "GO FOR IT MERLIN, SHE LIKES YOU TOO" and flashed the paper at Merlin behind Morgana's back.

Merlin looked startled at that and Morgana turned around but Gwen had already hidden the offending paper and this gave Merlin some time to get his bearings about himself. There was nothing to worry about, he told himself.

'_Morgana wanted him to pretend to be her boyfriend, MORGANA, the Dragon Queen wanted him…MER-LIN to be her pretend boyfriend, OH SHIT! OH SHIT!'_

There was everything to worry about, mainly the loss of _his job or his balls_ at the hands of his boss, and he loved his balls and preferred them to be where they were at present.

But when Morgana turned around her eyes were pleading and such a beautiful shade of green and Merlin had been crushing on her ever since he joined the company about six months ago.

"Please Merlin? I know it's appalling of me to ask this of you but…." Morgana scowled and said in a lower voice, "I just don't want to have to go with another jerk off Uther sets me up with."

And Merlin was a goner after that, here he was worrying about trivialities like jobs and balls when such a beautiful woman was asking him to be her savior, he couldn't say no after that, especially not to Morgana Le Fay.

Merlin cleared his throat then and both Gwen and Morgana looked anticipating before he smiled hoping it looked genuine before saying, "Of course I'll be your pretend boyfriend….can't say no to a damsel in distress after all" Merlin said, knowing his joke was weak and that the situation was still so very awkward.

But Morgana didn't seem to mind for she flashed him a beaming smile and Merlin had to blink hard to not go cow eyed as he thought, _'I am fucked'_

* * *

Arthur sat ramrod straight as Uther turned the pages in whatever book he was reading. Uther was an avid reader and Arthur had not picked up the habit from him so he sat and waited trying not to slouch.

He'd played this game too many times after all.

"Morgana tells me she is dating one of our employees" Uther said finally after five minutes, his eyes still on the book.

"I wasn't aware" Arthur said in a clipped tone, why was it that whenever Uther wanted to talk to him it was always something about Morgana?

"I did a background check on him and he seems to be a very clean fellow"

"Good for Morgana, not good for the poor bloke of course but good for her."

"His name is Merlin Emrys."

And Arthur couldn't school his expressions like always and he sat forward and exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Uther narrowed his eyes at him and said "Judging by your reaction I assume you know him."

"She is not dating Merlin" Arthur said resolutely.

"And you know this how?"

"Merlin is my friend, I'd know if they were dating, she's bluffing."

Uther dropped the book on the imposing oak desk, "Friend or more?"

Arthur looked confused when Uther clarified, "Are you hoping to bed this Merlin person?"

Arthur was shocked as this was not the typical conversation he'd have with Uther at all, though his father was accepting of his sexuality he'd never questioned Arthur so brazenly on the subject before.

And he didn't know what to answer to such a direct question either.

Uther didn't give him time to think of a response though as he said "You will not, even if you may want to. You'll leave this boy alone, I've thought you better than to steal from others."

"MERLIN IS NOT DATING MORGANA, _and I'm not stealing_ anything!" Arthur enunciated each word thusly hoping it got through to Uther that Morgana was a lying conniving witch who was going to pay hell for this.

Uther rubbed his temples in a sign of annoyance and then looked wearily at Arthur, "From what Morgana tells me this boy is straight, what do you hope to achieve from seducing such a man into your bed and running things for Morgana? Are you really telling me you have such a low moral compass that you would deign to do that for _a bit of fun_?"

Arthur got up then and shouted, "I'm telling you Morgana is not dating him and you won't believe me, you _never _do, after all she's your favorite little daughter and _nothing she does could be wrong_ in your eyes."

"Arthur"

"No father!" Arthur held up his hand tired of being the second best in his father's eyes, and Morgana wasn't even Uther's daughter for heaven' sake, "Believe her lies if you will but I'm not going to sit here and answer to your questions."

Arthur walked out then slamming the door on his way out and Uther frowned wondering if maybe Arthur was saying the truth after all, as unlikely as that scenario was.

* * *

Arthur barged into Morgana's office as he did often enough and yelled, "Why did you tell Uther you are dating Merlin?"

Morgana looked unruffled however as she was used to Arthur's temper tantrums by now and said "Because I am dating him" in a longsuffering tone.

Arthur snorted and said "Merlin is not dating you, I would have known it if he did, you just lied to father and probably manipulated Merlin into agreeing to your schemes."

Morgana pursed her lips and snapped "Even if that is true, you won't see Merlin complaining" Morgana paused and looked hard at Arthur who was leaning on her desk with both of his hands and glaring daggers at her, "Because he is straight and _he wants ME_ Artie"

Arthur's face turned red in anger as he balled his fists dropping his hands from the table and gave Morgana a menacing glare which Morgana returned with equal malice. Sibling rivalry was a bitch after all and it didn't help that Morgana liked winning as much as Arthur, and this time the stakes were high on her side.

"You will regret this" Arthur promised in a quiet chilling whisper before he strutted out of the office sending people scattering away from him like a grenade about to blast in their vicinity.

* * *

Gwaine was quite busy texting and didn't notice that Arthur was on a warpath, else he would have avoided Arthur for the rest of the day. Unfortunately he was too much into texting Percy that he didn't take notice.

"She's such a fucking bitch" were the words out of Arthur's mouth as soon as he entered and Gwaine looked up mildly interested before Arthur said "Morgana is a fucking nightmare, she's been a pain in the ass ever since she came to my house because _poor cute little Morgana is too precious to be left to the foster care system._"

Gwaine was much too used to all of Arthur's ranting regarding Morgana so he went back to texting as Arthur unloaded all of misgivings about Morgana to the room at large.

"She thinks he's straight for her, but she's wrong! I won't let her dig her claws into him!" Arthur was pacing up and down and speaking in a rush, and aside from his shoes making sounds on the carpet and his own heavy breathing the room was entirely silent, almost too silent.

Arthur turned to look at Gwaine smiling, _smiling_ down at his phone as his fingers raced on the touchpad.

"You're not paying attention to me" Arthur said loud and Gwaine looked up startled with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Who are you texting?" Arthur asked narrowing his eyes.

Gwaine slipped his phone into his suit jacket pocket saying "No one important" flippantly but Arthur knew that smile, the goofy Gwaine smile that basically said _'I'm in heart bleeding, mind soaring, soul shattering love and I can't stop looking totally cow eyed and smiling like a moron' _

'_Oh God, and how had Arthur not noticed?'_

"You have that useless look about you, who is it?" Arthur asked as he came to stand by Gwaine's desk leaning against it with one hand and scrutinizing Gwaine's every expression.

Gwaine refused to budge however and said "I don't understand what you're asking me Princess."

Any other day and Arthur would be side tracked at the use of the nick name but not today as he narrowed his eyes and gave Gwaine a proper once over.

"You're hairs shinier than usual, you're wearing a tie" and Arthur bent down and Gwaine rolled his chair back shouting "Arthur, what the fuck?"

But Arthur just lifted Gwaine's pants at the ankles and said "You've even replaced your socks." Arthur clenched his hands involuntarily as he noticed another very obvious sign from this angle where he was perched in between Gwaine's legs on the floor.

He rose up then and touched Gwaine's neck where the love bite was pressing it and making Gwaine bat his hands away in consternation. "And you have a hickey" Arthur whispered the last making Gwaine turn his head away from Arthur.

Gwaine didn't jump to straighten his collar like Arthur had expected him to however and said "So I have" cool as a cucumber.

And Arthur did not like it one bit, for it meant that whoever it was Gwaine was dating he wasn't ashamed of the evidence they'd left behind on his body.

"I'll find out who it is one way or another so why don't you tell me now?"

Gwaine huffed and looked up at Arthur, "I'm not going to tell you who it is so stop trying to get me to tell you."

Arthur turned away and refrained from screaming at the unfairness of it all, how was everything getting out of his hands so quickly?

* * *

**Hope you have an enjoyable read, all the love Amanda! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter - 11**

"You do realize that she is a blood thirsty witch under all that make up, don't you Merlin?" Arthur asked as they both went down the elevator to the ground floor after a long day of work.

Merlin scowled and said "She's not_ that_ bad surely"

Arthur snorted and gave him a pointed look saying "All the fingers in my hand wouldn't be enough to mention the men she's chewed and spit back out."

Merlin narrowed his eyes and asked "Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?"

Arthur smacked him up the head and Merlin shouted an indignant "HEY!"

But Arthur just continued, "You would do well to remember she is related to me, why you think people here call her the Dragon Queen?"

"Well its better than what they call _you_ here" Merlin said with an evil smirk that looked entirely disturbing on his face.

Arthur was alarmed at that and asked "What _do_ they call me here?" Whatever it was it couldn't be worse than Morgana's.

Merlin was tight lipped about it though and Arthur said "It's probably something lame like Ice Prince or Goldilocks…"

Merlin chuckled, short bursts of laughter escaping him despite him trying to control himself, "No it's really not that"

Arthur was frustrated now at what was so funny that Merlin felt the urge to make a clown of himself and then when he couldn't take Merlin's laughter anymore he said "Oh shut up!"

Merlin smiled then and his blue eyes were twinkling in that way Arthur was entirely too fond of and Arthur turned away from the sight, lest he be tempted to do something like grab Merlin and kiss the living daylights out of him.

"Anyway" Merlin said once the elevator's doors finally opened with a ding, "She only wants me to pretend to be her boyfriend, she didn't actually ask me out on a date so you need not worry about her vandalizing my virtue yet I think."

Arthur snorted again and said "Shows how much you actually know about Morgana."

* * *

Speak of the devil Morgana was sitting down in the lobby pretending to read a fashion magazine while eyeing the lift doors.

Arthur muttered something rude and offensive that even Merlin couldn't hear as Morgana came striding towards them, her five inch heels clacking on the polished granite floor.

"Merlin, I was wondering when I'd see you" Morgana said, Merlin balked and Arthur scowled and without any fanfare Morgana linked her arms with Merlin's and drew him away from Arthur saying "You won't mind if I steal him for a while do _you darling_?" addressing Arthur with one of her infuriating smirks.

Arthur being Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's other hand and said "YES, I do mind, so why don't you back off and run along to powder your nose."

"Arthur!" Morgana exclaimed like a disappointed mother embarrassed at the actions of their child and Arthur bristled while Morgana said "Come now, Merlin and I have some very important things to discuss."

Merlin looked at the both of them with equal parts amusement and horror as Morgana dragged him out of the office and into the parking lot.

And Arthur followed still holding onto one of Merlin's hands and bickering with Morgana with Merlin caught in the middle unable to say anything.

Until something stopped both Morgana and Arthur in their tracks and Merlin halted along with them both.

On the far side of the parking lot two men were kissing each other silly, Merlin gawked as he identified Percy easily enough what with his humongous build but the other person who was smashed against the car door was clearly invisible beneath Percy's bulky frame but judging from the enthusiastic moans the other person whoever it was, was clearly enjoying what looked to Merlin like a painfully punishing grip in Percy's arms.

"Well looks like someone's having fun" Merlin giggled and whispered softly so as to not disturb Percy and the person he was making out with.

Arthur let out an almost inhuman growl while Morgana released Merlin's hands and turned around to block Arthur's path.

Merlin turned away from the couple to see an Arthur who was red faced and glaring daggers at the persons who were making out and Morgana looked ready to stop Arthur who seemed to be preparing himself to go on warpath anytime soon.

Merlin didn't understand why Arthur was so furious, sure it was bad habit for employees to make out in the office's parking lot but he didn't think Arthur was so old fashioned or prudish to make a big issue of it, and Arthur was gay so it was not homophobia either.

Morgana held tight to Arthur's arms then and Arthur looked enraged, absolutely furious but she was unrelenting as she said "Don't you dare go out there and cause a scene Arthur!"

Arthur tried to shake her off and Merlin looked on in confusion still and helped Morgana keep Arthur from making trouble, he was still not sure why Morgana looked so frantic and why Arthur looked enraged before he turned back to the couple after Arthur had slumped against Merlin and Morgana's combined hold and saw that the other person was Gwaine.

They were conveniently out of view of the couple who were smiling at each other with flushed faces behind an SUV and Merlin looked back at Arthur to see him staring pointedly at Percy and Gwaine, the jealousy on his face plain as day to see.

Merlin frowned remembering the conversation he'd had with Elena some months ago about how Arthur was hot for Gwaine but couldn't get the man to sleep with him, but thinking now it didn't make sense for Arthur to be so affected if he only wanted Gwaine to be a quick notch on the bed post.

And Merlin also hadn't forgotten the way Arthur had laid waste to Valiant after he found out the man had given Gwaine a black eye.

Gwaine got into the car along with Percy and they drove off without looking back neither knowing the brewing storm they'd just created.

"Let go" Arthur said in a tone that brooked no arguments to Morgana and Merlin.

They did simultaneously and Morgana said "You're not going to drive to Gwaine's place in a rampage are you?"

Arthur shook his head, his playful and childish mood seemed to have evaporated completely now and he looked lost and unsure.

Merlin's eyes softened at that and he didn't want Arthur to be alone while it was clear he was upset, "We should hit the pub today" he blurted and Morgana looked amused while Arthur still looked downtrodden, it was such a strange look on Arthur's face and Merlin was frantic to erase the ungainly expression even if he had to ply Arthur with alcohol to do so.

"Fine, I'll invite the gang" Morgana said and texted Elena, Gwen, Mithian and Leon. Gwaine and Percy were obviously left out and Merlin and Morgana joined Arthur in his car as they drove to the pub a few blocks down the road.

* * *

Arthur was silent throughout the entire ride to the pub and Merlin and Morgana exchanged uneasy glances at each other at Arthur's white knuckled grip on the steering wheel and despite himself Merlin wanted to know more about the history between Arthur and Gwaine, as this sort of reaction from a person usually meant there definitely was a history.

Elena and Gwen were already there when they arrived and Arthur after saying a customary hello went straight for the bar and Elena gave Morgana a pointed look asking "What's brought this on?"

It was uncanny how everyone in the office was absolutely in tune with Arthur's mood Merlin thought idly before Morgana said "He found out about Percy and Gwaine, saw them making out in the parking lot."

Elena was bug eyed as she said "Oh my" and looked at Arthur who was quickly gulping down his drinks and looking like he was going to get soused to the gills pretty quickly tonight.

"He's going to get totally trashed tonight" Elena said as they took their table away from the floor where people were dancing, some making out against the walls.

"Leon couldn't come, says he's sick with a flu" Morgana said after scrolling through her phone and finding a text.

Elena and Morgana begged off to dance and keep a watch on Arthur who was already writhing on the dance floor while Merlin and Gwen sat together, neither of them much into dancing with too many sweaty and drunk people in a pub.

As it was only Gwen who had been his closest friend so far in the company next to Arthur himself Merlin asked "So what's the deal with Arthur and Gwaine?"

Gwen frowned and said "Well…they've known each other since forever really. Apparently Arthur realized he gay only after he found himself being attracted to Gwaine when they were both still at school"

Merlin nodded and Gwen continued saying "But Gwaine…it's hard to tell whether he's really interested in Arthur or not you know….I mean Morgana and Elena think he is totally pining for Arthur too but I've never seen him falling for Arthur's wiles. And he's smart, he's known Arthur's bed hopping tendencies ever since they were teenagers and I guess it makes him too weary to ever imagine being with or giving into Arthur."

Merlin noticed that Arthur was grinding on the dance floor with a hulk of a man who looked like the nasty kind who would not like to be shook off at the end of the night without getting what he wanted, and by the way he was grabbing Arthur tight and grinding his hips into Arthur it was clear to Merlin what he wanted.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed and Gwen turned to look at what he was seeing and let out an anxious groan.

"Oh God, someone has to get him away from _that_"

"Oh yeah, he's too drunk off his arse and the bloke gives me the creeps"

Elena and Morgana were nowhere to be seen and when he turned to look at Gwen she was giving him a pointed look.

Merlin balked,_ "ME?"_ he said pointing to himself and then pointing to the massive mountain of a man dancing, no gyrating with Arthur.

Merlin gulped and shook his head but Gwen ever the voice of reason said "Can you live with yourself if that guy molested Arthur when he was drunk and out of his mind, you are his friend, you're supposed to protect him when he's trashed."

"Oh God!" Merlin thumped his head on the table, "I'm gonna get killed, and all for Arthur's nonexistent virtue, he better be thankful after this."

Merlin got up and approached Arthur and mister Mountain his footsteps feeling heavy as his heart beat a frantic rhythm in his chest.

'_Oh God, I am going to get killed! Stupid stupid stupid Arthur, clotpole just had to find the biggest jerk to dance with….why couldn't he find a bloody twink who was easy to shake off…If Merlin got bruises Arthur was going to pay damn it!'_

Big bloke had Arthur entirely trapped in his arms right then and Merlin tapped at the hulks arms to get his attention.

He gave a bright sunny smile belaying his nervousness when mountain man turned to look at him with Arthur none the wiser, _the stupid clotpole! _

"Hey mate, it's past Arthur's bed time see and I need to take him home" Merlin said and felt proud of himself for not stuttering, his hands were wet with sweat and the combined movement of the bodies around him and the loud music was not helping his anxious state as Mountain shot him a murderous glare and momentarily released Arthur to stare down at Merlin.

"_OH SHIT!" _Merlin thought and frantically grabbed an Arthur who looked disoriented before he took a look at Merlin and shouted "MERLIN!" and joyfully cuddled into Merlin's person, putting his neck right under Merlin's chin and snuffling into it.

And mountain looked so pissed off that Merlin had to try hard not to shake Arthur off of him and run for the hills.

Arthur, the oblivious prat snuffled at Merlin's neck again and said in an obnoxiously loud voice "Your skin's so soft, like a girls."

"Why thankyou, you utter clotpole!" Merlin uttered irritated beyond measure and hulk grabbed a hold of Arthur's arms and tried to pull him away from Merlin but Merlin put both his arms around Arthur tight and turned them to avoid the man's grubby paws on Arthur.

Finally he got the courage enough to say "Lay off mate, he's drunk off his arse to know what's happening to him"

But Merlin was right in assuming the guy wouldn't take a brush off that easily as he said "Looks like he knew exactly what was happening to me, and you stay out of it twink" He reached for Arthur again and this time caught him and Arthur went sprawling back into hulks hands as he grabbed Arthur by the back of his collar and pulled.

Merlin's face was purple in rage as he saw Arthur looking like he was about to vomit right on the floor and then Arthur turned and slur yelled "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO HANDLE ME LIKE THAT YOU CUR? LET ME GO!"

Merlin refrained from slapping his hand on his head and pulled Arthur's hands but the brute's grip was tight and Merlin couldn't put enough strength to pull Arthur back.

"MERLIN, m' pretty Merl-in, as' this brute to lemme go, he's messin up the collar of m' shirt…"

The crowd of people dancing around them had all stopped to observe the spectacle and Merlin glared at the brute who was holding Arthur hostage and said "Unhand him at once mate or you will regret it, do you even know who he is?"

Brute only snorted before he said "What do I care who he is? All I care about is this" he gave a slap to Arthur's bum and Arthur jumped and even in his inebriated state his rage was potent as he turned around in the brute's hold to cast him a scathing glare.

"MERLIN!" Arthur whined then and Merlin decided enough was enough as he saw Morgana, Elena and Gwen finally making their way towards the spectacle they were causing.

"I warned you" said Merlin before he took a quick step forward and fast as lightning he extended a leg into where brute was standing with his legs apart and tripped him.

When hulk went hurtling back he pulled Arthur away just in time and ran to the exit pulling an inebriated Arthur along and shouting "GET THE CAR MORGANA!"

When they were finally outside with Arthur muttering expletives all the way and Merlin's muscles burned in pain at having to support Arthur's substantial weight he cursed and said "You are fucking heavy!"

Arthur looked up from where his head was buried in Merlin's neck and said "M' not"

"Yes you are you dunce!"

Morgana came with the car then and got out asking "Is he okay?" her eyes were alight with genuine concern and Merlin nodded before saying "He's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow but he's fine for now."

Morgana came closer and inspected Arthur for herself frowning.

Arthur looked up and then in a fit of drunken affection pulled Morgana in for a hug, Morgana went reluctantly but she was biting her lip in a way that meant she was trying not to smile.

"Morgie….my favorite big sis, where've you been?"

Merlin was quite amused by the exchange as he'd never have thought Arthur to be the handsy drunk but it seemed he was for Morgana just patted his head and looked at Merlin in exasperation like she dealt with this all the time.

"We should get out of here before that brute comes looking" Merlin said looking behind him towards the pub entrance in trepidation.

"Oh Merlin, can you drive him home? Elena is really soused and Gwen's not a good driver, so I need to take them both home."

It was the last thing Morgana wanted to do but stupid Elena had to go and get drunk and now she had to be the responsible one leaving Merlin prey to Arthur's overt drunken affection.

Merlin accepted readily and drove Arthur home after depositing Arthur in his backseat, he thanked heavens that there was a lift in the place Arthur lived as he dragged Arthur into the lift pressed the button for the sixth floor.

Arthur's flat was as expected a state of the art penthouse and Merlin made Arthur sit on his pristine leather couch before he went in search of the bed room.

When Merlin came back from having located the bed room and switching all the lights on Arthur was up and looking up at Merlin with his wide blues in wonderment.

"MERLIN!" he smiled happily and Merlin's trepidation grew as Arthur stumbled a few paces forward and pulled Merlin into his arms. "You're _so pretty_, do you know that?" Arthur asked while Merlin tried to shake Arthur off without compromising both their balance and sending them both crashing to the ground.

While Merlin was busy trying to get out of Arthur's arms Arthur kept up his praises about Merlin's person, "Pretty cheeks, pretty eyes, pretty bum, pretty pretty mouth…"

Arthur landed on the couch then taking Merlin with him and Merlin looked up from being buried in Arthur's chest to find Arthur looking at him intently, Merlin narrowed his eyes and braced himself to get up and off but he was too late and Arthur planted his mouth squarely on Merlin's whose eyes widened as he tried to push away with his fists on Arthur's chest.

Arthur only held him tight however as he moved his lips over Merlin's and when his tongue came out to lick at the seam of Merlin's mouth and involuntary moan escaped Merlin despite himself and Arthur grabbed Merlin tighter and kissed him for real now, delving his tongue into Merlin's mouth and trying to coax Merlin's tongue to play with his.

And all this time Merlin blanked out, he'd stopped fighting and the only thought in his head now was that, _'Damn he's one hell of a kisser' _

Arthur finally released his grip and leaned his head back on the couch while Merlin still half sat on top of Arthur blinked from being thoroughly kissed by another man for the first time in his life.

He wasn't aroused exactly but it was a near thing and Merlin forced himself to not freak out and gave up taking Arthur to the bedroom instead he brought a bucket from the bathroom and kept it near the couch, removed Arthur's shoes as Arthur's head lolled about as he slept, the _stupid prat _Merlin thought rudely.

Once he was sure Arthur was going to be alright turned sideways on the couch so that he wouldn't choke on his own vomit in the night Merlin fled Arthur's place with his heart beating out of his rib cage.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why had he found Arthur's kiss to be arousing? HE WAS STRAIGHT for God's sake.

* * *

**AAhhhhhhh, long chapter!**

**Phew! So who wants to know what Arthur is called as by his employees? Any guesses? And oooh Gwaine or Merlin, Gwaine or Merlin, Arthur's got himself in a right mess hasn't he? **

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh God, the possibilities of pairings for this story are just so endless you know, it's really stimulating to write this one out! **

**BTw Lance is in the picture now for those of you guys wondering where he was off to, so possible pairings for now are Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Gwaine, Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Lancelot, Gwaine/Percival, Lancelot/Gwen, and hell if I know where I'm taking this in the end!**

**I hope you guys like the ambiguity as much as I do and I urge you guys to keep an open mind….as this story may end up ending in any of the above pairing scenarios!**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I am suffering from a hellish cold and fever and couldn't stand to see my PC screen for two days, colds are horrid**!

_**CHAPTER - 12**_

"I told you to be careful"

Merlin frowned at Lance who was seated quite comfortably on his living room couch and sipping white wine when Merlin was quite literally losing his head.

"You're not surprised" Merlin stated narrowing his eyes at Lance who shrugged.

When Merlin had started to become friends with Arthur, Lance was none too pleased about it but still he'd not actually expressed his dislike in anything other than the occasional frown and warning Merlin to keep his eyes wide open at all times because Arthur didn't make friends with people without an ulterior motive behind it.

Merlin groaned and rubbed his temples in irritation, _it was just one kiss, and he shouldn't be making a big deal out of this! He wasn't a bloody high school girl for God's sake. _

"He was drunk off his arse though, so maybe….maybe it wasn't all that intentional"

Lancelot looked pointedly at Merlin and then asked "Are you really that naïve?"

Merlin's shoulders slumped and Lance's eyes softened, he knew all too well how confusing it was to deal with Arthur's attentions.

Merlin grew exasperated then and huffed, "I kissed him back Lance! I kissed him back when I've never even thought about kissing a bloke before and I _liked _it!"

Lance sighed and set his wine glass down on the coffee table as he said "Really Merlin, just because you liked being kissed by one bloke doesn't make you gay or bi…you don't have to go hurtling into a sexuality crisis over that."

Merlin went and sat on the couch close to Lance and murmured "Maybe your right….I'm over reacting"

Lance squeezed Merlin's thigh saying "No you aren't, it's okay to be unnerved by it…."

Lance's voice was gentle but his face was shrouded in misery when Merlin really looked at him and Merlin felt like the lowest scum on the earth at once for bringing up Arthur to Lance of all people.

"Shit mate, I'm sorry I brought him up to you…." Merlin hastily apologized as Lance closed his eyes and shook his head, when he opened his eyes to look at Merlin, his smile was fond as he asked "Well who else are you going to vent to, Will?"

Merlin had to smile at that for they both knew Will was a terrible person to have a heart to heart with.

They settled back against the couch then but before Merlin could tactfully divert the topic Lance said "Arthur…he's a bit like the sun you know, and when he directs all that charm and warmth on you with a single minded focus you're just left wanting to be in his presence….and then when it's over, you're left feeling cold all over like you've never been before."

Lance gulped and took his wine glass again chugging it all down in one swallow as Merlin bit his lip and wondered if Lance would ever get over Arthur. And as a friend he should be helping Lance in that respect instead of foisting his own silly troubles on Lance who still seemed heartbroken.

Merlin was concerned though as he thought Lance would never get over Arthur if he didn't confront the whole matter and Arthur head on.

For all these six months since he'd started working at Pendragon Corps Lance had never ventured out with Merlin and his mates whenever Merlin invited him, he became even more of a recluse when Merlin had revealed that he had forged a friendship with Arthur Pendragon.

It was a testament of Lance's bleeding noble heart that he wasn't angry at Merlin for that, Will would have quite gladly throttled Merlin if he ever did something like that to him.

So it was plain to see for him that he just had to break Lance out of his self-imposed exile from dating life and just get him to get over his heartbreak because Lance did not deserve it. Unfortunately it would mean getting Lance to come out with him where Arthur would also be present but Merlin resolved that he'd just have to do it, for Lance's sake even if Lance would want to punch him after that, but Merlin was going to rely on Lance's goodwill and hope that he wouldn't.

* * *

Arthur was having one hell of a headache that he'd consumed three cups of coffee since the morning and it was not even nine am yet.

To make things worse Merlin was not speaking to him, he remembered their drunken kiss only vaguely and he'd tried to apologize to Merlin by calling him but Merlin wasn't picking up his damned phone.

He sent the fifth text as of this morning to Merlin saying, _'Merlin, I'm sorry, can we talk?'_

Not surprisingly there was no reply even after half an hour had passed and Arthur resolved to meet Merlin later in the day in his floor and confront him, though he had no idea what he was supposed to say other than what he'd already tried saying through his texts.

He was in his office pretending to work while nursing his head in his hands and doing anything but work. It was understandable really that he scowled when Gwaine came in with a satisfyingly smug expression that only a thorough shag could give.

And now that he knew who Gwaine was shagging with, he couldn't refrain from needling Gwaine even if he wanted to.

Gwaine didn't even glance at him from where he was seated on his chair and Arthur cleared his throat loudly and obnoxiously.

Gwaine looked up at him with his eyebrows raised expectantly and Arthur cleared his throat again before he said "So Percy" in as conversational a tone as he could muster.

Gwaine closed his eyes and sighed and when looked back up at Arthur it was with a defiance that made Arthur smirk.

"You didn't really think you could keep it from me, did you Gwainey?" Arthur asked in a condescending tone.

Gwaine shrugged and said "It doesn't matter that you know"

Arthur widened his eyes dubiously, "Really now?"

"Yes" Gwaine said bitingly rising up to sit straight and leaning his hands on his desk.

Arthur pretended to pick at his perfectly manicured nails as he deliberated, "I wonder what Aunt Annis would have to say about you dating a security guard at the company…"

Gwaine narrowed his eyes and snapped "I'll bet it would be better than what she'd say if I was dating you."

Arthur looked mock insulted and quipped, "Now that's blasphemy, Aunt Annis loves me…she'd think me quite a catch for her son…"

Gwaine rolled his eyes and said "What's blasphemy is incest Arthur, we're cousins for Christ's sake!"

Arthur flapped his hands in the air like that was not even a thing to be concerned about and said "Five times removed distant cousins….we're not _that _related."

Gwaine gave it up as a lost cause then and booted up his laptop hoping to fend off further questions from Arthur but it was not to be.

"I suppose I understand why you'd take a shine to him…"

Gwaine kept quiet knowing Arthur was goading.

"After all you were always the one to like the brawny types….you know there are things that are more pleasurable that being held down in awkward positons by aggressive brutes."

Gwaine snorted and said sarcastically "You'd know that would you? After all your preference has always been tiny twinks who would bend over easily for you. You're _too chicken shit_ to go for a real man Princess."

Arthur's eyes widened and Gwaine smirked congratulating himself on a job well done.

Arthur spluttered and Gwaine crossed his arms and waited.

"I do to go for real men Gwainey! If you forgot I dated Percy long before you did!" Arthur pointed out triumphantly.

Gwaine just shook his head, "Percy doesn't count and you know it!" Percy for all his gigantic build was such a sweet gentle man underneath it all.

Arthur was still wide eyed and indignant and Gwaine for once felt like he had the upper hand and he couldn't help but taunt Arthur further, "Just admit it Princess, you're an arse virgin who is scared of letting any real man bugger you for real."

Arthur got up from his chair then in a right conniption fit when Gwaine just laughed and swung left and right in his revolving chair with a wide smile on his face.

"I AM NOT AN ARSE VIRGIN!" Arthur proclaimed just before he came to stand before Gwaine.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows dubiously, "Of course you aren't…" Gwaine's tone was chiding and Arthur just could not take the smug smile on Gwaine's face for a single second longer.

So it all came bursting out, "I am not an arse virgin, quite contrarily the one who took my arse virginity was Kay in high school"

Gwaine's eyes widened in disbelief as he knew Kay to be one of the most arrogant little arse hats to ever walk the planet and never understood why Arthur was friends with the guy.

"And then there was Leon, Lance and yes my dear Gwainey….your Percy too!"

Gwaine wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the fact that Arthur's cheeks were turning red and he was sucking his lip inward like he did when he'd revealed something he'd rather not have said at all.

It was the closest Gwaine had come to seeing Arthur being genuinely uncomfortable in any situation aside from that one time they got caught by Uther sans clothes on one of their memorable Halloween parties where they'd both had a bit too much to drink.

And not so surprisingly Percy had fucked Arthur, Gwaine didn't know how he felt about that bit of revelation, for now he just wanted to enjoy to look of abject discomfort on Arthur's face for all the times Arthur had put him in such a position.

Gwaine then smirked, he couldn't help himself as Arthur narrowed his blue eyes clouded with ire, "Fine then….I'll make a concession"

"Not an arse virgin then….._an arse prude_ it is!"

Arthur snorted "You can't say the word prude and my name in the same sentence and you know it. So what if I have a preference to top? I like giving more than receiving and…" Arthur dropped his voice a few octaves and came closer to Gwaine leaning down towards him saying "I'm _very very good at giving…"_

Arthur's hands sidled up to Gwaine's thighs and started stroking up and down and Gwaine wondered when the tables had turned with him being none the wiser.

Gwaine was not in the mood for their usual tomfoolery though, he'd had quite enough of that for today and he caught Arthur's hands when they were at a danger of groping his groin area where he was half hard already just by Arthur putting his hands on him.

He resented the power Arthur had over him in that way, why couldn't he be an unattractive and heartless bugger Gwaine could hate and leave it at that?

But no Arthur had to be the bloke whose face looked like it had been carved by the Gods and was blessed with the charms and conniving to go with his looks. What was worse was that Arthur did have the capability to care about people, he just had an awful way of showing it and it had never gotten into his head even now that what he was doing to people was wrong.

Gwaine's musings had left him unprepared for when he snapped back into the present to find Arthur so close to him and that his hands were still wrapped around Arthur's on his lap.

Gwaine sighed then, tired of their games, because it was always games with Arthur, "Are you ever going to stop?" he asked looking into Arthur's eyes with a seriousness that Arthur was not accustomed to seeing from Gwaine.

Arthur was confused, "What do you mean?" he asked while squeezing Gwaine's thighs as his eyes sought Gwaine's lips and wanted nothing more than to kiss him, right there and then.

Gwaine put a stop to it however as he forcefully took Arthur's hands off of him and rolled his chair back to put some distance between himself and Arthur.

When he was satisfied he looked up to see Arthur looking mutinous and snapped "This Arthur" he indicated encompassing them both.

Arthur didn't reply and Gwaine scowled, he couldn't believe he was still letting Arthur grope him on every occasion and enjoying it when he was in a relationship with someone who made him happy for once.

"This has to stop!" he said resolutely as he stood up and started pacing, "I am in a relationship with Percy, I like him…." He turned around to face Arthur and said it again for Arthur's benefit because he could be the most thick skulled person to have ever lived, "I like him a lot"

Arthur's lips curled but he didn't say anything as Gwaine said "I hope you respect that Arthur, I really do."

Arthur knew now was not the time to throw a fit like he rightly wanted to and nodded his compliance managing not to scowl until Gwaine's back was turned. Percy was a nice enough guy and Arthur didn't even dislike him but he should have known better than to lay his hands on Gwaine when the entire bloody office knew Gwaine was strictly off limits.

* * *

Morgana and Elena were looking at the security camera's footage of the lobby where Percy was standing in his customary uniform and frowned.

"I thought he'd be fired for sure" said Morgana, still confused about how Arthur had not retaliated in that nasty way he did whenever someone put a toe out of line.

"Hmm, yeah I was expecting a dog fight at the least" Elena replied, "It's strange for Arthur to be so complacent about it all….maybe against all the odds he's letting Gwaine be?"

Morgana snorted, "No way, he was murderous when he saw them yesterday, Merlin and I had to literally restrain him to prevent him from running over to Percy and smashing his face in."

"Speaking of which, where is Merlin today?" asked Elena.

Morgana frowned again as she asked "He hasn't come in?"

"No" Elena said and the cogs turned in Morgana's mind as she and Elena turned to each other at once and said "Oh shit!"

"You think they might have?" Elena asked while Morgana fumed not understanding why she was so put off by the thought.

"NO!"

Elena not noticing Morgana's mood speculated, "Arthur is a bit of a handsy drunk you know….and Merlin….he's so impressionable…maybe…"

"NO Elena!" Morgana shouted and Elena shut her mouth looking bewildered, "He was too drunk off his arse to do anything but puke and pass out."

"If you say so" Elena mumbled as she looked at Morgana pensively.

Then after she'd come to a very good conclusion on why Morgana looked pissed off she said "You know you should make a move on him already if you're that interested."

Morgana spluttered, "WHAT? I'm not….interested…"

Elene tutted, "Come now, dense is not your style…."

Morgana huffed and looked at Elena chewing her lip in thought, then clearing her throat primly she asked "You think I should call him?"

Elena had a Cheshire cat grin on her face as she proclaimed "You totally should"

Morgana mirrored her grin before she took out her mobile and scrolled through finding Merlin's number.

* * *

**So, enjoy reading! **

**Reviews are much appreciated and loved, thankyou guys for keeping me motivated to write this story! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This story's rating will be changed to M pretty soon so it might not be archived with the other K-T rated fics! Just wanted to tell you guys if you have trouble finding it later when I change the ratings and yeah….M is for SMUT….M is also for more exciting…..things are gonna heat up soon people! **

**So have fun reading!**

**CHAPTER – 13 **

Merlin stopped himself from rushing to the door when the knock came, his gut was clenching in a mix of exhilaration and anxiety, and his palms were sweaty. He did not want to be his clumsy self and add an injury to his already nervous state.

He looked through the peep hole of his dingy flat to see Morgana standing on his doorstep with her sunglasses on.

Merlin turned around to look at his flat once again and bit his lip in consternation at the walls with cracked paint and the ancient sofa he got at a retail store, he groaned before realizing that it wasn't prudent of him to make Morgana wait and opened the door.

He peaked his head out, still not willing somehow to reveal the place where he lived to such a woman.

Morgana smiled at him and said "Hey Merlin, can I come in?"

Merlin smiled back dopily before biting his lip again and saying "Sure but I'll warn you, it's an honest dump."

Morgana tutted and said "You're a true diamond in the rough then, aren't you?"

Merlin chuckled and opened the door wide finally allowing Morgana to enter, to her credit Morgana didn't immediately frown which was great because even Hunith had frowned when she saw Merlin's flat for the first time.

Not forgetting to be a gracious host Merlin asked "Anything I can get you to drink or eat?"

Morgana shook her head but then thought better of it and asked "Do you have any jam biscuits?"

Merlin was surprised despite himself that Morgana would ask something so mundane and commonplace and thankfully there was a pack of jam biscuits in his fridge as he usually bought them as a replacement for having to cook breakfast when he was lazy.

Merlin nodded feeling more and more at ease with Morgana's presence as Morgana took a seat on the couch.

"I'll be right back" Merlin said and Morgana smiled again and leaned back on his couch looking perfectly at home in her designer clothes sitting on a dingy beat couch and the sight made him feel warm inside as his smile turned a bit fond before he went to bring her the jam biscuits.

When he'd brought them on a plate and Morgana was done munching on two of them she asked "So why didn't you turn up at the office today?"

Merlin didn't expect that to be the first thing she'd ask so he mumbled "Just wasn't feeling up to do any work" his excuse was feeble and he'd always been a very bad liar so it was no wonder Morgana saw through it.

"I'm sorry I left you to take care of Arthur yesterday night, I know how he gets when he's drunk, did he…." Morgana looked away swallowed and then asked "try to?" she left the question hanging open and Merlin shook his head comically.

"No! No! Of course not…"

"I'm sorry I'm asking this at all" Morgana blabbered in a uncharacteristic display of nerves, "It's just I feel awful for leaving you with him like that when I know how he can be…"

And Merlin couldn't help himself, Morgana looked so genuinely flustered that he had to laugh and once he started laughing he couldn't seem to stop as Morgana looked on in confusion and then in amusement.

"I'm…I'm sorry" Merlin wheezed, "It's just….funny how Arthur thinks my virtue is under threat from you, and you think my virtue is under threat from Arthur…."

Before Morgana could say anything to that Merlin continued saying "And you don't have to worry, seriously I know what Arthur is like, I'm not going to…"

Morgana tilted her head and asked "How do you know?"

Merlin closed his eyes as all the mirth disappeared from his face to be replaced with a frown, he said "Lance" as a means of explanation and Morgana gasped, her eyes widening in recognition.

"How do you know about Lance?"

"I am Lance's friend, I was there when Arthur broke things off with him, and it wasn't pretty."

Morgana nodded pensively, "I know"

"So I know better than to go falling into the same rabbit hole" Merlin said and smiled and Morgana smiled back.

When there was enough lull in the conversation for it to be decidedly awkward Merlin asked "So in light of being your pretend boyfriend, is there anything important I should know before I meet the folks?"

Morgana laughed and quipped "There are no folks, just Uther really so no pressure there" she was being sarcastic of course and Merlin gave a mock shudder and said "Oh yeah….that's such a relief" equally sarcastic and they both laughed together after that and then it was like a dam broke and they talked, and talked and talked for an hour.

When Morgana left it was with a wide smile etched on her face and it was a testament to how much she enjoyed talking to Merlin that she didn't even bother to look down at a middle aged woman's terrible sense of fashion. Even the creaking noise the old dingy lift made as it descended down which was causing her an honest to God headache couldn't detract her from her joy as she stepped off the lift and outside of the apartment complex, if it could even be called one.

Her phone had buzzed in her pocket quite a few times when she was with Merlin and she'd ignored it in favor of speaking with Merlin, when she took out her phone she was surprised when the screen blinkered to life bombarding her with seven messages from Elena, two from Gwen, and one from Mithian.

'_Did you go to his or did you chicken out?'_

'_Hmm, you're not replying…so you went to his after all?'_

'_Arthur's in a snit! Percy's in for it big TIME…so is G, how's Merlin doing? Not recovering from a shag is he?'_

'_MORGIE! I'm dying here, text back you bint! Or I'll tell Artie that you're out on the prowl for Merlin!'_

'_Fuck! Are YOU shagging him, is that why you r not text'n me back?….OMG!'_

'_Details Morgs, details….as soon as you bloody see this….'_

'_Is his bum as pretty to look at sans pants?'_

Morgana threw her head back and laughed at Elena's raving texts before she opened the message from Gwen.

'_Heard you went to Merlin's, good luck! Be careful with him though….'_

Morgana would have frowned except the next text said something that made her want to cuddle Gwen silly.

'_Be careful yourself too for that matter, I don't want either of you getting hurt'_

The final text was from Mithian and it made Morgana scowl as she rolled her eyes and wondered why she was ever friends with Mithie.

'_Arthur knows you're at Merlin's, he's not very happy about that.'_

It seemed Arthur was not happy about a lot of things these days and Morgana couldn't find it in herself to care about that, truly Arthur deserved the blues for a while after all the shit he'd done in his life so far, still she was expecting a confrontation soon enough.

* * *

Percy had been expecting this for quite a while now so it was really no surprise to him when Arthur cornered him in the parking lot taking him by the shoulders in a friendly gesture except his tight grip belayed any notions of friendship.

"Perce, how are you?" Arthur asked in a too sugary jovial way with a fake smile plastered on his face which made Percy want to cringe. Still this was the boss' son and Percy had just swindled the man who everyone in the company knew to stay away from because of Arthur Pendragon's notoriously territorial tendency when it came to said man.

Percy managed a smile of his own though he didn't know if it just ended up being a grimace instead and said "I'm fine Mister Pendragon"

Arthur tilted his head then and said "Come now Perce, I think we know each _other quite a bit_ to call each other by our first names, wouldn't you say?" Arthur's blue eyes looked at him with a hint of mischief and his lips were curved into a dirty come-hither smirk that Percy remembered all too clearly.

Percy knew indeed, how could he forget how it was like to be with the Arthur Pendragon, he couldn't forget either how it had felt when it all crashed and burned in the end too and his smile was sad as he said "I wouldn't presume to take any rights on your person now Mister Pendragon, what we had was in the past."

Arthur's jaw ticked and it was the first sign that he showed of being angry with Percy before he said "Oh I think you took quite the rights on my person when you decided to date Gwaine….what were you thinking exactly?"

Arthur's voice was even but Percy could tell he was trying hard to keep it so.

"As far as I know Gwaine and you are different people."

Arthur's jaw was clenched and he had crossed his arms in front of himself and drawn himself up to look more intimidating as he said "Everyone in this company knows not to go near Gwaine….yet you did….there can be only two reasons for that, either you are completely daft or you are…." Arthur paused directly looking into Percy's eyes as he said "you have feelings for him in which case I'd tell you to distance yourself because…Gwaine is not someone you can handle."

"You may not believe it coming from me but I'm saying this to protect you too…." Arthur finished and when Percy looked unsure and hurt Arthur continued "Gwaine's family…especially his mother Annis is not someone a guy like you wants to deal with and no matter what Gwaine says to you he always bends to her whims, she'd break you up and feel no remorse for that either so….get away, while you still can."

When Arthur was done he expected Percy to look uncertain and doubtful hoping it would be enough for him to leave Gwaine alone as a lost cause by himself without Arthur having to do anything about it except to give him a nudge in the right direction.

He was disappointed to see Percy smiling at him though and Arthur narrowed his eyes just as Percy said "Why can't you just admit you love him and that's why you want me to go away?"

"I don't love Gwaine" Arthur said immediately and cursed himself as it came out too much on the side of defensive instead of assertive as he'd wanted to sound.

Percy didn't drop his smile however as he said "Well then, if it's all the same to you I don't think I'm going to stop dating Gwaine…."

Percy made to leave but Arthur moved around and blocked his path, Arthur's carefully constructed composure shattered as he hissed, "Leave him alone Perce, that's not a bloody request."

Percy stood his ground however and snorted, "Why? He's not your property Pendragon!"

Arthur backed up then suddenly leaving Percy feeling agitated, Arthur smirked then and raised his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture before he said "I warned you Perce, I did"

Arthur's smirk bothered Percy more than his angry posturing did and Percy didn't think this was going to be the end of it before he left feeling a sense of doom and wondering if making an enemy out of Arthur Pendragon was worth it at all.

* * *

Arthur was in his flat still smarting over his confrontation with Percy when his phone buzzed with a text from Merlin, finally.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his screen and threw his phone down on his couch deciding he should bloody well make Merlin wait after he'd ignored Arthur all day long.

He showered, changed into sweatpants and had the take away dinner he'd brought from a Chinese fast food rink before he finally deigned to take his mobile from where it had been lying abandoned on the couch.

Merlin's text said _'All is forgotten and forgiven, you were plastered so I'll let it go this once' _

And then another one when Arthur had taken too long to text back, _'I'm never volunteering to drive you home when you're drunk again though….or baby sit your stupid arse….EVER! The brute you attracted last night could have killed me for REAL…. So thank me for saving you from man-rape….'_

The final text which had come through just then said _'Where's my thank you clotpole?'_

Arthur could tell Merlin was getting as desperate as he was in the morning sending text after text and then sending even more when the lack of a reply made him even more frustrated.

He should let Merlin stew, bastard deserved it after all thought Arthur. But then again Merlin had taken care of his drunken arse as he put it last night and he even claimed to save him from rape, eventhough Merlin had a tendency to exaggerate Arthur's muddled memories of last night did indeed support Merlin's claims so he decided to be nice_, this one time_.

Still, there was a limit to his clemency, he was still pissed off about Gwaine, Percy and Merlin ignoring him the whole day so he only texted back,_ 'Clotpole isn't actually a word Mer-lin' _ before he threw his phone on the sofa again not looking at it as it blinkered to life with another text.

* * *

**YAY! 100 reviews finally, I'm so happy! Thankyou guys, you are all wonderful!**

**And yeah I know Arthur's not the best of characters in this one but he'll change! PROMISE! So don't be too harsh on him, he's still our favorite misguided Arthur that we know and love. **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER -14**_

"So, how did it go?"

Morgana looked up from her laptop sitting on her table to see Gwen standing opposite to her before the desk. She was biting her lip and Morgana knew that was a classic sign that Gwen was nervous about.

Morgana smiled and replied "It went fine"

Gwen titled her head and narrowed her eyes, "Just fine?" she hedged.

And Morgana dead panned saying "You want all the details don't you?"

Gwen sat down in one of the chairs and nodded her head, "Only if you want to tell me though…I know it's not really any of my business but…."

Morgana huffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh Gwen, it's not that I don't want to tell you, you know that"

Gwen widened her eyes and then raised her eyebrows expectantly, "So spill"

Morgana smiled, "He's great…" she said unreservedly and Gwen had to refrain from slapping her hands over her mouth as she'd never heard Morgana say a man she liked or dated was great.

It was easy to see that Morgana really did like Merlin by the way she was still smiling unabashedly and Gwen hoped to God that Merlin was the right guy for her, she deserved to have someone special in her life who was not all jaded and arrogant because of being moneyed and rich.

"I mean…he's just so genuine you know….I've never met any man who was so charming and so hot and yet so unaware of that"

Gwen smirked, she could tell Morgana was truly falling for Merlin with the way she spoke and she couldn't be happier at this development, she said "You should just ask him out for real Morgana"

Morgana looked uncertain and huffed out an exasperated breath as she said "I don't know Gwen….I mean I like him, I do but…I don't know if he's that much into me"

When Gwen looked dubious Morgana shook her head and said "No, just hear me out! He looked terrified when I asked him to by my pretend boyfriend, maybe he's just being nice to me…"

"I can't believe this" Gwen said astonished, "The Morgana le Fay is actually afraid she isn't wanted!"

Morgana scowled and said "Oh shut up! I'm not actually an all-powerful Dragon Queen!"

Gwen chuckled heartily before saying "No but you give such a convincing impression of one though!"

Morgana huffed and said "It must be a side effect of having to grow up with Arthur and Gwaine, the two dick heads made me into this She-Devil."

"I'm sure" Gwen said, she could only imagine how it must have been to grow up in a household with Arthur for company, no wonder Morgana was terrifying at times.

"How's the deal with Mercia Inc coming along?" asked Gwen as she knew Morgana and the whole company were working on the merger late into the night for nearly a week now.

"Not well, apparently Bayard is concerned at having to negotiate with a man whose son is openly gay."

"Oh shit"

"Yeah, he's an old bigoted bastard but we need him so…"

"You know it always surprised me that Uther was so accepting of Arthur's sexuality…"

Morgana shrugged saying "Uther's an arse sometimes but he's not old fashioned, besides I think that accident Arthur had at the time had quite something to do with it I guess….he came so close to losing Arthur you know….until then I don't think he realized how much he loved Arthur, since then he's been trying to redeem himself, not very successfully but he's been trying."

Gwen got up when someone from one of the upper floors knocked on the door to Morgana's office and left.

* * *

Gwaine entered his shared office with Arthur opening the glass doors quite forcefully so the occupants in the room knew his displeasure at them using the office as a make out area.

Arthur was kissing Owaine quite enthusiastically and only stopped when Owaine pushed at his chest after having seen Gwaine enter.

"What?" Arthur asked confused at a flushed Owaine who just pointed to Gwaine.

Arthur turned and took notice of Gwaine, with a mischievous look he turned back to Owaine and said "Shall we put on a show for G over there?"

Owaine's eyes widened in shock before he shook his head and Arthur burst out laughing and Owaine looked promptly moon struck.

"Just kidding" said Arthur and Owaine looked fondly exasperated.

Gwaine rubbed his temples in irritation as Arthur loudly proclaimed "We will finish this later, promise" into Owaine's ears.

Owaine blushed to the tips of his ears but he said "I'll hold you to that" equally loudly casting a dour look at Gwaine before he left leaving Arthur staring at his arse in his wake.

"You're a total cock blocking bastard" Arthur proclaimed with a pointed look at Gwaine.

Gwaine shrugged saying "You should have used the supply closet, or even better your place instead of doing it in an office _which I share with you_."

"Come now Gwaine, you can hardly talk about public fornication when you make out with Percy in the parking lots."

Gwaine looked up in surprise at Arthur having found out about that and Arthur looked at him dubiously as if to say, _'Do you really think I didn't know?'_

To his credit Gwaine didn't look contrite as he quipped, "That was after office hours, and I wasn't doing it with Percy right here when you were around."

Arthur gritted his teeth at the mental imagery that popped into his mind at Gwaine's words.

"If Uther knew this is what you were doing instead of working on the merger"

"I don't want to work on that fucking merger, Bayard is the guy who is for passing a bill of rights saying gay immigrants should be booted out of the country! I don't want to work with a bastard who is into gay shaming and thinks all gay people should go to hell!"

Gwaine couldn't find a way to disagree with Arthur's assessments as he too thought Bayard was an imprudent old man who was the biggest bigot on the earth.

"I'll bet he's just holding a personal grudge against you after you dumped Sofia" said Gwaine.

Arthur groaned, "He'd be pleased to know then that it was that harpy who made me acknowledge my gay-ness"

Gwaine chuckled as he remembered all too well how Arthur had come out of that relationship with an astounding enlightenment and a distinct black eye, courtesy of Sofia's fist.

Arthur scowled at Gwaine and threw a balled up paper at his head saying "Shut up! I was traumatized forever by that witch, did you know she asked me to impregnate her? Like seriously….Arthur knock me up, I want to have your adorable blond haired babies so much…and this was two weeks into dating her."

Arthur shook his head to dispel the image of Sofia and her strange demands when he had the misfortune of being her boyfriend and Gwaine laughed completely unsympathetic to Arthur's plight.

"Can't help it if you attract all the crazies but you could have taken her offer for the babies, that way you wouldn't have Uther breathing down your back to impregnate a surrogate because he wants grand-children" Gwaine said jesting.

"And have that witch's deranged genes in my children?" Arthur said properly horrified at the thought of his inexistent children with Sofia.

Gwaine looked contemplative, "Hmmm, can't say what would be worse, you're deranged genes or hers…looking at it you would have been the perfect match for each other!"

And Arthur promptly threw another paper ball at Gwaine hitting him squarely on the nose.

Gwaine threw it back but it fell short in front on Arthur's desk on the floor and Arthur showed his tongue out while Gwaine scowled.

"Your aim is as bad as a blind bats"

"Fuck off! I'm good at archery"

"You almost took my eye out that one time, if I didn't have the sense to duck I'd have been struck blind"

"You're exaggerating"

"I am not"

"Are too" Gwaine said though he knew Arthur was saying the truth, so he had a very bad aim, he was great in fencing though and what if Arthur was great at both, it didn't give him the right to gloat when he still didn't know basic survival skills like doing the laundry.

Arthur's phone vibrated on the desk cutting them both off their banter as he looked at the caller Id and found it was Merlin calling him back.

Merlin hadn't come to work for two days since that day when Arthur got drunk and kissed and Arthur's tone was cautious as he answered "Hello Merlin"

"Hey Arthur, sorry for not answering, I was asleep and I saw your missed call only now"

Merlin's voice was thick and Arthur could tell he must be having a cold just from his voice, "You're sick" Arthur stated.

Merlin groaned before saying "Yeah, that's why I took a sick day"

"Are you alright? Did you go to a doctor?" Arthur asked frowning.

"It's just a flu Arthur, no need for a doctor, I'm sure it's nothing Benadril and an antibiotic couldn't take care of."

"You idiot!" Arthur berated, "For all you know it could be pneumonia, you should see a doctor"

Merlin huffed and said "Yes mommy! Can I go to bed and be miserable now mommy?"

"Don't be such a baby Merlin"

"Arthur, I am sick, I am not in the mood for your rebuking."

"Fine, fine, just call me if you need anything alright? And are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Yes and yes, I'm going to bed now, so ta!"

Merlin cut the call before Arthur could reply and Arthur frowned down at his phone before looking at Gwaine who was leaning back against his chair looking at Arthur with an inscrutable expression.

"What?" Arthur asked a bit defensively.

"You care about him don't you?" asked Gwaine catching and holding Arthur's eyes.

Arthur shrugged and said "I care about a lot of people"

"I'm not so sure about that…" Gwaine said uncertainly.

Arthur snapped "Well I can't help it if you want to buy into the façade of the ruthless man I'm made out to be by Morgana and her pals…"

Gwaine huffed "It's not what Morgana's saying that makes me want to think that….why did you break up with Lance?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, Gwaine had never asked him why until then, even when they'd had a row about Lance, Gwaine hadn't pried for the reasons, he just assumed Arthur was doing his usual bed and run routine with Lance too.

Gwaine explained further saying "He was a genuinely nice guy, you liked him….for real unlike Cenred or Gilly or others, why did you wreck it?"

Arthur sighed, "Because he told me he loved me….and I…I didn't."

Gwaine frowned, "I don't understand….you were afraid of a serious commitment and you broke and ran the minute he said he loved you and wanted more.…you couldn't have found it in yourself to atleast try?" Gwaine's eyes were accusatory when he pinned them on Arthur.

"I couldn't give him what he wanted Gwaine, so I…I let him go, he deserved someone who could give him what he wanted."

"Why didn't you want to be that person? Lance is amazing…he's almost too good to be true…"

"I didn't love him, not in the way he wanted me to love him. Would you rather I lead him on being dishonest about my feelings the entire time?" he asked Gwaine with an expectant eyebrow raised.

Gwaine was silent for a whole minute before he turned away from Arthur and said "No"

"Are you taking Percy to the Annual Ball this year?" asked Arthur managing to keep his voice even as he pretended to look at his laptop while he waited for an answer.

"No"

Arthur heart rejoiced and he refrained from smiling as Gwaine continued saying "I don't think we're ready for that yet"

"You're going dateless?" asked Arthur.

"I didn't say that"

Arthur chuckled and then finally typed out a response to an e-mail from their branch in Taiwan before he said "It's too bad that you have to filter men to meet Annis' approval"

"Don't I know it" Gwaine muttered disgruntled.

"She's just looking out for you, any man who can't take her on isn't strong enough for you…that's what she thinks anyways, we should just go together" Arthur finished looking back up at Gwaine to find Gwaine rolling his eyes at Arthur.

"Figures this would be your convoluted way of asking me to be your date, I have to go dateless this year anyway, it wouldn't be right for me to take someone when I'm seeing Percy."

Arthur clucked his tongue in annoyance but let it slide anyway, just the fact that Gwaine wasn't bringing Percy was enough for him.

* * *

_**So this is more of an intervention chapter…**_

_**Have an enjoyable read!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER - 15**

Merlin groaned at the ongoing ringing of his doorbell, whoever was outside was going to get a piece of his mind.

He got himself up gingerly from where he was dozing on the couch and yelled "Hold your horses, I'm coming!"

Then thought better of it, what if it was a burglar? He didn't exactly live in a good neighborhood. He berated himself for shouting and giving himself away before he went to the door cautiously and peeked through the peep hole.

Merlin gasped at the sight of Arthur standing outside, his lips thinned out in a sign of impatience. What was Arthur doing here? Merlin thought anxiously before he opened the door.

Arthur looked at him with an angry glare about to explode into a tirade but then took a good look at Merlin and his eyes softened.

"Merlin, you look like shit." Arthur said his eyes raking up and down Merlin and coming to land on his face which looked gaunt and pale.

"Jee thanks" Merlin said, his voice completely shot by the cold.

Arthur gave him a pitying look before he waltzed into the flat like he owned it leaving Merlin to lock the door and look at his back as he inspected the surroundings.

Arthur turned then and told him, "No wonder you're having a cold, the heating system in this flat is absolutely dismal"

Merlin frowned but he could see no way to deny it because it was true that the heating unit was crap in his flat.

Instead he asked "Arthur, what are you doing here?"

Arthur looked at him with his eyebrows raised dubiously at that, "What does it look like I'm doing? Visiting you, you numpty!"

Merlin rolled his eyes at that, "Yes I know Captain Obvious, what I'm asking is why"

Arthur looked surprised and hurt at that and asked "What I can't visit a friend in need now?"

Just then a coughing fit wracked Merlin's body and he had to bend down while coughs repeatedly made his chest hurt and throat raw.

When it was over Merlin looked up to find Arthur had come closer to him and was looking at him with concern.

"Come and sit down you oaf, I told you to see a doctor didn't I?" Arthur berated mildly before he led Merlin to his beat couch and made him sit down.

Merlin leaned his head back against his couch and groaned miserably, "Flu is a bitch" he complained and Arthur nodded.

"Did you have dinner yet?"

"No, I'm not in a position to do anything for dinner. Sorry for being a terrible host"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll order some takeaway, Chinese sound good?" Arthur asked as he fiddled with his phone for the number.

Merlin looked at him in gratitude and Arthur slapped his thigh heartily before he made the call.

When he was done ordering for them both he said "Alright, dinner will arrive in about half an hour, in the meantime…"

Arthur laid a hand on Merlin's forehead and Merlin scrunched his face up in irritation trying to bat the hand away when Arthur said "Stop that! You're burning up"

Merlin frowned and said "I don't feel feverish"

"Well it certainly feels like you have one, do you have a thermometer?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom cabinet"

Arthur got up to retrieve it and Merlin felt confused and grateful at the same time, no one aside from Will or Lance and his mother had ever taken care of him when he was sick.

He would have asked Will or Lance to come and baby him with some TLC but Will was out vacationing in Australia and Lance was a busy surgeon whose patients needed him more than Merlin did.

So he'd resolved to be all grown up and take care of himself only he started feeling worse and worse as the day went on and now Arthur was here at his house, taking care of him apparently, Merlin didn't know how he felt about that yet. Their kiss was still replaying over and over in his mind and he was uncomfortable with Arthur's proximity now when he'd never been bothered by it in the past six months.

A shiver wracked through his body making his teeth chatter as Arthur came back with a thermometer in his hands.

He noticed the shaking and hissed, "You're having a rigor, and you should have taken some medication hours ago"

"Now open"

Merlin did and Arthur stuck the thermometer in and Merlin closed his mouth looking at Arthur's face which was so close to his the entire time.

Arthur's eyes were on the thermometer, and Merlin eyes inevitably slid to his lips. Arthur's lips were a work of art, Merlin admitted in his delirious state, it should be sinful for a man to have such lips and to make matters worse Merlin knew just how good those lips felt against his.

"Alright, open up"

And God, did that feel like a blatant innuendo to Merlin now.

He opened his mouth nonetheless and Arthur took out the thermometer and frowned as he said "101 Fahrenheit Merlin, you need some paracetamol now"

Arthur had already got it from the bathroom where Merlin stored some basic medication and he checked the cover for the expiry date before he handed one to Merlin and disappeared into the kitchen and brought him a glass of water to swallow the pill.

Merlin did and then he folded his legs on the couch and crossed his arms in front of himself in an effort to keep some heat.

"Come on, to bed with you, I'll wake you up when dinner arrives" Arthur said and when Merlin refused to co-operate and get up Arthur huffed and put his hands on his hips.

Merlin stared up at him with an impish smile and Arthur narrowed his eyes for a minute before he said "Well if that's how it's going to be"

And then the utter bastard pulled Merlin up in one move and maneuvered Merlin out of the hall and into his bedroom finally dumping Merlin on his bed with Merlin blinking at the ceiling in amazement, a little disoriented.

Merlin blinked as Arthur came into his vision and said "Rest now, I'll wake you up for dinner"

Arthur went out of focus then and when he came back he'd brought out all of Merlin's blankets and spread them over him much to Merlin's protests and when he was satisfied Merlin felt like he was in an oven under all the covers he left the room leaving the door open.

Merlin turned on his side to face the door and couldn't help but feel touched at Arthur's attentions even though Lance had told him to be weary of Arthur's motives behind his actions.

Merlin was awake when dinner arrived and Arthur brought two plates filled with Szechuan fried rice and shrimp dumplings, and meatballs.

Merlin took the plate eagerly as he'd been starving since the afternoon when he'd just had some toast and gone to sleep and dug in.

Arthur sat close to him on the bed and they both ate like that with Merlin spilling rice all over his covers while Arthur, the posh prat left no spills at all.

Arthur let Merlin steal his shrimp dumplings as he seemed to need it more now anyways and rolled his eyes when Merlin snuck one and looked like he'd won it fair and square when Arthur just let him take it.

Arthur then threw Merlin an honest look of disdain, his fingers pointing towards the mess Merlin had made around him trying to eat.

"Figures you'd be a messy eater"

Merlin scowled and snapped "Well everybody can't be trained in dining etiquette like you your highness"

"It's not dining etiquette Merlin, I bet a five year old wouldn't make as much of a mess as you trying to eat."

"I am sick, I have an excuse so bugger off"

Arthur rolled his eyes and took the plates away, along with the sheet on which Merlin had spilled rice all over.

When he came back Arthur stretched as a yawn overtook his mouth half way into it and he said "Well, sleep well and if you need anything wake me up"

"WHAT?" Merlin blurted out surprised.

Arthur turned around then and said like it was the most obvious thing, "I'm taking the couch Merlin, though God knows I'm going to have a back pain from it into the next week…"

"You're staying here?" asked Merlin gob smacked and weary.

"Yeah" said Arthur.

"Well" Merlin stuttered, Arthur had been so nice to him today when he didn't need to be doing this at all for Merlin, and it would be so rude to chuck him out now, so Merlin went about it another way, "That's really not necessary Arthur, you've already done enough...I can't make you take the couch and baby sit me through the night too."

Arthur only smiled at him though and said "Obviously you _can't make me do_ anything Merlin" and then more reluctantly he said "I'm doing it out of the goodness of my own heart and all" and that was that.

Arthur strolled out of the room and Merlin groaned as he laid back down on his bed feeling a confusing cock tail of emotions none of which he wanted to explore right that moment, so he turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

Arthur woke up when there was an annoying ringing sound in his ears that wouldn't just stop. He blinked, his eyes squinting against the morning sunlight blaring in and assaulting his poor eyes as he looked around bewildered for a moment before he realized where he was and that the annoying sound was actually the doorbell ringing incessantly.

He felt a crick in his neck at sleeping in an odd position all night long and groaned as he stumbled barefoot and yanked the door open.

In retrospect, he really should have looked into the peep hole before opening a door to a house that was not his. Then he might have been able to wake Merlin up, hide in a cupboard and not have to have come face to face with the person who was staring at him now in confusion and then anger.

Arthur swallowed and said "Lance"

Lance glared at Arthur for all he was worth, he'd not expected to come to see Arthur in Merlin's place of all things any time soon, even though he knew technically that Arthur being Merlin's friend now meant that there was a chance this would happen.

Still, Lance looked at the disheveled hair and clothes and Arthur's barefoot with suspicion and anger and asked "What are _you _doing here?"

Arthur stepped aside and let Lance enter the hall of Merlin's flat before he said "I was just taking care of Merlin, he is sick"

Lance snorted, "_Taking care of him?_ Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Arthur's eyes widened in genuine shock and he blurted out, "No, we weren't….he was sick, I wouldn't…" his sleep muddled brain was not cognitive enough to save him now and whatever he was stuttering out sounded more incriminating than redeeming and Lancelot was glaring at him like he wanted to punch Arthur in the face.

"So you admit that you'd want to if he wasn't sick, you're trying to fuck with him just like you did with me" Lance came closer and his stance was menacing.

Arthur bristled then and snapped "One would think you'd have gotten over that by now Lance, and I'm not trying to do anything to Merlin…I was just"

"What's going on here?"

They both turned to notice Merlin standing leaning against the door to his bedroom, it was clear to Merlin that he'd walked right into a confrontation, and it was good that he did too because Lance looked like he wanted to smash his fist into Arthur's face then and there.

It was Arthur who replied "Nothing Merlin, how are you feeling?"

Merlin gave him a small smile and said "Better"

"I should go!" Arthur said loudly then and clapped his hands together hastily moving to get his jacket from the couch and blatantly leaving his socks on the floor before he turned around and said "Get better soon Merlin, I'll see you later."

Before Lance or Merlin could say anything he was out the door closing it with a firm bang and Merlin finally looked at Lance and raised his eyebrows.

Lance looked contrite before he slumped and said "Sorry about that, did you hear all of it?"

"What do you think?" Merlin asked.

Lance changed the subject then "How are you? I would have come yesterday but we had a case which required surgery immediately and I was in the OR the whole night."

"It's okay, I know you get busy" Merlin said easily, he wondered whether he should broach the subject of Arthur to Lance but decided against it when Lance announced he'd make pan cakes and spend the whole day with him because he had a day off, he was not going to risk Lance's wrath now.

* * *

**Have an enjoyable read!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Mmmm, French toasts are great…especially with honey! YUM! **


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER - 16**

Morgana frowned from where she watched from her floor of the building leaning against the railings as Arthur and Merlin emerged together with Arthur's hand neatly strewn around Merlin's neck.

They were both smiling and laughing like a couple of goons and Morgana couldn't help but narrow her eyes in frustration and confusion as Merlin looked like he was genuinely amazed by what Arthur was no doubt spouting from his foul straight men grabbing mouth.

She wished she could have that with Merlin, that comfort that seemed to come at ease when Arthur and Merlin were together.

Instead all Merlin did was feel shy and uncomfortable around her while he seemed perfectly at home with a gay man, despite herself Morgana doubted whether going after Merlin was really worth it after all.

The strange thing was that she had been absolutely sure at the beginning that Merlin was not inclined to like men. And she meant what she had said to Gwaine, she was usually never wrong about these things.

She saw Gwaine coming and standing beside her in her peripheral vision and when he saw what she was looking at, he whistled low and Morgana turned to glare at him.

Gwaine was unapologetic however when he said "Looks like Mister Cheekbones might be interested in batting for the opposite team after all…"

Morgana huffed and snapped "Shut up! If I were you I'd be more concerned about what Arthur's going to do to your hunk."

Gwaine snorted and said "I think Arthur's finally over trying to sabotage my relationships, you on the other hand _like_ this Merlin fellow don't you?"

Morgana turned back around to face the lobby and said nothing which was answer enough for Gwaine and his eyes softened in understanding.

Morgana didn't stay silent for long however as she said "Do you think that maybe he really does care about Merlin?"

Her voice belayed none of her emotions and Gwaine floundered trying to think what would be the right answer to that question.

"I don't know enough about them to come to a conclusion either way Morgana" Gwaine said finally and a light bulb flashed in Morgana's mind as she turned to Gwaine, the intensity of her eyes making Gwaine shrink internally as he bemoaned and thought_ wrong answer._

"EXACTLY!" Morgana whisper shouted and then proclaimed "You're going to get to know" she said grabbing Gwaine's hand in hers tightly and looking frankly demented.

"What the?" Gwaine stuttered out absolutely flabbergasted.

Morgana then turned him around and led him to her office as she explained herself along the way, "I don't know anything about Merlin and he's too shy and reticent to talk to me, so you my dear" she looked at Gwaine's eyes at this and said "Are going to suss out something about him and tell me!"

By the time she was done with her frenzied speech they were already inside her office away from prying eyes or ears and Gwaine said "No!"

And when Morgana looked like she'd pluck his eyes out with her bare hands Gwaine said "For one I'm not going to spy on someone for you and two what makes you think he's gonna talk to me when he doesn't to you?"

Morgana flailed her hands dramatically in the air and said "Because you're a man! And because if he likes Arthur enough then he must absolutely love you!"

Gwaine narrowed his eyes and said uncertainly "Thankyou for the backhanded compliment but I still say no."

"AND WHY WOULD YOU SAY NO?" Morgana shot him a glare as she looked at him with a keen eyebrow raised.

"Because I don't want to?" Gwaine said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I THINK YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS!" Morgana quipped pointing a finger at him in accusation as Gwaine narrowed his eyes at her, "You are jealous of all the attention he'd been getting from Arthur and that's why you don't even make an effort to say hello to him when he's out with us!"

"I'm not jealous of Cheekbones harpy!" Gwaine snapped falling for the bait even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Then you'll have no trouble being his friend and my spy!" Morgana said clapping her hands together as if that was a done deal when Gwaine hadn't said yes yet.

"And what am I going to get out of this?"

Morgana said "I will tell you exactly how, when and where Arthur plans to lay waste to your boyfriend."

Gwaine shook his head "He's not going to…" but then Morgana gave him a pointed look and his face crumpled in disbelief, "You mean he's already done something?"

Morgana gave him a stare which basically said _'What do you think?'_

Gwaine clenched his hands and gritted out "That bastard, I thought he was going to respect my boundaries for once and lay the fuck off."

Morgana snorted at that and when Gwaine turned to her in irritation she explained "Arthur's never going to lay off where it concerns you! He's been into you for close to a decade now…" and this was a topic she wanted to broach to Gwaine on multiple occasions if he would only listen.

"He's been into getting into my pants" Gwaine corrected and Morgana didn't agree with him but she knew Gwaine wouldn't hear her out, no one could be obsessed with anyone for that long just to have sex with them but Gwaine could be as horribly stubborn as Arthur sometimes and Morgana knew her thoughts would fall on deaf ears.

"Alright, out with it, what has he done now?" asked Gwaine looking furious and none too pleased with a certain blond prat at the moment.

Morgana gave him a shrewd look and Gwaine sighed rubbing his temples and saying "Fine, I will try to befriend Mister Cheekbones and let you know all the dirty dark secrets he has, now spill."

Morgana looked satisfied and said "Arthur confronted Percy about you the other day, apparently if my sources are to be believed he threatened Percy to leave you alone, when Percy said no he was pissed off but he left it at that….which probably means he is planning something nefarious."

Gwaine closed his eyes and relaxed a miniscule amount, "Atleast Percy said no to him…" That was something at least, all of his previous relationships always fizzled out pretty quickly because of Arthur's interference, but where before he wasn't bothered about that because he never actually really liked the blokes he went out _with he liked Percy_. And that is why he wanted Arthur to keep his meddling hands to himself this time.

Morgana cleared her throat loudly to call his attention then and asked "Are you in love with Percy?"

Gwaine looked surprised immediately and Morgana refrained from looking smug as Gwaine floundered and looked like the thought hadn't even occurred to him until Morgana had asked.

"I like him" said Gwaine cagily and then shrugging he said "He's definitely someone I can grow to love."

"Mmm-hmm" Morgana hummed, unconvinced as it were.

What neither of them knew though that Morgana was exactly right in assuming Arthur was going to set up Percy's downfall and neither of them were going to be any the wiser about Arthur's schemes until it was too late.

"I'm not sure Merlin" Lance said as Merlin pulled him along in the direction of the club called Dragon's Den.

* * *

"Oh come on Lance, you will love it, I promise!" Merlin enthused nodding frantically and smiling like a buffoon and Lance couldn't help but be fondly exasperated as he followed quietly behind Merlin, he could only hope Arthur wouldn't be there tonight but knowing his luck Arthur was probably already in there with his pet squeeze of the month.

And thinking about it made Lance's head hurt as Merlin showed their Id's to the bouncer who then let them through the long line of people awaiting to get inside, it was Friday night and the club was packed as they entered with the DJ shaking the floor with some upbeat song Lance vaguely recognized as Merlin lead them clumsily through the throng pushing drunken people aside and out of his way.

Finally after looking about every which way Merlin spotted someone he knew sitting at the bar and he hollered "ELENA!"

The person Lance presumed was Elena got up and shouted Merlin's name back as Merlin led them through and finally to where his mates were sitting at the bar.

Sitting at the bar was two people Lance could've gone without seeing for the rest of his life, Gwaine and Morgana.

Merlin introduced him to Elena who was the blond hair girl with a grip that was a bit too tight for a lady's and then to Gwen the curly haired girl who seemed sort of demure and shy.

Before Merlin could introduce him Gwaine got up from where he was seated on a bar stool close to Elena and with another tall, muscled hunk on his other side and said "Lance, good to see you mate."

Lance knew his anger at Gwaine and Morgana was misplaced and though he could forgive them both, he couldn't help but resent Gwaine for the sway he seemed to always hold over Arthur even when Lance was dating him.

"Likewise" he said though as Gwaine and Morgana were nothing but courteous and kind to him and took his side when Arthur broke things off with him.

"Oh you know them already!" Merlin said sunnily and then pointed to Percy and said "And that's Percy, Gwaine's boyfriend."

Lance looked surprised at how that came about but shook Percy's hand, Percy's grip was surprisingly gentle for such a massive man and he looked between Gwaine and Percy wondering where Arthur was and looking at them both speculatively.

"Where's Mordred? The bastard owes me a drink from last Friday!" Elena shouted uncaring and uncouth and that seemed to be all that was enough to break the ice as everybody got talking as Lance took a seat between Percy and Merlin.

They ordered drinks and once he was slightly tipsy he found his inhibitions were lowered enough that he didn't hold onto Merlin as a life line and started talking to Percy and Gwaine though the latter was mostly participating in a drinking competition with Morgana with Gwen playing judge and butted in only once in a while.

Lance didn't miss the way Merlin's eyes were entirely upon Morgana and he wondered if Merlin had feelings for the Dragon Lady as they called her. He didn't know how he felt about that either, as he felt Morgana was cut from the same cloth as Arthur himself.

"Perce" Gwaine was at this point so drunk off his arse that he slurred the words and Percy looked at him with amusement as he asked "Perce, come on let's dance!"

Percy shook his head and said "You hardly have your head right on for dancing now!"

Gwaine seemed annoyed by that and pouted, "Come on Perce, let's dance…."

"Oh he's started it!" Morgana grumbled as she clutched at her thirteenth whiskey shot still stupendously sober enough when compared to Gwaine.

"Let's dance…." Gwaine started a terrible imitation of David Bowie's let's dance and when Percy would still not accompany him to the dance floor he glared and got up and sauntered right off to the area where people were dancing and grinding with each other while Percy looked like he wanted to go after him but chose to stay.

Elena and Gwen were the next to leave the bar to dance and Merlin had at this point shifted to Gwaine's seat near Morgana and was talking to her and giggling about it.

"I can't believe you can get drunk on cosmo!" Morgana said and sniggered while Merlin smiled along with her amused at her drunken antics. Somehow she seemed to let her guard down while she was drunk and he loved this side of her which poked fun at him relentlessly and seemed to feel none too remorseful about it.

"You're a girly girl under all that…womanly cheekbones…get it? Girly…"

"Hey I'll have you know I'm very much a macho man! Have the biceps to show for it" Merlin said and made a show of showing his biceps which made Morgana giggle harder.

"You have a girly taste in drinks…I don't _drink cosmo_ and I am a girl!" Morgana said with feeling.

"Well I could show you the package! All the family jewels and all to prove once and for all that I am a manly man of course" Merlin jested his cheeks rosy with both the drink and the flirting.

His gaze was fixed on the low cut of Morgana's dress where her ample cleavage was showing and Lance groaned giving up on playing nursemaid to Merlin while he struck up and conversation with Percy.

"So Gwaine and you huh?" asked Lance.

Percy took a sip of his beer and said "Yep, me and Gwaine."

"How did you manage that?" asked Lance and bit too callously and when Percy looked shocked he explained, "I only meant…you know Arthur right?"

Percy nodded and Lance went on saying "Arthur usually keeps a tight leash on Gwaine, how did you manage to sneak about and date Gwaine?"

Percy chuckled at that and his smile made Lance blink in an effort to clear his head off the wooziness as his stomach clenched uncomfortably as Percy said "By actually sneaking about"

When Lance caught on to what Percy was saying he blurted "NO WAY!" loudly.

Percy chuckled again and Lance wondered if his drink had been spiked because he felt distinctly uncomfortable around the middle as Percy said "Yeah, we sneaked about for a time but Arthur knows now."

"Wow!" Lance said amazed and a bit shocked, "And how are you still alive after that?" he asked questioningly and Percy turned to him to look at him like he was crazy in the head while Lance tilted his head and wondered at how much Percy's shoulders were broader than his own.

Speak of the devil that was right about the time Arthur chose to make his entrance. Lance looked up from where he was seated next to Percy, Arthur was still decked in his business pants and shirt, sans jacket and he was looking at the lot of them with narrowed eyes.

If he was surprised at the sight of Lance sitting there then he didn't show it as he nodded at both Percy and Lance and then directed his eyes towards a still giggling Morgana and Merlin and rolled his eyes skyward.

"Where are the others Merlin?"

Merlin who was still attached to the rather lovely sight of Morgana's bosom didn't turn around immediately to answer Arthur or even pretended to have heard him, so Arthur being Arthur decked him on the head which made Merlin shout "HEY! That hurt you bastard!"

Morgana scowled at Arthur and asked "What do you want Artiekins?"

Lance knew the nick name irritated Arthur to no end and he could see from his vantage point that Arthur was gritting his teeth in annoyance as he snapped "I wasn't speaking to you harpy"

"Stop calling her harpy" Merlin said loudly and this garnered him a skeptical eyebrow from Arthur and a smile from Morgana as she crooned "My hero!" and latched her hands with Merlin's forearms.

Arthur rolled his eyes again and said "God's give me patience, I won't ask again Merlin, where are the others?"

"They are off dancing" Lance piped up and Arthur turned to him with an inscrutable look in his eyes before he turned back to Morgana and looked at her closely.

"You've been having a drinking war again, haven't you?" Arthur asked huffing and rubbing his temples in irritation.

Morgana looked unapologetic and Arthur groaned, "You know he never can beat you, so why do you insist on doing it every time?"

Morgana smirked and quipped, "Because its fun Artiekins, you would know the concept if you didn't have a stick stuck firmly up your arse of course…" Morgana turned to Merlin with a giggle at that and they both crumpled into laughter leaving Arthur looking unimpressed.

"Fun for you maybe" Arthur said and turned around to survey the dance floor. Lance knew Arthur was looking for Gwaine then.

And he also knew the exact moment Arthur started to get angry when his eyes searched and failed to find him in the crowd.

"He's not out there on the dance floor" Arthur said turning back to them with a furious glare turned on Morgana.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course he's there!" Morgana said trying to gulp another glass of whiskey when Arthur plucked it away from her hands.

"How much did he have to drink?" asked Arthur placing the glass well out of reach of Morgana.

Morgana scowled at his actions and then looked contemplative before she smiled serenely in a mockery to Arthur's genuine panic as she said "I had about thirteen shots so he must have had the same, or possibly more, I lost count…"

And like they'd all predicted Arthur exploded "JESUS MORGANA!" he then turned to Percy and asked "You're his boyfriend aren't you?"

By this time Percy had also looked around and found Gwaine missing so when Arthur came down on him with the full force of his temper Percy faltered.

"You were supposed to take care of him, keep an eye on him at the least because you knew he was very drunk!"

And Percy couldn't see any way he could argue with Arthur's case so he fell silent as Lance, Morgana and Merlin all watched with bated breath.

Arthur clenched his fist then and shouted "WELL WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST SITTING THERE? FIND HIM DAMN IT!"

Percy, Morgana and Merlin all scampered to do his bidding while Lance sat and watched it all enfold.

Arthur was among the thick crowd now searching face after face as he pushed people out of the way and found none of them to be Gwaine.

Finally he went into the men's bathroom and disappeared and Lance found himself getting up reluctantly to search.

* * *

_**Enjoy reading!**_

_**THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS, keep em coming and all that, goodnight people. Cliffhangers...I know...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy reading!**

**CHAPTER - 17**

Arthur found Gwaine passed out in a bathroom stall with his head lolling off to one side and perched precariously at the edge of a toilet regrettably with his jeans still on and Arthur huffed in exasperation before he hollered "GWAINE, GET UP!"

Gwaine startled and hit his head on the wall, "OWW, bloody…."

And Arthur didn't wait for him to get his bearings before he pulled Gwaine up in one movement.

"Shizz…m' gonna puke'

"Don't you bloody dare!"

"Artie, geroff"

"Shut up, serves you right for trying to outdrink Morgana _again_. Don't think I'll be babying you tomorrow!"

Gwaine's weight on him made Arthur feel overwhelmingly pleased even though he was grumping at Gwaine for drinking too much.

"Artie" Gwaine called in an urgent tone and Arthur stopped where he was leading them to the bar and turned to look at Gwaine who looked worse for wear and was puckering his mouth and clutching his stomach in a way Arthur knew all too well.

"Oh God" Arthur groaned and directed Gwaine quickly back into the men's room and put his arms around Gwaine's shoulders tightly as Gwaine doubled over and wretched.

It went on for a full ten minutes before Gwaine who was clutching his stomach and breathing heavily leaned against the walls of the bathroom stall as Arthur pressed the button for the flush making sure to keep his eyes averted from the sight.

Gwaine was still sitting down and moaning pitifully when Percy came into the scene at last. Arthur scowled and glared at Percy for all he was worth.

"Are you okay Gwaine?" asked Percy in a cautious tone hesitating at the threshold of the stall where Arthur stood inside like a barrier preventing him from seeing Gwaine.

Arthur snorted sarcastically, "Does he look like he's okay to you?"

Percy could only look around Arthur to see Gwaine slumped on the floor because of his advantage in height as Arthur was still blocking his way with an unhappy tilt to his mouth.

"I didn't think he'd get sick…" Percy said feeling guilty for not having kept an eye on Gwaine.

"That's because you don't know him" Arthur snapped before he turned around and crouched next to Gwaine leaving Percival feeling confused as to what he was supposed to do now. He knew he should take Gwaine home but he was pretty sure Arthur wouldn't let him.

"G…look at me" Arthur implored gently with his hands caressing Gwaine's chin as Gwaine opened his eyes and blinked at him only half lucid.

Percy was shocked to see the tenderness with which Arthur touched Gwaine and how trusting Gwaine was with him as he leaned into Arthur's hands which were stroking his face.

"Okay look at me….do you think you can move? Are you feeling queasy still?"

"No…let's go"

"Alright fine, tell me if you feel queasy again okay?"

"Kay"

This time Arthur carefully put his arms around Gwaine as he lifted him and then let him lean his weight on him as they maneuvered their way out of the bathroom and then to the bar.

Percy followed behind feeling a bit useless as he watched Gwaine snuggle into Arthur's arms and felt all his doubts and insecurities about their relationship rise to the surface again.

"I'm taking this one home, do you have someone to drive you?" Arthur asked Morgana and Merlin both at once.

"Don't you think Percy should take him home? You just came here…" Elena piped up before Merlin or Morgana could answer.

Arthur threw Elena a sharp glare, "No I'll be taking him home" he said in a tone that brooked no argument and Elena bit her lip and looked at Percy who stood still behind Arthur and seemed to be at a loss as to what to say. "Morgana?"

"I'll be fine…"

"And I'll take the tube" Merlin said when Arthur looked at him.

"Right, see you all then" Arthur said and tightening his grip on Gwaine he lead them both out, Gwaine was already passed out on Arthur's shoulder to notice much and Percy looked at them both forlornly as Elena and Lance looked at Percy with sympathy.

And Percy didn't need people looking at him like that now so he got up and left bluffing some excuse about being very tired. Lance who was not surprised that Arthur behaved the way he did left the club saying that he was going to check on Percy since the man seemed to sorely need it.

Once he was out of sight Elena turned to Morgana and asked loudly "Why didn't you say anything about that? You know Percy is Gwaine's boyfriend, he must have been the one to take him home! Arthur had no right coming in here and just…"

"No right?" Morgana said incredulously as she leaned back and raised an eyebrow at Elena, "Arthur's known Gwaine long before Percy!"

"That doesn't give him the right to just snatch Gwaine and leave when Percy was right there!" Elena said and Gwen nodded to support her statement as she hated getting into cat fights with her friend.

"It's not like Arthur was going to listen if we told him otherwise anyway" Merlin injected from where he was sat with his thighs pushed together with Morgana's.

No one could deny that accurate assessment on part of Merlin so they left it at that, only Elena said "I really hope he doesn't break them up…Percy and Gwaine are actually good together"

Morgana didn't agree but she kept her opinion to herself as she was tipsy and sat this close to Merlin, Merlin was flushed nicely up to his rather noticeable ears and Morgana wondered if it was the alcohol or something else entirely.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder thanking the Gods for liquid courage before she asked "Wanna come home with me Merlin?"

Merlin looked down in astonishment and Morgana raised her head from where it was to show Merlin that she was completely serious about it.

And when Morgana's hands sidled up to Merlin's he tangled their fingers together and nodded both of them smiling mischievously as Elena prevented herself from wolf whistling at the pair and Gwen cooed at their total adorability.

* * *

Gwaine woke up feeling like something had died inside his mouth and rotted in there for days. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see that the room was thankfully dark as the curtains had been pulled closed.

He recognized the jarringly red curtains as the ones in Arthur's flat and only then did he realize that he was in Arthur's flat, in Arthur's bedroom and there was the heavy weight of an arm encircling his waist, his naked waist and he was wearing nothing but boxers.

He panicked in earnest then as this _was the exact_ _place he hadn't wanted to end up ever in his life_.

He got up abruptly and felt like a thunderbolt had hit him right on the middle of his head. He groaned clutching his head in his hands as the pain made him feel nauseous and miserable.

"There's paracetamol and water on the bed side table, take it and go back to sleep you big baby" Arthur slurred the words still not relinquishing sleep.

Gwaine took the paracetamol and the water but then he slapped Arthur, hard, on his arms and Arthur yelped and glared daggers at Gwaine shouting "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Why am I here?" Gwaine asked trying to sound as serious as he could with his bludgeoning head ache.

"Why do you think?" Arthur taunted eyebrows raised in a condescending manner before he turned around showing his back to Gwaine and trying to go back to sleep.

"Arthur!" Gwaine shouted and then winced when his head ache doubled, he shook Arthur hard and Arthur who was not the nicest person when he was sleepy and it was six in the fucking morning got up and jumped on Gwaine in one swift move tackling him and getting Gwaine to lie down flat on his back on the bed and trapping him under with his considerable weight.

Gwaine felt the all too unpleasant sense of vertigo before he was able to focus on Arthur's face which was etched with fury.

"Why do you have to be such a bloody nag so early in the morning?"

Gwaine was indignant as he said "Well excuse me for not being thrilled about waking up half naked next to you on your bed in your flat when I have a boyfriend! Why am I here now instead of at Percy's or at mine?"

Arthur scowled and asked "How can you even get that all out after the amount you put in last night? If this is your way of appreciating me taking care of your drunken ass again see if I ever do it again!"

"I didn't ask you to take care of my drunken ass" Gwaine quipped feeling piqued and Arthur was pressing his whole body down on him and suddenly he felt acutely aware of their naked chest's smashed together and the way every exhale made him erupt in goosebumps as his tone stomach rubbed together with Arthur's.

Gwaine had in so far been this close to Arthur only once in their entire life time and that was a feat in and of itself with how often Arthur tried to get him in this exact same position so many times.

Arthur who was completely and rudely awakened now just looked at Gwaine now feeling himself get aroused, Gwaine's hair was blown out like a halo around his face, and his eyes were skittering around in their eye balls in a classic sign of nerves. Gods how many times had he envisioned this same scenario over and over again in his head, Gwaine finally right where he wanted him and hell if he wasn't going to give into temptation.

He brought his hands and ran them up and down the sides of Gwaine's body mapping their planes anew as Gwaine's breath hitched and he looked at Arthur with suspicion and then resignation.

_Really, why was he even surprised Arthur was trying it on with him now? _

"Arthur" Gwaine started but Arthur squeezed one of Gwaine's nipples hard then making Gwaine yelp in surprised pain as Arthur said "Shut up, for once in your life just…"

And when Gwaine was going to snap back Arthur took his freedom of speech out of Gwaine's hands and kissed him full on the mouth.

Gwaine was no stranger to Arthur lips on his and yet the sensation of Arthur's lips moving over his made his stomach drop every fucking time.

Arthur kissed gently at first taking his time to relearn the shape of Gwaine's mouth and just how good it felt to finally kiss him after so fucking long, he'd missed this, he licked the seam of Gwaine's mouth, darting his tongue out and pushing gently asking entrance and when Gwaine, the stubborn sass kept his mouth shut Arthur bit his lower lip and smirked in victory as the shock made Gwaine open his mouth and Arthur sneaked his tongue in quickly mapping Gwaine's cheeks before he slowly rubbed his tongue with Gwaine's coaxing him to come out and play with his.

His hands were busily roaming Gwaine's body and it came to rest on Gwaine's pants where his cock was taking as much of an interest as Arthur's was and Arthur thought _this is it, this is the day I make him finally yield_ and ignored Gwaine's hardness in favor of sneaking his hands back and cupping Gwaine's fleshy arse cheeks in both his hands.

Gwaine came to his senses then and his eyes widened as Arthur started nipping his jaw sucking kisses on his neck as his hands sneaked into his boxers and touched the crack of his arse.

"Arthur!" He said his voice hoarse and urgent, "Arthur, Arthur, stop!" he started to wriggle out of Arthur's grip only instead of letting him go like he always did Arthur tightened his grip and growled low.

"ARTHUR! LET ME GO!" Gwaine shouted then and brought his leg up to kick Arthur in the balls only Arthur caught his leg and threw it over his waist, one of his hands were holding Gwaine's leg securely and Arthur loomed above him looking flushed and his eyes were hard as he looked at Gwaine with an inscrutable expression.

"Why do you resist it? Why? I know you want it!" Arthur looked at Gwaine's cock pointedly and Gwaine groaned and snapped "My cock just responds to stimulation, like any man's"

"Let me go Arthur, I'll knee you in the balls otherwise" Gwaine threatened even though he was hardly in a position to threaten Arthur.

Arthur snorted at that, "You can try" he said but he loosed his hold enough for Gwaine to move away if he wanted to, only Gwaine didn't, his leg was still thrown over Arthur's waist even though Arthur wasn't holding it anymore.

Just then Arthur's bed room door swung open, "Arthur how irresponsible can you be..uh…Oh…"

Arthur and Gwaine froze as Uther stood in the doorway to Arthur's bedroom looking like he wanted to be ill. Arthur quickly released Gwaine as Uther backed out of the room and closed the door behind him muttering something about waiting in the living room.

Gwaine groaned and smashed his face into a pillow, "Oh god, and here I thought getting caught naked and drunk by your father was the zenith of embarrassment!"

Arthur was highly aroused still and highly irritated and only rolled his eyes as he put on some loose pajamas to hide his erection and left the room.

Gwaine was in a similar state of arousal himself and he walked into Arthur's bathroom to relieve himself and then washed his face in the sink looking into the mirror. His lips were red and his face was flushed and he had a hickey from where Arthur had enthusiastically bitten him, only then did it all come rushing back and he thought on _how close, how very close_ he'd been to letting Arthur fuck him for real. And he couldn't say Arthur forced him either because in the end, in the end he'd wanted to let Arthur fuck him as much as Arthur wanted to.

He wanted to properly freak out then, thinking of Percy, thinking of every other man he'd tried to have a relationship with only to find them lacking and being relieved when Arthur inevitably drove them away.

This is why he never placed himself in a situation where he'd have to be so close to Arthur, there was something about Arthur's hands and mouth and touches that drove him wild and made him forget who Arthur really was.

So before Arthur could come back and harass him again Gwaine dug into Arthur's closet for one of his shirts and jeans, they were loose but they would have to do and Gwaine opened Arthur's bed room door to see that Uther was still berating Arthur for whatever Arthur had done wrong now.

They both saw him enter and Gwaine couldn't be arsed to meet either of their eyes.

"Gwaine, stay for breakfast, I just ordered in" Arthur said like it was perfectly normal to get caught making out by a parent and he wasn't in the least embarrassed by it.

Gwaine rubbed the back of his neck, feeling absolutely uncomfortable when Uther said "Oh yes son, join us, you don't have to leave on my account."

Gwaine smiled then at Uther hoping it didn't come out as a grimace, he was pretty sure Uther wouldn't be reacting that way if it was any other person he'd caught in Arthur's bed, he'd forgotten how Uther was his almost father figure growing up with Arthur and even though he was always reticent to show affection to Arthur or to Gwaine, Gwaine knew Uther had a soft spot for him somewhere inside that hard heart of his right alongside Arthur and Morgana's spots.

"Thanks but I have a friend coming over to my place this morning and I have to go to get there in time to meet him." Gwaine lied and neither Arthur nor Uther seemed to be buying it but he made a beeline for the door and escaped out anyways.

Once he was out the door Uther gave Arthur a shrewd look and asked "So you and Gwaine…"

When Arthur didn't explain anything further however Uther's eyes lightened in genuine humor as he remarked "I can't say I'm surprised"

"I'm not dating him father" said Arthur in a no nonsense tone.

Uther frowned as he narrowed his eyes at his son, "What do you mean you're not dating him?"

"Just that I'm not dating him" Arthur said cryptically.

Uther reclined back into his seat as he observed Arthur, he'd honestly thought that Gwaine would be the one who'd make an honest man out of his son, Morgana and everyone else at the office might think him blind but he knew his son.

"Just remember that you'd have to face Annis' wrath if you treat him like the rest of your conquests" Uther reminded Arthur knowing that as thrilled as he was that Arthur was pursuing Gwaine, Annis would be utmost hostile to her precious son shacking up with a bed hopper like Arthur and Uther couldn't even blame the woman for that.

**Sooo, all seems clear now? INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE hehehehehe or does IT?**

**Read and review, I will be back very soon with the next chapter, bye! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I was just looking back on this story today and reading it and I can't believe I've written out seventeen chapters already, I think out of all of my works this one is the most special… I hope you guys will like it till the end. **

**CHAPTER - 18**

"So spill!" Elena screeched excitedly as she and Gwen looked at Morgana with intent eyes and a mischievous smile on their faces.

Elena had even grabbed onto one of Morgana's hands in a fit of excitement and Morgana rolled her eyes good naturedly and let out a put upon sigh. It was testament to how close they three were that they only responded by even more squeals and giggles, they were a true brady bunch the three of them.

Morgana smirked then and asked in an innocent tone "Could I have my hand back now Elena?"

Elena only quipped "No you may not, not until you tell me all the dirty details, was he good? Was he bad? Was he kinky? Was he dull?"

Morgana rolled her tongue in her mouth and looked at them all with an impish smile.

"Oh come on, did you guys sleep together or not?" Gwen asked unable to bear the suspense any longer, Morgana and Elena snorted at her saying 'sleep together' instead of 'fuck' or 'sex', Gwen was a little dear in that way.

Morgana faked a sigh and said "You know I don't have to tell you two anything, it's my personal life"

"Like hell it is!" Elena shouted while Gwen pouted and said "But we always tell you!"

Morgana then decided that she'd tortured them enough and said "We didn't have sex."

"WHAT?" Elena said shocked and gaping at Morgana, her mouth open in a perfect 'O' while Gwen eyebrows came together in consternation as she asked "Why not?"

Morgana flapped her hands about and whisper screamed "Why are you both acting like it's the end of the world?"

Gwen frowned and said "We thought you guys were really getting there…"

"If all the eye fucking was an indication" Elena stated it like it was obvious that they were going to take that eye fucking to the bedroom when Merlin went together with Morgana last night.

Morgana scowled and snapped "I'm not that easy!"

Gwen interrupted then knowing that if left to Elena's devices this conversation would get nowhere, "So what did you guys do then?"

"Well…he drove me home, we got up into my apartment and we had a really long chat…"

"Did you atleast sneak in a kiss?" asked Elena unable to stop herself.

Morgana frowned and looked at Elena disconcerted herself now that Elena had popped that question.

When Elena looked like she did not even understand what was wrong with Morgana, Morgana threw her hands up in the air and said "He's under the impression that I'm only talking to him because he's going to be my pretend boyfriend for the ball! So he's….he's a bit distant...and uncomfortable with me…"

"Well why didn't you correct his assumption?" asked Gwen not understanding why Morgana would want to put on a charade.

"Preferably by kissing the hell out of him" Elena injected.

Morgana got up and started to pace her office as she said "Well what if he only wants to be my _pretend_ boyfriend?" placing emphasis on the pretend so that they would understand, "From what I'm seeing he doesn't seem to be interested in much more than that, most of time he looks like _he's terrified of me_!" and though it gave her great pleasure that she could frighten grown men with a killer look of her eyes that Merlin seemed to be scared of her gave her no delight whatsoever.

"Well you could tell him you're interested in him for real and then maybe he'd feel secure enough to…" Gwen fiddled around for a proper sentence before settling on "Come out of his shell…"

"And do more than talk to you" Elena said now amazed at this uncharacteristic display of insecurity from Morgana.

Before they could speak much more Morgana's office door opened with a bang and Gwaine came in looking like he'd run a marathon race.

"What's wrong with you?" Morgana asked as she noticed the wet hair and Gwaine's eyes darting about without settling anywhere and not meeting any of their eyes.

Elena looked concerned as well as this was as close to shabby as Gwaine got when it came to his hair as he never seemed to have bad hair days and he looked like he'd just committed a murder.

Gwaine didn't answer as he sat himself down on one of the chairs opposite to Morgana's desk and looked at all three of them contemplating whether he really wanted to talk when all three of them were present, it wasn't that he didn't trust them so much as he felt really awful about what he'd almost done today and he didn't want to be judged by more than one person.

Elena and Morgana he'd known since childhood but Gwen was an altogether different matter. Gwaine knew enough about her to know she wouldn't go tattling like dear Mithian but he also knew that Gwen was a girl with a strict sense of morality and he didn't want her to know he'd almost cheated on Percy.

Still he shouldered on knowing he had to talk to someone to bring some clarity to his mind, he was so fucking confused and exhausted and he just wanted to sit down and talk about this before he'd chicken out and let it fester inside.

Elena came and sat down on top of Morgana's desk her jeans clad leg hitting Gwaine's as she said "You know you can tell us anything…"

Morgana remained standing close to Elena and Gwen having sensed Gwaine's hesitance had walked out on her own and Gwaine couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Is it Arthur?" Morgana asked when Gwaine wasn't forthcoming with whatever it was that was troubling him.

"Did you?" Elena said her tone cautious and her eyes questioning.

Gwaine looked at them both and he was glad when he found no censure in either of their eyes, he huffed out a long breath and said "Almost…." And Elena gasped while Morgana frowned wondering what it was that rattled Gwaine so if he hadn't really slept with Arthur.

"Would have if Uther hadn't caught us at it" Gwaine admitted feeling ashamed and small like he'd never felt before. He'd never come this close to letting Arthur have his way with him.

Morgana and Elena both were surprised at this though they'd both held on to the notion that Gwaine sleeping together with Arthur was a given at some point in their life.

"I just…I just hate how he gets to me and I'm tired of resisting, I'm tired of telling him no when I want to as much…even if…even if I know I'll be just another notch on the bedpost."

Elena frowned, it saddened her to hear Gwaine admit it because for a while there she had really thought Percival and Gwaine stood a chance.

Morgana on the other hand felt relieved at Gwaine finally admitting to it and wanting to talk about it instead of being in denial which helped no one at all.

"And Percy…" Gwaine sighed as he put his head in his hands and groaned, "I don't even know what I'm going to tell him!"

"Maybe you should just not…" Morgana said, she could only imagine what a pummeling a man that size could give to Arthur even though Arthur would rightly deserve it.

Gwaine looked at her like she was crazy to suggest it but then even Elena was supporting Morgana saying "Well telling him is going to do you no good…and you didn't really sleep with Arthur so…"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I still wanted to!"

Elena looked at Gwaine intently and said "You were drunk and probably had a hang-over, you weren't in a right state of mind for good judgment and you wouldn't have let things spiral out of control if you weren't…"

Gwaine's brows puckered as he thought about it, he had indeed rebuffed Arthur's advances many a time.

Morgana looked at Elena with a disapproving frown, she couldn't help but feel Elena was just distracting Gwaine from the truth of the matter which was that Gwaine wanted to sleep with Arthur, had wanted to for centuries and he was finally forced into accepting it and thinking on it only to get side tracked again.

Still she didn't think Gwaine was that dense to not acknowledge something when it hit him right in the face and she was right.

"No El…me being hung over is just an excuse….Arthur gave me the option to say no, to leave….and I didn't take it….I wanted to let him fuck me." There, he'd said it and now it was more real than having thought it inside his mind.

"Fine, you want him, who doesn't? It doesn't mean you have to go ruin your relationship with Percy…"

"Percy doesn't deserve to be cheated on!"

"He deserves to be broken up with for you having a fling with Arthur even less" Elena said looking gravely at Gwaine.

Morgana who had let them have their verbal spar for this long interjected with, "Unless you're hoping for more than a fling with Arthur"

Gwaine rolled his eyes and said "I'd be ridiculous for even thinking it!"

"But you are, aren't you?" Morgana probed looking at Gwaine raptly while Elena sighed and shook her head. She didn't understand why Morgana was pushing Gwaine to accept things that were better left locked in a closet.

Gwaine laughed though it came out strained and uneasy and he snapped "NO I'm not, I'm not stupid!"

"Loving someone hardly makes you stupid" Morgana threw the final nail in the coffin and Gwaine got up looking mutinous and ready to bolt any minute now.

"I admitted I would have let him fuck me and you make me out to be this _pathetic boy who pines_ on the sidelines wanting what? A confession and a marriage?….that's not who I am" Gwaine said loudly though every denial sounded like more of an admission to both Elena and Morgana.

And Morgana really didn't want to say it in quite such a way but she said "I think that's what you've been ever since Arthur kissed you in high school and told you you'd made him gay Gwaine…" she softened her voice before she said "And its high time you see it and accept it so you can move on with the knowledge…it doesn't make you pathetic in any way to see things as they are!"

Gwaine or Elena didn't need to know that Morgana hoped Gwaine would do that moving on with Arthur.

"You're mental" Gwaine shouted at Morgana who refused to take back what she'd said, he then rounded on Elena and asked "You don't really believe it too do you?"

And Elena threw her hands up in the air and looked hesitant, she was not so blind that she couldn't see what was happening between Arthur and Gwaine and it showed.

Gwaine gave her a look of abject betrayal before he pointed an accusatory finger at her and yelled "You wanted me to be with Percy!"

"YES! Because I don't think Arthur's good enough for you! But..."

"But you still think I'm in love with Arthur!" Gwaine couldn't believe he was hearing this from both Morgana and Elena, he could admit to being a little infatuated with Arthur but they thought, they seriously thought he was to honest to God in love with Arthur fuckin' Pendragon.

The door banged open again and they all turned to see it was the man of the day himself as Arthur looked at all three of them in suspicion before he addressed Morgana saying "Uther wants that file you have on the merger with Bayard."

"When did you become an errand boy?" Morgana quipped as she went around her desk and opened the drawers in a pretense of looking for the file.

Elena and Gwaine had not wiped their gobsmacked expressions from their faces though and Arthur looked concerned when Gwaine stared at him pale and shaken and Arthur asked "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Unbidden the memories of how their day had started came back to Arthur and when Gwaine blinked and started to look flustered instead of sick Arthur smirked and couldn't help but tease "Should've known you'd be tattling to these harpies…"

"We're not harpies and you Arthur dear should try to keep it in your pants for a change!" Elena snapped not thrilled at the thought of Arthur seducing Gwaine for the sake of some bed sport.

Arthur was shocked that even Elena was barking at him now, Morgana he understood but he'd always thought Elena wasn't into the whole man-slut shaming like Morgana was.

Idly he wondered what Gwaine had told them both and cast a look at Gwaine who refused to meet his eyes and was looking somewhere at the wall behind Arthur's head.

"Have you made me out to be the big bad monster to these two?" Arthur asked lightly and Gwaine snapped "I've made you out to be nothing"

Arthur turned to Elena then and said with an insincerely saccharine smile "Just so you know I wasn't the only one who couldn't keep it in his pants today as you said it, despite what _some people_ might have told you" he cast a dour look at Gwaine to which Gwaine scowled and Arthur thought himself all manner of stupid for wanting to plant a kiss right on that scowling perfect mouth.

"I can't locate the file, when I do I'll go give it to Uther myself" Morgana stepped in knowing this had gone on long enough.

Arthur nodded but instead of turning back to the door and leaving he took three quick strides to Gwaine and leaned over close to Gwaine's ears and loudly scream whispered "You look as tense as a bow string G, you might want to take care of that" Arthur pointed slyly to Gwaine's trousers which had tightened at this point and laughed lightly before turning around and positively strutting out of Morgana's office.

Once he was out the door Gwaine dropped to a chair saying "I'm fucked!" Unpleasant revelations were like biting on a plum, it left such a bitter aftertaste in your mouth that you couldn't believe how you'd been stupid enough to take a bite in the first place.

* * *

Merlin was annoyed at Arthur, and though this was hardly an abnormal occurrence he was more annoyed with Arthur than he ever was in the past six months they'd known one another, and he finally came to the conclusion that a cheerful Arthur was an annoying Arthur. It was no help that it was late evening and all the other employees on the IT floor had gone home long ago and Merlin was _stuck alone_ with Arthur.

Right now Arthur was whistling the tune to 'I'm sexy and I know it' and looked unbearably arrogant and smug and Merlin just knew, just knew that Arthur had probably gotten laid last night and since he knew who Arthur went with last night it just made him grit his teeth in annoyance and that was all it was really, _annoyance._

When Arthur started to hum to 'Sex bomb' though Merlin had just about had enough and he slammed the file he was pretending to read hard on the table in his cubicle and turned to Arthur and said "Alright! I get it, you finally had sex with Gwaine last night, now stop being an annoying prat and get out of my cubicle!"

"Why Merlin you look _a little green_" Arthur taunted and didn't tell Merlin about the fact that he didn't have sex with Gwaine after all.

Merlin rolled his eyes and looked at Arthur skeptically but Arthur, the bastard was still smirking and Merlin couldn't help but snap "So how good was it for you to be such a bloody nuisance today?"

Arthur looked mock offended putting his hands on his heart and everything before he said "I'm a gentleman Merlin, I don't kiss and tell" very solemnly.

Merlin turned back to his desk then and said "Right, if you don't want to gloat then please bugger off, _some of us have_ real work to do."

"You are really in a mood today Merlin, what crawled into your underwear and died?"

Merlin glared at Arthur and quipped "I don't know, but I hope it's your ego"

Arthur the smug little shit just smiled wide at that and said "Merlin if my ego was in your underwear trust me it would have a _robust, huge_…" Arthur indicated this with his hands as if to encompass the entire room "_and a very very long life_."

The double entendre was not lost on Merlin and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, how was it that Arthur always got the upper hand in their verbal battles? Did they teach people how to banter in Cambridge? Merlin just bet there was a course on _'how to treat the common people like dirt stuck on your shoes' _for aristocratic snobs like Arthur.

"I really didn't think that you would sink so low as to separate Gwaine and Percy though…" Merlin said out of the blue because even though Lance told him repeatedly that Arthur was a cunning manipulative two faced bastard Merlin could still not buy into the image of the ruthless playboy when he knew how gentle Arthur's eyes can be when they were looking at you with genuine concern, when Arthur had taken care of him when he fell sick it didn't feel like Arthur was playing a game and Merlin might be thought of as naïve but he wasn't stupid. Ruthless playboys didn't go around caring for sick people just to get a free pass into their pants.

Arthur scowled at that and it seemed Merlin had efficiently ended Arthur's good mood with that as he snapped "I did not have sex with Gwaine."

Merlin looked surprised and then disbelieving, "There is no way you could be this merry without having been laid! And no reason for you to be so smug if it was anyone but Gwaine…"

Arthur huffed then wondering when they'd become so close that Merlin could catch him in a lie when he saw it, "I didn't have sex with Gwaine but…we were close to it and would have done so if not for my father's interruption."

Merlin eye's bugged out of his sockets at the mention of Uther Pendragon, he'd met the man once during his interview and he'd been scared shitless, he could only imagine what getting caught by Uther in flagrante delicto could be like.

Arthur seemed to understand what was on Merlin's mind even though Merlin hadn't said a word and he chuckled lightly with humor, "He's not all that bad Merlin" Arthur said feeling a need to defend his father.

Merlin didn't agree with Arthur on that and he turned away only to turn back and say "So you did try to sabotage Gwaine and Percy's relationship."

Arthur looked away at that and his mouth was drawn together in a stubborn line which Merlin knew meant he was unapologetic.

"Why would you do that Arthur?" Merlin asked genuine confusion coloring his tone as he couldn't picture Arthur doing something so deliberately evil.

"What is this? An interrogation?" Arthur snapped but Merlin considered it victory that Arthur didn't decide to just get up and leave.

Merlin waited patiently for he knew that even though he'd ruffled Arthur's feathers there was a chance that Arthur was going to answer him anyway.

"He doesn't…listen it would have ended anyway, his mother….Annis wouldn't stand for a man like Percy dating Gwaine anyway, she's a bloody upper class bigot like that."

Merlin folded his hands across his arms and looked intently at Arthur raising his brows, Arthur was giving excuses and both of them knew it.

"It's none of your business anyway Merlin" Arthur lashed out like he always did when he was backed into a corner and in a place he really didn't want to be.

While most people would have buggered off at the harsh tone of his voice Merlin just continued to look at him with that strangely intense stare and Arthur spat "He doesn't belong with Percy!" his voice wasn't controlled like it always was and he hated that he sounded like a jealous stalker at the moment.

Merlin looked confused and then asked slowly "Because he belongs to you? You do realize he's not a possession don't you?" Merlin asked truly baffled at Arthur's behavior.

"Yes I do realize he's a living breathing person Merlin! I've known him since he was in nappies, a bit hard to miss that he's a man" Arthur said bitingly.

"If you really care about him why are you trying to sabotage his relationship with Percy?"

"Because I've wanted him for a decade Merlin, no one just gets to waltz around and pluck him from right under my nose…" Arthur was agitated and Merlin could see it but Merlin couldn't tell if Arthur understood how he sounded just then, to Merlin it looked like Arthur still thought of Gwaine as a possession rather than a person.

"So let me get this straight…you've wanted Gwaine for a decade, you don't want him to have any serious relationship with anyone but that's all because you've wanted him for far longer and you're going to justify that breaking up his relationship with Percy is fine because what? _You've been at the game longer and you deserve to win?"_

When Arthur had no reply to that Merlin shook his head and whistled though not in humor, "That is fucked up mate, I mean _seriously fucked_ up and I think you need to ponder on how seriously fucked up it is."

Arthur got up then and said in a clipped tone "Just do your job Merlin" before he walked out Merlin's words jarring his otherwise perfect world, tilting it on its axis, what was it about Merlin that made Arthur so fucking shaken and testy? How could he just come around and just shake all of Arthur's beliefs, Arthur had never been one to buy into the concept of morality and he'd never bothered about the comments on his lifestyle because he gave fuck all but now….now he wanted to be a better person even though he'd never even bought into the whole monogamous and permanent _shackledom_ lifestyle as anything but doomed and it irked him that he'd thought the word _better _when he'd never in a million years believed that marriage or monogamy or even commitment essentially meant better, he'd always believed marriage brought out the worst in people at times. And people spoke about how he slept around but all the people he slept with were completely willing to be seduced and knew Arthur wasn't offering them love, he was honest to the bone with his partners which was why he'd broken up with Lance in the first place.

As he got into his BMW and drove home Merlin's words kept mocking him and he couldn't stop himself from thinking it even if he wanted to.

* * *

**Bit angsty, I know…..**

**So let me know what you guys think….I promise to update as soon as I can**

**Oh and this is also more of an intervention chapter…because I feel these characters have to be explained especially Arthur…**

**Read and Review! Tata! **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter - 19**_

"So I'll be wearing a cerulean blue dress so you'll need a matching tie" Morgana said mechanically from where she was sat behind her desk to Merlin who nodded along even though Morgana could bet he didn't know what cerulean even looked like.

Morgana smirked and when Merlin noticed he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes "Is there something on my face?"

Morgana chuckled lightly shaking her head as she said "No! It's cute the way you're pretending to follow me even if you aren't"

Merlin looked even more confused although internally his mind did a little jig at Morgana calling him cute _again_, then he said "I was actually following you, I have the zoned out idiot look as my default so people think I'm not listening"

"I didn't mean that Merlin, I meant the fact that you went along with it even though you probably don't know what cerulean blue is, do you?"

Merlin looked offended and then quipped tartly "I do too know what cerulean blue is!"

"Oh really?" Morgana asked a skeptical eyebrow raised.

Merlin puffed up his chest in a show of pride before he said "Of course, I know them fashion labels."

When Morgana continued to look skeptical of it Merlin huffed and pouted admitting finally, "Alright, I only know what cerulean blue is from watching Devil Wears Prada."

"A-ha! Caught you out and really Merlin it's sad that you depend on movies for your fashion education when you have a person like me to be your guru."

"Play dress up with you? No thanks I'll pass" Merlin said complete with a shudder.

It was Morgana's turn to pout now and she said "At least let me select your outfit for the ball."

Merlin scratched his neck that way he did when he was nervous about something and Morgana sighed at how unintentionally hot Merlin was being.

"Ehmm…whatever is in your price range is definitely out of mine Morgana" Merlin said his voice a touch accusatory.

"Consider it a gift then, it's the least I can do for you after you helping me out."

When Merlin looked like he was about to protest anyway Morgana widened her eyes and said "Please Merlin"

And Merlin blinked the words and the way they were uttered taking him to an altogether different place where Morgana begged to him in the same tone for something entirely different, his face flushed and he couldn't meet Morgana's eyes and simply nodded his acquiescence.

"So are you ready for today?"

Merlin knew Morgana was asking about the family dinner they were to attend with Uther that day and Merlin gave her a dubious stare and asked "What do you think?"

Morgana smiled and said "Oh don't worry too much, he's not as bad as he pretends to be."

To Merlin the only relief was that both Arthur and Morgana would be there along with him to contain him from fucking up too much.

"I doubt that" Merlin said as he told himself to man up and just deal with it, what could the man actually do to him, right?

When Merlin was done with talking to Morgana and going over each of their interests and favorites so that they wouldn't stumble and be caught by Uther at their lie Merlin took a cup of coffee he'd made for Arthur in his break room to Arthur's office, it was more of a peace offering than anything else really.

* * *

After all he had been quite harsh on Arthur yesterday but Merlin felt that he was the only person in Arthur's life who would tell it to him as it was and he hoped whatever anger Arthur had at the time might have evaporated by now.

He found Arthur sitting behind his office desk and by the looks of it Merlin suspected he had gone home and gotten drunk last night, Arthur's face was puffy and he had dark circles under his eyes, his usually perfectly worn suit also looked to have been thrown on in a hurry rather than with deliberate care as Merlin could see more than a few creases on the white shirt and grey suit jacket Arthur was wearing today and thought it wasn't exactly scruffy for Arthur's standards it was.

"Hey" Merlin said when Arthur refused to look up from his computer screen.

"Bought you coffee" Merlin said before he placed the mug on Arthur's desk pushing it towards him and asking him silently to accept it for the olive branch that it was.

Arthur took a sip from the mug still not looking at Merlin and said "Thankyou" shortly not looking up to see Merlin even then.

Merlin put both of his hands on his hips then and asked "Are you going to be a child about this?"

"Whatever could you mean Merlin…"

"Arthur, look at me."

And Arthur did look up with a questioning eyebrow raised and Merlin said it all in a rush, "I'm not going to apologize for what I said last night because it was something you needed to hear and if you're going to be mad about that then I'm confiscating that coffee right now and then probably pouring it down your trousers."

Arthur's eyes widened and he smirked in amusement at the end of Merlin's tirade, then said "I'm not mad at you Merlin, not everything is about you."

"How is you ignoring me not about me you prat?"

Arthur rolled his eyes then and said "I did take the coffee did I not and I even said thankyou! And what do you do? Insult me for nothing."

"I wasn't insulting you"

"You called me a prat!" Arthur said tartly.

"Well I meant it as an endearment"

Arthur stared right at Merlin then his eyes brimming with amusement, "Come again"

"Shut up!"

"There you go insulting me again! Honestly I don't know why I put up with you Merlin!"

"Because no one else will prat!"

"You can call me babe instead"

"I knew you were a little miss daisy under all that pretty blond hair, call me babe Merlin, make me coffee Merlin…"

"You think my hair's pretty?"

"Figures that's what got your attention_ babe_.." Merlin said in a tinny high voice and Arthur cringed.

"Alright point taken, prat was way better than babe."

"No I think I'm gonna call you _babe_ just to see you cringe like that!" Merlin said jubilantly at the disconcerted look on Arthur's face right then.

"Keep that up tonight and Uther will have you backlisted!" Arthur threatened only half joking, he really didn't want Merlin to pick this up as a habit and call him babe all the time, especially not in that annoying falsetto.

"God prat, did you have to go and remind me?"

"That's better"

"And why were you being all mad when you weren't angry at me?"

"Who said I wasn't angry with you?"

"ARTHUR!"

"MER-LIN"

"God you're impossible!" Merlin threw his hands up in the air and turned to leave but Arthur said "I wasn't annoyed with you."

Merlin turned around to face Arthur again and it seemed all the casual cheeriness had vanished from his person right then and Arthur was sitting tensely now his hands gripping the mouse a little too hard and his back ram rod straight on the swivel chair.

"Do I even want to ask?" asked Merlin with a put upon sigh, he didn't know whether Arthur would tell him what was bothering him and get it over with instead of making them both feel on the edge for the rest of the day.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with"

And in Arthur speak Merlin understood that to be I want to tell you but I won't because I want to be a dramatic Queen about it until I can't stand it anymore and I have to tell you.

And usually Merlin would take his cue and leave but since he had been a little hard on Arthur last evening there was still that little bit of guilt that was eating at him so he hazarded a guess as to what could be troubling Arthur so, "Where's Gwaine?"

"How should I know?" Arthur snapped and that was all it took for Merlin to know that the source of Arthur's bad mood was definitely Gwaine.

"You work in the same office as him and you are….related?"

"Doesn't mean I keep a tab on what he does all the time"

Merlin stood with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised for a whole minute before Arthur relented and said "He's gone on a vacation"

Merlin was surprised at that and couldn't understand why Arthur might be mad because of that when Arthur added "With Percy" rolling his tongue in his mouth like just saying the name left an unpleasant after taste.

"Oh" Merlin said at a loss as to what to say.

"Yes oh Merlin…."

"And you're upset because of that"

"I'm not _upset_ Merlin" Arthur said bitingly as if he had no need for those sort of pesky emotions.

"And you are…"

Arthur didn't give him any kind of response leaving Merlin to flounder and then in a typical fashion Merlin blurted out "You're mad because your plan to break them up didn't work?"

Arthur linked his hands together in front of him then and said in a chastising tone "Merlin, firstly I didn't _plan_ to break them up, believe _me if I had it would have worked_, and secondly I am not mad."

"So you're not upset, you're not mad but your still sitting there all tense and agitated because what?"

"If I were you Merlin, I'd be more worried about tonight's dinner, do you have something appropriate to wear?" Merlin knew Arthur was changing the topic quite intentionally but he didn't call him out on it.

"I was just planning to wear something casual"

"Casual?" Arthur said his tone dripping with disdain and he just about refrained from rolling his eyes at Merlin's cluelessness.

"Yes?" Merlin said doubtfully.

"Figures the she bitch didn't tell you what you're in for, there's no other way about it, and you're coming with me when we leave."

"I am?"

"Your particularly dense today Merlin"

"Jee thanks Arthur!"

And then more tentatively Merlin asked "Just where are we going today?"

Arthur smirked at him then and said "Someplace that's guaranteed to throw you out for turning up in scruffy clothes."

Merlin frowned and didn't know whether to be grateful that Arthur was informing him earlier so he didn't make an absolute fool of himself tonight, why hadn't Morgana warned him before hand?

"Now go Merlin and try to do_ some work _that's not snooping about the boss' son" Arthur said with a shooing gesture adding "And be ready to leave at 5 sharp"

"But the dinner is only at eight!" Merlin argued, he did not want to be stuck with Arthur for three solid hours before the dinner, God knew he needed some peace and quiet to settle his nerves and having Arthur around would be counter-productive to his composure.

"Yes Merlin and we have loads to do in the meantime"

Merlin sighed before he turned around and fled Arthur's office his gut churning at the thought of dinner with Uther Pendragon, why oh why had Merlin agreed to Morgana's schemes?

* * *

As soon as they were out of their work Arthur drove straight to Harrods and Arthur picked up a Ralph Lauren suit in Merlin's size which cost more than Merlin's entire apartment and all the things in it, Merlin refused profusely the bill making him break out in a sweat and he refused point blank to accept to Arthur paying so much for something so trivial that he was going to wear only for one day.

Finally after much cajoling Merlin brought a suit from Tesco's much to Arthur disapproval before they drove back to Arthur's apartment with Arthur defiling Merlin's poor taste all through the way.

"That material is ghastly Merlin, honestly it's a crime it's even allowed to exist."

"Well sorry mister poncy pants but I'm a poor man with plebian sensibilities."

"You don't have to be, I said I'd pay for that suit in Harrods didn't I?"

"I'm not your bloody charity case Arthur!"

Arthur then turned to Merlin while he was still driving taking his eyes off the road and Merlin screeched saying "Don't look at me while you're driving Arthur, damn it!"

Arthur turned back to look front but said "Look Merlin you like Morgana don't you? For some bizarre reason that I can't honestly comprehend…"

"I'm doing her a favor Arthur, that's all this is…don't twist it into something else."

Arthur snorted, he knew that was a blatant lie as much as he was bitter about it, "Let me give you some advice man to man Merlin, from a person who knows her, she doesn't go for guys who aren't fancy and prettied up"

"I know she's out of my league Arthur, you don't have to rub that in my face." Merlin said his posture slumped and looking decidedly defeated.

And Arthur caught it all and couldn't help but feel like he had to reassure Merlin even if what he was saying was all true.

"Cheer up a little will you, she still likes you enough to ask you to pretend to be her date."

"Not helping Arthur!"

Arthur kept quiet after that keeping his eyes on the road and driving to his place.

The last time he'd been in Arthur's Penthouse it had been when Arthur was drunk and they'd had that very ill advised kiss that they'd mutually never spoken about after that.

Now standing with Arthur inside the elevator made Merlin feel acutely embarrassed and over sensitized with Arthur's presence. And idly Merlin thought he'd take being stuck with a drunk Arthur anyday over being stuck with a very sober and very attractive Arthur who Merlin knew could kiss like nobody's business.

Merlin bit his lip and fidgeted as Arthur observed all this quietly from the sidelines eyes roaming over Merlin's body up and down as he too was reminded of the last time they'd been together at his place.

Just then Merlin's phone rang and '_Bitch I'm Madonna'_ blared out in the small space loudly and Arthur raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"It was my friend Will's doing!" Merlin defended feebly before looking at the caller id and finding Morgana's name flashing on his screen.

"It's Morgana" Merlin exclaimed before he answered.

"Merlin! Where are you? I've been searching for you for the past half hour!" Morgana's voice came rushed and perhaps a little annoyed.

"Oh uhmm…Morgana I'm with Arthur right now…"

"WITH ARTHUR?" Morgana positively screeched and Merlin drew the phone away from himself slightly to prevent permanent ear damage. Arthur who had heard Morgana screeching in indignation allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he pretended to be interested in the metal walls of the elevator looking like he really wasn't into eavesdropping anyway.

"Why are you with Arthur?"

"Uhmm….well…he told me he'd give me a lift?" Merlin said cringing at his lame excuse which no doubt would piss Morgana off.

"But…I was going to drive us both anyway…" Morgana said sounding genuinely disappointed and a little hurt and Merlin felt like a heel for skivvying off with Arthur when he was supposed to be Morgana's date.

"I could come to yours maybe?" Merlin offered though it was six thirty already and they wouldn't be on time for dinner if Merlin had to go all the way to Morgana's place which was on the opposite side of town to Arthur's place and would take at least one hour to get to in the rush hour.

"No, no…just get ready and come with Arthur, what are you wearing?" Morgana's voice was fraught with urgency and Merlin replied that he had a suit to wear for the occasion.

"I had your outfit all matched up to mine Merlin…" Morgana said sounding resigned to the fact that Merlin really did seem to prefer Arthur's company over hers, did he have to ditch her on date night, really? And she knew it was only a pretend date but she couldn't help but feel hurt.

"I'm sorry Morgana" Merlin said earnestly, he should have known better than to think Morgana would not have been prepared and was going to blindly lead him into humiliating himself, Morgana was not that sort.

Before Morgana could respond though Arthur plucked the phone right from Merlin's hands and said "Would you stop nattering Morgana? You're making poor Merlin here even more anxious than he already is! I might have to ply him with alcohol if you keep this up."

"Arthur you bastard_! You will pay for this_" Morgana promised darkly before Merlin grabbed at the phone shouting "Give me that"

Only Arthur had cut the line already and when Merlin finally got the phone he looked up at Arthur to find him smiling wide like a Cheshire cat and Merlin narrowed his eyes and wondered whether Arthur had deliberately made him come with him, and Merlin could believe it too now knowing how Arthur had had no qualms about separating Gwaine from Percy and he resolved to be shrewd and keep a watch out for wandering hands as he gritted his teeth and finally the elevator binged open on the fifteenth floor.

* * *

_**Jee that sneaky Arthur! **_

_**R&amp;R, hope you enjoy reading! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

Merlin walked into Arthur's apartment with no small amount of trepidation at being caught out here with Arthur_ alone_ and remembering how their last encounter at this place turned out Merlin felt he was in the right in worrying especially replaying that almost smug expression Arthur had on his face when he'd cut the line on Morgana.

Still, Arthur did drive him all the way here after Merlin had made a fuss about his suit and even suffered through Tesco's as he put it and he should really feel more confident in himself no matter if Arthur had ulterior motives which he didn't seem to have at present.

Merlin hadn't gotten a good look at Arthur's apartment the last time he'd been here so he looked around noticing the white marble floors and clean glass paneling. The furniture was atleast a little bit comfy and the couch that they'd kissed on turned out to be a red garish monstrosity sitting in the middle of the hall amidst all the other red things in Arthur's apartment.

"Hmmm, you have a thing for red" Merlin observed as Arthur removed his suit jacket and threw it over the back of the said red couch.

His curtains were red, the coffee table top was red, and looking further inside Merlin could see that the kitchen counter was also red.

"It's uhh…a theme" Arthur said scratching his neck and looking around noticing that his couch was indeed a rather bright shade of red. He wanted to change it really but he never seemed to get around to doing it.

"Anyways, come on in"

Arthur pushed the door to his bed room open and turned back to see that Merlin had stopped short and was looking at him dubiously.

"What?" asked Arthur like he didn't know why Merlin might hesitate to step into his bed room.

And when Merlin only raised his eyebrows higher Arthur shot him a pointed glare and said "I'm not going to actually turn into some cave monster and ravish you Merlin, unless you want me to of course" Arthur added cheekily.

Merlin didn't take the bait "Don't you have a guest room Arthur? One where I could get ready in?"

"I do but the shower's broken and I didn't get around to fixing it, I figured you might want to shower first."

"No you take the shower first, I'll go when you're done"

Arthur shrugged and said "Make yourself at home then!" and strutted into his room leaving the door open. And he couldn't help but smile in amusement at Merlin's nervousness around him, he didn't remember entirely how their kiss happened but if the way Merlin was acting was any indication it must have been damn good, good enough that he was nervous of being around him.

Merlin roamed around Arthur's apartment having nothing better to do, as it turned out Arthur had two guest rooms and one was without an attached bathroom. Arthur hadn't been lying when he said the shower in the guest room was broken so after that little inspection Merlin relaxed.

There were very few picture frames on a mantel piece and Merlin observed them curious, there was one of Arthur when he was a little boy, he was sitting on a sail boat all by his lonesome hair glinting in the sunlight and forehead scrunched as he posed quite serenely for a young boy vacationing in whatever upscale place it was no doubt.

Then there was one of what appeared to be Arthur in his uni days, in the picture he was holding a Football Championship Cup his hair sweaty and matted to his head, wearing a red and white jersey and his arms thrown over Gwaine in a similar outfit and another man Merlin couldn't recognize as anyone he knew.

Contrary to the other picture the Arthur in this picture looked full to the brim with life and energy and he was smiling showing all his teeth and clutching Gwaine and the other guy tight to him in what Merlin was sure must be a painful grip, but Gwaine and the other guy were laughing right along with Arthur so Merlin directed his gaze at the next picture and cracked up covering his mouth with his hands.

It was another picture of Gwaine and Arthur only they must have been at some weird costume party for they were both dressed in drag.

Arthur was wearing a black flowy gown complete with a black long wig and was wearing an equally surly expression which his dark black lipstick served to highlight dressed as Morticia Adams and Gwaine….Gwaine was dressed as Jessica Rabbit with the skin tight red dress with a full fake bodice and thigh high slit, black stockings and purple gloves, and a long flowy fiery red wig with his characteristic 5'o clock shadow shaved off and wearing make up the high light of which was the red lipstick and exaggerated pout he was doing and unlike Arthur he was batting his lashes and posing gamely for the camera and Merlin couldn't help but admire the man for his unflappable forte even wearing such a horrible drag.

"That was two years ago at the Annual Ball, the theme was that all men had to dress as women and women had to dress as men."

Merlin turned around at the sound of Arthur's voice only to startle and yelp when he saw Arthur standing with only his towel wrapped around his waist.

Merlin's cheeks flushed as his eyes roved over Arthur's muscled abs and broad shoulders watching water rivulets drip down his torso.

His throat was suddenly dry and as Arthur said "Morgana chose the theme for instilling gender fluidity or some such crusade…"

Merlin was suddenly struck dumb and just nodded along to whatever Arthur was saying thinking that he really needed to stop staring at Arthur shoulders which were just so _broad_, or his chest which was just _so rippled_ with muscle.

"Like what you see Mer-lin?" Arthur aksed with that same cheeky sassy tone and Merlin lifted his eyes up from Arthur's impressive chest to stare at his face which was set in a smug smirk and Merlin hummed giving himself some time to think of a repartee because he couldn't let Arthur's head get too big with all that ego even though he had an _amazing _body.

'_And where on Earth did that thought even come from? Merlin DID NOT DROOL OVER OVERLY MUSCLY MEN! HE DROOLED OVER BOOBS! NOT WET FLAT CHESTS OF MEN!'_

"To be completely honest, Gwaine makes a prettier girl than you" Merlin quipped knowing Arthur wasn't asking about the photograph but deciding to play dumb anyways.

Arthur grunted and said "That's because he got Jessica Rabbit and I got Morticia Adams Merlin! How do you expect me to make Morticia Adams look sexy?"

"Are you telling me you'd rather dress up as Jessica Rabbit?"

Arthur grimaced, "God No!"

"See, Gwaine's the bigger man to have the courage to do that and hear it from a straight man" Merlin turned to the photograph in a desperate attempt to escape the sigh of Arthur's near nakedness, "He looks sinfully hot in that dress!"

Arthur grunted then deciding to play along "I'd know Merlin, I was there"

And then "I've never wanted to fuck him so bad like that night"

Merlin gulped and turned back to face Arthur, he should've known Arthur would turn the tables on him really.

So he said "I'm gonna take that shower now" and rushed out of the hall but not before hearing Arthur's booming laugh, "Do try to not trip in your haste, Morgana would have my hide if I didn't bring you to her in one piece."

* * *

"How's Hamptons?"

"It's fine…" Gwaine answered but his short reply told Elena everything as she asked "Did you tell Percy?"

"Of course I told him!"

Elena sighed, "Why did you go and do that?"

"Because he deserved to know…."

"Oh Gwaine, sometimes you can be as obtusely noble as Arthur is…"

And then after a beat she asked "How did he take it?"

It was Gwaine's turn to sigh, "Actually…he was really nice about it which is what makes it worse"

"You feel like a shit heel, is that it? Well make sure you make it up to him"

"Ellie, I don't think he's that into me anymore"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Percy is crazy about you"

"I thought so too, but he's been distant lately"

"After you told him?" Elena asked, it would be understandable that Percy would act that way if he knew Gwaine had almost slept with Arthur.

"No, no…way before that actually"

Elena frowned, "Has he actually come out and told you anything or is he just brushing you off?"

"He's just distant, like he's not here with me anymore you know"

"Well did you talk to him about it? Ask him why?"

"Honestly, I feel too guilty to ask him anything really, he could dump me and I'd deserve it so I'm not pushing him…"

"Letting it fester won't do you or him any good, talk to him" Elena said firmly, she'd actually held out hope for Percy and Gwaine but right now it seemed like Arthur would get his wish after all.

"I'll try, how's Morgana?" Gwaine asked not up to talking to her himself what with feeling like shite for a whole week now, he felt guilty at having almost betrayed Percy, angry at himself for allowing it to happen in the first place and confused at his new found revelation that despite all his denials in the past he might just be a little bit in love with Arthur even though Arthur was the last person he should willingly give his heart to only to be trampled upon.

"Busy, she has a date night with Merlin, Arthur and Uther tonight"

"Wow"

"Yep"

"Arthur's still after Mister Cheekbones then?" Gwaine asked carefully making sure to rid his voice of any emotion he might be feeling.

"You know you should really stop calling him that, Merlin's actually a great person"

"Right you didn't answer my question"

"That's because I know you wouldn't like the answer"

"So that's a yes, I'm not surprised, knowing Arthur…"

"Mhmm, he smuggled Merlin right from under Morgana's nose today and Morgana wasn't pleased about that as you can imagine…"

Gwaine chuckled amused, if he knew Morgana at all he was sure she was going to retaliate for Arthur having the gall to steal her date.

Elena laughed along with him before saying in a serious tone, "Honestly though I'm a little worried for Merlin, between Morgana and Arthur they'd tear him to shreds."

"Morgana likes him, she's not going to treat him like one of her boytoys" Gwaine said assured in that belief. "Arthur on the other hand…"

"Yeah…poor Merlin doesn't deserve that from Arthur you know….and neither do you!"

"Don't worry about me, I'm not going to go professing undying love to him anytime soon."

Elena hummed, she wasn't sure Gwaine actually meant it.

"Ohh….Percy's here now, I'll talk to you later!"

Gwaine cut the line before Elena could ask what he meant by Percy was there then, wasn't Percy with Gwaine this whole time? She frowned before she went back to work thinking that life at Pendragon Corps really was getting a whole lot more dramatic these days.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur arrived in time to the Alain Ducasse and Merlin tried to keep from fidgeting as Arthur led him in with a hand on his back. The manager of the hotel greeted Arthur with a "Mister Pendragon, glad to see you here again sir."

Arthur nodded perfunctorily and Merlin smiled at the balding portly man, he showed them personally to their tables where Morgana was already waiting with a glass of white wine held daintily in her hands.

"I hope you have a pleasant evening Sirs, Madam" the man said before leaving them to it.

Morgana glared up at Arthur before she turned her surveying eyes on Merlin and Merlin refrained from brushing his cheap suit feeling self-conscious now despite himself.

Thankfully she didn't say anything but when Arthur directed him to the seat closer to himself Morgana growled low enough that only Arthur and Merlin could hear and said "You are not sitting next to Merlin Arthur" and gave Arthur a stony glare.

Merlin who already felt guilty for abandoning Morgana today when she was apparently making plans to come here together said "That's probably a good idea seeing as I'm_ her_ date" Merlin said looking into Arthur's narrowed eyes and willing him to take his hand off of Merlin's back which was honestly making him very uncomfortable and out of sorts.

Arthur let go of him reluctantly and grinned widely and insincerely at Morgana as Morgana narrowed her eyes and moved seats so that Merlin could sit close to her.

Once he was seated with her Morgana immediately joined her hands with Merlin's on the table top and gave Arthur a triumphant smirk thinking, _'You're going down Pendragon!'_

Merlin who was absolutely aware of being the football in this equation just sighed and made his mind up for the awkwardness that would no doubt ensue when Uther arrived and both Arthur and Morgana were vying for him like he was piece of meat. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that yet, Arthur and Morgana were both so very beautiful and so very out of his league that he couldn't help feeling a little flattered at the attention but he was also not shallow enough that he liked being used as a pawn in whatever game they seemed to want to play.

"Merlin, you should absolutely try the Joh. Jos. Prum its divine" Morgana said before she called a waiter and ordered Merlin a glass of what Merlin could tell was some very expensive vintage wine.

"No wonder you think everyone's taste is as girly as yours Morgana" Arthur sniped knowing that the particular wine was a sweet wine which the ladies were partial to.

"Not everyone has to adhere to your stringent macho attitudes Arthur, some men are more refined and elegant than you are."

The waiter brought the wine and Merlin took a sip finding it to be sweet and just as he liked it, Morgana was looking at him observing his reaction and Merlin smiled saying "I like it"

Arthur groaned from across them and Merlin turned to him and gave a shrug saying "You always call me a girl anyways, and you should really try this…it's amazing!"

Morgana beamed at him and Merlin smiled back feeling a little swoony as he saw her properly now, her eyes bright under some subtle make up, her lips red and tempting and smiling at him. His gaze fixed on her lips staring hard now and Morgana finally caught on to what he was doing and looked coy before she licked her lips a little deliberately making Merlin's eyes widen at the open invitation.

Arthur cleared his throat loudly breaking their moment and Morgana turned and scowled at him while Merlin looked down taking a sip of his wine to stop himself from doing the same.

Finally Morgana stood taking Merlin along with her and Merlin saw Uther Pendragon handing his coat over to the kindly manager before he came striding towards their table, his eyes intently focused on Merlin and Morgana.

Arthur was looking back and forth between Uther and them and there was a glint in his eyes telling Merlin that he was up to no good.

Merlin swallowed and looked positively scared out of his wits once Uther came closer and nodded first at Arthur saying "Son" shortly.

While Arthur made a similar acknowledgement Uther had turned to assess Merlin quickly passing a critical eye over his person and his lips turned down in something akin to disappointment when Morgana grabbed his hand in hers tightly and said "Uther, this is Merlin, my boyfriend"

Arthur snorted loudly from behind Uther and Uther turned to look at Morgana and Arthur now, his face betrayed no emotions however when Merlin said "It's a pleasure to meet you sir"

Uther nodded at him before sitting down, "I've wanted to meet you for quite some time" he said once they'd ordered their main course, he was looking at Merlin with that hard stare again.

"Merlin is a little scared of you Uther" Morgana said laughing gamely and taking on a teasing tone nudging Merlin gently with her shoulder, "I told him you won't bite" she said this to Uther and narrowed her eyes at him subtly in warning.

Uther got the message loud and clear however, _'Don't mess with my boyfriend'_

Frankly Uther was surprised Morgana seemed to be so protective of the boy before Arthur butted in saying "Merlin is scared of everything under the sun"

"I'm not scared of you!" Merlin quipped and Arthur smirked.

"Well I'm the exception of course!"

"Do I have to remind you that I almost saved you from being sexually assaulted once?" Merlin asked while Morgana became increasingly aware of what Arthur was trying to do here and Uther looked on confused and a little horrified that someone had tried to assault Arthur in any way.

He looked to Arthur who was sucking his cheeks in like he did when he didn't want to admit to something shameful.

"That was once Merlin! And I was drunk, otherwise I'd have been perfectly able to defend myself"

"Ungrateful as always, why am I not surprised"

"Well you do know me well" Arthur winked at him cheekily and Merlin flushed a little at the context of that sentence.

Morgana who was not going to lose that easily ran her hand slowly through Merlin's thighs under the table and Merlin looked startled before he flushed an even brighter shade of red and turned to Morgana eyes questioning and longing all at once.

"What?" Morgana asked innocently.

Merlin was all too aware of her hands inching higher and higher and he put a hand on top of her own holding it tight lest he embarrass himself here.

Morgana giggled and Merlin shot her an amused half glare, two could play at this game if that was what she wanted and in a move that was very uncharacteristic of him he removed his hands from hers, turned front so that he didn't look too conspicuous and touched her bare knees before sliding his hand up and down under her dress brushing the insides of her thigh as he went.

Uther was asking "So where did you go to University Merlin?"

"I went to Oxford sir" Merlin answered even as he kept touching Morgana under the table.

"I do know that you work in the IT department, do you come from London originally?"

Uther was totally oblivious to just what Merlin was doing as Merlin kept his face poignant and answered but Arthur was not, he knew from his vantage point that Merlin had his hands up Morgana's dress and he was as surprised as Morgana as Merlin seemed to be handling Uther's questions with perfect stoicism even as he was probably delving his fingers into Morgana's pants by now.

"Oh no sir, my home is in Ealdor, I came to London for uni and then settled down here when I got the job at Pendragon Corps, my mother still lives in Ealdor."

"Oh" Uther said, "What does she do?"

"She's a nurse at the local hospital"

"What about your father?"

Arthur replied before Merlin could, "Merlin's father ran away when he was little"

Uther looked outraged, Morgana gasped and Merlin stopped moving his hands to glare at Arthur for having said it with no tact whatsoever.

Morgana snapped "You must really try not to run at the mouth when you don't know things Arthur, Merlin's father went away to join the army and fight in the war."

Uther looked considerably less murderous after that and Arthur shot Merlin a questioning look wondering if that was a made up lie.

Merlin shook his head however and Arthur looked betrayed, how could Merlin tell Morgana that when he hadn't told him! Morgana was only his pretend date for heaven's sake and Arthur was Merlin's friend.

They ate their dinner in relative silence and Morgana and Merlin argued over the dessert choice before they unanimously settled on getting both a chocolate truffle and caramel cake deciding to share both.

As the night progressed Morgana and Merlin got chummier and chummier eating off of each other's plates and whispering to each other and smiling every minute making Arthur grit his teeth in annoyance and Uther finally relaxed into believing that Merlin really was Morgana's boyfriend and Arthur must have been deluding him into thinking otherwise so he could justify seducing the boy from Morgana.

Uther was no fool, he knew the way Arthur was looking at Merlin, it was the same way he looked at every other conquest of his and he knew Arthur had no qualms about wrecking a relationship if he wanted someone badly enough.

Idly he wondered if he was the reason Arthur had become this way, maybe he should have disciplined the boy long time ago when he went philandering from girl to girl and then from boy to boy, but he'd been too lenient as he knew Arthur was motherless and being an important business man he couldn't be there for his son always, now his son had no moral value whatsoever which made him wonder if Arthur was ever going to settle down with one person, if he was even capable of loving someone for real and finding happiness in that rather than flitting from one fling to another.

Morgana on the other hand seemed to have found a man she was really happy with and Uther was pleased for her even if Merlin may not have been his first choice for Morgana.

Once he'd paid for dinner Morgana and Merlin bid them both goodbye before leaving together and Uther observed as Arthur stood watching them leave fists clenched and jaw tight.

He put a hand to Arthur shoulder then and said "Come with me to the manor house, I have some things I wish to discuss with you."

Arthur was not really in the mood for a tiring lecture form Uther as it always was these days but he couldn't come up with a convincing lie as Uther sprung this on him all of a sudden and he nodded deciding that there was always another day. After all if the way Merlin stared at his chest that day was anything he'd bet his right hand that Merlin wasn't entirely straight, even if he did have his hands under Morgana's dress for the better part of the night, Arthur told himself following his father with an unhappy gait.

* * *

_**Happy reading! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER - 21**_

"Wait I thought it was only the ball" Merlin exclaimed to a Gwen who looked at him in surprise.

"Noo…" She said slowly, "It's more like a three day festival actually."

"A festival?" Merlin asked stumped.

"Yes, it's like this picnic that Uther Pendragon arranges every year for all of Pendragon Corps' employees."

"Wow…I didn't know he was that…uhmm…" Merlin hunted around for the right word before he settled on "generous…"

Gwen smiled then and said "Oh Merlin, he isn't really as bad as people make him out to be."

Merlin only hummed, he didn't think so but he'd keep his opinions to himself especially now that the whole office and Uther thought he was Morgana's boyfriend.

"So what does this festival entail really?"

"Oh the first day is usually Racing Day at Ascot"

Merlin frowned, he was not that much into sports and he didn't fancy sitting in a stadium an entire day seeing people race horses.

Gwen understood for she said "Don't look so glum Merlin, we all have a lot of fun betting on who would win. Last year Morgana beat both Arthur and Gwaine and she made Arthur give up his Lamborghini for a month and made Gwaine get a crew cut."

"Morgana races?" Merlin asked astonished though he really shouldn't be considering it was Morgana.

"Of course I do darling!" Merlin yelped and turned to see Morgana standing behind him with a smirk on her face.

Ever since he'd engaged in a bit of honest foreplay with her at the restaurant the other night Morgana had been…rather blatantly seductive and Merlin was having a hell of time trying to derail her advances even though he really really wanted to follow up on her tricks and show her that he had some up his sleeve too.

Like right now Morgana leaned over and kissed his cheek saying "Don't look so surprised Merlin…I'd advise you to place your bets on me"

Merlin crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, "So sure you'd win?"

Morgana turned to Gwen sharing a conspiratorial look with her and then turned back to look at Merlin, "Of course Merlin, those two whelps try but they lose to me all the time!"

Merlin didn't need to be told who those two whelps were and he smirked himself as he said "Well you're going to have some fresh competition this year…"

Morgana narrowed her eyes at him and asked "Who do you mean?"

Merlin tried not to feel too insulted that Morgana didn't even think it could be him and said "It's a surprise, you'll see…"

Morgana pouted and said "Not fair boyfriend!"

Gwen giggled at the two of them and Elena shouted "Oh look who has turned up!"

They all turned to see Gwaine stroll into the lobby of the HR floor and Morgana and Elena rushed to Gwaine to greet him with a group hug while Merlin and Gwen hung back and watched from where they sat.

Gwaine was tanned from wherever he'd been vacationing in and Merlin turned to Gwen then and asked "So what's the other two days for?"

"Oh the second day we all stay indoors and have fun with booze and mostly silly games, twister, monopoly, dancing….those stuff, it's called Bonding day…"

"And the third day is the ball…" Merlin guessed and Gwen nodded.

Morgana came back fluttering in and asked "Merlin, we're going and getting breakfast together, I'm starved."

Merlin looked startled and said "We are?"

Morgana however didn't give him a chance to say no before she pulled on his hands and led him out, and Merlin just about managed to wave to Gwen before they disappeared into the lift.

* * *

To say Arthur was agitated would be the understatement of the century, that no one seemed to notice he was agitated led Arthur into being even more unbearable as he tap tap tapped the pen he was holding in his hand on the desk looking straight at Gwaine willing him to turn and meet Arthur's eyes.

First Morgana seemed to have dug her claws firmly into Merlin and he wasn't coming up to Arthur's office as frequently as he did, which meant Arthur was sorely lacking enough caffeine for three days in a row now and then to add injury to insult Gwaine was back from the Hamptons tanned and with questionable hickeys on at least two places that Arthur could see and ever since he came in he hadn't spoken a word to Arthur except to say hello.

Damn Gwaine for leaving him right when they were finally getting somewhere and damn Uther for dropping in unannounced at such an inappropriate time. He just couldn't understand for the life of him what Gwaine _saw in Percy. _

Aside from having a terribly fit body and humungous frame with a sense of decency Arthur couldn't see any qualities in Percy that Gwaine might find interesting.

He knew Gwaine ever since they were children, and he knew how quickly Gwaine tended to get bored with all of his previous flings and boyfriends, most of them were shown the door long before Arthur had to stage an intervention so why now was Gwaine so staunch on being with Percy?

"Would you stop that Princess?" Gwaine snapped finally turning to glare at Arthur as Arthur continued to tap loudly on the table with his pen.

Arthur hummed, Gwaine had called him Princess without provocation from Arthur and he was also glaring at him when there was no discernable reason and the tick in his jaw suggested that he was…_.nervous_.

Arthur smirked thinking 'wonderful' before he asked affecting a nonchalant tone "Stop what?"

Gwaine pointed to Arthur's hand and said "THAT! That noise, its grating so stop it."

"You're such a nag you might as well be my wife" Arthur said half serious, no one except Merlin ever got to berate him like this.

"You wish" Gwaine said before he turned back to his lap top when Arthur had ceased tapping for a while.

However as soon as Gwaine averted his head Arthur started tapping again louder this time and Gwaine groaned before he turned back to Arthur and hissed.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look when you're angry and snapping your teeth at me?" Arthur said before Gwaine could open his mouth.

Gwaine floundered and Arthur smiled widely his gaze too predatory for Gwaine's liking.

"Am I a nag or am I hot?" Gwaine quipped after he sensed that this was Arthur testing the waters, he should have known Arthur wouldn't give up now after he'd been so close to the prize so to speak.

Arthur pretended to ponder on that before he said "You're a hot nag which is best kind of nag one can be."

"There are other kinds of nag?" Gwaine asked humoring Arthur and hoping to divert the topic from himself, and mainly from Arthur calling him hot repeatedly.

"Oh yes!" Arthur exclaimed then said "There's ugly nag like that janitor who nags people when they come in with shoes caked in mud, there's boring nag like father when he's on one of his never ending lectures about me settling down and having little blond haired babies, there's dreadful nag like Morgana, idiot nag like Merlin…"

"So basically everyone in your life is a nag?" Gwaine asked as Arthur had spouted of all the names of the people he was closest to except for the janitor.

"Well yes" Arthur said immediately and without much deliberation and it was true too, everybody nagged him for something or the other all the time.

"Jee good to know you hold us all in such high regard"

"Don't be denying it now, all people ever do is nag me for my bad behavior all the time, none of you ever see anything good in me and if you do you just turn a blind eye to it."

Arthur didn't know where this was all coming from and when Gwaine turned to look at him with a serious expression all the levity of the situation evaporated into mist and it was Arthur who was finding himself vulnerable now having exposed something of himself as he'd never done in the past.

"That's not…" Gwaine protested immediately but Arthur raised his eyebrows dubiously and Gwaine kept quiet knowing Arthur had more to say and Gwaine protesting would only make Arthur withdraw from him.

It was like Arthur had a case of verbal diarrhea and he'd opened a Pandora box with that one admission, "Everyone considers me to a pathological nuisance, I close an important business deal or get a good grade in school and Uther turns a blind eye to it." Arthur was looking at Gwaine with a hard eyed stare hardly able to believe he was baring so much of himself and Gwaine listened intently knowing from the troubling expression on Arthur's face that it was real and painful for Arthur to talk about it.

"Morgana calls me all manner of vile names all the time but who was it that went all the way to America when she was broke running out of the house after fighting with Uther? I covered for her, transferring money from my own account so much so that Uther got suspicious I was getting myself involved in gambling and does she remember all that, no…no she doesn't."

"Arthur…" Gwaine interrupted but Arthur was far from done and he kept talking over Gwaine's protest.

"And you…you were the reason I came out to my father in high school and got chucked out from the house and left to fend for myself and you didn't even think to call me because you were so freaked out I the _great manslut_ kissed you when we both wanted to for ages, when I finally took the chance and did you ran….your mother took me in but you were nowhere to be seen…."

"It took me almost dying to bring father and you back…." Arthur said quietly now but a pang went through Gwaine's chest nonetheless.

Gwaine didn't know what to say, it was all true and he could still remember the day he got a call from his mother saying Arthur was in an accident when he'd been staying in Leon's house to avoid Arthur after they'd kissed for the first time. He could also remember how terrified he'd been waiting for all those hours in the hospital room not knowing whether Arthur would make it out alive, he'd cried so much and he'd felt so guilty of having abandoned Arthur when he needed him especially with the way their first kiss ended, he was terrified that that was all he'd ever have of Arthur.

"So yes" Arthur said loudly affecting a causal air though Gwaine wasn't fooled in the slightest, "Everyone is a nag" he said the word harshly and Gwaine gripped the arm of his chair tight as Arthur got up and left the room abruptly.

On hindsight Gwaine knew Arthur must have been affected by that abandonment, they'd all essentially cast him out and it had taken Arthur almost dying for Uther to finally acknowledge that he really did love Arthur and for Gwaine to admit Arthur was too important a person in his life and he just couldn't bear losing him, back then he hadn't wanted to acknowledge that he too was a little in love with Arthur but now he could see a little more clearly.

But after he recovered Arthur had shunned them all for a long time and when he did let them back in the walls had already been erected and no one could ever get through, this was the first time Gwaine had ever heard anything other than self-assuredness coming out of Arthur's mouth, that period of his life had made Arthur so calculated, cold and closed off and all these years Arthur had behaved in the most cocksure bullheaded manner that Gwaine's guilt had disappeared long ago as he watched from the sidelines as Arthur went through boy after boy in a rebellion against Uther and himself, Gwaine suspected.

This was the first time the carefully constructed wall had cracked and Gwaine felt the tidal wave of guilt coming back again as he remembered he'd had as much a part to play in Arthur's hardened persona as Uther had.

The question was what he was going to do about it, if he even wanted to do anything about it….

* * *

Elena and Morgana picked up on his glum mood as soon as he dropped into the seat opposite to them, they were having lunch at their favorite place two blocks from Pendragon Corps like they sometimes did when they all had the time for it.

"You look surly!" Morgana pointed out.

"Mhmm, trouble in paradise?" asked Elena as she remembered her conversation with Gwaine on the phone.

Gwaine shook his head saying "No..no things are fine with Percy"

"Then what is it? Spill, I feel blue just looking at you" Elena said before the waitress brought the menus and they ordered their usual.

Gwaine hesitated wondering whether he should tell them, Arthur wouldn't be pleased if he knew Gwaine was tattling about him so he kept quiet and said "It's nothing big, come on you two, what's been happening since I was away?"

"Well Morgana's got herself a boyfriend!" Elena said happily while Morgana rolled her eyes and insisted on saying "_Pretend boyfriend_"

Elena snorted and said "Yeah I'm sure pretend boyfriends put their hands down your skirt!"

Gwaine's eyes widened and he gave a rakish grin to Morgana, "Is that right?"

Morgana sipped water and tried to look unaffected but Gwaine knew her for too long, he knew her tells, and with the way she was gripping the glass tightly, her cheeks flushing Gwaine knew she must be having a serious thing for cheekbones.

Gwaine whistled low then and asked "So did you do it?" winking exaggeratingly at Morgana.

Morgana rolled her eyes again and let out an exasperated breath before changing the topic, "How's Arthur treating you?"

Gwaine got a cagey expression in his eyes as he asked carefully "What do you mean?"

Elena butted in saying "Well we expected he'd be furious that you'd gone off running with Percy after essentially rejecting him _again."_

The way Elena said it made him think back on that day, when Arthur had accused him of running too and he frowned.

"He didn't bother me today" Gwaine lied not liking having to talk about Arthur.

Morgana hummed, "He's probably got his eye on some new fish"

"How'd you figure?" asked Elena as Gwaine observed the two feeling increasingly disturbed as they slandered Arthur like it was sport.

"Well he's making this big donation to a children's hospital in Glastonbury…the last time he did something like that one very good doctor got his heart broken so…"

"You mean that Lance guy?"

"He could be making the donation because he wants to help" Gwaine found himself defending and he was confronted with two pairs of incredulous eyes looking at him.

"WHAT?" He said and then, "He's donated to tons of hospitals before, it doesn't mean he's just looking to get laid."

Morgana and Elena and turned to each other and then back to look at Gwaine, Elena said "Oh dear!"

"What happened to you?" Elena asked quite seriously and Gwaine shrugged.

"Nothing, I just think we should lay off him sometimes…."

Morgana's lips curled into a knowing smile as she said "Oh it's been a long time since you defended him."

"Ages in fact….I wonder why you're getting into old habits now…" Morgana said sly.

Gwaine huffed but kept quiet knowing that Morgana was looking for him to slip and give an inch so that she could slap the revelation back into his face, he knew now however and there was no need for her to point it out to him.

"Merlin says we're going to have some new competition this year at Ascot's" Morgana said then thankfully leaving Gwaine alone, "He wouldn't tell me who it is though…"

"Maybe its Merlin" Gwaine said and Elena looked up in surprise.

"NO way!" Morgana exclaimed and Gwaine asked "What?" when Elena continued to look at him.

"Nothing…you called him Merlin instead of cheekbones."

"And?" Gwaine asked.

"And nothing!" Elena assured with a smile before they got into talking about the ball and themes and all those girly stuff that Gwaine had no interest in whatsoever.

"Oh by the way Gwaine, Merlin told me you make a hot Jessica Rabbit!" Morgana said cackling when Gwaine choked and spluttered looking horribly shocked.

"Arthur showed those pictures to him?" Gwaine asked feeling horribly betrayed and angry, he was so going to be having words with Arthur.

"Maybe…I'm pretty sure Arthur still wanks to that photograph!" Morgana and Elena chuckled as Gwaine gave them both a none too amused glare.

"Someday I'll get you for that Morgana!" Gwaine said with a dark look in his eyes but Morgana flipped her hair and said "Whatever you come up with I'll have an even worse retaliation!" not too concerned about Gwaine's threat.

Gwaine knew that was probably true and his thoughts drifted back to what Arthur had said that day, his chest felt heavy with guilt and something else he didn't want to name and his head was in a mess as he went home alone to his flat where Percy was asleep on the couch by the time he went in.

He crossed his arms and sat down on the armchair opposite to the couch Percy was sleeping on, his legs half hanging down from the seat. He didn't know how long he sat there until tiredness eventually settled in and he draped a blanket over Percy before heading inside his bed room to change and sleep.

* * *

_**I'm falling asleep right now….mmmm….happy reading!**_

_**My this story is turning out to be longer than I thought it would be but I will try to finish it atleast within 30 chapters maximum! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry I'm late with this chapter, it's just that my computer crashed and I had to sort it out before I could finally write and post this one!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thankyou for the reviews and favorites and follows by the way! I can't express in words how grateful I am especially to those people who take the time to review on every chapter of the story, love you guys!**_

_**CHAPTER - 22**_

Merlin didn't know it would be so horrible else he would have found some way to get out of it, Arthur had warned him after all but he didn't heed it and now here he was arm in arm with Morgana _shopping._ He'd never think of that word in the same way again and he couldn't fathom how many things one woman seemed to need.

Morgana had dropped by Arthur's office unexpectedly that day and dragged a startled Merlin out for shopping with Arthur throwing warning's loudly and Gwaine looking all too amused.

As it seemed to be with all things Morgana did it was totally out of the blue and Merlin had stumbled in too deep before he could wade out of this endless torture.

First they had driven upto Chelsea in Morgana's fancy BMW and if Merlin had any doubts about her racing horses he didn't now. She drove the thing at a breakneck speed and all Merlin could do was hold onto his seat tight as he prayed for the journey to end while simultaneously throwing a hail mary so that he would see this through alive.

Morgana had turned on some hip rap music channel on the radio and Merlin had had enough of listening to 'Motherfucker!' and 'Nigga' in what he thought was Kendrick Lamar's voice, Merlin was more of a pop and classic rock fan himself and he had a frown etched on his face by the time Morgana drove into Upper Sloane Street and parked her car near a Versace Store.

And right from the moment she walked in shop assistants who knew her to be a regular customer were falling on their feet to help her as she frowned and discarded every one of their suggestions with an upturned brow and a dainty pout that looked meaner on her than cute.

It was Versace, then Armani, then Fendi, then Gucci, then Emilio Pucci, then Roberto Cavalli, then Hermes, then Jo Malone and then other stores that Merlin couldn't even _name!_

And Morgana had still not found a dress!

She had in so far bought two scarves, three scent bottles that cost more than what Merlin made every week, two pairs of shoes, a trench coat, two necklaces, a ear ring, another ear cuff, a watch which she insisted was for Gwaine, three handbags which looked frankly ridiculous and over priced and a bloody costly designer brooch!

Who even wore brooches these days?

And she was still searching for a dress, so when she deigned to drag him into a Valentino store Merlin tugged his arms back and crossed them in front of him.

Morgana turned back looking surprised.

Merlin looked mutinous and snapped "No way! I am done!"

Morgana pouted then and said "But I've not found a dress yet Merlin!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and then pointed an accusatory finger in her direction saying "You are as bad as Arthur accused you of being!"

Morgana looked shocked and Merlin after a moment mirrored her expression back because he couldn't believe he'd said that out loud to Morgana.

And then when he was sure she was going to _pretend dump _him and desert him in the middle of Sloane Street to find his way back she smiled and then laughed clutching her hands to her chest and shaking.

After a while Merlin smiled as well and then said "It's not funny! You're a Bridezilla nightmare come alive!"

Morgana continued laughing and despite himself Merlin felt himself soften as her tinkling laughter made him reconsider the frankly horrible non date they were having.

When she was done laughing herself silly she looked back up at him and said "Come now, I am not as bad as Bridezilla!"

"Uh huh" Merlin said sarcastically and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it Merlin, they just have so many things that are just so nice." Morgana linked her arms with his again and started leading them back in the direction where her car was parked.

"And very very pointless, I mean that stupid little purse cost 30,000 pounds!"

"It's called a clutch Merlin and it's not stupid."

"It is too, what can you even keep in it?"

"More than you think, and it's not for that purpose Merlin."

"A purse without a purpose costing more than most people's monthly salary…" Merlin tsked and Morgana frowned her eyebrows furrowing in consternation.

"Are you really bothered by people spending money on good things?" she asked seriously now as she really couldn't see herself giving up her shopping sprees for any one and she really didn't want Merlin to be one of those people who exhibited an inverse snobbery in considering rich people and all the material things they bought as trivial and useless.

Merlin shook his head saying "I don't care how people spend their money Morgana, it's their money and their life….it's when they buy these silly things for so high a price that baffles me….you'd get a purse like that or even a better one than that at Wembley Retail Park for 15 pounds or less."

Morgana pursed her lips as she considered Merlin's words, she'd never in her life been to a retail store let alone Wembley's retail park.

"You should take me there someday then…" she said as they walked arm in arm slowly to where her car was parked, "Show me around and enlighten me about the common living…" she said tentatively as Merlin chuckled amused.

"It wouldn't be your scene trust me" Merlin said as they walked relatively slowly, he was exhausted but still the warmth of Morgana's hands entwined with his sent a jolt straight through his chest and kept his mind working miles a minute.

Morgana smiled but then she whispered softly "Because I don't know anything other than this…."

And rather than sounding conceited she sounded resentful and unsure and Merlin gripped her arms and squeezed a little to know that it was all forgiven and forgotten but he couldn't help but goad as he said "I'm not sure if I should take you though…you'd buy out the entire store for their prices and where will all the common people be?"

"Aww, you're such a considerate chum Merlin!"

"I don't want the common people's grievances on my conscience"

"Well what about my grievance? You'd deprived me of the chance of finding a dress to the most important event of the year!" Morgana whined.

"It's not the bloody Crowning Ceremony! And I really don't understand why you are so prickly about a dress because you and I both know you are probably going to look beautiful no matter what you wear and will outdo the other females in your company just by existing."

Morgana looked stunned at that and since he was so close to her Merlin could see the flush rising high on her cheeks as she became embarrassed, it was strange he thought, surely hordes of men had called her beautiful?

Still to dissipate the awkwardness that had started to settle over them Merlin smirked with a mischievous tinkle in his eyes he said "And that is how I atone myself for your grievances!"

Morgana looked outraged before she narrowed her eyes and decked him on the side dislodging their arms as she said "Just for that I'm going to drag you to Bond Street now and then we'll find you a suit, shoes, cufflinks, tie, bowtie, shirt, belt, cologne…"

"Stop stop stop!" Merlin said raising his hands in surrender and looking terrified of the prospect.

Morgana smiled victoriously as she nudged Merlin and he nudged her back and they finally reached her car.

Merlin remembered how he'd almost had a heart attack when Morgana had drove them around so he said "Uhmm…maybe I should drive…."

Morgana who was already making her way to the driver's door said "Oh…you want to?"

Thankfully she had not caught on to the fact that Merlin was a wuss about speedy driving and he nodded his head frantically and she smiled and said "Okay, go ahead!"

Merlin sighed out a breath of relief before he got into the driver's seat as Morgana got on the other side. He might not be an expert at swerving roads and negotiating curves and vehicles like Morgana but one thing he knew was he was definitely capable of keeping them both alive, whether he could get them to the office without totally banging up the fancy BMW though was another matter entirely.

* * *

Gwaine should have known better than to hope this wouldn't reach Arthur's ears though so he felt ashamed at being taken aback when Arthur got into his face that afternoon for no good reason and harshly whispered.

"You're moving in with him?"

The way it was uttered menacingly would have made a lesser man run for cover but Gwaine just drew back from Arthur and said "Yes" simply before he tried to get around Arthur to his desk.

Arthur caught his hands in a tight grip though then and then jerked him back so that he was face to face with Arthur again, mere inches separating their bodies.

"Are you doing this to annoy me?"

Gwaine snorted and then quipped, "Not everything is about you Princess!"

"Don't tell me that you love him now!" Arthur said in a tone that conveyed exactly how unlikely he thought that was.

Gwaine deadpanned, "What if I tell you that I was?"

"I'd call you a filthy little liar!" Arthur barked while Gwaine sucked his lips in and looked calmly back.

"I don't understand where your strong conviction in my inability to love Percy even comes from…" Gwaine tsked before shaking his head in resignation, desperately hoping he was putting up a convincing enough act to fool Arthur.

When Arthur's eyes narrowed in suspicion though Gwaine knew he was faltering and he made sure to look apathetic as Arthur asked hurriedly "What do you even see in him?" the 'that is better than me' that Arthur refrained from tagging onto that question was obvious to Gwaine though.

So he looked pointedly at Arthur and said "Well for one he is loyal."

Arthur curled his lips in a sneer and said "I can understand why you'd be attracted to loyalty; after all it's not _your_ strong suit is it?"

Gwaine clenched his jaw tight, he couldn't believe Arthur was throwing that he'd almost slept with him in his face like this! This was a low, even for Arthur but what did he expect anyways?

"He's also not the most vile person I have had the misfortune to put up with!" Gwaine hissed in Arthur's face before he shook off Arthur's grip on his hands and turned the other way to get out of their shared office.

"Don't be running away now! Like you always do!"

Gwaine turned around then and his eyes were piercing in their intensity when they locked with Arthur's own eyes which widened slightly in alarm, "I'm not the one who is running here Arthur, the one running right from high school is you" he said solemnly before he turned around leaving a gaping Arthur looking at his back as he felt his hands moist with sweat and his heart beating out of its rib cage. He wasn't at all sure of why he'd said that, let alone believing in what he said so he turned around and fled like Arthur accused him of, too afraid to know what he'd find if he saw Arthur then.

* * *

That night Morgana, Gwaine, Elena and Leon were all gathered in Elena's flat as it was customary for them all to hang out once in a while.

Morgana seemed to be unreasonably happy like she never was anymore and Gwaine frowned wondering if Merlin was really worth her while after all for she seemed to be glowing now like she never did with all her other _real_ boyfriends.

And right now it looked like she was also missing the point that she was in a pretend relationship with a guy whose sexuality wasn't as straight laced as it appeared in the start, he'd noticed Merlin staring at Arthur with interest more than a few times and their easy bantering felt more like intentional flirtation than anything else so he was guarded when it came to whether Morgana should be setting herself for a fall where Merlin was concerned.

They were all gathered around the telly watching an old cricket match between England and Australia, Ponting caught the ball as yet another wicket fell and they all knew how the match was going to end with England beaten blue and bloody and still they watched.

"We must be masochists to watch a game like this…" Leon said as they all remained transfixed to the screen.

Elena hummed before saying "A little bit of masochism can end in a lot of fun!"

Leon turned to Elena shocked at the blatant sexuality of that comment and Elena blinked before asking "What? Don't tell me you don't like being spanked! Arthur was all into spanky books when he was dating you!"

"And you figured it wasn't Arthur who got spanked how?" asked Leon tartly.

Elena guffawed loudly before saying "Because it wasn't him who had trouble sitting on his arse at class!"

Morgana and Gwaine laughed along with Elena as Leon looked outraged and shook his head saying "I could have just been sore after…you know…"

"Nice try Leon!" Gwaine said from where he was sitting on the sofa with his legs stretched out.

"If that was meant to make you sound all dom-eeish then you failed dearly!" Morgana added and Leon narrowed his eyes before he smirked at Gwaine.

"It's not me he wants to spank anymore!"

Gwaine however only smirked back as he quipped "So you do admit to being spanked by Arthur!"

Leon huffed and Elena ruffled his hair as he batted her hands away in annoyance that they'd all decided to gang up on him.

Morgana then asked bluntly "So how good is he anyways? Is he really as good as Owaine from finances, Mordred and Gilli from IT and little Tom from marketing and countless others I can't name says he is, or is that all a hoax?"

Leon looked outraged for the second time that night and asked "You're seriously asking me that?"

"Well yes" Morgana said unrepentant as she sipped from her bottle of Jack Daniels slowly.

"And you expect me to answer?" asked Leon even more incredulously as his pitch went higher.

As Morgana was sitting down on the floor and Gwaine was up on the couch Morgana threw Leon a pointed look and said "Well yeah, some of us are curious to know….and in the present company only you have slept with Arthur! Elena dated him…."

"BUT unfortunately never got the chance to sleep with him!" Elena bemoaned and Leon frowned wondering why he was friends with these people, they were so dysfunctional that they'd all wanted, slept with or obsessed with Arthur at some point.

Gwaine was keeping uncharacteristically silent and Leon frowned wondering, Gwaine was also steadfastly looking at the telly so he threw a look to Morgana subtly arching his eyes at Gwaine but Morgana shook her head saying no without saying.

Leon whistled then lewd and loud as he looked at Gwaine then back at Morgana, he couldn't believe Gwaine had held out for so long, he'd thought for sure that they would have done it by now.

"So answer the question kindly Sir Leon!" Morgana mocked him with their old round table knight's jokes.

Leon had a hint of what Morgana was trying to do here, aside from the fact that she'd said some people were curious he knew Morgana's wiles too much to believe her motives were as straightforward as that, so he pretended to think on it for a while and when he had the attention of all three including a flinty looking Gwaine Leon said "Well….he is terribly terrifyingly _good _at it….the rumors are not unfounded. I've never been with any man who could make me feel so high!" he finished looking pensive as he remembered and then felt sad at how it didn't last despite knowing from the start that it was nothing more than two guys who were vaguely related and extremely horny fooling around, he'd known then and now that Arthur's eyes were elsewhere, or more precisely his other vaguely related cousin.

Morgana huffed like she couldn't believe it and Elena sighed in something akin to yearning and Gwaine…Gwaine looked positively constipated.

* * *

Arthur struck after exactly a week.

A week where he'd lured Gwaine into a false sense of security before he pulled the rug from under him.

"YOU DID THIS!"

"I did not!" Arthur said lightly like he wasn't the least bit guilty.

"Don't you fucking lie to me Arthur!"

"I am not lying to you" Arthur said still affecting that calm tone and leaning back in his chair regally.

"I can't believe it!" Gwaine said throwing up his hands in frustration as he paced furiously in front of Arthur, "I knew you were a manipulative bastard but this…this is too much Arthur!"

"I'm telling you I had nothing to do with it."

Gwaine turned around then and slammed his hand down hard on Arthur's oaken desk, "I didn't just graduate from kindergarten Arthur! I know you! I know you did it so why don't you stop being a mancing coward and accept it?"

Arthur frowned, ticked at being called a coward; he said slowly "The Company gave him the promotion that he deserved after revising the Annual Employees Charts and finding him more than qualified for the job! There was a whole panel involved in the decision along with my father."

"But I bet it was you who made the suggestion, wasn't it?" Gwaine asked leaning forward his eyes narrowed into slits.

Arthur brushed some imaginary lint off of his shoulders before he said "What do you even mean? Why would I suggest _his _name?"

"Because you want him out of my life, don't you? And this was the easiest way to do it!"

"How would the Company giving him a promotion get him out of your life? And not everything is about you _Gwainey_!" Arthur threw back the same line Gwaine had thrown in his face a week ago.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME ARTHUR! YOU KNEW WHAT THAT PROMOTION MEANT! YOU KNEW IT YOU BASTARD!" Gwaine shouted and some of the people outside their office began to look in concerned as one of the interns rushed to find Morgana.

Arthur sighed and then said "It is quite unfortunate that the vacancy for the post happens to be in New York but _I _am hardly responsible for that!"

Gwaine then shook his head as he looked at Arthur with utter revulsion, "Look at you! You probably convinced yourself you were doing him a favor weren't you? Two birds in one stone, you can get rid of him and you can feel good about it too!"

"I don't see how I can convince you that it was not my machinations…" Arthur said and then, "If he really is so invested in you he could always say no and stay on as a _guard_." Arthur said the word with emphasis and Gwaine knew he couldn't ask that of Percy, Arthur was right in saying that Percy deserved the promotion and Gwaine would be the last person to ask Percy to give it all up for him.

However, he loathed Arthur for playing him so thoroughly right when he was about to finally let himself have some semblance of a normal relationship with a man he hoped he could come to love.

"What makes you think that I won't follow him right back to America?" Gwaine asked coldly and Arthur schooled his expression to look apathetic before Gwaine turned and stormed out of their office.

* * *

_**Sheesh!**_

_**Happy reading! I would be happy if you left me a review, thankyou and hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER - 23**

Arthur was packing his things into a duffel bag when his doorbell rang to his great annoyance. He was so not anticipating a visit from his father right now and he knew it must be him for who else would be visiting him at this time of the night anyways? Only his father worked his driver this late into the night, sometimes Arthur didn't know how Gaius put up with it.

When the doorbell rang again insistently Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered "I'm coming!" as he padded barefoot to the hall and looked into the peephole for one could never be too careful in even a rich neighborhood.

Arthur was therefore stunned to see it was Morgana who was on the other side and she was leaning her face right into the peep hole herself so Arthur couldn't exactly tell her that he'd slept and not heard the bell ringing, and the lights were still on inside his flat and Morgana must no doubt have seen it as she entered his building.

He could still refuse to open the door but Morgana would avenge that in the worst way possible and he did not want to piss off Morgana this close to the ball if he could help it, after all he did not want to end up in drag anytime soon so he huffed and opened the door a smidgen.

He poked his head out through the narrow space blocking the door with his body before asking "What do you want?" in the most irritated tone he could muster for his cousin.

Morgana smirked, "Now is that any kind of greeting?"

"It's not a greeting because I'm not greeting you Morgana" Arthur said tightly still refusing to open the door wholly.

Morgana crossed her arms in front of herself, all pretended amusement gone from her face as she just about refrained from tapping her heels in annoyance. "Arthur this is ridiculous let me in!"

"No" Arthur said with a smirk of his own.

Morgana narrowed her eyes and with a mean smirk she grabbed Arthur's hair tight in her dainty looking hands which had the death grip from hell and pulled front then back making Arthur yowl as he squirmed and tried to free himself but Morgana would not budge.

"Alright alright harpy! Get in!" Arthur said relaxing his grip on the door at the same time Morgana relaxed her grip on his hair and Morgana strolled in like she owned the place like always as Arthur rubbed his head which was smarting, she'd pulled more than a few of his precious blonde strands out, he was sure of it and he was going to have to look into a mirror to assess the damage she'd done, the great harpy.

Morgana looked at her manicured hands in worry and screwed up her face in something akin to disgust, "I hope you don't have dandruff Artie…" she said as if him having infested her hands with lice was the most pressing issue here.

"Don't bloody call me Artie!" Arthur snapped and Morgana turned to look at him again as he kept fussing with his hair.

"Why?" Morgana asked one plucked eyebrow raised condescendingly, "You don't mind it when Gwaine calls you that…"

Arthur sucked his lips in in a classic sign of uneasiness as he turned around and walked into his flat and inside his bed room while Morgana followed.

"I thought you couldn't fuck up any more than you already did but then you had to go and do that to Percy!"

Arthur looked up from where he was pretending to look very interestedly into his duffel bag, "Did what to Percy? The company offered him a promotion!"

Morgana gave him a dubious stare and said when Arthur wasn't coming forth with the truth, "Do you think I don't know you've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to get rid of him?"

Arthur crossed his arms in a sign of stubborn defiance "I had nothing to do with it Morgana! I don't care if you believe me or not…"

Morgana only tilted her head, "Only you just had to go and do it in the most obvious way possible…" she continued saying as if Arthur's protestations were not even to be taken into serious consideration for a minute.

And Arthur had had enough of Morgana's taunting for the night so he said "If you're here to just prattle at me about how I ruined Percy or whatever you can just show yourself out!"

Morgana still had that undecipherable look on her face as she said slowly, "I didn't say I disapproved, if I were I would have made sure _you knew_ about it, I only said I disapproved of you being so obvious about it…."

Arthur narrowed his eyes in suspicion, just what was Morgana playing at anyways? If she wasn't here to berate him or guilt trip him about Percy then what was she here for anyways?

"Though I do wonder…" Morgana continued while Arthur was still trying to guess at what she wanted from him and whether it was one of her twisted little traps, "Why you felt the need to deport him halfway across the globe…"

"For the last time Morgana, I didn't…"

But before Arthur could raise his voice Morgana said "You felt threatened didn't you?"

"What?" Arthur said faltering.

"Because everyone else you knew Gwaine would get tired of eventually but Percy….Percy posed an actual threat…"

Arthur smiled a wide fake grin and declared "You've finally gone mental Morgana! I knew it was only a matter of time but…"

"Oh shut up Arthur!" Morgana waved her hands in the air as if she was done with his misdeeds.

"Now thanks to your stupidity Gwaine is all in a hurry to go running to America behind Percy…" Morgana said and Arthur shook his head, his mouth curling in defiance as he said "Gwaine wouldn't run after him…"

"Really? Are you so sure about that now?" asked Morgana hissing dangerously.

"As sure as I ever was…and even if he did run to America he'd be back here with his tail between his legs in no time!" Arthur said looking sure of himself, he knew Gwaine was not that into Percy and meaning no offense to Percy he just wasn't the sort of guy Gwaine would actually stay with in the long run.

"No wonder Gwaine prefers Percy over you if that's what you think about him! It's high time for you to stop bullshitting around Arthur!"

"Gods Morgana I already have father for this!" Arthur said exasperated and totally unwilling to even entertain the thought that Gwaine seriously preferred Percy over him.

Morgana was on a roll today however and she came right up to him and grabbed his forearm tight in a punishing grip, "I wouldn't care if it was just you but for some reason I can't comprehend Gwaine does care about you…"

Arthur was confused and annoyed, and it was 11 in the bloody night, "What are you even trying to tell me?"

Morgana closed her eyes in frustration then, "You want me to spell it out…"

"Yes if you want me to understand what you are harping on about…" Arthur said exasperated.

"I'm telling you that if you don't make your stand with Gwaine now it might be too late" Morgana said warningly before she turned around and left leaving Arthur feeling apprehensive and bothered.

Was Morgana really in her own twisted way helping him to seduce Gwaine? He couldn't comprehend why she would be so deliberately supportive unless….

Arthur's eyes narrowed, unless she had something in it and the only thing that she could gain if Arthur got together with Gwaine was_…Merlin_. Arthur eyes traced the path Morgana had taken out of his house as he thought, _'Oh you sick harpy, did you really think I wouldn't figure that out….'_

Arthur turned back to his duffel bag with determination, after all it was Bonding Day tomorrow for Pendragon Corps' employees and this year could prove to be a lot of fun, after all he had two birds to kill and he was never more thrilled than when he was on a hunt.

* * *

"Do we really need all this luggage?" Merlin griped as he hefted his air bag over his shoulders which was packed to the brim with his clothes, an extra pair of shoes, junk food and the obligatory bottle of cheap wine that all employees had to bring for bonding day.

Elena and Mordred looked at him incredulously as they both had bigger bags than him because they were carrying their outfits for the ball unlike Merlin whose suit was in the very capable Morgana's hands.

"Stop whining Merlin! If I were you I'd be more worried about how many baggage's you'll have to lug around for your girlfriend!" Mordred said snidely.

Merlin was abruptly reminded of the fact that he was in fact pretending to be Morgana's boyfriend and that this whole vacation was going to be strained and stressful as he had to act the part and not let others and especially Uther suss out their lies.

It didn't help that the whole office now thought he'd been dating Morgana from the start and that was how he even got the job. And to make matters worse most men were jealous of him for apparently snagging Morgana and the others were downright creepy as they asked him things about Morgana that made him feel frankly sorry for Morgana for being a victim of such lewd speculation.

"Morgana has enough servants to carry her bags Mordie….don't frighten poor Merls!" said Elena.

Mordred, Merlin knew belonged to the former group of men. Apparently he'd had a crush on Morgana for ages and was never able to get anywhere with her and more than once Merlin had been the unfortunate recipient of Mordred's ire and snappy attitude as of late.

And now they were going to travel in the same car to Chelsea where the Pendragons' manor house was situated.

'_Oh joy'_ Merlin thought as he eyed Mordred who was walking side by side with him to where Elena had parked her car.

Atleast he had Elena with him, and of course he could have taken Arthur's offer to drive him but Arthur was unusually obnoxious and tetchy after Gwaine stopped coming to work for a whole week, by now the details of their infamous fight was all over the place among Pendragon Corps' employees.

Merlin didn't want to believe Arthur capable of such deliberate machinations but knowing Arthur he did believe in Gwaine's conviction that Arthur was the one who pushed for Percy's promotion thereby taking him out of Gwaine's life.

Elena who was his close friend who was in turn close friends with Gwaine had let it slip that Gwaine was planning on going to America himself, that he'd stopped talking to Arthur for Arthur had committed one transgression too many and now Gwaine had reached his limit of tolerance.

And by the way Arthur was acting it was clear to Merlin that he was beside himself with genuine worry at Gwaine running off after Percy and he was showing all that worry with his wretched temper that made anyone who wished to live stay the fuck away from him. Even Merlin had not braved the office last Saturday and now it was bonding day and Arthur had called him, a small sign that he regretted behaving like a tool but Merlin had refused his offer to drive him both because he did not want to be around a moody Arthur and because he knew Morgana would be furious if he came with Arthur when he was posing as her boyfriend.

Finally they reached Elena's ford and Merlin blew out a small puff of air from between his pouting lips, he just knew the coming days were going to _be absolutely crazy._

* * *

Merlin didn't know what he had been expecting but it was certainly not this, Morgana had bullied most of her friends and some of the more impressionable employees to a game of wink murder right in the dining hall of the manor which was cleared away of all the chairs to make room for their games.

The morning sun light streamed in through the glass doors making the whole room radiant and the polished wooden floor positively shine the way it did only in movies.

"You should know….this is how the other half lives" Mordred who was sitting next to him whispered in his ear and Merlin sighed and rubbed his temples.

Morgana was sitting on his right side, Mordred on his left, Elena, Elyan, Gwen, Cedric, Leon, Lance, Arthur, Mithian, Kay, and Owaine were sitting in various places Indian style in their circle. The employees who had managed to escape Morgana's clutches were cruising around the manor and its vast garden some drinking in a corner, some reading, some watching the game, some playing on the Wii.

Merlin had badgered and begged for Lance to join him this one time and Lance had obliged, hence it was startlingly obvious to Merlin that half the people in the circle were Arthur's exes.

Merlin would cringe in embarrassment if he'd ever been stuck in a situation where he had to sit between one ex on one side and another on another side but Arthur as was infamously known of him was shameless enough that he sat between Lance and Leon like he belonged there and there was no mortification whatsoever in being caught between the two of them.

"Alright…" Morgana said clapping her hands together as she and Gwen drew out the small paper chits one of which had murderer written on it and the rest were completely blank.

Merlin observed Lance from where he was sat and was relieved to find him talking with Elyan and not being broody as he was wont to do whenever he mentioned Arthur.

However the one person who was broody was Arthur himself.

And when Morgana went to shuffle the chits Arthur finally asked loudly, "Where's Gwaine?"

He addressed the question to Morgana his eyes accusatory.

Morgana and Elena who was sitting across them shared a look before Morgana shrugged and said "How should I know?"

"Morgana" Arthur said warningly and everyone looked on at an impasse as the two cousins glared at each other.

But before it could break out into an all out brawl Leon proclaimed "He's here now, don't get your knickers in a twist Artie!"

Arthur bristled but then Gwaine showed up sweeping his eyes around the circle and his demeanor changed to one of nervousness.

Gwaine paid Arthur no mind however as he walked into the circle and plopped right in in between Morgana and Elena.

"What are we playing?" he asked lightly obviously humorous and showing none of the tension he shared with Arthur.

"Wink murder" Morgana said her lips curved into a knowing grin that Merlin didn't know the meaning of.

"We're late because of you slacker!" Elena said clapping Gwaine's hands hard and Gwaine flinched and Arthur….Arthur had his eyes right on Gwaine until he stopped and met Merlin's. _'Damn!'_ Merlin thought and averted his eyes not liking being caught staring at Arthur.

Morgana finally shuffled the chits and dropped them on the floor as everyone hurried to pick up their own chit. Their hands were all tangled up as they vied for the chits and then when everyone had picked their chit up and opened it the game started for real.

And as horrible as his luck could be Merlin was obviously the murderer. He folded his chit back and kept it in his shirt pocket as he thought of how stupidly obvious he was going to be and of how quickly he'd get caught!

He cast his eyes around wondering which player he could murder first without getting caught out by the others.

Arthur's eyes were entirely on him and as Merlin directed his eyes elsewhere he found most of them looking at each other contemplative and searching and when he cast his eyes back Arthur was still looking at him.

Well, there was no choice left really, he couldn't wink at anyone without Arthur knowing so Merlin after casting his eyes around for a while waiting for when the other players were distracted enough winked at Arthur.

And when Lance's eyes widened in recognition Merlin quickly winked at him too.

"I'm dead" Arthur said huffily but he thankfully didn't rat out Merlin as he finally looked away from Merlin.

"I'm dead too" Lance said after a whole minute had passed and the players were all now brimming with anticipation and their eyes were all too keen as they kept staring at each other casting their eyes back and forth amongst them.

Now all the people that were left in the circle was Elena, Leon, Elyan who were all sitting right opposite to Merlin, Gwaine, Gwen and Morgana on his right, Kay, Owaine, Cedric and Mithian on his left.

He took a chance and winked at Kay next and Kay the absolute fool said "I'm dead" immediately making Merlin roll his eyes internally as he heard Elena say "I accuse!"

"Is there a seconder?" Morgana asked and Gwaine raised his hands.

Merlin huffed as he knew he was caught without a doubt and he would have liked to stay in the game a little while longer.

"Okay" Morgana said, "Name your suspect"

"Merlin!"

"Cheekbones!"

Gwaine and Elena said together and Merlin pouted and looked indignantly at Kay, "You have to wait before you say you're dead!"

Kay just shrugged and said "You were being too obvious mate!"

Merlin supposed Kay was right but his pride was still a little wounded and Morgana cooed "Aww, don't be so glum dearest, you got Artie after all!"

Morgana's hands were twining with his and she was smiling at him so he couldn't remain chuffed after that. He grinned back at her too until Gwaine said "Actually it was Arthur who was being way too obvious."

Arthur who was till then silent and sulking at the obvious PDA on part of Merlin and Morgana asked "What did I do?" to Gwaine and it was not lost on any of them that it was not just the game Arthur was referring to.

Gwaine narrowed his eyes as Morgana gave Arthur a pointed look her hands still clutching Merlin's.

If Elena was to be believed this was the first time Gwaine had deigned to talk to Arthur after their huge fight that everyone knew about, so they were all holding their breaths collectively wondering what Gwaine would say after the stalemate.

Finally Gwaine looked away before he explained "You were looking only at Merlin the entire time of the game, it was obvious who was the murderer."

And by directing attention away from themselves Gwaine had by all means directed everyone's attention back to Merlin with that comment and Morgana's hands tightened ever so slightly on Merlin's hand as her glare turned frosty as she looked at Arthur.

"That's Arthur for you…. He thinks he's being sly and suave when he's being stupid and blatant all the time…"

Arthur tilted his head sideways as he said "Only as blatant as you are Morgie…" and smirked gallingly at Morgana as he directed his eyes to Merlin and Morgana's joined hands.

"ALRIGHT! Let's start the next round!" Gwen shouted and everyone turned to look at her in surprise and she giggled lowly as she said "Who wants to shuffle the chits now?"

Not even two hours in and Morgana and Arthur were butting heads like two stubborn rams, the tension between Arthur and Gwaine could be cut with a knife, Merlin felt tingles running up his spine but wasn't sure if it was because Morgana's hands was in his or because of the intense looks Arthur kept giving him, Lance was looking between Morgana and Arthur and then at Merlin with something akin to pity, Leon was looking between Gwaine and Arthur and giving the same exact look of sympathy to Gwaine, Mordred had a disturbingly keen look in his eyes, Elena was frowning at Arthur, Gwen was frantically trying to keep everything together and get the game going, Elyan and Kay looked totally oblivious while Owaine was making cow eyes at Arthur the hope for a good shag evident in his adoring expression.

* * *

**And that is where I leave you!**

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading! **

**Will be back very soon with the next chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts! Goodnight! **


	24. Chapter 24

**MY God, I wanted to post this chapter ages ago but I was locked out of _my own fanfiction_ account which sucked BIG TIME! Also I hope none of you are into the whole Trumpatitude...my God what a baleful creature! I hope he doesn't become President!**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter of this fic!**

**Also so little reviews for the last chapter, I'm crushed! I hope this doesn't mean all of you are giving up on this story!**

**CHAPTER - 24**

Four rounds of wink murder later everyone was starting to get bored with the game and when Kay loudly complained that it was a silly game everyone agreed before they split up to get some drinks from the enormous two door fridge at the manors kitchens.

Arthur was eyeing Morgana who had immediately seized the opportunity and pulled Merlin aside the minute the game was over. Right now he was genuinely worried that she was making more of a headway with Merlin than himself and that pissed him off to no end.

He was standing leaning against an age old pillar of the manor observing the pair covertly when Lance's voice stopped his thoughts in their track, "I can see you don't like the taste of failure."

Arthur turned surprised eyes to Lancelot and once he had recovered from being spoken to by his ex-boyfriend Arthur said mildly, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't you?"

"No I don't"

"Honestly I don't know who is better out of the two of you, her or you!"

Arthur turned away then and the pair were nowhere in sight and Arthur's fingers tightened on his glass of beer, saying nothing to Lance.

"I am surprised however that Merlin manages to capture your attention even when Gwaine's around…"

Arthur turned back to Lance his eyes narrowed.

Lance then said softly, "After all I never did…" his voice was speculative but Arthur could see it hurt for him to admit to that.

And damn it unlike his other ex's whom he had no problem dumping and feeling no remorse after Lance was a person he'd genuinely liked. He felt utterly guilty and it was such a foreign feeling to him that he didn't know what to do when confronted with it.

"Lance…" he started knowing that whatever he said it would come out the wrong way no matter what.

Lance took a sip of the red wine though and said "I'm not moping Arthur….I got over you."

"If you say so…" Arthur said instantly and then slapped himself mentally for being tactless. He directed an apologetic look to Lance who frowned and shook his head.

"How you get all the boys with that attitude I'll never know…." Lance muttered but Arthur was close enough that he heard.

"I seem to remember you liked the attitude back then…" Arthur said his lips quirked in a tiny grin, Lance wasn't half bad and he hated being on bad terms with him.

Lance rolled his eyes and said "It was just your pretty face that softened your nasty attitude…"

Arthur smiled then and hid it efficiently by sipping his bear saying "If you say so…" again.

* * *

"I didn't know having to pose as your boyfriend meant we have to be attached at the hip like Siamese twins!" Merlin grumbled as the bit of alcohol in his system loosened his tongue and made him less cautious.

Morgana who had obviously had more to drink that Merlin asked slyly "Do you want to be attached to my hip Merlin?"

Merlin looked at her perched precariously on his lap on an ancient armchair and rolled his eyes as he asked "Okay, how much have you had to drink today?"

Morgana pouted and drew her index finger and thumb together saying "Only a very very tiny bit daddy!"

Merlin huffed again and said "You get outrageously flirty when you drink, do you know that?"

Morgana considered Merlin's statement for a minute before she smirked and leaned her full weight onto Merlin's chest as Merlin let out a whoosh of breath and then the smell of her sweet lavender scent filled his nostrils just before her alcohol tinted breath drove all that pleasantness away.

"I only get outrageously flirty with _my boyfriend_!"

Merlin prayed to the Gods for his body to behave as Morgana was positively wiggling on his lap giving him a very unintentional lap dance that was awakening his senses and making his body break out into goosebumps.

When Morgana had failed to find a comfortable position on his lap and didn't stop wiggling Merlin looked at her doubtfully, after all the she devil could be doing this very very intentionally.

And so he said "You know I'm all bones anyway, you can't find me to be a comfortable cushion."

Morgana hummed and said "Yep, bones…bones are hard."

Merlin didn't know whether that was an innuendo or not before Morgana cleared it for him by giggling and falling on to his chest again.

"Boners, hard, get it?" she asked and Merlin huffed before he grabbed hold of her hips tight with both his hands and literally stopped her from moving sensually on his lap where everyone could see them.

He thought Morgana would protest and move out of his grip but she miraculously settled against his chest and was quiet.

"Gather around now people! Gather around!" Elena shouted while everyone who was preoccupied with something or the other.

They all formed a circle again and Elena informed them "The next game is Never Have I ever!"

Elyan and Kay brought a cardboard box filled with Jack Daniel bottles and Lance tagged along behind them bringing glasses for all the players in the circle.

It was almost evening then and they were all going to be smashed before six, Merlin just knew it and he cast a worried glance at Morgana who was already giggling suddenly for no reason and generally being handsy with Merlin whenever he got close to her octopus arms, not that Merlin minded….much.

After all the players had been given their shot glasses filled with liquor the game started with Elena starting, "Never have I ever owned a pony"

Only Morgana, Arthur and Gwaine drank then and Mordred who was sitting quite close to them down the circle said "Figures…rich snobs"

Morgana turned to level him with a glare and opened her mouth to say something when she got this wicked look in her eyes and then said out loud "Never have I ever been caught pants down bent against Arthur's office desk"

Merlin's eyes widened and Arthur shook his head a put upon look directed at Morgana while Mordred drank his shot scowling darkly at Morgana, cheeks flushing as he turned away from the group to survey a spot in the wall as most people in the circle snickered and made him grit his teeth in annoyance.

"It's your turn Mordred…"

Mordred inhaled seeming to ponder for a long while before a slight smirk alighted his features and he said "Never have I ever kissed Arthur Pendragon"

"That's not true!" Morgana exclaimed looking indignant.

Mordred however just looked at her blandly and said "But it is…"

Arthur nodded from where he was sitting across them and then said smirking now "Well get on with it and drink up Morgana!"

"WHAT?" Leon shouted looking flabbergasted, "When did that happen?"

Merlin too was entirely surprised but wisely kept his mouth shut at the dark expression on Morgana's face, her eyes narrowed at Leon warningly and Leon faltered and frowned before he took his shot glass and drank up, Elena followed, then Lance, then Mithian, then Owaine, then Gwaine, and finally with a scowl Morgana drank her second shot putting the glass down with a mighty ding.

And then slowly Merlin lifted his shot from where it was sitting innocently on the floor and drank and Morgana who was sitting right next to him shot him a betrayed look to which he gave her a sheepish smile and said "I was really drunk…"

That didn't mollify her however and she let out a low growl which reached only Merlin's ears as she set about moving a little away from him obviously miffed.

"Okay who wants to go next?"

When no one volunteered Elena picked Gwaine.

"Never have I ever caught my parents making out" Gwaine said and Lance, Mithian, Elyan and Gwen drank their shots as other people in the circle looked at them in vague discomfort and sympathy.

Mithian followed with "Never have I ever been caught making out by a parent!"

Only Arthur and Gwaine drank then and people snickered again as Leon wolf whistled.

"Oh my god, you got caught by Uther?" asked Kay sounding horrified as Arthur nodded looking imperturbable while Gwaine groaned softly as he knew they'd all put it together that Gwaine had made out with Arthur, hell nobody even assumed otherwise.

Leon then asked "So you both did it after all?" he shot a betrayed look at Morgana, he was still under the belief that Arthur and Gwaine hadn't done the dirty deed.

Gwaine snapped his head up right that instant and said "Absolutely not!" resolutely while Arthur simultaneously said "Almost yeah.."

Everyone looked between the pair of them in amusement and then Morgana broke the silence that had descended on them with "Never have I ever had a threesome"

Arthur, Elyan and Leon drank and though no one was surprised about Arthur the smug bastard everyone was surprised it seemed about Elyan and Leon.

Gwen was looking at her brother like he had suddenly sprouted horns and he was an entirely different person as she exclaimed "ELYAN!"

Elyan shrugged and said defensively "What?"

Gwen's mouth which had dropped open turned down in a look of utter bafflement as Elyan said "It's not wrong!"

"Of course not!" Arthur supported flashing Elyan a wicked grin.

Leon meanwhile was receiving the same gob smacked look from Morgana and Gwaine as Gwaine chuckled and said "You dirty bastard!"

Leon smirked and shrugged saying "Your loss for not trying mate!"

Gwaine balked and Arthur interjected saying "Gwaine in a threesome? That would be the day!"

Gwaine immediately turned to glare at Arthur then and asked "And what exactly does that mean?" his voice having a dangerous edge to it.

Arthur made his voice sound all mock soothing as he said "Well….your just a sensitive wallflower aren't you? I can't imagine you'd be that explorative…"

Gwaine bristled and asked "Wallflower?"

Arthur gave him an unapologetic smile as he said "I didn't say being shy was wrong, some blokes even prefer shy over sordid."

"I'm not bloody shy!" Gwaine said barking out loud while Arthur sat quite content at having ruffled Gwaine's feathers, the bastard deserved it after not talking to Arthur for weeks!

"Oh brother, they're at it again" Morgana whispered in Merlin's ears as Gwaine and Arthur had an impromptu glaring contest all to themselves.

Merlin whispered back, "It's your fault you brought up the threesome thing…"

Morgana looked at him then and her face was twitching with barely contained laughter as she mocked "Threesome thing Merlin? I think you're more of a wallflower than everyone here!"

"I am not!" Merlin protested before Gwen broke the argument saying "Never have I ever had sex in a car!"

Morgana, Arthur, Gwaine, Owaine, Elena and Merlin all drank their shots and Morgana looked at Merlin then with a speculative gleam in her eyes that made Merlin's toes tingle pleasantly with both the alcohol and her proximity to him.

"Never have I ever flashed someone" Elena said.

And surprising surprising Gwen drank along with Morgana and it was Elyan's turn to look shocked now while Gwen raised her eyebrows tauntingly at him.

"Never have I ever had a boner for inappropriately older relatives or otherwise.." it was Merlin who said it and everyone looked at him interestingly before Arthur, Lance and Gwen drank a shot.

"Who was it Arthur? Uncle Agravaine?" Leon taunted, as Morgana, Gwaine and Arthur grimaced together.

Arthur's face was pinched in an expression of pure distaste before he said "No gods! That weasel Leon? He's probably more to your taste."

Leon didn't take the bait and prodded "Well that begs the question, who was it? Unless it's Uther!"

Arthur gave a fake shudder and said suddenly solemn, "It was Uncle Tristan actually…"

This seemed to be news to the related cousins as Gwaine, Morgana and Leon all looked with expressions of surprise on their features.

"Tristan?" asked Leon out loud shocked, how had they being as close knit as they were back then never found out about this?

"Yes, can we move on?" Arthur said and Merlin was astonished to notice that his cheeks were lightly flushed.

"You put the moves on him didn't you?" asked Morgana and Arthur had such a foreign deer caught in the headlights look in his face that made everyone guffaw out loud.

"Aunt Isolde would skin you alive if she knew!" Gwaine interjected his eyes crinkled up in genuine laughter for the first time that day as the tension seemed to ebb out of his body as everyone began to laugh whether they got the inside joke the cousins seemed to be sharing.

Arthur however had gone from looking embarrassed to looking smug and then with a patronizing tone he said "Actually Aunt Isolde found it very cute…..that threesome I mentioned, it was with them both."

Everyone stopped laughing then and Gwaine's eyes were wide as saucers as he uttered "NO WAY!"

"You're bluffing!" Morgana said at the same time Leon said "JAYSUS! You bloody hussy! Is there anyone whom you haven't slept with yet?"

Arthur shrugged back to being shameless again as Morgana, Gwaine and Leon shook their heads in resignation. Trust Arthur to do something like have sex with heretofore older relatives, Merlin bet Arthur just loved the fact that it was considered scandalous.

After a few more rounds they broke up the game as everyone was getting too drunk too quickly and Merlin and others were already feeling queasy and disoriented and had taken to commandeering pieces of no doubt antique and expensive furniture around the mansion to kip on it for a while.

Arthur was watching from where he was leaning against a massive set of French doors leading out into the balcony, Merlin was passed out completely pissed and Morgana was nowhere in sight.

And then his eyes searched the room for another equally important quandary and he spotted just a glimpse of wavy hair entering into one of the guest bedrooms and Arthur made his choice, atleast Gwaine seemed to be sober and Arthur had to try and convince him that he was not involved with Percy's promotion no matter that he'd be lying through his teeth and Gwaine wouldn't believe him right away anyways.

Arthur scanned the hallways for potential trouble, namely Elena and Morgana who would no doubt thwart him if they knew he was bothering Gwaine.

Arthur quickly opened the doors to the guest room and threw the locks as soon as he entered and when he turned around Gwaine was staring at him with his eyes narrowed.

Gwaine took quick strides trying to bypass Arthur and reach the door but Arthur caught his hands pulled him back from the door, "Listen to me! I had nothing to do with it"

Gwaine only said "Let go Arthur"

Arthur then shook Gwaine hard as he shouted "Not unless you listen to me!"

Gwaine then growled before he shook Arthur's grip off and pushed him back with both hands leaving Arthur to stagger backwards from the blow.

"I asked Uther, he told me you recommended Percy for the promotion so I don't want to hear anything from you!"

Arthur looked uncertain then for a moment as he regrouped to accommodate this new revelation, all he knew was that he couldn't let Gwaine go to America.

And that split second of uncertainty was all that Gwaine needed to know for sure that Arthur had orchestrated this entire deal with Percy.

And Arthur knew from looking at the resolve on Gwaine's face that he had to lay his cards bare or risk losing Gwaine to Percy of all people.

And he would be damned before he lost anything to anyone, most especially the person he'd wanted to bugger for forever.

"I only did it because I love you" Arthur said feeling disconnected as he said it noticing Gwaine's face turn from outrage to pure disbelief.

Gwaine shook his head saying "You're lying…"

"I'm not…" Arthur said but it was unconvincing even to his own ears.

"I can't believe you're lying about this…." Gwaine said as he shuddered and turned away from Arthur, his face a picture of disgust.

"I'm not!"

"Get out Arthur!" Gwaine said in a whisper and Arthur huffed frustrated to no end, what the hell did Gwaine want from him anyways?

"Are you going to America with him?"

"I told you to get out!"

"This is my house if you remember, you can't throw me out of here"

"Then I'll get out!" Gwaine said archly before he made for the door again and this time Arthur didn't stop him as Gwaine exited the door shutting it with a bang that reverberated through the room.

Arthur sighed and pulled on his hair in frustration, _hell in a handbasket _that was what this entire day was turning out to be. He'd said he loved Gwaine hoping that that might keep him here but somehow Gwaine had seen right through the farce like he always did and now Arthur was sure Gwaine was going to go straight back to Percy and drop Arthur like a sack of potatoes.

Arthur came back out looking lost for words and meandered back to the hallway to find both Elena and Morgana standing outside with their arms crossed and twin expressions of anger on their faces.

"What did you do now?" Morgana asked while Elena glared.

"I don't want to deal with this now" Arthur said before he made to push past them but they followed hot on his heels their voices echoing in the deserted hallways of the mansion which was becoming colder as the evening light faded and night approached.

"You've upset him again! Do you know how much I had to do to convince him to come one last time?" Elena asked not willing to back down.

Arthur turned then to them both and shouted his eyes blazing "He's not a child who needs your mollycoddling and I'm not either to answer to you both so shut up and fuck off!"

"What's going on here?"

All three of them turned at the sound of Merlin's voice, Merlin was approaching the three with cautious footsteps and Arthur levelled a glare at him too, Merlin who was all over Morgana the entire day and who seemed to be all too happy to play the role of pretend boyfriend.

"Ah, here comes your lap dog Morgana!"

"I'm nobody's lap dog Arthur."

"Oh aren't you? One couldn't help but think you might be what with how you've been kissing Morgana's arse all this time…"

"Ignore him Merlin, he's just jealous…" Morgana said snidely with a sneer etched on her face.

Arthur turned back to Morgana at that with a furious glare, "Jealous? Of you?"

"Yes" Morgana hissed cuttingly.

Arthur chuckled then, a sound bereft of any humor as he said "What's there to be jealous of? Do you think he" Arthur pointed to Merlin, "likes you? Have you seriously deluded yourself into thinking that?"

"Arthur" Merlin said warningly but Arthur went on unheeded as Morgana's eyes lost their spark of a moment ago.

"Everyone can see he's only tolerating your presence, you may think you're better Morgana but you're no different than me and _he knows it_…"

"Arthur, that's enough" Merlin said coming forward and standing beside Arthur looking between Arthur and Morgana with a pinched expression on his face.

Arthur turned to Merlin then and said "You can't order me about _Mer-lin_!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and said "I can and I will, you are being a prat"

"No I was saying the truth, you…" Arthur paused before he strode forward and caught Melrin's shoulders with his arms, he turned Merlin around to face Morgana as he said "are not really attracted to her…though you keep saying you're straight."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur and said agitatedly "And you came to this conclusion how? Because you have this completely made-up belief that I have some closeted gay urges when I've been attracted very much to woman for nearly a decade no thanks to you!"

"Have you kissed her?" Arthur asked then getting in Merlin's face as Morgana floundered watching them both and feeling defeated as she knew the answer to that question.

"No" Merlin said defiantly.

"Have you had sex with her?"

"No!" Merlin said again defiance giving way to uncertainty.

"Why not? God knows she's throwing herself at you every opportunity she gets…" Arthur said and Morgana growled, before Elena or Merlin could stop her she lunged at Arthur and then she was fisting her hands raised to strike a blow when Arthur caught her arms and pushed her back at Elena who caught her and kept her from falling.

"See Merlin? No better than me….and atleast I'm not violent!" Arthur snapped before he turned and walked away leaving a stunned Merlin with Morgana whose face had turned red with fury at the humiliation Arthur had wrought her that day, and Elena thought that this was no longer funny. It had past the point where everyone found it amusing that both Arthur and Morgana were chasing Merlin to something that had turned nasty and mean and had to stop.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**And let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Happy Reading! See ya all soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER - 25**

Merlin took his seat between Gwen and Mordred in Ascot's stadium, he felt in equal parts lousy and tense as he watched Arthur, Morgana, Gwaine, Elena, Lance, Elyan, Mordred and some of the employees he wasn't on a first name basis with standing close to their respective horses.

Morgana had not spoken to him ever since that fateful confrontation between her and Arthur and Merlin felt guilty despite himself, he knew he wasn't the one who was callous and brash but Arthur's statement did ring true and then he'd spent the better part of the night wondering why on earth _he was_ hesitating with a woman who was obviously beautiful and way out of his league.

He could claim that theirs was only a pretend relationship and Morgana could not possibly be into him but he knew deep down that that wasn't true, it might have been true at the beginning but Morgana's advances lately sounded and felt genuine so why wasn't he being a hot blooded male and capitulating?

Was Arthur right after all?

He was angry then that Arthur had just waltzed into his life and made everything upside down, from the moment Merlin had met Arthur there was not a single day where he didn't feel like he was running a marathon race, to escape what he had no idea.

"Oh boy, they're going to really rip into each other this year" Gwen murmured sounding worried and Merlin cast his eyes back to the field forgetting his minds dilemma for a minute.

There was still an hour to kill before the races officially began so Merlin got up resolved for some reason and said "I'll be back in a bit" to Gwen before he stepped down and walked to the stairs that would lead him down to the race course.

He just couldn't let this thing whatever it was fester between him and Morgana anymore.

Being careful not to step in the path of a wayward race horse he made his way to where Morgana was brushing down her horse and when he was close enough to see he was walking towards her Morgana's mouth dropped in a scowl as she said "You shouldn't be here Merlin, it's dangerous."

Merlin shrugged and attempted a joke, "I'm sure you'd save me from stampeding horses if it came to that."

Morgana snorted without humor and quipped "It's not like you need _me_ of all people to save you is it?"

"Morgana…" Merlin said imploring, "You can't be angry at me for what Arthur said….I didn't do anything!" he ended it in a complaining tone which was anything but what he was aiming for and Morgana got incensed.

"Which is exactly the problem isn't it?" she barked, "You don't do anything!"

Merlin was close enough now that she could have not shouted that out quite so loudly, everyone's eyes were now on them and Merlin reasoned "Morgana….calm down"

Morgana wasn't going to take it though and she shouted again getting into his face as she spit out "Don't tell me to calm down Merlin! At least Arthur has the guts to tell it as it is, you…you just keep confusing people…."

"I confuse people?" Merlin shouted back incredulously not caring himself now that they were causing a scene.

"YES! You can't decide between me and Arthur and you're confusing us both!"

"That's rich! And I bet you didn't think you confused me when you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend…" Merlin hissed so only Morgana could hear it, "And then you're being all over me but only when Arthur's around so I can feel like the prized dog passing hands between its owners….you toy with me… you treat me like something to be won from Arthur when neither of you has me and you think I'm the one who is confusing you both?!"

Morgana pursed her lips and stuck out her chin defiantly, "So if I tell you I want you to be my real boyfriend will you accept?"

Merlin frowned and took a step back as they'd gotten entirely too close to each other for his comfort and he needed the space to think.

Finally after a whole minute had passed he answered "Not if you're only trying to do this because you don't want Arthur to have me."

Morgana blew out a long breath and then looked up at Merlin again, her eyes clear as she said "I'm not trying to do this because of Arthur"

She came closer as Merlin braced himself for whatever it was she was about to say "I like you Merlin, I want you to be my boyfriend…" and then after a pause, "for real…" and with that she came closer and cupped his face in her hands as Merlin let his arms fall around her waist loosely, she just held him like that looking into his eyes willing Merlin to understand she was being sincere before she stood up on tip toes and brushed her lips across his in a light peck, moving back immediately for fear of being rejected, despite herself Arthur's comments from the night before stung her and she moved back.

Merlin however caught on to her expression quickly and he looped his arms around her waist tightly before he brought her back forward and bent down to give her a real kiss, molding his lips with hers and willing hers to move with him, he felt himself tingling where their lips touched and finally Morgana moved her lips over his brushing his and making him think 'why on earth did I not do this sooner?' as they kept kissing for a long while, some of the employees of Pendragon Inc hooting and whistling at them.

* * *

Arthur from where he was standing close to his stallion curled his lips in disdain as he watched Morgana and Merlin frolicking in broad daylight.

"I'd try not to separate them if I were you, you could lose them both in one fell swoop"

It was Gwaine and Arthur turned to him and asked him "Like I am losing you?"

Gwaine shrugged and said "I think that would teach you to not play on people's emotions like they are puppets for your own amusement…but I can't say I have that much hope"

Gwaine's tone was biting and Arthur clenched his teeth as Gwaine turned and walked away from him.

Merlin was back in the stands and Gwen gushed saying "I knew it! I knew you'd be great for each other!"

Merlin smiled indulgently and said "Well we're only getting started, don't be getting your hopes too high now!"

"Oh Merlin, this is perfect!" Gwen was really happy that Morgana and Merlin had sorted things out, she really thought they'd be good for each other and she was genuinely happy for them both.

Mordred huffed from the other side "Did you really have to rub it in all our faces mate?" he asked as Cedric, Gilli and a few other higher ups in Pendragon Inc looked at Merlin with barely veiled hostility. It amazed him that Morgana was wanted by so many men and right now he was undesirable number one in their books because apparently he'd managed something that they'd all failed at. He gulped and turned to the front but not before Mordred leaned closer to him and whispered "I'd watch my back if I were you Merls, there's more than one man who is crazy over Le Fay here."

Merlin took that to heart and made sure to stay vigilant as the race began and they all leaned on the edge of their seats trying to spot the person they'd placed their bets on.

"Who did you place your bets on?" Merlin asked Gwen as his eyes observed Morgana leading in the third place right behind Elena and Arthur.

"Elena" Gwen said immediately like it should be obvious and then she explained, "Morgana's good but not as good as El, who did you bet on?"

Merlin hesitated before he said in a small voice "Arthur"

Unfortunately for him Mordred heard it too and he exclaimed "You didn't place your bets on your girlfriend Merlin?"

Cedric the notorious blabber mouth and everyone else heard Mordred and Merlin cringed visibly as he said in a small voice "Well I didn't know she was this good!"

Gwen took over for him then saying "This is Merlin's first year at Pendragon Inc so let him be boys…"

"Still….You do know Le Fay would rip you apart if she knew you'd betted Arthur's name instead of hers don't you?" asked Mordred and some of them in the back row and especially Cedric got this ingratiating smirk in his face and Merlin just knew the little weasel was going to make sure Morgana knew of his transgression.

Instead Merlin turned his irate expression on Mordred and said sarcastically "Thanks for that Mordred….really!"

* * *

As Gwen said Elena was now in the lead ahead of Arthur and Morgana who were close on her heels followed closely by Gwaine and Lance.

In the middle of the race though they could see that there was trouble with Mithian's horse which was jumping up and down crazily with Mithian hanging on to the reins for dear life as the horse neighed and tried to repeatedly throw her off its back.

Arthur on seeing what was happening made a split second decision to turn around and throw the race to Elena as he veered off the path and cantered towards where Mithian was precariously holding onto her horse, her terrified expression making everyone who was behind her in the race frightened to go near the mad horse and help her.

Elene, Morgana and Gwaine raced to the finishing line with Gwaine coming first in the last minute, followed by Elena and then Morgana.

Merlin rose up from his seat "Oh my God what is he doing?"

Arthur had just jumped off from his horse and was approaching the wild beast with a calm air and a stubborn set to his jaw like he wasn't in any danger of being kicked hard in the ribs by the beast.

The horse continued to jump up and down in a totally crazed manner and Arthur shouted "Mithie, don't fight it, just sway along with him!"

"ARTHUR! Please save me!" Mithian shouted fear and tears streaming down her face making her voice hoarse.

"IS HE SUICIDAL?" Merlin freaked and shouted and Gwen tried to put a calming hand on him but Merlin was already moving and Gwen's fingers closed in on empty air as she saw Merlin jumping the stairs and running towards where Arthur was still trying to rescue Mithian, the utter fool!

Arthur moved quickly not taking his eyes off of the mad horse as he reached into his saddle bags praying he'd find what he was looking for, he didn't know how much longer Mithian would be able to hold on and if she fell from this angle Arthur just knew she'd break her back and he couldn't let that happen.

His fingers enclosed around a rope and Arthur let out a relieved sigh as he tied a knot large enough to fit before he swung it once, twice and then threw it as it caught around the horse's neck and he pulled with all his might as the horse tried to buck and Mithian screamed. Arthur tightened his hold and pulled as he shouted "He's going to throw you off Mithie, do what I say and you should be fine okay?"

Mithian was openly sobbing now terrified out of her wits.

Arthur shouted again, "MITHIAN, YOU CAN DO THIS! OKAY?"

Gwaine, Elena, Morgana and Lance who had by now taken note of what was happening were running towards Arthur and Mithian while Merlin was running to Arthur from the opposite side.

Some part of Mithian's brain registered Arthur's voice and she nodded frantically once again screeching "Help me Arthur, please!"

"I will Mithie, trust me on this okay?" Arthur said as the effort of holding pulling on the rope made him stumble a little and he could feel his heels digging into the grass fields. Where was a proper instructor when you needed them?

"Okay when I tell you to, let go of the reins, pull your foot out of the stirrups and then fall sideways, bend you're knees once you're on the ground and roll away from him, okay?"

Mithian was half off of the saddle now and she whimpered as her voice came out in hiccupping sobs, "Arthur….I can't….I can't…."

"Yes you can Mithie, yes you can, come on, trust me, I won't let him hurt you!"

"Arthur…"

"I promise!" Arthur said before he tugged once hard and then said "NOW! COME ON!"

In a split second Mithian fell sideways thankfully listening to Arthur and rolling out of the way once she'd fell.

Only now Arthur had the raging beast to handle and out of nowhere Arthur heard Merlin's voice shouting "ARTHUR! Are you completely foolish?!"

Arthur turned sideways just enough to look at Merlin who was panting and coming towards him right as the horse reared and aimed it's paws right at him.

Arthur knew he couldn't let go, the beast would definitely give chase and injure other people if he let go now.

When Merlin, the dimwit was still coming towards him instead of turning tail and running like any sane person would Arthur turned to him eyes widening in utter dismay before shouting "MERLIN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY!"

It was like Merlin was selectively dumb and Arthur watched in horror as he came closer and closer and Arthur's hands were this short of letting loose of the beast his hands bleeding raw from where the ropes cut deep into his hands.

In no time Merlin was close enough for Arthur to reach just as his foot slipped off the grass and in a last ditch attempt to protect the idiot Arthur shoved him back behind himself as he let go of the ropes and the beast reared back with his hooves aiming straight at Arthur's chest as Arthur closed his eyes praying for the impact to be quick.

Arthur heard a guttural groan and felt himself fall back as he heard a distant cry of 'NO', it was only when he fell and landed on the grass that Arthur realized the groan was released from his own throat and he felt like his entire middle was ballooning as he felt a metallic taste in his mouth and coughed.

"ARTHUR!"

It was Gwaine's voice and before he knew it Arthur's head was being raised into someone's lap as Arthur looked up his vision blurry and his thoughts scattering away from him.

"Arthur! Arthur…"

"Someone call emergency!"

"ARTHUR!"

"Oh my God, it's my fault….Arthur…"

Someone shook his head hard and Arthur who was just about to black out entirely blinked his eyes and looked up to find Gwaine looking down at him, he was cradled in Gwaine's arms and Arthur thought idly that it was as good as any a way to go.

Only he must have said it out loud because Gwaine shook his head, his swishy hair flying every which way as he shouted "NO! NO you don't get to do this to me Arthur! You don't! I need you, hear me? I need you!"

Arthur groaned the pain having caught up on his senses now as he brought one of his hands to his mouth which was filling up with iron and his hands when he took them away came apart bloody.

Arthur looked up to see himself surrounded by people, Morgana, Merlin, Lance, Elena, Mithian, Elyan.

Arthur heard the distant sound of blaring horns of the ambulance and Gwaine sobbing his eyes leaking tears and Arthur with what little strength he had gurgled out "You're such a…a girl…"

Gwaine sobbed loudly at that as Arthur finally passed out limp in Gwaine's arms and a paramedic team came and took him out of his arms putting Arthur on a stretcher and then quickly transporting him into the vehicle hooking him up with needles and monitors as they all watched helplessly.

Gwaine was hitting the ground with his fists screaming as Lance and Morgana tried to restrain him.

Merlin who'd fallen on the ground right with Arthur as they fell felt numb as tears leaked unbidden from his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening, he should have stayed away, maybe then Arthur could have gotten away, he'd foolishly wandered in when Arthur had clearly told him to get away and now Arthur was going to pay for his foolishness, maybe with his life, he felt wretched and wrecked.

Merlin was wracked with guilt and shame, he was clumsy, stupid and weak, and what was he thinking running in like that hoping he could help Arthur?

Gwaine once he'd screamed himself hoarse turned on Merlin, he got into his face and Merlin moved back afraid as he shouted "This is your doing! If it weren't for you he would have moved out of the way and saved himself!"

"GWAINE!" Morgana shouted just as Lance came up and stood in front of Merlin his stance protective.

Merlin couldn't help but feel Gwaine's anger was warranted though as he said in a small voice "He's right Morgana….I shouldn't have gone there….I should have listened to Arthur when he told me to get away."

Gwaine looked like he was about to pounce at him any moment but then he turned away abruptly and walked off shaking everyone's hands off of him when they tried to get too close.

Morgana brought him back to present when she laid her hands on his shoulders and he looked up at her his eyes filled with tears as he blinked rapidly trying to keep them at bay.

"Merlin, this is not your fault."

Merlin turned away shrugging her hands off his shoulders as he looked down.

Morgana frowned but she didn't push the issue as she said "I have to tell Uther….he'll want to know, from me before someone else…"

"Of course" it was Lance who spoke this time knowing Merlin was not in any condition to speak, "Do what you must, I'll take care of him." Lance tilted his head towards Merlin and Morgana nodded before she turned away and walked in the same direction Gwaine had gone off in.

'_Oh but it is my fault Morgana…' _Merlin thought despondently and Lance held his shoulders now right where Morgana had held him a moment ago but it brought no comfort to Merlin.

* * *

**And that is where I leave you guys….**

**Be back soon with the next chapter, thankyou for all the reviews, favs and follows! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter - 26**

They all looked like guilty murderers who had been given the death sentence, Morgana thought idly as she sat in one of the steel waiting chairs in the hospital that afforded nothing in the way of comfort.

She was aware that she herself was feeling a bit of that guilt. After all Arthur had not exactly been in her best graces today, hell he hadn't been in her best graces since forever and Morgana wondered why that was?

They had been thick as a pair of thieves as children and well into adolescence but after that somewhere down the line their insults became more cutting, their banter always had an edge to it and Morgana couldn't for the life of her realize when she'd turned so damn cold and bitchy to her own little brother, for that's the way she thought of him even if they were not blood related.

She cast her eyes upon the sterile white tiles of the London Bridge hospital, Arthur was in surgery at the moment and they were yet to be told about what had happened to him other than the fact that he'd broken two ribs and one of them had punctured his lung badly. They needed to operate immediately and Gwaine being the next of kin had signed in place of Uther as they wheeled Arthur in which was about two hours ago.

Gwaine Morgana noticed was silent, too quiet in fact and Morgana just bet he was having a déjà vu of when the same thing had happened in high school. A little further off Merlin sat huddled with Lance and Gwen no doubt feeling the guiltiest of them all.

Morgana then got up still in her riding gear as Gwaine was too and sat down next to him.

Gwaine had his hands twisted in his lap with his head hanging down, the only sign that he'd cried earlier and was this close to losing in entirely was the puffiness in his eyes and the way his hand clenched occasionally betraying the need to beat something bloody, preferably his own hands.

Morgana sat there with him for a half an hour before Gwaine said something.

"He told me to stop being a girl…"

Morgana turned and looked at him then and Gwaine was still not facing her, he was still looking down as he continued without any acknowledgment on part of her, "You know for all his bloody faults he is almost incorrigibly noble…and I…I couldn't see any of it until he's close to death's door once again…"

"It's not just you Gwaine…" Morgana said, it was all of them. They had all undervalued Arthur, wrote him off as a worthless cad never really trying to break the surface to see beyond.

"I was too scared…." Morgana could see tears that Gwaine had held back for so long slide down his cheeks, "I was too scared of being hurt that I was ready to abandon him again…and I said he deserved it…I said it might teach him a lesson…"

Gwaine looked up finally and then his voice broke as he said "And now I might never…"

He couldn't finish the thought as he broke down, shuddering as Morgana pulled him into a hug feeling her own tears making its way down her cheeks.

"He's strong…he'll come through…" Morgana said because Arthur just had to, they all needed him as pathetic as they were at showing it the past few years.

Another hour passed before two nurses came bustling outside the OR and Morgana and Gwaine were immediately on them asking them how Arthur was doing.

"He's stable for now, we're still keeping him under observation, and the doctor will be able to tell you more."

Gwaine and Morgana let out a sigh of relief at that and Morgana said "I'll inform Uther, you go tell Lance and Merlin."

When Gwaine looked mutinous Morgana gave him a quelling glare and asked him "Perhaps you want to talk to Uther instead?"

"Why isn't he here yet?" Gwaine asked, he'd have expected Pendragon Senior to pull in all his cards to get Arthur the best doctors possible.

"Uncle is on his way from Japan, he was away on business and he was going to join us tomorrow" Morgana took out her phone from her pocket and looked at Gwaine again "I'll talk to him…you go tell Lance and Merlin that Arthur's okay."

Gwaine turned and thankfully left to speak to Merlin and Lance as Morgana called Uther Pendragon, she just knew Uther must be in a state by now having to wait to see Arthur when he was injured badly.

Once she was done talking to Uther Morgana went to Lance, Merlin and Gwen and said "You guys should probably go home…"

Gwen and Lance shook their heads telling her "It's no problem Morgana, we'll stay…"

"Merlin?" Morgana called and when he looked up he had such a heartbreaking expression on his face that Morgana couldn't help but comfort him, "Come with me for a minute?"

Merlin's blue eyes squinted in confusion before he got up and Morgana linked his arms with hers as she led him to the hospital's cafeteria.

They were inside the elevators and Morgana had pressed the button for the ground floor when she turned to look at him. "It's not your fault Merlin…"

Merlin snorted half-heartedly, this close to him Morgana could see how red his entire face was from crying, "Don't make allowances for my stupidity Morgana, I almost got Arthur killed…"

"You did not Merlin that horse was so close to him he would have gotten hurt whether you were there or not."

Merlin shook his head, he couldn't believe it especially after what Gwaine said "If I didn't blunder my way in, Arthur could have moved away, he could have rolled sideways…anything…"

"Merlin he was just about to let loose of the horse when you ran in, he knew he was going to get hurt which is why he asked you to get away….it would have struck him whether you wandered in or not and he knew it too…"

Morgana was holding Merlin's shoulders by that point and Merlin slumped unable to believe her even as she gathered him close and whispered it was not his fault in his ears.

The lift pinged open and Morgana held Merlin's hands in hers as they exited Morgana intent on forcing some food down both their throats even if it was the last thing they wanted to do.

"Hey…"

Gwaine looked up from where he was sitting to see Lance looking at him with mild hesitation.

"Can I sit next to you?" Lance asked, ever the gentleman and Gwaine nodded unsure of why Lance seemed to actually want to talk to him, Gwaine was perceptive enough to know Lance hated his guts for some reason or the other.

"Sure…" Gwaine said and went back to looking down at the floor.

"I'll talk to Doctor Barker once he comes out, he's the best thoracic surgeon this side of the Atlantic…"

"Lance, no offense but I really don't want to talk right now" Gwaine said, it didn't matter that Arthur had the best surgeon, until he heard that Arthur was well on his way to recovery Gwaine wasn't going to be appeased.

Lance nodded in understanding and kept vigil with him before Doctor Barker finally came out and asked them "Are you the patient's relatives?"

"I am doctor" Gwaine said and the surgeon nodded.

"Arthur suffered from a condition called pneumothorax when his ribs punctured his lungs, it's basically air collecting outside the lungs causing it to collapse, we've done surgery to repair the lung and put in a chest tube to drain the air, he's stable for now but we'll keep him under observation for two more days before he can be transferred to the ward."

Doctor Barker gave an encouraging smile and said "There's no reason to suspect he won't make a full recovery."

"Thankyou Doctor" Gwaine said before slumping in relief, the tension finally leaving his shoulders now that he knew Arthur was going to be fine.

When Morgana came back from the cafeteria with a sandwich and a coffee for Gwaine, he didn't protest much before taking it and he relayed what the doctor had said to both Merlin and Morgana.

* * *

It was three days before Arthur regained consciousness and when he finally blinked his eyes open to the world it was to find himself under the too bright white lights of the hospital and an unbearable pain in his chest.

He groaned, feeling like his throat had turned into sand paper and saw a figure dawn above his line of vision.

"Arthur? Arthur…"

"Mmm…water…"

He felt himself being eased into a sitting position and finally a plastic cup was being placed in his mouth and he took dainty little sips from it as the disembodied voice was telling him to drink very slowly.

Once he'd taken a few sips his eyes blearily came into focus on Gwaine's shiny hair and Arthur groaned as he slurred "What the fuck happened to me? I feel like I'm burning…"

Gwaine went from being concerned to panicking as he muttered "I should call the nurse in…I'm sure you're not supposed to feel like burning…"

"Mmmm" Arthur hummed the cocktail of sedatives and morphine already lulling him back to sleep.

* * *

When he came to a second time it was to find all the lights out and thankfully he felt a lot better than when he'd first woken up. The sounds of someone snoring was the only indicator that someone else was in the room with him and Arthur turned sideways to look and found Gwaine slumped in a chair his legs dangling out and his back bent in an awkward angle.

And not too far away from him there was Morgana although she was sleeping in a more dignified position than Gwaine and she wasn't snoring.

Arthur wondered if he should wake them up and slumped back into his bed the springs digging uncomfortably into his back unlike the bed he was used to at his home. He remembered what had landed him in the hospital bed only vaguely, he remembered the mad horse, and he wasn't likely to forget that anytime soon, for a moment he was sure he was going to die.

Too soon he felt thirsty and he had to wake one of them up as he was in no position to get it himself. He tried clearing his throat loudly and when all that came out was a pathetic scratchy noise he sighed and called out "Gwaine…Gwaine.."

Unfortunately he knew Gwaine was a loggerhead when he was asleep, not even an asteroid collision could wake him up from his beauty sleep and while Arthur found this a little endearing at times right this moment he was just plainly annoyed and wanted to throw something at Gwaine's head.

He so did not want to press the bloody red button and have a nurse come in and he was just preparing himself to call louder when Morgana woke up and her eyes met his for a moment and Arthur's own eyes narrowed as he groaned, he did not want to want her help.

But Morgana did come forward quite fast and Arthur felt confused and surprised at the concern etched in her face as she asked "Are you feeling okay? Do you still feel like your burning up?"

Her voice was gentle in stark contrast to how she usually addressed him and Arthur wondered just how badly he must have been injured for her to be seen so openly caring.

Arthur then remembered she asked him a question as she put the back of her hands onto his forehead and mumbled "You don't have a fever…but maybe I should call a nurse to check with a thermometer."

He finally snapped out of his amazement and said "I'm fine Morgana, just a little thirsty."

"Oh!" Morgana breathed an audible sigh of relief before she filled up a plastic cup with water and helped him sit up much like Gwaine had earlier that day.

The racket they'd made getting the bed up woke Gwaine too and he rubbed his eyes blinking the sleep out of it before he stood and came forward to stand beside Morgana eyes keenly tracking everything Arthur did.

And when Arthur was done Morgana took the cup away and swiftly exited the room leaving Arthur alone with Gwaine.

Gwaine was uncharacteristically quiet and Arthur after having been creeped out by this fact alone asked "So how bad off was I for Morgana to have gone sweet on me?" he was joking to try and break Gwaine from staring at him so intensely but the trick didn't work as that uncanny expression remained on Gwaine's face as he answered "Very bad" in a somber tone.

Arthur blew out a harsh breath and found his chest hurting like hell as he coughed making Gwaine widen his eyes in anxiousness until his coughing fit subsided.

"Holy shit!" Arthur exclaimed, "What the fuck happened to me?" he asked for the second time that day to Gwaine.

"That mad horse kicked you in the chest, you broke two ribs, one of them punctured your lung and they…" Gwaine paused, the reality of what happened sinking into him and making his voice gruff as his throat closed up with barely held back emotion as he braved on, "They had to operate on you…"

Arthur's own eyes widened in shock, he didn't think he was that badly hurt and he cried "Screwed up worse than last time did I?"

Gwaine flinched at the reminder and said harshly "Your stupid friend came in the way and you had to save him, it almost cost you your life you great oaf!"

Arthur then remembered that Merlin had come in the way at the worst possible time and he narrowed his eyes at Gwaine "It wasn't Merlin's fault, that beast was going to try to off me whether he intervened or not."

Arthur tried to stare Gwaine into accepting it but Gwaine didn't seem to be mollified and he said "You shouldn't have gone off running to save Mithian in the first place…there are trainers there who are more than capable and"

Gwaine wasn't allowed to finish his sentence however, "There was no trainer there at the time and she could have died!"

And Gwaine lost it, "SO COULD YOU! YOU STUPID ARSEHOLE! You don't think before you go running in to save someone like you're bloody superman, always have to be someone's bloody hero, you don't think one minute about the people who care about you!"

Arthur leaned back and couldn't help but retort, "People who care about me only as long as I'm gravely injured…I remember you distinctly saying you were leaving for America, what stopped you then?" Arthur knew it was the worst possible time for this conversation and he knew he sounded nasty but he couldn't help but be ugly when he remembered all too well how ready Gwaine was to leave him, how he'd always been too ready to run from Arthur to come back only when he was at his worst.

Gwaine's shoulders slumped and his guilt was written all over his face but seeing it made Arthur feel unhappy despite himself, he'd only ever seen Gwaine this shaken up one other time when he was in a similar situation.

He expected Gwaine to grit his teeth and leave him but instead to his astonishment Gwaine sat on the bed close to Arthur's thighs and said "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Gwaine's eyes were glassy with unshed tears and he was blinking too rapidly in an effort to keep them at bay as he mumbled over and over again saying "I'm sorry…."

And Arthur couldn't bear to see him so miserable, he put his hand over Gwaine's and squeezed, "Hey…hey…come on now…"

Gwaine grimaced, "No Arthur don't….I'm hardly the one who needs to be comforted…I abandoned you…back then and now…"

It took Gwaine saying it out loud for both Arthur and Gwaine to absorb it in, the truth of those words and Arthur's hand fell away from Gwaine's, some skeletons were just better left in the closet, but now that Gwaine had dragged it out Arthur felt all those abandonment issues he had rearing their ugly head.

Gwaine looked at him then his face open in a way it hadn't been for a long time when he faced Arthur, "I was too busy running to save my own skin…I…I never gave you a chance…"

Arthur looked away from Gwaine, his skin prickling and his lips turned down in a scowl.

"Arthur…"

Something in Gwaine's tone made him look up and Arthur was astounded to see the intensity with which Gwaine was looking at him, "I was running for years from the truth I didn't want to acknowledge because I was terrified….terrified of it."

"I love you Arthur"

Arthur's eyes widened again even though sub consciously he was expecting to hear it, he was too dazed that after all these years and after all the things they'd been through that Gwaine was making such a declaration, he'd never in his dreams thought Gwaine would say those words to him and mean it.

"I can't bear to live if I lost you Princess…just…I love you"

Arthur's heart sang in joy at hearing Gwaine say it another time and it felt like he'd been waiting for those words all this time as his lips quirked in a lopsided smile and he said slowly "Say it again…"

Gwaine obliged with nary a complaint and said "I love you"

Arthur would laugh if he felt that he could without rattling his already battered chest and instead he said "Again"

And Gwaine finally groaned and moved closer still, he kissed Arthur on his lips and said "I love you and that's the final time I'm saying it Princess!"

And for once it was Gwaine who'd initiated the kiss and when he went to pull away Arthur groaned and pulled him right back even with all the various needles attached to his hands, Arthur kissed him right back and smiled into the kiss before Gwaine tore himself away once again.

"You're not doing a convincing job of showing me you love me" Arthur complained.

Gwaine rolled his eyes and said "You need to rest, you're not in any state to get too excited…"

Arthur gave Gwaine a lewd once over and Gwaine groaned mentally that Arthur was able to look at him so dirtily even when he must be high as hell on pain meds.

"Does this mean that you're finally going to give in? You'll let me have you?" Arthur was asking it lightly to break them out of the gloomy mood they'd gotten themselves into, but he was also asking seriously and Gwaine must have understood because he came closer once again and whispered into Arthur's ears, "Get better for me, and I'll let you have me anywhere, anyway, anytime you want to."

Arthur felt a shiver go through his spine and huffed when Gwaine moved away being a tease even when he was not meaning to be.

"I'll hold you to that promise" Arthur said and Gwaine hummed, for now he just hoped Arthur would get well soon, he was still not completely over the scare Arthur had given them all by almost dying again.

He brought his chair closer and settled down into it as Arthur asked "Has Merlin been here to see me?"

Gwaine frowned but answered "Yeah, you were out when he came to see you though"

"Knowing him I'd say he blames himself the idiot!"

"As he should be" Gwaine muttered before he could help it and Arthur tried to stare him down again.

"So….how are you going to explain things to Percy?" Arthur asked wanting to know for sure that Gwaine was going to stay and not saying things to him because of desperation and fear.

"You should sleep" Gwaine said obviously deflecting.

Arthur let it be for now and Gwaine helped him lie back down again and in no time he was drifting off to sleep.

It was only when Gwaine was sure Arthur was asleep that his face crumpled in agony and he put his hands over his mouth in an effort to reign himself, as much as Gwaine was sure Arthur cared about him he also knew Arthur was not in love with him and he felt exposed and vulnerable being this close to Arthur now that he'd confessed his own feelings and when Morgana wandered back inside after an hour he was jumping at the chance to leave the hospital room which suddenly felt too stifling.

* * *

**I have a goal to finish this story within this year! Which is not much because the year still has three more months but hey! **

**Thankyou for reading, hope you enjoy the story and I'll be back soon with the next chapter, bye bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Before I say anything else, you lot are such a lovely bunch of people! So thankyou thankyou for supporting me and this fic, love you guys much!**

**TiPoLover22, mersan123, Sweetness282, BlueSecretGarden, Guest, nor, agirlgeek144, Guest, Guest, Guest, thefreakinme, Loulou2a, and Guest thankyou! Love you all much! **

**And this is an update to show my appreciation for all the comments! I really didn't think so many of you would be so supportive! As a writer it's always heartening to know so thankyou again and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER – 27**

"This is blatant abuse of illness privileges Arthur" Gwaine grumbled even as he mopped up another spoonful of soup and literally fed Arthur who was sitting up with a smug expression on his face, of course to make matters worse Morgana, Uther, Elena, Gwen and his own mother was present within Arthur's private ward.

Morgana, Annis and Uther looked amused at their antics, they were all relaxed now that Arthur was well on the way to recovering.

Arthur complained "I thought you said anywhere, anyway, anytime…"

Gwaine hissed at Arthur almost dropping the soup and turned on autopilot to see if everyone had heard, they had and they all looked curious, Morgana smirked like she already knew about what had transpired last night and Gwaine wouldn't put it past her to have eavesdropped on their conversation.

Gwaine gave her a quelling glare before he turned to Arthur and said "I didn't think you'd want to make me your personal slave at the time."

Arthur pouted, and Gwaine told himself it didn't look utterly cute, "Come on, I used to feed you all the time when you were a wee little baby! And I'm not even twice as fussy as you were."

"You did not" Gwaine insisted hotly, "That one time where you pushed a candy down my throat almost making me choke does not count!"

Everyone laughed and Arthur pouted some more before his face broke out into a smile too.

Arthur's hands were bandaged as the ropes had cut in when he was holding on to the horse, making both his hands useless right then.

Once the soup bowl was empty and Gwaine felt his embarrassment was complete he got up and excused himself quickly in the pretense of returning the tray to the hospital staff.

Annis was the first to speak once Gwaine was outside, she came closer to Arthur and said "I'm glad you're alright Arthur" she ruffled his hair and then more quietly she added "Seems you finally got through to my wayward son."

Arthur ducked and smiled at his Aunt who narrowed her eyes and smirked at him, "I'll raze you down if you hurt him, no special treatment just because you're my favorite nephew."

Though Annis was saying it casually like she was jesting Arthur knew enough to know his aunt was entirely serious in her threat so he nodded before she stepped away, "Get better soon and next time don't go crossing paths with mad horses."

Once Gwaine returned she bid them all goodbye and left taking Uther with her for which they were all grateful because Uther had been downright unbearable in the way he was making threats against Ascot, the hospital, Mithian and every speck of dust that existed to taunt his self-control in between silently fussing for Arthur with an eerie glare fixed on Arthur like he didn't quite know what to say or do when his son had almost died on him.

Talk about emotionally constipated, Uther had just strolled in early morning shouting about how the ward rooms were so tiny, cursing Ascot Race Course and threatening law suits before directing all his focused rage on Mithian for being the unwitting soul who had to be rescued by Arthur, and in all that time he'd managed to pat Arthur awkwardly on the arm once and then retired to a chair which he said must be designed for breaking people's backs and proceeded to stare at Arthur in between raging intervals like he was particularly fragile china doll and he was just now realizing the frailty of human life.

He was just getting on Arthur and everyone's last nerve when Annis had strolled in to save the day.

Now it was only Morgana, Gwaine, Elena and Gwen in the room with him and they all sat silently. Arthur was not in any mood to talk as the pain he'd been trying to ignore the whole morning came back like an avalanche and his face was etched in a grimace as he closed his eyes and wished for more pain medication.

* * *

"Gwaine, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elena asked quietly and Gwaine nodded telling her to go on when she shook her head and tilted it saying without saying that she wanted to talk outside.

Morgana looked at them both shrewdly when they went outside but said nothing as she watched them from her place.

Elena took Gwaine outside with a firm hand clutching his arms and once they were out of earshot she hissed "What do you think you are doing?"

Gwaine looked behind to make sure they weren't being too loud and found Arthur, Morgana and Gwen still occupied with what they were doing, he turned back to Elena then and raised his eyebrows "What do you mean?" he asked lightly but Elena's expression turned dark.

"I mean back there…what you were doing!"

Gwaine frowned, "I was…look Elena, Arthur almost died…what did you expect me to be doing?"

Elena huffed and rolled her eyes, "I understand what happened Gwaine and I'm not saying I don't care but what you were doing there…" Elena shook her head, "It's not the way you usually are with Arthur granted he calls you his wife most of the time but you never act like it, what happened?"

Gwaine retorted bringing himself up to his full height "What happened is that Arthur nearly died! Excuse me if I'm acting like I care! Someone's got to do it, his father won't and certainly not you or Morgana!"

Elena hissed again urgently this time saying "Now calm down! Why are you shouting?"

When Gwaine bristled again Elena caught hold of his shoulder tightly and said "Before this mad horse kicked him you were all set for running off with Percy to America, now you're suddenly sweet on him and you want to be with Arthur?" Elena finished in a dubious tone raising her eyebrows so high they nearly disappeared into her hair line, "Do you realize how unfair you are being? To Percy? To yourself? To Arthur?"

Gwaine threw his hands up in the air and said "All this because I fed him some soup?"

Elena smacked him on his head then, "I know you long enough to know things have changed between you and him! Of course it's not about the bloody soup!"

Gwaine averted his eyes only to find Mister Cheekbones approaching them, when Gwaine narrowed his eyes Merlin gulped and Elena's face smoothened out into a welcoming smile as she gave Gwaine a warning glare both for him to lay off of Merlin and to let him know they were far from being done with their conversation.

Merlin smiled wide and guileless and even Gwaine couldn't keep his sour expression on his face at that as he looked away and Elena said "Hai Merlin!"

"Hey El, is Arthur awake?"

"Oh yeah he is, go on in, he's been asking for you…" Elena said which made Gwaine grit his teeth in annoyance, did she have to say that?

Merlin's smile dropped at that and he said "Oh" worriedly, like Arthur was asking for him just so he could rip him apart for causing him to almost die.

He cast apprehensive eyes at Gwaine but Gwaine just rolled his eyes and said "I'm not going to hit you mate, relax."

Merlin didn't look convinced but he did turn and go into Arthur's ward room and Gwaine took the chance and escaped towards the lift before Elena could make a grab for him again. He was not in the mood for her ribbing right then.

* * *

Morgana was busy with her phone when Merlin entered and it was Gwen who saw him first, she smiled and said "Hey Merlin"

Merlin waved and before he could say anything else he heard Arthur's voice saying "Finally come to grace us with your sorry presence have you?"

There was mixture of derision and entitlement in Arthur voice, and if Merlin was right in knowing Arthur he could detect the disappointment underneath all of that brash bluster.

Merlin faced Arthur then and just as he'd predicted Arthur's mouth was set in a discontent moue. He was wearing a hospital gown, he probably hadn't had a proper bath in days and he had a week's worth of gruff around his chin but even still he looked stunning, Merlin had no doubt the nurses were tittering in joy for having been graced with such a good looking patient.

He berated himself for thinking Arthur attractive when he'd nearly died at Merlin's behest and he began to apologize "Arthur I'm so sorry…"

Arthur waved his hands and interrupted loudly speaking over him, "Please Merlin, as if I would ever sacrifice my life for some lowly intern like you…" Arthur said brusquely trying to brush it off as nothing. But Merlin knew that of course he would and that he had and when he opened his mouth again Arthur beat him to it again.

"Don't entertain such lofty delusions, now go away and get me some good coffee, this place serves swill and this lot are refusing to properly indulge me like I deserve."

Merlin's mouth dropped open in a mix of fond exasperation and sheer outrage, only Arthur could make light of a near death situation by bossing people around.

And instead of apologizing profusely as he should be doing Merlin played along with Arthur as he folded his arms across his chest and said "Okay, firstly I am not an intern, secondly I'm not getting you coffee, and thirdly do you ever stop acting like a pompous prat?"

Arthur looked stunned and Morgana and Gwen laughed.

"Why would I stop acting the way I always do?" Arthur asked like he frankly could not comprehend what was wrong with him.

"Ah! At least you are self-aware enough to know you are a prat….and I don't know Arthur I thought the whole near death experience would give you some enlightenment and make you less of a pratly prat!"

"Nah, you'd be bored with me then"

"I'm already bored with you"

"You are not, and coffee Merlin!" the last part Arthur shouted for he really did need it badly and he knew he could not persuade Morgana into getting one for him, Gwaine was more impressionable but he'd gone off somewhere the traitorous bastard and Arthur felt really bad for asking Gwen because she was just a true honest sweetheart which left the only viable option being Merlin.

"My God, no wonder Gwaine calls you a Princess you really are one!" Merlin exclaimed and Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Harassing the employees even when you are off duty Arthur?" Gwaine asked strolling in with a cup in his hands.

"Is that my coffee? If it isn't you can just go!"

Gwaine rolled his eyes and dropped the cup onto the plastic table for Arthur moving back and saying "There's your coffee Princess, at ease now!"

Arthur gave Gwaine a pointed look and then directed his eyes at the cup, "Well come on then! How do you expect me to drink it?"

Gwaine groaned and Arthur smirked, idly Gwaine thought Arthur was just too glad to be in this position now and Gwaine took the cup in his hands and opened the plastic lid harshly making the contents inside slosh precariously.

"Careful now! I don't want to be scalded on top of being bed ridden and handicapped!"

Gwaine gave out a put upon sigh and lifted the cup to Arthur's lips as Morgana piped "He'll make you into a proper wife yet Gwaine!"

Arthur smiled into the cup as Gwaine shook his head in dismay.

"He's just milking it for all his worth" Elena shot from somewhere behind Merlin where she'd reappeared again and Merlin hid a smile behind his hand at Arthur obviously and shamelessly taking advantage of his situation.

It was only much later in the day that Merlin got a moment alone with Arthur what with being surrounded by either Gwaine or Morgana or Elena or Gwen all the time until after noon when they'd all gone to lunch together leaving Merlin alone with Arthur, Merlin was thankful they seemed to know he needed to speak with Arthur alone.

"Arthur" Merlin called as they'd been sitting silently for a whole of ten minutes and his chest was being crushed with guilt much like Arthur's must have been when the horse kicked him.

Arthur looked up and he looked like he was going to bluff something again just to get Merlin to quit looking so remorseful but Merlin beat him to it saying, "Please Arthur….just let me get this out yeah?"

Something in Merlin's tone finally got through to Arthur and he nodded looking solemn and Merlin blabbered it all out, it was just one outpour of words that had been waiting to escape ever since Arthur got kicked.

"I'm so sorry and no don't tell me I don't need to apologize, I shouldn't have gone waltzing in when you told me to get away and you nearly died Arthur….for me…trying to save me and I'm sorry, so sorry…"

"Merlin! It was not your fault, that horse would have kicked me whether you were there or not." Arthur said firmly trying and failing to convince Merlin.

"Still Arthur…if it wasn't for me coming in the way maybe you could have moved aside…so I'm sorry and thankyou…for saving my life."

Arthur huffed and said "There's just no convincing you otherwise is there Merlin? You always overestimate your own importance!"

Merlin's eyes were glassy though and Arthur's face morphed into a picture of consternation, "Really Merlin….I was just jesting….don't you start crying on me…" Arthur panicked, he never knew how to deal with crying people and even though it was only Merlin Arthur still felt out of sorts and unable to deal with someone crying, especially crying for him.

Merlin then laughed little sniffles escaping amidst his laughter and tears escaping his eyes either way and Arthur didn't know whether he was crying in joy or sorrow, hell he didn't even know if people could genuinely cry out of joy but Merlin was laughing so Arthur guessed it was possible, see growing up in an emotionally reticent and cold home had not made Arthur an expert when it came to dealing with feelings, they were pesky little buggers after all and the only person who he was even close to relating emotionally to was Gwaine and Gwaine wasn't a whole lot emotional to begin with, a lifetime of being around each other had made them both too guarded.

"Gods I love you, you incorrigible prat!" Merlin blurted and Arthur's eyes widened as Merlin caught on to what he said and his expression mirrored Arthur's.

"Ermm…in a completely platonic way of course…" Merlin said soon, too soon and Arthur eyes alighted with mischief and he wished he could lean back and cross his arms behind his head to complete a perfectly smug pose.

"Of course…" Arthur said incredulously and Merlin narrowed his eyes at him in warning though he knew Arthur wouldn't heed any glares threatening or otherwise from Merlin.

"You know this being grievously injured lark is a bit of fun, I've received two declarations of undying love and Morgana's 'mother eyes' which she pretends not to have all in just one day!"

"Hell, my father might even lighten up some and give me a long overdue vacation time off!" Arthur said sounding contemplative as Merlin rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Figures you'd turn this to your advantage, and I did not profess undying love to you prat!"

"Ah, now don't be taciturn Merlin, you're even calling me by your term of endearment!"

"I have never nor will I ever use a term of endearment to call you."

"Oh but you already are Merlin, you even confessed it's your term of endearment for me long ago."

"I'm sure your hallucinating because of all the medications pumping inside your system."

And then Merlin realized something he'd missed about Arthur's exchange and he asked "What do you mean two declarations of love? Did some simpering fan come in here to stalker you and _profess undying love?"_ Merlin made sure to inject as much sarcasm as possible into the words.

Arthur just smirked and asked "Are you fishing Merlin? Cos you're not exactly being subtle…"

Merlin huffed and wagged his index finger at Arthur like Arthur's nursery school teacher "I want you to dictate this with me now, Merlin is as straight as an arrow, as straight as a plasma screen television, as straight as Arnold Schwarzenegger! Come on say it with me….MERLIN IS AS STRAIGHT…"

Arthur laughed outright and then grimaced and clutched his chest when it hurt like a bitch, "Merlin Arnold Schwarzenegger acted as a pregnant male in Junior which just sullies your claim to straight-dom by a landslide!"

"It was one role prat!"

"Yeah one role too many!"

"And anyway he was straight straight, cheating on his wife with the maid straight, so my claim to straight-dom is foolproof!"

"You're a nut"

"Not any more than you!" Merlin snapped back and they both laughed at their absolute silliness.

The others came back in to find them bantering and Gwaine and Morgana observed the pair of them sharply and then met each other's eyes in obvious bewilderment.

Morgana then decided to stage an intervention and she said "Merlin, I'm going home, want to come with me? I'll drop you at your place."

Merlin hesitated looking at Arthur but Arthur himself said "You should go home Merlin, you've been with me all day anyways…"

Merlin nodded and then asked tentatively "You'll be fine here on your own?"

Arthur's reply to that was immediate and certain, "Oh Gwaine will stay with me here."

Obviously, Merlin thought as Gwaine grumbled from where he was sitting, "There's this thing called asking Arthur….you should learn it, makes you less presumptuous."

Arthur turned to Gwaine then and said "As if you are going anywhere!"

Gwaine would be angry under normal circumstances but then again this wasn't a normal circumstance was it? And Arthur to some extent had always depended on him as much as he depended on Arthur, it was habitual and natural to them and to anyone else it might seem like Arthur was being snooty in assuming Gwaine would stay but Gwaine knew it was just the way Arthur thought, like he couldn't fathom why Gwaine would not be staying, like there was not even a question of him not staying.

It was Morgana who interrupted Gwaine's pensive staring as she asked "Are you sure about staying another night? You've stayed here for five days already, if you keep this up you're going to end up in a wheel chair with spine problems soon."

"I'll ask the nurses to arrange another bed for him" Arthur said, he so did not want to be stuck with Morgana or Leon or heaven ever forbid Uther. It was pathetic really that he was almost twenty seven and the only person he was comfortable with seeing him vulnerable was Gwaine.

Unbidden something Merlin had said long back which had stuck around in his sub consciousness came back to him _'This libertine lifestyle will come and bite you back in the arse when your fifty and you have no one important except for a slew of angry vengeful exes who may want to drug you in your sleep.'_

Arthur hated feeling like he was outsmarted, he hated feeling vulnerable period and right then he felt he couldn't escape the ringing truth of that statement as it kept replaying inside his head.

"Arthur…are you feeling alright?"

Arthur snapped out of his trance to find Gwaine near him looking at him cautiously.

"Hey…you okay? Does something hurt?"

And Arthur was in pain both physically and mentally but he didn't think anyone could help him with it.

"I'm fine…just zoned out there for a while, I'm tired" he said deflecting.

"You should sleep, here I'll help you with the bed, come on" Gwaine made him lie down on the bed in a recumbent position again and Arthur closed his eyes going along with his pretense of being too tired, it was better than giving away what was troubling him anyway, him _the Arthur Pendragon only heir to Pendragon Inc. and billionaire playboy with a reputation for breaking hearts as much as Pendragon Senior had a reputation for breaking other companies that tried to war with them was having honest doubts about his lifestyle which he claimed to love and embrace…._what was the fucking world coming to?

He feigned sleep as Gwaine and Morgana talked in hushed voices inside his room.

"You should leave, you can't be here twenty four seven…look I'll take over…" Morgana was saying.

"He's not going to ask you for any help if he needs it, he's got too much pride…I'm the only one he'd allow near…he needs me here."

Arthur gathered from opening one eye to peer around that Merlin, Elena and Gwen had already left and it was only Morgana and Gwaine now, he so hoped Morgana wouldn't convince Gwaine into leaving because Gwaine was absolutely right in saying Morgana was the last person Arthur wanted to be tending to him.

"Promise me you'll leave tomorrow morning, go to your flat and get some sleep, Gwen and I will stay here."

Gwaine nodded and Morgana reluctantly left as Arthur heaved a great sigh and sank back down. He'd had such a great day despite his circumstances and now it was ending in such a self-pitying way and he just wanted to drift off already because self-pity? That is not something he needed to feel, now or ever. He was rich, handsome, charming, intelligent, he could hire a whole team of nurses and doctors to take care of him on an hourly basis if he wanted to just like his dad had paid for a whole team of nannies for the day shift, noon shift, evening and night shift when Arthur was young and Uther away on business.

Except all those nannies treated Arthur like he was the most pestilent nuisance to have ever graced the planet and whispered behind his back about what a horrible child he was and how worse he was going to get when he grew up with all of daddy's old money.

This is why he could never in his whole life time stop wondering when he was at the deepest chasms of despondency how it would have been like to have a mother. Somedays he thought she would have been caring, she would have held him when he wanted comfort, maybe she'd have read him bed time stories and then there were days when he thought she might have hated him too.

"Hey scoot!"

Gwaine's voice caused Arthur to startle and he opened his eyes belatedly realizing he was supposed to be pretending to sleep.

"What?" he asked sharply hoping Gwaine would just leave him alone and let him sulk.

But Gwaine was Gwaine, he never did anything as Arthur expected and he said "I'm not going to sleep on a bloody steel chair another night, so scoot…the bed is big enough for us both."

Arthur didn't know whether this was because Gwaine had sensed his gloom but he gritted his teeth and moved and Gwaine pulled off his jeans and tees before he climbed onto the bed with his boxers on.

Gwaine had of course sensed Arthur's depression, he knew Arthur tended to get into such moods rarely when no one was able to get through to him or get him out of it. The fact that Arthur had not made one lewd remark about Gwaine being in bed with him, and stripping to his boxers was testament to the fact that whatever Arthur was miserable about it was pretty serious, Gwaine even suspected what Arthur was upset about but he never asked as he knew asking never made Arthur open up to him anyway.

"I hope you're not going to roll over and crush my broken ribs! If you do I'll crush your neck."

And Gwaine tossed his hair once and leaned over Arthur to get the light switch, "Wow, always the romantic eh Princess?" he said lightly before switching the lights off and snuggling down mindful of keeping his distance from Arthur, he did not after all want to crush Arthur's ribs by accidentally rolling over.

Arthur didn't answer with his own retort and Gwaine frowned in the darkness but let it go.

Arthur wanted to complain that he was sick and Gwaine shouldn't be abducting his sick bed but Gwaine's warmth seeped into his sides and the bed was big enough and Gwaine was lying on his sides so Arthur was comfortable and he just huffed and settled down, restlessly falling asleep after a while.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter of the story, hope you guys enjoy reading it and once again THANKYOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND SUPPORT! **


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER – 28**

"You are not keeping your promise" Arthur huffed catching and trapping Gwaine against the wall so that he wouldn't give Arthur the slip like he'd done about an innumerable times already.

Gwaine cursed inside his head at being caught off guard and smiled amusedly at Arthur who was boxing him in against the wall, "You are not in any position for _any _strenuous activity Princess" Gwaine said airily trying desperately to joke it off and escape his predicament. This routine was getting very tiresome very quickly.

And saying so he ducked under Arthur's arms quick as a flash and went sauntering inside Arthur's flat as Arthur followed more sedately enjoying the magnificent view of Gwaine's pert derriere.

Arthur narrowed his eyes once Gwaine turned around placing himself safely behind the kitchen counter, "Just so you know you're not going to give me the slip forever."

Gwaine rolled his eyes and leaned his hands on the garishly red counter, "Jee don't I feel special!" he snapped sounding annoyed and bitter and hating that he sounded exactly like he felt.

Arthur frowned then and questioned "Is that what you are expecting? A romantic candle lit dinner and a honeymoon suit in the Bahamas or something?" Arthur's tone got progressively mocking and Gwaine's face got progressively tighter.

"No" Gwaine said dragging the word, "I would just appreciate it if you could treat me less like a prize horse."

Arthur having understood subliminally that he'd pissed Gwaine off quirked his lips in a smile and said "No prize horses for me, I'm done with horses for life."

He had been trying to joke but suddenly Gwaine got this heavy look in his eyes and Arthur threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed "See you are a great girl! I was joking!"

"Oh shove it with the 'girl' jokes will you? You sound like a backward sexist!"

"It's not me being sexist, it's me stating a fact, mainly that you are acting girly…"

"Yes you mean that as an insult which just makes you a sexist bastard anyway!" Gwaine finished, sometimes he wondered just how thick Arthur could be.

Arthur opened his mouth to protest and Gwaine knew they could go at this pointlessly for hours so he said loudly "Help me with dinner! You're almost entirely alright anyway so I don't see why I should be feeding you…"

"Ah!" Arthur pointed with his index finger as Gwaine took out a frying pan, bowls, knife and grater.

When he looked back up Arthur was pointing at him intently, he was wearing nothing but a jeans having forgone the shirts ever since he got released from the hospital, his blond hair was sticking every which way and he looked completely insane waving his hands about in the middle of his kitchen floor and Gwaine couldn't help the rush of affection he felt as Arthur said "GOT YOU! So you think I'm fine enough to help you cook which means I'm fine enough to have sex!"

Gwaine bit his tongue for being hasty and saying something that gave Arthur an obvious opening to move things along between them, "We're not having sex! Sex is entirely different from cooking and I'm not going to suffer you at your worst our first time together."

"Suffer me? Suffer me?" Arthur got all enraged and Gwaine laughed at the expression of pure unadulterated rage on Arthur's face, "I'll have you know all of my lays have had nothing but great things to say about my prowess in the sack!"

Gwaine gave Arthur an incredulous stare mocking, "What did you go ask around all your lays if you were good? A questionnaire on the sexual prowess of Arthur Pendragon? On a scale of one to ten how good do you think I was at giving head?"

Arthur crossed his arms in front of himself and Gwaine was pleased to note he didn't wince in pain as he did so but the expression of smugness that radiated off Arthur told Gwaine he was going to say something unbearably arrogant.

"I didn't have to ask around Gwaine, my reputation precedes me…they go around tittering and tattling because _I'm just that good_."

Gwaine switched on the stove and set the frying pan on top and he said "You're so full of yourself…"

"Let's see if you're saying that once I'm trough with you!" Arthur said darkly.

Gwaine gave a mock shiver, "Oooh big words Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur would have tackled Gwaine except Gwaine was making dinner and he was starving and he really didn't want to suffer from being sexually frustrated and starved on top of it.

Arthur was aware he was standing there mulishly, he was more than a little offended that Gwaine thought he could be poor in bed, he'll show the brat! Wait until his ribs fully healed and he'll show him just what he was capable of, just how much he could drive Gwaine crazy, he'll be such a tease that he'd have Gwaine begging and he was promptly pelted in the head with a carrot.

"HEY!" Arthur said indignantly.

"I can see your X rated thoughts from here! Come help me or otherwise go watch footie or something…"

"Why?" Arthur asked crossing his arms again and standing taller as he drew himself upto his full height, "Am I making you nervous with my X- rated thoughts" he asked smirking.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows dubiously, "I'm not actually a virgin you know, no matter how much you want me to be…"

Jealousy reared its ugly head at Gwaine's reminder that he was far from being the only man who'd gotten intimate with Gwaine even though he'd been the one wanting for so long.

"You know I never could understand why Morgana was okay with you being slutty and not me!"

"Come now, nobody could be as slutty as you are! You had a threesome with Uncle Tristan for god's sake, how did you even manage that?"

Arthur smirked infuriatingly, "Maybe if you're a very good boy I'll tell you…"

He got pelted with another carrot for his benefit and Arthur raised his hands and said "Hey stop hitting me with projectiles, I'm still wounded you know…"

Gwaine narrowed his eyes and said "I'll throw more than a harmless vegetable if you ever call me 'boy' again!"

"So S&amp;M is definitely out of question then?" asked Arthur pouting as he came around the counter to stand beside Gwaine so as to avoid any more thrown missiles in his direction.

"Heavens no!" Gwaine exclaimed loudly and then turned to Arthur with a devious leer, "God knows you're long overdue for a good spanking!"

Arthur's eyes widened in shock despite himself and Gwaine laughed outright at the absolute horror on Arthur's face followed closely by anger.

Arthur however reigned his temper in, he'd get his chance to make Gwaine regret all the years of teasing he'd endured after all and he asked "What do you need help with anyway?"

Gwaine was surprised Arthur was actually asking to help because Arthur was such a stereotypical male male, who didn't know the difference between a juicer and a mixer, he'd learnt the hard way when Arthur had tried to prepare orange juice one day, burnt the toast if left to his own devices and thought one needed a whole box of washing powder to launder a set of jeans, lived off of takeaway and the generousness of house maids.

"No, no" Gwaine said slapping Arthur's hands off of the eggs he was handling, "Don't touch anything"

"You asked me to help"

"Yes but everything you touch becomes a disaster so just stay out of my way and…"

"Are you implying that I can't do this?" Arthur asked eloquently indicating the kitchen counter with his hands.

Gwaine huffed and put his hands on his hips, his tone was patronizing as he said "I'm not implying Arthur_, I am saying_."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue but Gwaine spoke over him saying "Choose your words very wisely Arthur, I'm the person making your dinner."

Arthur deflated at that and then went to sulk in front of the TV. _'He didn't think living with someone else meant he needed to play nice sometimes even though it was only Gwaine and they'd been sharing rooms and more since they'd been little more than toddlers.'_

* * *

'_I'm bored' _Arthur texted Merlin in want of something to do until Gwaine was done with dinner.

When Merlin failed to reply within a fraction of a second he fired off another text, _'Dreadfully bored! Like about to die seriously bored!'_

'_Not a good time Arthur…how are you feeling?' _

Merlin finally texted back and Arthur frowned, what did he mean it was not a good time, what could Merlin be doing that was so important that he didn't have time for Arthur?

'_Bored! Duh Merlin I just told you how I feel'_

'_Not that prat! I meant how are you as in how are you after getting kicked in the chest by a beastie?' _

'_Beastie Merlin?! xD are you 12?'_

'_Just because you're uptight doesn't mean the rest of the world has to follow!'_

'_How does me not using kid slang make me uptight?!'_

'_It does too!'_

'_Well hark whose talking, in that regards I can call you uptight for insisting on your heteronormativeness all the time.'_

'_That's not a word and we ARE NOT having this discussion again!'_

'_Why not? Am I finally gaining on you?'_

'_Hardly' _there was an accompanying deadpan emoticon to emphasize Merlin's point and Arthur smirked just knowing he was ruffling Merlin's straight-y feathers something awful.

'_I think I smell something fishy!'_

'_Oh it must be the fried shrimp Morgana is cooking!' _Now there was emoticon that was sticking its tongue out at Arthur mocking in blatant audaciousness and Arthur's smirk fell away to be replaced with a frown.

'_Still playing house with my dear cousin I see…'_

And then because he really had to know, _'Did you finally get beyond second base with her Merlin?'_

Arthur expected an indignant tirade, or at least for Merlin to berate him or not reply at all because he tended to get mad and then moody and he wouldn't talk back until Arthur coaxed him to.

So Arthur waited for a reply or no reply as it may be the case but just as Gwaine was bringing dinner in two plates Arthur's phone vibrated with a new text.

'_I don't kiss and tell.' _

Arthur frowned down at his phone, Gwaine deposited a plate in front of him and then sat back down on the couch keeping a careful distance away from him, Arthur noted duly.

"What are you so engrossed in?" Gwaine asked trying to peer into Arthur's phone from where he was, and Arthur flicked it shut immediately and put it away, he just knew telling Gwaine that he was just engrossed in texting Merlin would go over very badly.

Gwaine tilted his head back and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Now you're acting dodgy, and I know for a fact you're not ashamed of watching porn…"

"Of course I'm not" Arthur said before he quickly grabbed the plate and shoveled food into his mouth thereby having an excuse to not talk.

If Gwaine was on to it he didn't call Arthur out on it and Arthur felt the first beginnings of guilt that niggled at his mind and itched at his chest as he told himself to stop being silly. He had no reason to feel guilty, it was not like they were married were they? He was just horsing around with Merlin, the usual really.

Except he couldn't stop thinking about what Morgana and Merlin were getting up to right this moment. She probably used this opportunity to dig her claws firmly into Merlin and poor Merlin probably fell into her trap long before he could realize what a conniving wretch Morgana could be, seriously, Arthur was only looking towards Merlin's best interests, namely that he would undoubtedly get hurt if he pursued whatever this thing with Morgana was.

He was only concerned, the fact that he was also extremely attracted to Merlin and had been scheming to get him into his bed for as long as he'd laid eyes on Merlin was neither here nor there.

* * *

Back in Morgana's flat Merlin was in a very similar situation feeling guilty that is, when Morgana brought out the dinner with a small smile on her face.

She'd prepared dinner herself and Merlin knew that a girl like Morgana didn't do that for anyone she didn't care about honestly. This was their first almost- date ever since the tragedy at Ascot and Merlin found himself being nervous like he always was in her presence.

"I hope this is edible Merlin, but in case it isn't I've got the number for three places that serve great curry around here." Morgana said before placing a plate in front of him, the shrimp looked great though and Merlin knew in cooking looks can be very deceiving but he smiled nonetheless and said "I'm sure it's going to taste great Morgana."

Morgana sat down close enough for him to feel the heat radiating from her body and said "I wouldn't be too hasty Merlin, I'm known for my many skills but culinary skills are not one among them."

"Let me be the judge of that…" Merlin said and took a small bite as Morgana scrutinized his face intently, he failed to hide the wince however and Morgana's face fell.

"Oh God, it's horrible isn't it?"

Merlin could hardly answer because his eyes were watering, the overwhelming spiciness of chillies made his taste buds singe and Morgana thrust a cup of water into his hands which he gulped greedily.

And then before he could warn her off of it she'd taken a bite herself just as he shook his head in horror her eyes widened before she haggled the glass out of his hands and poured what remained down her throat and when that failed to stop the burning both of them ran to the kitchen and Morgana filled her glass up again as Merlin found one for himself and they both chugged it down like pigs slurping loudly and not bothering that they were being a bit too revolting.

And when finally they were able to stop drinking and just stood there panting like they'd run a marathon race Morgana said "I'm so sorry Merlin….the book said the more chillies the better…"

Merlin looked at Morgana and then at himself, standing in Morgana's kitchen, the front of their tops soaked through, both panting loudly mouths open and chest heaving and Morgana looking remorseful and he couldn't help it, he just busted.

Morgana looked at him askance and then said slowly, "It's not funny Merlin…."

Merlin couldn't stop laughing though, he bent over clutching his knees and laughed until tears of mirth leaked from his eyes and when he looked up Morgana's face was quirked up in reluctant amusement.

"I suppose I should be grateful it at least gave you a good laugh at my expense…"

"Oh don't forget the burnt mouth! And possibly stomach ulcers!"

"I'm sorry" Morgana said sheepish now as she bemoaned her abysmal cooking skills.

Merlin laughed again but afterwards he said "I think maybe we should order in for that curry!"

"Yeah… we should…."

So saying Morgana escaped into her room with her phone feeling too embarrassed to be standing with Merlin while she made the call for the curry and then yet another to Gwen.

"Gwen, I've ruined it, _I told you I suck at it_!"

Gwen was all reassuring as she said "Come on, it's the gesture that counts!"

"Not if that gesture made his mouth feel like I'd poured concentrated acid down it Gwen! Oh it was really awful Gwen…this showing him I'm serious lark is getting quite tiresome, I should have definitely stuck with wine and dine with _nouvelle cuisine_ instead of the mess I just made!"

"Well what did he say? After I mean…."

"He laughed"

"Seriously? Merlin? I didn't think he was the type to make fun of you for your admittedly bad cooking skills…"

"Oh no, it wasn't like that….he didn't make fun of me Gwen…we were just running around the kitchen because our throats were literally on fire and it was a thing of the moment thing…." She blabbered and Gwen chuckled down the line.

"Well if nothing else it seems like you're having fun, so stop worrying about offending his taste buds and go get him!"

Morgana groaned and realizing she had been out here for too long and said a hasty goodbye to Gwen before she went back to the hall to find Merlin sitting on the sofa, the offending plates of shrimp sitting in the coffee table starkly, making Morgana confront what a disaster she had made of the date already!

For the first time in a long time she felt insecure and nervous around a man and she overcompensated like always saying "Well next time we go on a date you can do the cooking!"

Merlin looked up from where he was sitting and smiled wide and beguilingly at her, he really had one of the most beautiful smiles and Morgana noted it made her think things like _adorable_ and she berated herself and told herself to get a grip.

'_So there is going to be a next time…'_ Merlin thought with a smile and Morgana had more or less admitted that this was a date so he said "I better do if we don't want either of us getting the runs."

Morgana huffed and then plopped herself down next to Merlin, wet shirt and all like she'd never have with another man, there was just something about Merlin that made her forget to want to be glamorous and cocky all the time. She'd never greeted any of her past dates with a plain shirt and jeans after all, never mind the fact that she had attempted the disaster that was sitting quite innocuously in front of her, she usually just took her dates to the Dorchester or some other high end place where there was a strict dressing code and the waiters were ready to throw someone out on a moment's notice if you happened to be wealthy enough and wanted to get rid of your date.

"So what do you want to do until the curry arrives?" asked Merlin and Morgana wondered what people did on dates in one's flat, as she'd never done that either before Merlin. Morgana hummed buying herself some time as she thought of how Merlin was breaking all sorts of conventions with her and she was totally out of her depth as to what to do on a date in her home. The last time she'd invited Merlin here she was a little too tipsy and had been outrageously flirtaceous but Merlin had been indulgent with his good humor but firm in not taking advantage of her in a drunken state which in the end only made her like him more.

"We could watch a movie…."

"Or soap…."

"You're into soaps Merlin?" Morgana asked a little incredulously.

"Hey, I'll have you know Game of Thrones is phenomenal!"

"Of course but Game of Thrones is not very soap opera-ish…"

Merlin frowned but he agreed with her anyways, "What movie do you have in mind?"

"Star wars?"

"Which part?"

"Part three, duh Merlin...God knows the rest are a bore!"

"Hmmm, I'm not much for seeing Anakin Skywalker roasted to a human sausage! How about part six?"

"I don't have it"

"WHAT? You have part three but not part six?"

"Part three is more compelling Merlin…the whole fallen angel thing is just epic!"

"Ah, it's the fallen hero bit that you find most scintillating is it?"

"Of course!"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side!" Merlin said with a serious look in his eyes and Morgana batted at his chest and said "Forget star wars! Let's watch a chick flick!"

"Oh no!" Merlin said in horror, "Anything but!"

"Oh yes! You did almost say that I'm an evil witch who finds darkness compelling so this is me proving I'm one happy little camper."

"Now why don't I believe that…" Merlin raised his eyebrows dubiously.

"Because it's not really true Merlin" Morgana whispered looking intently into his eyes and Merlin blinked at the sudden proximity, at some point in their avid argument about movies they'd migrated to the floor facing each other and getting closer and closer by the second.

Morgana was just a hairs breadth away from him now and if he leaned forward just a little their lips would brush in a kiss, and Merlin blew out a breath he'd been holding in for way too long since he realized she'd gotten so close and whispered "So you do admit you're an evil witch in disguise"

Morgana smirked and whispered a resounding "Yes" before she moved away like nothing had happened at all and Merlin felt himself go wide eyed at the absolutely deliberate tease that she was, he was so very sure she'd gotten him all flustered on purpose.

And just that moment the doorbell rang and Morgana got up saying that must be their delivery and Merlin watched her go rather enjoying the view of her arse in her snug jeans vowing to himself he'd get her back for it someday.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER - 29**

Merlin gawked as Morgana swept past the queue of people in a strut of elegance mixed in equal parts with bad assery and Merlin cast sheepish looks at more than a few matronly woman dressed in their fineries glaring at them both in disdain.

"Uhmm Morgana, don't you think we should wait in line like the others?"

Merlin had to lengthen his strides to match hers which was saying something for Morgana's speed as Merlin's legs were long and even on four inch heels Morgana only came up to his chin.

Morgana looked at him like she couldn't understand and asked "Why? Do you like the experience of waiting in queues?"

Merlin frowned and said "Not particularly but…" he looked around catching the eyes of more than a few woman glaring at them both, "The other people are waiting in line…it's just not very friendly for us to skip the line is it?"

Morgana flapped her hands about as she huffed "Oh please Merlin! Those manicured bimbos are only jealous never mind them…"

Merlin rolled his eyes wondering why he still tried and said "You are the most spoilt brat I've ever known and yes that includes Arthur."

Morgana laughed and quipped "Oh Merlin, if Arthur were here he would have demanded he be escorted to the Royal Box by the manager and then served drinks and refreshments even though it's sort of not allowed here."

Merlin wished he could defend Arthur saying he sure wasn't that snobby, "He's not that bad…" as usual his mouth had made the decision to blurt it out long before his brain could tell his mouth to shut it.

Morgana stopped him with a hand on his arm and Merlin was forced to once again acknowledge just how beautiful she was. She was wearing a deep red mermaid style gown with a plunge line and sans sleeves, she'd complimented the look with a ruby and diamond necklace that hugged the delicate curve of her neck and diamond danglers that even standing this close to her glinted and glowed every time it caught the light, she'd pinned her hair up in a chignon and hence all her milky white skin with not the slightest scar or blemish was on display from her neck to tops of her cleavage and Merlin had to take a deep breath once again.

"Want to bet?" Morgana asked and Merlin had to close his tight for a moment to make himself focus on her question as he rooted around in his mind for what they were talking about.

And before he could come up empty handed and look like a fool Morgana thankfully continued, "You call Arthur, tell him that you're in the Royal Albert Hall for a concert with a friend and tell him the queue is too long and you're tired of waiting and I bet he'll say he'll call the manager for you."

Merlin frowned and said "And if he says to stop fussing and wait like everyone else…"

"He won't"

Merlin narrowed his eyes but said "Alright I'll take you up on that bet but I still think he's less snooty than you…"

"The call Merlin…" Morgana said expectantly putting on of her hands on her hip.

Merlin held his hands up in surrender, "I'm calling!" he pulled his mobile phone out from his pocket and opened his screen and pressed 2, and yes he did have Arthur on speed dial. As the phone rang he idly wondered why he couldn't keep Arthur firmly out even when he was with Morgana but then realized it was too confusing to contemplate. He switched his phone to speaker mode so Morgana could hear what they were talking.

Arthur picked up after quite a while when Merlin was just about to give up and said "This better be important Merls"

Arthur sounded out of breath and irritated so Merlin immediately wondered what Arthur must be doing and came up with the obvious, "Am I interrupting a shag?"

"Jee Merlin, do you really think I'm the sort to pick up a phone when I'm having sex? I'm not that dull a nutter!"

Some of the people who were in the near vicinity and heard Arthur looked at Merlin in Morgana in horror which made Morgana giggle softly.

Merlin supposed Arthur had a point but still he couldn't let Arthur have the last word on that, "Who knows though? I imagine it's just the sort of thing you're into being a shameless exhibitionist that is…"

Morgana laughed covering her mouth with her hands and Merlin's eyes twinkled as he smiled at her.

"You do have _a wild imagination_ don't you Merlin? Who'd have guessed eh? And if you want in on all the shameless action you only need ask instead of being so convolute about it and pretending to shame me!"

"Ugh Arthur! Shut up…"

"Hey! You are the one who called me"

"Yes, I did, I have a problem…I mean…not problem problem but…"

"Merlin, I'm not really good at the heart to heart business so spit it out or call Elena…"

"I don't want to have a heart to heart you prat! And why would I call Elena if I wanted to have a heart to heart…I do have friends other than the people I work with you know, one of them hates your guts too!"

Morgana snorted and then whispered loudly "It's getting late!

Merlin nodded as Arthur said "Well I don't know about you but Gwaine runs off to Elena whenever he gets too melancholy, what is your problem anyway?"

"I'm at the Royal Albert Hall for a concert with a friend and it's taking too long because the queue is absolutely lengthy…"

"Oh, you should have said you were going ages ago, I would have asked the manager to come and escort you in person."

"Arthur you jerk! You absolute snob! You just lost me a bet, no thanks to you!"

And Merlin cut the line as Morgana gave him a triumphant smirk saying "I'll collect my winnings later, now come on!"

So saying she pulled him along and he quickly followed in stride lest he stumble and embarrass himself.

* * *

"So what are we watching again?" Gwaine asked making himself comfortable on Arthur's sofa, if there was one thing Gwaine could appreciate in Arthur's apartment it was how every piece of furniture was just so comfy even if the thing was garishly red and out of taste on Arthur's part.

"Tudors I think…" Arthur had a DVD in his hands and he was just about to turn around and pop it into the player when he noticed Gwaine's eye roll and muttered "Figures…"

"What?" Arthur asked defensively, Tudors was his favorite show damn it! And Gwaine best not be throwing shade on the show!

"Nothing" Gwaine said a little too quickly and then gave Arthur an innocent stare as he filled his mouth with popcorn smirking in a way that infuriated Arthur.

"What do you suggest we watch then? Vampire Diaries?"

"Eww! I'm surprised you even know the name of that show!"

"I watch it for that hot twink…what's his name…"

"Ian Somerhalder?" questioned Gwaine and Arthur pointed at him and shouted "A-ha! You watch it too you hypocrite."

"Hey, if you can find him hot then so can I and anyways Jonathan Rhys over Ian any day…"

Arthur frowned at that and told himself it was not because Gwaine had this star crossed look at the mention of Jonathan Rhys.

"He's not the hottest one on the show, it's the guy who plays Charles Brandon who is hotter"

Gwaine looked disgusted his entire face scrunching up in a true display of utter revulsion, "That guy looks like a bear…"

Arthur crossed his arms in front of himself and gave Gwaine a pointed glare, "Me thinks doth protest too much Gwainey…"

"I am not Princess!" Gwaine said getting all affronted and throwing some popcorn in Arthur's direction, "He's huge and brutish and….just…"

"You do realize what this is sounding like coming from you don't you? You who dated Percy who is twice as big as the guy who plays Charles…"

Gwaine's face clouded at the mention of Percy's name and he turned away from him as Arthur sighed and slapped himself for bringing Percy up.

Wasn't it enough that he could feel the shadow of Gwaine's gloominess over Percy hanging on every one of their conversations? And he still hadn't gotten Gwaine in his bed so him bringing up Percy right at this time was a bad move on part of him and knowing not how to remedy the situation now that they'd lapsed into silence Arthur popped in the DVD for the first season and then sat closer to Gwaine on his sofa squishing into him and nudging his shoulder playfully attempting to cheer him up again.

And Gwaine for once was not choosing to be difficult as he nudged Arthur back and quipped "What is this? The ten thousandth time you are watching this show?"

Arthur did tend to pick Tudors whenever they binge watched anything and during every house party they had so much so that all of his friends were sick of his obsession with the show and threatened to steal his box DVD collection.

Arthur kept quiet as the first episode started with Henry's uncle being chased by Frenchmen, surrounded and then stabbed to death.

"Oh man!" Gwaine sighed theatrically enough for Arthur to cast him a dour look to which he responded with his own dour look.

"What?" Arthur asked impatiently as King Henry announced that England will war with France on the screen and Sam O' Neil started to look a bit flinty trying to find excuses to stall the King's wrath on behalf of his murdered uncle.

"You're just going to ignore me the whole time this is running, aren't you?" Gwaine asked and dare he say it sounded almost petulant.

Arthur paused the show and said "Hey I am not the one who isn't interested in doing lot more interesting things with this time"

Gwaine threw popcorn at Arthur's head, "Why are you always talking about sex? It's creepy…"

Arthur turned to Gwaine like he couldn't believe what Gwaine was saying and when Gwaine looked all huffy and indignant Arthur screeched "You told me you'd let me fuck you when I got better and I've been better for ages!"

Gwaine pushed himself up and off the sofa, "For God's sake Arthur it's not even been a whole month since the accident, and is that all you care about? Fucking me?" Gwaine was pacing angrily now like a caged lion and Arthur laid low as his thoughtlessness had once again set Gwaine off into a nasty temper tantrum. And to think Gwaine had actually wanted his attention a few minutes back only for him to fuck it all up_ again_!

And worse still was Gwaine looked hurt when he turned to face Arthur and the fact that he left himself so vulnerable in Arthur's presence, enough to show he was hurt was enough to make Arthur feel like he was in twilight zone and somehow that one confession at the hospital had turned Gwaine from being cold and aloof to someone Arthur knew before all his philandering, before his ways that had initially meant to hurt Gwaine and his father had gotten so out of control that he couldn't stop now if he tried.

And then right when Arthur was going to open his mouth and no doubt make the situation even worse Gwaine put a hand up to stall him and Arthur shut up, keeping quiet knowing Gwaine wasn't in any mood to be messed around with.

When he put his hand down Gwaine had wiped his face clean of any emotion and Arthur could only guess what was going on Gwaine's mind behind that blank stare.

"Say…" Gwaine began and then stopped licking his lips uncertainly making Arthur zero in on the pink slightly moistened flesh of Gwaine's lips surrounded by his customary five o clock shadow, God's help him but how was Arthur supposed to not think about sex in the way of such flagrant temptation.

It was bad enough when Gwaine was not living with him were only his waking moments in the office were spent exercising his restrain but now Gwaine lived with him, he sneaked into the showers to catch a peek at Gwaine being au natural under the guise of using the loo even though there were three bathrooms in his penthouse and both of them knew it and Gwaine still let him get away with it, Gwaine made him breakfast and dinner and they'd even went grocery shopping together once which Arthur was sure was some horrendously monogamous rite of passage, they slept in the same bed, woke up with each other's rancid morning breath on their faces, Gwaine had all his million different hair gels in Arthur's bathroom which now resembled a bloody Chemistry lab and suddenly a light bulb flashed in Arthur's mind and as unwanted realizations were wont to do, he panicked.

He was in an almost if not entirely dysfunctional relationship with Gwaine and he was only now noticing it!

Arthur was confronted with the sight of Gwaine in one of his own old uni t-shirts when Gwaine having overcome his obstacle began to speak again and Arthur's mind kept repeating.

'_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' _in rapid succession. _'He's wearing my bloody shirt.'_

"Say we do have sex…what do you want to do then?" Gwaine asked and though he knew perfectly well what Gwaine meant Arthur's automatic prat persona took over as he was panicking and he did not in any circumstance panic, he was Arthur fuckin Pendragon!

"Well I do have some positions in mind….I've always quite preferred it with my fuckbuddies bent on some nearly available flat surface…also I'm into spanking…me doing the spanking of course…and cuffs and plugs and breathplay and…"

"ARTHUR!" Gwaine shouted and though he appeared irritated as a devil who'd been unwittingly awakened from a slumber his cheeks were rosy and Arthur felt smug despite himself.

"I'm not talking about that, I meant what about us….after, is it a one-time thing or…more?"

"I'm sure you'll come back to me again, one-time is never enough for my catches to sample my delights…"

"You arrogant bastard!" Gwaine shouted like he couldn't believe in Arthur's audacity to sit here and tell him that he'd what? Come gagging for more when it seemed even now all Arthur ever wanted from him was his arse? He'd confessed love to Arthur for God's sake and Arthur was acting like all that ever mattered was that he got the fuck him.

"It's not arrogance if it's true…"

"So I am one of your catches am I?" asked Gwaine this side of snide and bitter and vying for a fight.

And Arthur like always gave him one, pushed every one of his buttons even when he tried so hard not to let Arthur get to him, "No you are the ultimate catch Gwaine…"

"What is that supposed to fucking mean Arthur?" Gwaine asked his lips twitching and fists clenching in anger. What the fuck was he thinking? Did he really let himself believe Arthur was going to change?

"It means out of all the catches you….you I'm going to enjoy _thoroughly…_"

_Foolish! Foolish! _

_Of course he knew Arthur never loved him and yet… _

_He'd let himself believe, he'd let himself be lulled into trusting Arthur could come to love him too…he just had to give Arthur a chance…_

"So I'm just another notch on your gilded bedpost?"

Arthur hesitated for only a minute, a minute in which Gwaine began to hope fragile as it was…

But then, "What else did you think?"

The sinking feeling in his gut at Gwaine's face crumpling right in front of him must have warned Arthur he was digging his grave deep but he told himself he only hated seeing Gwaine sad.

"And the fact that I confessed to being in fucking love with you changes nothing does it?" Gwaine shouted right into Arthur's face then and Arthur got up knowing not where all his anger was coming from but it bubbled forth and out of his mouth in nasty words he couldn't take back later.

"When I was about to fucking die! Sure you confessed to being in love with me….conveniently when I was at my worst!"

Gwaine put his head down for the first time that night when all this time he'd been rearing his head ready to steam at the minutest slip up from Arthur.

"I said I was sorry…" he whispered but this close to him Arthur heard anyway.

"Well that's never enough is it?" Arthur asked as they both went silent, standing inches apart yet feeling miles and miles away from each other.

Gwaine finally looked up at Arthur after what felt to Arthur like years, "So you want to punish me for abandoning you, is that it? Is that what this is about?"

"What? No!" Arthur said horrified and shocked, he'd never ever force Gwaine into having sex with him as a punishment.

"You're lying!" Gwaine shouted, "I KNOW ARTHUR! I know how fucked up you are and how Uther fucked you up with all his ruthless elitist upbringing! This was always a punishment…wasn't it? You wanted to hurt me when I rejected you back in school and you went around fucking everything in sight to get to me!"

Arthur couldn't deny the truth in that without looking like a barefaced liar anyway and his hesitation was all that Gwaine needed after that.

He looked wounded and before Arthur could do or say anything Gwaine turned around and fled Arthur's house saying he needed to get some air.

* * *

"I didn't know this was a Queen concert!" Merlin said loudly to be heard over everyone singing Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Mhmm, you generally have a low opinion of my musical tastes Merlin…" Morgana said back clapping her hands along to the song.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Well…" Merlin looked sheepish and self-consciously rubbed a finger behind his ear at which Morgana laughed.

"What was I supposed to think with you always playing Kendrick Lamar and Jay Z on your radio?"

"Oh that was just me testing the limits of your endurance…"

Merlin looked baffled and Morgana threw him a sly wink, "Come now, how else am I supposed to know the guy I'm trying to date is not a complete bore or enough of a tool to listen to bad rap?"

"So you don't actually like rap?" Merlin wanted to clarify because that was definitely a deal breaker where he was concerned, he could not be with a person who wanted to play Eminem on the radio all the time, rap had its place and time which was mostly when you were drunk off your senses and don't know your arse from your elbow.

"Do I have a taste for conveniently thrown in expletives being repeated in a frankly predictable and not very musical manner on the radio? No…no I don't."

"And Amen to that!" Merlin said cheering up as Adam Lambert's voice went into a falsetto singing 'Somebody to love.'

"Mmm, he's good" Merlin said and Morgana nodded.

"George Michael did way better with this song though…"

Merlin turned to Morgana gaping at her like a fish in a bowl.

"What Merlin?"

"You like George Michael?"

"Love him!" Morgana exclaimed, "Faith is the best!"

"ME TOO!" Merlin shouted taking her hands and squeezing it in his excitement.

The song ended and both Merlin and Morgana sang along to the next number which was "We Will Rock You."

* * *

**Thoughts anyone? **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER - 30**

Being back at work finally made Arthur feel invigorated after being cloistered in his apartment for the better part of a month and it showed in the spring in his step and a slight quirk of his lips that woman swooned while some of the men frowned in jealousy and some who were more impressionable to Arthur's charms rolled their eyes good naturedly happy to see that Arthur was well and kicking. Arthur was after all some kind of a Super Hero in their eyes after he'd risked his life to save Mithian in front of a whole bunch of employees.

There were so little men who exhibited such blatant chivalry these days and even littler who were as handsome and striking and rich as Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur was naturally taking in all their expressions behind the shades that he wore because his eyes were still adjusting to being out after a month of seclusion in his apartment and when he reached Owaine's cubicle on the way to his office he stopped deliberately paused for a moment before he turned and leaned over.

Owaine having stopped what he was doing the minute the Prince of Pendragon Corps had waltzed in after literally rising from the ashes so to speak just gaped for a minute while all the other employees eyes were riveted on the two of them now.

Arthur noticed the awestruck expression on Owaine's face but a sense of pride which always filled him on these occasions was notably absent and Arthur felt annoyed with himself. Here he was, alive and well after almost dying and almost dying a hero at that, with a month's pent up sexual frustration to vent out on more than one willing accomplice and he was not the slightest bit thrilled that he was definitely getting laid tonight if the expression on Owaine's face had anything to say.

Even so he smiled showing a hint of his pearly whites and lowered his voice just about to ask Owaine if he fancied a shag in the supply closet later when he heard a voice shout his name from the direction he'd come in.

"ARTHUR!"

And just hearing Gwaine's voice made Arthur startle and straighten up as he took two automatic steps away from Owaine's cubicle and turned to look at Gwaine as always looking edible as melt butter in a crisp dark suit in stark contrast to him lazing around Arthur's apartment in Arthur's old uni shirts.

Gwaine's hair was positively shining as it reflected the ceiling lights and Arthur was thankful he was wearing shades, only because it was glaring though, not because it conveniently hid the guilty look in his baby blues, because why would he be guilty?

"You aren't supposed to be here" Gwaine said as soon as he reached Arthur and he looked displeased.

Arthur rolled his eyes behind his shades and said "I'm tired of being at home _recovering_…." Arthur made air quotes for the words he hated hearing from his doctor and which Gwaine used as a regular bait to get Arthur to stay put, "I'm all recovered, thankyou!"

So saying Arthur spun around and walked straight to his office all the while feeling dejected at Gwaine having come in at the most inopportune time, he was just about dying of blue balls here.

Gwaine followed him into his office and Arthur made sure to make a big show of taking his seat behind his desk as this was as awkward as it ever got between him and Gwaine, even including the time Uther caught them making out.

They hadn't talked much ever since their spectacular fight in Arthur's apartment that Arthur still couldn't get his head around. If it was anyone else who had confessed to being in love with him while Arthur only wanted to sleep with them he'd have acted callous and dismissive and they were bound to leave after that but this was Gwaine and Arthur had no idea what to do.

Gwaine crossed his arms and looked at Arthur still frowning in displeasure and Arthur snapped "Ah don't be a nag already!"

Gwaine sighed and said "I thought I was the best kind of nag in your life…"

"What?" Arthur asked uncomprehending.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows in exasperation, "After all I am the hot nag aren't I?"

"Ah!" Arthur then remembered that one time he'd let Gwaine in too far.

"You were trying to get in on with Owaine…"

Arthur had just then made the mistake of removing his shades and his eyes widened immediately before he could cover it up and look casual.

"Don't be ridiculous…" he said anyways.

Gwaine groaned aloud and then came, no Gwaine didn't just walk he was sauntering closer, deliberately slow making Arthur narrow his eyes.

And before Arthur could say anything else he was half leaning half sitting on Arthur's desk his trouser clad arse just a hairsbreadth away from Arthur's hands resting on the desk top.

"Shame really, because I was hoping tonight was going to be our night" Gwaine looked right into his eyes his voice becoming husky and low and going straight to Arthur's very neglected cock.

When Arthur's eyes widened a fraction Gwaine smirked and leaned down "But if you'd rather be with Owaine…" Gwaine made to move off the desk but Arthur's hands gripped his hand tight and when he looked down Arthur was looking at him with intent.

And then caution as he asked "Your serious…you're not just leading me on a wild goose chase like you always do!"

"You need convincing…." Gwaine hummed and before Arthur could so much as blink Gwaine was sitting on his lap their balance precarious on the revolving chair as Arthur immediately put his hands on Gwaine's hips to stop him from falling out.

Even so Arthur's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Gwaine felt a rush of satisfaction bubbling up inside him as he thought Owaine could hardly make Arthur look so stumped.

The words ultimate catch echoed inside his head his subconscious telling him snidely that he was going to be the sore loser in this game at the end of the day anyway but he told his subconscious to bugger off as he rocked back and forth on Arthur's lap and Arthur's breath hitched as he gripped Gwaine's hips punishingly tight.

Gwaine leaned closer to Arthur, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Arthur's and Arthur caught a whiff of Gwaine's cologne, hair gel and suit all mixed into one tantalizing smell as Gwaine bloody gave him a lap dance in his office chair where anyone walking by could see them at it.

Arthur groaned and caught Gwaine's face in his hands and with a dark look he promised "I'll fuck you right here if you don't stop taunting me now."

Gwaine just laughed low at that, sassily flipping his hair as he said "You don't see me complaining Pendragon!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes and ran his hands slowly down Gwaine's sides, up and down and lower still to grab Gwaine's arse cheeks in his hand and pull apart dipping one of his fingers right where he wanted in and it was Gwaine's turn to look flummoxed as Arthur even through the layers of clothing separating them found his hole and began to circle his thumb teasingly around it, he'd never been so turned on by any man touching him like this in his entire life and Gwaine groaned out loud as Arthur smirked and dragged his teeth against his chin, nipping his ears as he whispered "You have no idea of how many filthy fantasies I've had about fucking you over this desk…"

"I think..I might" Gwaine said having recovered some of his senses and smirking back at Arthur now.

Arthur pulled away at right that moment though taking his fingers and his mouth away as Gwaine sat on his lap and looked indignant.

"Oh for Christs' sake" Arthur grumbled before he grabbed a hold of Gwaine's face and kissed him square on his delectable mouth over Gwaine's muffled protests.

Arthur moved his lips over Gwaine's despite Gwaine's efforts to resist and finally Gwaine started kissing him back as Arthur growled low in his throat and pushed his tongue inside rubbing his tongue over the roof of Gwaine's mouth mapping his teeth and then retreating to thrust back again.

When his legs felt completely numb with the weight of Gwaine on his lap Arthur lifted them up making Gwaine sit up on his desk, both of them were panting harshly their breaths coming out in great puffs as they'd defied their need for air playing tonsil hockey and Arthur just leaned his head against Gwaine, not quite believing it was really happening and not just a fantasy inside his own mind.

"Don't you two look cozy?"

Arthur and Gwaine jumped and turned around to see Morgana leaning against the glass door holding it open and smirking at them, and so Gwaine noticed was the better part of the staff who worked on their floor, some even catcalled and hooted and Owaine looked miffed, Gwaine was pleased to note.

"Morgana, bad timing get out!" Arthur barked from where he was partially hidden behind Gwaine's neck.

"Tut tut Arthur, learn some manners!"

"Why don't you do the same and leave us alone?" asked Arthur and Gwaine finally pried Arthur's arms off of him and got down from his desk as Arthur lamented another missed opportunity, why where people always interrupting them? Did he have to stage an elopement to finally have Gwaine to himself because he would totally do it, if his father or Morgana or heaven forbid Annis kept interrupting them all the damn time.

"Now be a good princess won't you?" Gwaine said as he took himself and his scrumptious arse away making Arthur's hands clench on empty air.

Arthur noticed that Morgana was still looking at him expectantly so he raised his eyebrows and asked "So what do you want now that you've successfully cock blocked me this morning?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes and said "I just wanted to see how my little brother was doing and perhaps give him a congratulatory gift…but now you're acting a prat and I wonder if I should give it to you after all…"

Arthur got a pinched expression on his face as he asked "Congratulations for what?"

Morgana tilted her head sideways and asked "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Uther didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Morgana laughed and said to herself "Oh this is gonna be good, I think the gift can wait after all."

So saying she walked closer and closer to him and Arthur's expression grew from caution to full on horror as she did not stop to respect his personal space and instead threw her arms around his shoulders and held him tight.

Gwaine who noticed the dismay on Arthur's face laughed as Morgana snapped "You're supposed to hug me back!" and then brought both of Arthur's arms around her waist as Arthur held them there loosely feeling very very awkward.

"Morgana!" Arthur complained after having been subjected to the scent of her flowery perfume for the better part of a minute.

Morgana sighed and whispering so only Arthur could hear she said "I'm glad you're still alive to lord it over all of us…I love you Arthur."

Arthur didn't know what to say to that like always and Morgana shook her head at him in fondness before she said "No need to say it back, I know you love me too."

"Not a chance in hell!" Arthur snapped and Morgana pouted before she turned around and said to Gwaine "I expect details tomorrow!"

Gwaine flipped his hair and said "Let's see if he's worth ratting details about…"

"OI!" Arthur shouted and both Morgana and Gwaine laughed this time at Arthur who looked thoroughly irritated.

* * *

It was lunch time before Arthur was called to Uther's office and it was only then he remembered Morgana's earlier comment that day about something Uther had seen fit to tell her and not him something about him.

But she did say congratulations and for once she seemed to sound genuine so Arthur hoped that whatever it was it was something good.

When Arthur went inside Uther's office after knocking twice on the door he expected his father to be seated behind his desk like always but as everything seemed to be strange today his father was standing in front of his desk to greet him and when he walked in he got his second stilted hug of the day from his father who even being sixty five years old hugged with all the strength of a man in his prime.

Arthur had only ever been the recipient of such displays of physical affection from his father on very rare days when he was growing up. The earliest he remembered was when he fell from his swing when he was five and broke an arm. That was the first time Arthur had living proof that his father most definitely cared for him, Uther had been beside himself for days, all of Arthur's nannies had been dismissed and for the first time it was Uther who was taking care of him twenty four seven.

Arthur of course had been overjoyed that his father had come to love him finally and that he was getting to stay with his dad forever after that, playing up his sickness to make his father dote on him more. But then he'd healed and then Uther had taken himself away once again replacing his presence with the next batch of nannies and Arthur had felt like something leaden was dumped into his stomach once again.

Arthur almost missed what Uther said as he was lost inside his own mind.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, I love you son."

God, seems his day was filled with declarations of love, who was next he wondered? Elena? Merlin?

But unlike Morgana whom he felt too antagonized over to repeat the words he said "I love you too father."

And he meant it, he always did despite Uther's faults.

"Come sit down, I have some important news to share" Uther said and then retired back to his desk as Arthur sat down opposite to him.

When his father just kept staring at him however Arthur lost his patience and asked "What is it you wanted to tell me? Morgana came to congratulate me, only I don't know for what…"

Uther steepled his hands together in front of him and with a solemn stare he said "I've decided to make you the CEO of Pendragon Corps' branch in London."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock and Uther looked contrite, "I'm sorry I never behaved like a supportive parent Arthur, you must know I've always had faith in your abilities and pride in you as a son."

Well, Arthur was sure he was in some dreamland now, Gwaine allowing him to finally finally put his hands on him, Morgana proclaiming she was happy he was alive, Uther saying he was proud of him, it all felt something like a surreal dream.

Which was why he responded as if he were a zombie saying thankyou to his father who looked visibly concerned at his lack of excitement and asked "Are you alright? Do you not want the position?"

"No father, I'm very glad, it's just a bit much to take in is all…" Arthur reassured him and Uther nodded seeming to accept his explanation.

"How are things with you and Gwaine?" asked Uther then and Arthur refrained from groaning aloud, the last thing he wanted was to have a heart to heart with his father about Gwaine.

"Good" he said shortly and hoped that that was the end of that conversation and he would be excused to leave.

But it seemed luck was not on his side today as Uther asked "You got Percival thrown out of here to keep him didn't you?"

Uther's eyes were shrewd and Arthur had never been able to lie well to his father so he kept quiet and that's all the confirmation Uther needed. Uther's features settled into one of deep comprehension as he leaned back in his chair and gave Arthur a chastising look which was nonetheless soft and took the edge on his usual stony disapproval away.

"Well…as a father and a man I'll give you this one advice, don't fuck it up, you'll find it's never worth it to fuck it up with a person you love."

Arthur wanted to protest that he wasn't in love with Gwaine but something in his father's eyes stopped him from blurting it out and he was finally free to leave.

* * *

He still felt like he was floating on some ecstasy meth after all the things that happened to him that day and before he knew it his feet had already led him to Merlin's cubicle.

Merlin was so engrossed in what he was typing away at his computer that he failed to notice Arthur right away and Arthur signaled Mordred to keep quiet as he just observed Merlin working.

His eyes scrunched up whenever he got a letter wrong and when he was unsure of something he always tended to bite his lip in a classic sign of discontent.

When he finally turned to notice Arthur Merlin yelped before he asked "How long have you been standing there prat?"

Ah, at least Merlin seemed to be behaving almost normally today.

"Long enough to know the geek look doesn't really suit you…"

"Well thankfully I'm not guilty of vanity like you!"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your boss Merlin?"

"You're not the boss of me, Uther is…thankfully!"

Merlin did not like the smug superior look on Arthur's face, he looked like a cat who had gotten the biggest larder of cream and that look did not bode well for anyone other than Arthur.

"Well guess again…" Arthur spread his hands and said "Here is the new CEO to Pendragon Corps and yes I am your boss now."

"WHAT?"

Merlin's shocked expression quickly turned to horrified at the rather wide nasty grin on Arthur's face, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes Mer-lin! Up you get now…I want my coffee and make sure it doesn't grow cold."

Merlin rolled his eyes and refused to move an inch as he snapped "Go get one of your lackeys to do it! I HAVE WORK!"

"But you are my lackey Mer-lin!" Arthur said this like Merlin must already know and Merlin couldn't help the slightest quirk of his lips.

When Merlin ignored him Arthur pouted and then took a nearby revolving chair and rolled it into Merlin's cubicle to sit next to him.

"What are you doing that's so important that you can't even be bothered to congratulate me on my promotion?"

Merlin huffed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not congratulating you prat, and your head is big enough as it is!"

Arthur just shook his head his lips stretching in a genuine grin as he said "Well at least you haven't changed."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur stopping to type on his keyboard, "What do you mean?"

Arthur just pressed his lips tightly together though and Merlin knew it was a lost cause to get Arthur to tell on something when he didn't want to.

But surprisingly Arthur did open up to him after a whole minute passed, "Everyone's acting different…"

"By everyone you mean…"

"Morgana, Gwaine, my father hell even that janitor who hates my guts is acting different today…"

"Different in what way?"

"They were looking at me like they cared…"

Merlin's eyes softened when he heard Arthur whisper that sentence almost to himself and he looked for all the world like he didn't understand that people cared about him.

"That's because they do."

"No they don't…before this happened everyone talked behind my back about what an uncaring, loose, immoral fag I was…now I almost die and it changes things, what sort of person even wants that kind of caring anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked confusion evident on his face.

"It's a fucked up kind of caring Merlin, the caring only when you're eyes pop out…it's not real…it's just reflected guilt."

Merlin shook his head at that and said "But the mere fact that they are even guilty shows they must have cared always…I don't mean the employees but Morgana, your father…Gwaine…he might have killed me that day you got hurt."

"And you don't think I deserve better than that? From people who claim to love me?"

Merlin turned back to the screen then and said slowly, "We always deserve better Arthur…every one of us…but people make mistakes…even people who love you…at the end of the day all anyone of us can every do is try…and that's what matters."

When Merlin turned back it was to see Arthur looking at him like he couldn't believe it was really him and he promptly said "Sometimes Merlin…I almost think you are wise"

When Merlin smiled guilelessly in response however Arthur immediately added "But then I see you looking like that and I think it's just me being momentarily deluded."

"Prat!"

"Idiot!" Arthur returned.

"Dollophead!"

"That's not a word Mer-lin!"

"Oh it is, it describes you perfectly well!"

When Mordred passed Merlin's cubicle he rolled his eyes at the pairs legendary by now tiffs.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out soon! Read and Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone, I'm back again with another chapter.**

**WARNINGS: Explicit sex scenes in this chapter so be warned if you want to avoid it!**

**CHAPTER - 31**

Gwaine gasped "What's this?" he asked looking at Arthur in frank astonishment.

Arthur shrugged and said "What does it look like?"

Gwaine eyed the table which was usually filled with Arthur's clutter pin prick clean and covered in a white table cloth upon which lots of no doubt expensive dishes were loaded in fancy china's, the silverware was gleaming reflecting the muted yellow lights and there were two candle stands and an honest to God two tired cake as the centerpiece of the arrangement making Gwaine's eyes boggle.

Gwaine was still not really quite over the shock as he asked again "What's all this?"

Arthur who had quickly shrugged it off as nothing the first time Gwaine asked the question looked visibly flustered now as he tried not to rub his neck as Gwaine just knew that was one of Arthur's tells and instead stood up straighter and said "Well this is me indulging you're uhh…."

Ah, why was he stammering now? And to Gwaine of all people.

"Look can we just sit and eat?" Arthur asked finally tired of trying to come up with excuses.

Gwaine just folded his hands in front of his chest and huffed in reply.

'_You just can't shut up and not question my actions, can you?' _Arthur thought while Gwaine stood in his apartment and looked disturbed for the lack of a better word.

"I'm not your boyfriend Arthur" Gwaine said slowly.

"I'm aware of that…"

"Then why…" Gwaine looked at the table and Arthur bit his lip for a second before he rolled his eyes and walked forward swiftly catching Gwaine's shoulders and turning him around before leading him straight to one of the chairs and making him sit.

Gwaine put up no resistance until he was seated when he turned to look at Arthur in indignity.

Arthur quickly walked around the table and took his seat opposite to Gwaine and once he was seated and Gwaine was still giving him the stink eye he snapped "I didn't have this all ordered in from Dorchester just so you could make an issue out of it, come on! Eat…then we'll talk…"

Meaning Arthur will have plied Gwaine with enough alcohol later that they will avoid talking at all costs, not that Arthur was scheming or anything.

Gwaine narrowed his eyes before his face smoothened out into one of compliance and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as Gwaine finally reached for a bowl of pasta.

When they were done with their main course Arthur brought the expensive merlot he'd saved for the rare occasion and poured both of them a glass.

Gwaine was rather distractedly eating cake humming in pleasure at the taste and it made Arthur narrow his own eyes at Gwaine in return to which Gwaine smirked.

When he set down the full glass of wine though Gwaine asked "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Thought that was precisely what Arthur was doing he rolled his eyes and said "You should try being less suspicious Sherlock"

"Seriously though Arthur…what's all this for? Not that I'm not impressed but.."

"But what? What's so wrong with the fact that I bought a meal for the both of us? We've done this a hundred times!"

"Yeah but this is different, you can't just…" Gwaine waved his hands at the table emphatically and said "This is…this is not the deal you said you wanted."

"What deal?"

"Damn it Arthur! You said this was fuck only deal, you said not to expect more and now you're buying me fancy meals and bothering with candelabras…stop giving mixed signals alright…"

Arthur threw his hands up in the air in frustration, "I thought you said you wanted to be treated less like a prize, you accused me of punishing you by trying to have sex with you for God's sake!"

"So you're feeling guilty is that it?"

"NO! Damn you Gwaine but whatever I am I wouldn't sink so low as to force anyone to have sex with me, let alone have sex with them as a punishment!" Arthur got out of his chair forcefully kicking it back and it went sailing back landing on the floor with a crash as Arthur paced the floor fists clenched.

Arthur couldn't hold it in anymore, the anger and resentment he'd felt for all these years bubbled over and he pointed a finger straight at Gwaine as he screamed "You've always thought me to be the worst sort of scoundrel! You never gave me a chance when I was right there for all these years!"

"Oh that's rich, you're making it sound like you were being a martyr waiting for me and I didn't give a fuck when you were fucking everything in sight in front of my eyes! How do you think that made me feel? Should that have given me more confidence to approach your highness?" Gwaine was right into Arthur's face by the time he'd finished and they were both vying for a fist fight panting harshly into each other's space.

Gwaine opened his mouth to no doubt levy more accusations but Arthur pulled him close by the neck and planted his mouth right on top of Gwaine's effectively silencing any more protests.

Gwaine's resistance lasted all of two seconds before he was fighting Arthur for control, they kissed teeth clacking with no finesse whatsoever, Arthur bent Gwaine halfway down to show him who was in control here and he kissed him hard, years of pent up desire flooding out in harsh kisses and rough hands.

Gwaine use his awkward position to pull them both all the way down and they fell on the floor, with Arthur on top of Gwaine before Gwaine rolled them both so he was on top grinning triumphantly when Arthur looked dazed from the fall and from realizing his position.

It wasn't long before Arthur's expression changed to one of dubiousness of course and he quickly rolled them both until he was on top and trapped Gwaine down in that position with his lower body weight and pinned both his wrists with one hand when Gwaine tried to use his hands to push him and roll them again.

"Always have to be a cave man don't you?" Gwaine asked breathless from their rough housing.

"Don't tell me you were expecting me to be gentle" Arthur teased and Gwaine finally stopped struggling and looked at Arthur, his lips were quirked up in amusement but his eyes were all too serious and Gwaine knew Arthur wouldn't go any further if he asked him not to.

"What are you waiting for then? Or are you all talk and no action?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him warningly, "I'll show you action!"

So saying Arthur let go of Gwaine's wrists and ran his hands lower before grabbing a fistful of Gwaine's white pricey button down and with a savage tug ripped the fabric in two leaving Gwaine's chest exposed and naked just how Arthur wanted it.

"That was Armani Arthur!" Gwaine bitched but before he could really get into it Arthur rolled his eyes and kissed him to shut him up as his hands went to work on Gwaine's belt buckles and then his trousers.

Arthur broke the kiss to pull Gwaine's trousers all the way down leaving him in his boxers and ripped shirt. Arthur pulled off his own shirt and trousers in record speed as Gwaine sat up watching with naked appreciation.

When he was done Arthur looked down and the mischievous glint in his eye made Gwaine alarmed before Arthur pulled him up and before Gwaine could even comprehend what was happening Arthur lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"ARTHUR!" Gwaine shouted in indignation as Arthur laughed.

And Gwaine being thoroughly unimpressed pinched Arthur's bum making Arthur stop short for a second before he kept walking until he dumped Gwaine on his bed falling on top of him and catching hold of the fist coming right at his jaw.

"You know I've never had someone try to deck me when I was trying to have sex with them…"

"Impossible…you're lying!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and said "But you…you are a pain in the arse here too I suppose, like everywhere else…"

"HEY! Is that the way you talk to your usual fuck buddies…I'm surprised they agree to sleep with your over rated arse…"

"My arse is anything but over rated and you know it!" Arthur said sounding smug.

Gwaine smirked then and said "I actually don't know, are you going to let me sample tonight?"

Arthur brought his hands down hard on Gwaine's thigh and the slap evidently surprised Gwaine as Arthur said "Nice try..."

"But you don't get to cheat me tonight!"

"I don't see how…"

Arthur flipped Gwaine over so he was lying on his stomach and pulled his boxers off, finally finally Gwaine's delectable arse was right where Arthur wanted it and Arthur took in the sight for a minute before he went to work.

"Ahhh…Arthur…." Gwaine's face was buried in the duvet sweat beading at his temples and face flushed as Arthur's tongue swiped at his hole and Gwaine felt it all the way down to his toes, he didn't plead but it was a near thing as Arthur was keeping him strung up like this for the past half hour teasing his hole first with fingers and now with his tongue and it was driving Gwaine crazy.

"Did you call me G?" Arthur asked his voice rife with amusement and smugness and Gwaine growled low as Arthur laughed the vibrations going straight to Gwaine's neglected hard cock.

Arthur's thumb circled his rim the cool metal ring he wore making Gwaine break out in goosebumps as it touched his skin, Gwaine felt another finger before Arthur stretched his hole with both making him cringe imagining how he must look to Arthur now before three of Arthur's fingers probed him inside and Gwaine felt all embarrassment vanish to be replaced with desperate lust once again.

"Arthur….damn it Arthur…what…"

"Is there something you wanted to say?"

How could Arthur be so composed even now? He was strung up so high he felt like he was going to burst.

"Or perhaps something you want me to do?"

"You know damn well what I want you to do you bastard!"

"Tsch, tsch….is that anyway to talk"

"I'll talk anyway I damn well please, stop teasing me!"

"I really don't think" Arthur stopped enunciating the word with a deliberate rub against Gwaine's prostrate making him gasp audibly, "That you are in any position to make demands."

"Arthur…."

Arthur hummed and continued to push his fingers in and out of Gwaine watching them hypnotized that it was actually happening, that this was Gwaine, not someone he'd taken home on a whim at a club, or someone he'd seduced at his office, or someone who'd fallen right into his lap deliberately because of his money but Gwaine, after all these years it was finally Gwaine, finally the person Arthur wanted most and that shocking realization made him stop his fingers half way into Gwaine's arse and Gwaine cursed colorfully but Arthur heard nothing of it as he sat frozen on top of Gwaine.

He swallowed and then pulled his fingers entirely away and Gwaine turned around ready to curse again when he saw the terrified expression on Arthur's face.

"Arthur?" he asked tentatively and when that failed to snap Arthur out of whatever trance he was stuck in Gwaine called even more softly, "Arthur…"

Arthur looked at him then like what was making him look so troubled was actually Gwaine and Gwaine's face dropped, in the space of a second though Arthur was all over him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow and Arthur's hands seemed to everywhere at once and if Gwaine thought Arthur was teasing before this was much worse as he felt hot all over and just wanted Arthur to fuck him already.

Arthur mouthed at Gwaine's neck and then licked his way down Gwaine's chest before he stopped taking one of Gwaine's nipples into his mouth and licking it making Gwaine throw his head back and groan.

"Arthur please…." It was ripped out of him despite himself and instead of looking smug Arthur looked intense when he met Gwaine's eyes and finally Arthur moved to pull out a condom from his beside drawer before he was on top of Gwaine again.

After all their rough housing and teasing Gwaine expected Arthur to just plunge right in but Arthur took his time all the while looking eerily at Gwaine as he fed his cock inch by painful inch into Gwaine and when he was buried to the hilt he bent down kissing him as he moved agonizingly slowly making Gwaine fell every inch as it rubbed against his insides making him moan into Arthur's mouth at the frustrating pace Arthur set for them both.

"Arthur…Arthur…come on…." Gwaine said once Arthur lifted his head up to breathe.

Gwaine let his head fall back when Arthur maintained his slow deep thrusts inside and he was so over sensitized after a thorough fingering that Arthur's pace was killing him inside making it unbearably good and yet not enough.

"Is this really all you got?" Gwaine said in desperation and Arthur eyes locked with his, his grin almost manic.

"Oh you're going to regret that G"

"I'm not…AH!" Arthur gave him a punishing thrust and then lifted both his legs up and over his back as he finally moved faster and deeper.

The room filled with the slap slap sounds of their frenzied coupling and their sweat mingled as Arthur laid his forehead on top of Gwaine's, his own face a picture of agony now as he fucked into Gwaine.

"Ahh…it's….uhh…you….are…still over rated…" Gwaine said knowing he was pushing his luck but smiling at Arthur anyway when he looked annoyed.

Arthur looked up and stopped moving completely for a minute before he said "You were asking for it Gwaine…"

He flipped them over so Gwaine was on his stomach once again before lifting his arse up in the air, "Should've known you'd be a real hussy though…" Arthur said before he pounded in all the way and got screwing for real finally making Gwaine lose all his bravado as his forceful pounding moved them up on the bed creaking with every thrust and Gwaine wasn't able to contain the frankly embarrassing howling noises anymore as Arthur took him to task.

Gwaine wasn't the only one affected though as Arthur pounded into him with everything he got swearing and moaning his head thrown back as he felt himself falter and thrust madly with no rhythm whatsoever as Gwaine started jerking himself off and he came in a few seconds clenching all around Arthur's length making Arthur moan out long and surprised as Gwaine's arse milked his orgasm right out of him making him slump on top of Gwaine as he took them both down flat with his weight.

Arthur couldn't believe his orgasm had been torn out of him like that, he was always more in control than that and he felt the aftershocks right upto his toes as he lay there still buried inside Gwaine.

"Ahh, you're heavy…geroff" Gwaine griped as soon as he was coherent enough to and Arthur narrowed his eyes and pinched his bum.

"Oww!"

"Oh shut up!"

"What was that for?"

"Revenge"

"Or you're getting into old habits now!"

"What?"

"You used to bum pinch me when we were younger…"

"I did not!" Arthur said indignant and finally moving off of Gwaine.

"Did too! You only stopped after your dear dad gave you a trashing after I went complaining to him!"

"That did not happen!" Arthur said with a pointed look and Gwaine crowed "Ahh! You have that flinty look! You know you did it!"

"I guess…that should have been a premonition" Gwaine said slowly and Arthur looked at him seriously for a minute before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

"So you're here on a Saturday and at seven in the bloody morning no less…what's wrong?"

Gwaine frowned, "Can you at least invite me in instead of accosting me on your doorstep El?"

Elena huffed but opened the door wider anyway and Gwaine walked in looking around her apartment like he was inside it for the first time instead of looking at her where he knew judgement was waiting.

"Come on in and don't you go yammering before I've had my coffee…"

"Jeez…I wasn't going to yammer anyway!" Gwaine said to which Elena gave him a dubious stare and Gwaine looked just a little contrite.

Elena set the kettle to boil on the stove before she talked to him again, "Since you're here anyway, you're going to take Dolly out for a walk!"

"Talk about ill treatment of house guests…" Gwaine griped mockingly to which Elena pointed a finger at him and said "Hey! I am your unofficial therapist and I offer my services for free, the least you can do is walk my dog after barging in at seven!"

Gwaine put his hands up in surrender and said "Okay, I'll take your dog for a walk!"

Once Elena was settled in with a cuppa she noted "Well you're glowing…"

Gwaine huffed "What?"

"You've got this look about you….you know…that useless look…"

"I don't have a useless look!"

"You do so, now tell me what happened before Dolly wakes up and gets cranky."

"Wow thankyou for your consideration, I'm glad to know a canine is more important than me."

"You're pussyfooting now…" Elena declared before taking a sip of her coffee and moaning in appreciation.

Gwaine sighed before saying "I am aren't I? Okay…okay I slept with Arthur."

If Gwaine was expecting Elena to be surprised she wasn't, she only looked calmly back at him as if it was no big deal and Gwaine asked "Are you not surprised?"

"No" was Elena's casual reply and this made Gwaine frown when Elena rolled her eyes and said "I always suspected this would happen…so it's not shocking, sorry…but Arthur and you….it was obvious it was going to happen someday…"

Gwaine huffed, "Aren't you going to tell me off for being stupid?"

"No"

"You aren't helping"

Elena rolled her eyes again and said "You slept with Arthur, like the quarter of London's gay population, I don't think that is why you came running to me now…because unlike you the quarter of London's gay populace isn't in love with Arthur."

Gwaine swallowed and looked away, "I knew what I was getting into."

"No, you thought you did!" Elena said sharply but her eyes were at least sympathetic when Gwaine glanced at her.

"I'm stupid"

"Yes you are, but not for sleeping with Arthur."

"You know he ordered in nouvelle cuisine…"

"Arthur's always been indulgent with his partners" Elena said carefully.

"Yeah but I'm not somebody who needed to be seduced, I went to him of my own accord and he still made an effort to make it something it didn't need to be."

"We even fought about it…before we…"

"Fucked?" Elena asked with a deadpan and Gwaine groaned.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"What do you want to do?" Elena asked now her voice more gentle than a moment ago.

"I don't know…he said this thing between us is nothing different and I shouldn't expect more…even though I fucking confessed to love him!"

Elena sighed and said nothing more and they just remained like that for until Elena's dog did wake up and came yipping into the room jumping onto Elena's lap for a cuddle.

Gwaine grimaced at the maltese doggy he had been blackmailed into minding.

"So how good is he?" asked Elena with a sly smile.

Gwaine smirked and said "I don't kiss and tell."

"I'll ask Arthur then."

"No don't!"

"Then do tell Gwainey…"

"I hate that nick name…"

"You are avoiding the question"

Gwaine snorted theatrically before he said "I guess he did earn his reputation. Now leave me in peace to dog walk, come on Dolly!"

Elena chuckled as Gwaine made a quick escape out of her house with her dog in order to avoid further inquiry.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, I am so sorry it took me this long to update this one but I was having a huge case of writer's block and it cleared up only recently, courtesy of A Midsummer Night's Dream Shakespeare. **

**Shakespeare is amazing and he hath cure'st my empty wit an' splurged my grey matr' with plot bunnies. So yeah Shakespeare is AMAZING! Truly!**

**CHAPTER – 32 **

Merlin narrowed his eyes as he saw Arthur sitting on his leather high backed swivel chair with his long legs crossed and thrown over the oak desk his polished shoes catching the light and shining and looking pleased as punch as he rotated a pen which was if Merlin had to hazard a guess waterman fountain pen with a gold tip or something equally ridiculous and when he saw Merlin he smirked like he was at the zenith of his existence and couldn't be more self-satisfied if he tried to be.

"Oh Merlin, finally brought my coffee did you?"

Merlin sniffed loudly so that Arthur would see the gesture and said "I think I smell something in here…"

Arthur sniffed at the air for a second before he asked perplexed "It doesn't smell like anything Merlin…"

"Oh it does! It's very familiar too…it smells like…"

Arthur narrowed his eyes understanding now that Merlin was having him on and finally Merlin said "It smells like smug."

Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes as he quipped "You're just jealous! You lowly peasant!"

Merlin plopped down in a chair opposite to the desk on which Arthur's legs were still stretched out and crossed.

"Hark who is calling me a lowly peasant, is that any kind of posture to sit in your office?"

Arthur looked at his legs for a minute before shrugging and saying "I'm the boss Merlin, office etiquette doesn't exactly apply to me…in fact I'm pretty sure office etiquette is for me to torture my subordinates, like you!"

Merlin gave an exasperated sigh before asking "So what happened to make you so frighteningly satisfied anyway?"

Arthur folded his fingers and looked at his nails, they needed a manicure soon he thought idly as he replied "I don't know what you mean Mer-lin."

"Oh come on, you come into the office whistling, honest to God whistling and then you have this goofy smile plastered to your face like Christmas came early and now you're sitting here like you own the goddamn world, something is up…"

Arthur finally uncrossed his legs and put them down and then swiveled to face Merlin directly folding his hands on the table top as he raised one eyebrow and asked "Are you fishing again?"

"I'm not fishing" Merlin said slowly and when Arthur gave Merlin a pointed look Merlin said "Fishing would be being nosey and intrusive whereas I am just politely inquiring about the reason for your chipper self this morning."

Arthur bit his lip to stop from smiling but the corners of his lips automatically curled up in a small smile anyway as he said matter of fact, "Oh yes, you are definitely not fishing."

Merlin rolled his eyes wide, his blues doing that thing they did when he was exasperated becoming all wide and round in his eyeballs and Arthur got momentarily distracted before Merlin said "Fine, I am fishing, what's the reason you're so cheerful today anyway?"

Arthur grinned widely and then said "See Merlin, you are nosey and intrusive."

Merlin threw up his hands and got out of his chair saying "See you later prat….or never" he added after a beat before turning around to leave.

"Oh don't be like that! I've never known you to give up this easy!" Arthur goaded and when Merlin kept walking determinedly out he said "So you don't want to know why I'm so unbearably earth shatteringly happy today after all?"

Merlin turned around with his arms crossed to see Arthur finally taking his legs down and off the table.

"Come on, say it, I know your bursting with having to contain it" Merlin said.

Arthur huffed before he was back to smiling like a goddamn maniac again and he said just one word "Gwaine!"

Merlin's own answering smile dropped as did his mouth as he stared at Arthur in shock. "No" Merlin whispered before he said it louder, "No way!"

Arthur rolled his eyes then and said "Yes way Merlin! If I'd known getting in the way of certain death would earn me a one way pass into Gwaine's pants…."

"Don't even joke about that!" Merlin rebuked sharply.

Merlin walked back to Arthur slowly, "So that's why you're more smug than normal today…"

Arthur gave a careless shrug but what Merlin found alarming was that Arthur was not smirking or making one of his lewd throwaway remarks about his latest conquest, when Merlin had been the unfortunate recipient of Arthur's after shag bragging too many times he knew this was unusual to say the least.

"Soo….how was it?"

It was Arthur's turn to look shocked as his eyes bugged out and he stared at Merlin like he'd grown horns.

Arthur was more than rather vocal to Merlin about his various sexcapades because he liked to tease Merlin and see him turn red with embarrassment and anger but Merlin had never ever shown any curiosity for gay sex on his own, most times it made him so uncomfortable he took to swatting Arthur to get him to stop.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Merlin and Arthur blinked and tilted his head opening his mouth to say something before closing it again.

What came out of his mouth when he finally deigned to speak was "Are you ill?"

"What? No!" Merlin said indignant.

"If I heard right you just asked me how sex with Gwaine was…." Arthur said slowly enunciating every word hoping that would make Merlin understand how unusual it was _for Merlin_ to be asking him about it.

"Hey, you're going to brag anyway so why not get it done and over with and I can go on my own merry way then?" Merlin said flippantly.

Arthur only narrowed his eyes though and said "No, I think I'll pass"

Merlin then tilted his head and put a finger on his chin rubbing thoughtfully before he contemplated out loud for Arthur to hear, "Ah…I've got it" Merlin said with a shit eating grin on his face which didn't bode well for Arthur, "He was disappointed wasn't he? I always did say you thought too much of yourself Arthur…seriously…"

"MERLIN!" Arthur screeched, "He was not in ANY way disappointed."

Merlin looked doubtful mouth quirking downwards as he asked "Did he stay the morning?"

"What? No!" Arthur said indignant and then snapped, "What has that got to do with anything?"

Merlin shrugged giving Arthur a cheeky grin before declaring, "He was disappointed."

"MERLIN!" Arthur's tone was angry and full of righteous indignation and Merlin laughed loudly making Arthur startle and cross his arms in front of his chest.

"You should look at your face now!" Merlin said still laughing and Arthur scowled before he threw the nearest item on his desk straight at Merlin's head which happened to be a pen. Merlin yowled and called him a prat, Arthur scoffed and called him an idiot.

* * *

"Ah, here comes the prodigal son!" Morgana crowed as Gwaine sighed and dropped himself down on a chair opposite to her in front of her immaculately stacked glass desk.

There was no one except in the room except the two of them and yet Gwaine felt awkward about coming to her with his conundrum, no doubt she'd be smug and irritating but Gwaine needed a third person's perspective on his situation and Morgana was the best bet next to Elena.

And Elena couldn't be unbiased because she was totally distrustful of Arthur and would just advise Gwaine to stay the hell away from him.

"Well…I'm surprised you came to me, did Ellie break her leg or something?" Morgana asked conversationally as she leaned back in her chair and looked at Gwaine with her all too perceptive green eyes.

Gwaine gave her a lopsided smile in return and said "Are you jealous that Ellie's my favorite therapist?"

Morgana flicked her nails at him and said "No, you two girls are not nearly enough to deserve the jealousy of someone of my stature."

"How do you manage to sound so convincingly bitchy I'll never understand" Gwaine said and then added, "I suppose it's always Arthur you've been jealous of…"

Morgana's eyes narrowed and she said nothing and Gwaine knew well enough to drop it.

And then Gwaine fessed up, "I love him…I don't know whether he is even capable of feeling something like that for me…."

Morgana scoffed and Gwaine who was still now looking at the ground looked up at her, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Is that funny?" Gwaine asked tightly.

Morgana scoffed again before she said "Anyone with a half blind eye can tell Arthur cares for you...I've been trying to tell you that for years!"

Gwaine sounded exasperated as he looked at the ceiling and said "Yes, yes Arthur cares about me Morgana, cares enough to keep an eye on me while I'm drunk, cares enough to come running if I'm sick, cares enough to want to fuck me stupid…but that's all it is….I am in love with him. He can't love me back!"

Morgana rolled her eyes and snapped "Don't be so dramatic Gwaine! What you expect Arthur to up and profess his undying love and all his fluffy feelings as soon as you put out to him…come on!" Morgana paused when Gwaine looked like he was going to be sick with that blunt remark and she softened a little as she said "You know he's thicker than two short planks….I'm sure he'd hide and run rather than admit he has anything called a heart that makes him vulnerable to people."

"That's very reassuring Morgana, thank you." Gwaine quipped sarcastically.

And then Morgana leaned forward in her chair and explained, "It's just the way his upbringing and lifestyle was you know….never being good enough for Uther's affections when he was young, not having a mother or anyone else who he could attach his affections to."

"He had us…" Gwaine interrupted.

Morgana's eyes were sharp as shrapnel's as she rebuked "Not all the time Gwaine, and never when he needed us."

Gwaine looked away shamed as he knew Morgana was right, brutal but right.

"And then there were all these girls when he was trying so desperately to be the son Uther wanted him to be and probably thought he _could fuck the gay out of his system_ because heaven forbid Uther Pendragon's son be something as vile and terrible as gay!"

Gwaine grimaced as he remembered what had went down all too well when Arthur finally plucked up the courage and told Uther.

"Uther obviously threw him out and almost disowned him when he tried to be true to who he was, and then…" here Morgana paused just looking at Gwaine.

"And then I fucked him up further when I freaked out on him on top of Uther throwing him out…you can say it….I know what I did…" Gwaine's voice was reduced to a murmur at the end and unbidden last night's heated words flashed in his mind's eyes.

'_Y__ou never gave me a chance when I was right there for all these years!'_

"And then he almost died for his father to finally value him as a son, how do you think that made him feel?"

Gwaine was silent as Morgana recounted everything from their past making him feel chastised and despondent in equal measure.

Morgana then said slowly, "I don't think he even knows or understands what it is to be in love or to be in a valued relationship Gwaine….but if anyone can make him see, it's you."

Gwaine sat there for a long time wondering idly about when Morgana had become all pro-Arthur, and then finally he said "Thank you for that harpy…."

"You're welcome" Morgana said equally sarcastic and then, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, how good is he?"

Gwaine groaned as he stood up from the chair but not before Morgana saw the blush heating his cheeks and she whistled as he left making sure to walk straight and not favor his left leg like he was inclined to.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

Arthur turned from where he was typing a report intently on his lap top, he heard the questioning almost nervous note in Merlin's voice, and wondered what it was that Merlin wanted to ask him that made him so jumpy.

In addition to that Merlin's eyes looked huge in his face and he had his characteristic 'troubled' face on, so Arthur just inclined his head inviting Merlin to ask whatever it was.

"It's just that I have no clue about what she'd like…"

Arthur didn't have to ask to know which 'she' Merlin was referring to so he turned back to his laptop, petulantly.

Merlin groaned and drawled "Do you have to do that? I'm in a crisis here Arthur!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and said "In case you haven't noticed Merlin, I'm almost CEO to this great and flourishing industry….and guess what that makes me?" he stopped and then tartly he said "_Busy!_"

"Prat!" Merlin returned.

"Idiot!"

"Arthur please…" Merlin whined and Arthur stretched his head up and blew out a whoosh of breath in exasperation before he said "WHAT? What then is it that you want to ask me that's so important and cannot wait?"

"It's Morgana's birthday this Saturday"

"I'm aware" Arthur bit out refusing to elaborate or ask anything to the effect of why that made Merlin seek Arthur's help on the matter.

"So I want to know what she likes…you know as a gift"

Arthur turned back to his lap top resolutely, and bit out "You'd have to ask the harpy yourself Merlin, I don't have a raving clue about her tastes but if I were to hazard a guess I'd say they tend to be along the lines of 'expensive' and 'droll'"

"Don't talk about her like that" Merlin snapped and Arthur turned back to glare when Merlin met his eyes and refused to back down.

"That's cute Merlin, defending your girlfriend…"

"Do you have to be so moody?" Merlin complained.

"DO you have to be so bothersome?" Arthur returned.

"Fine then, refuse to help me, for the record you're a shit friend."

"Sure I am, didn't take a horse hoof to the chest for you and all that" Arthur sounded blustering but Merlin could see the hurt nevertheless in the way the skin around Arthur's eyes crinkled.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't mean it" Merlin implored.

Arthur didn't respond and just continued staring vacantly at the computer screen.

"Come on! I was joking!"

Arthur stayed silent but Merlin could see him thawing in the way Arthur's lips betrayed him by twitching lightly.

"Alright I'll make it up to you, dinner today, seven, be ready on time."

Arthur turned then looking at Merlin in surprise and Merlin turned around and walked to the door.

"MERLIN! I didn't agree to any dinner!" Arthur shouted indignant.

"Seven Arthur, and try to finish all your perming and pampering before that time!"

"MERLIN! I said I didn't agree."

Merlin only kept walking however and turned around and said "See you tonight! Ta!"

"MERLIN I am the boss around here, you don't get to order me around…" Arthur wasn't even half way though his rant before he heard the door close on him and his face broke out into a grin as he muttered "Idiot" under his breath.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello everyone, back again with another chapter, enjoy reading! **

**Thankyou for the reviews, favorites and follows, love you all much. so here goes the date NON-DATE, xD...**

**CHAPTER - 33**

"A fish n chip shop Merlin? Really?" Arthur hissed as he parked his car close to the huge red board that proudly proclaimed 'Fryer's Delight'.

"Hey! Don't you smite the place before you've even tried it" Merlin said with a guileless smile as Arthur put the hand breaks and looked back at Merlin still looking like he was clueless and innocent.

Arthur huffed and pointed a menacing finger in Merlin's face "If I get the runs because of this place Merlin, I will hold you responsible."

Merlin rolled his eyes and exasperatedly he said "Yes yes your highness, now get out and shut up."

Saying so Merlin exited the car as Arthur loudly complained "You can't order me about Merlin!" for the second time in that day, and just like the first time Arthur was promptly ignored.

Arthur grumbled but got out and eyed the place with narrowed suspicious eyes just thinking of salmonella and clostridium.

"This place looks like a car shed Merlin! And one that holds your grandfather's beat chevy at that!"

"I don't have a grandfather Arthur."

"Don't be an idiot Merlin, everyone does."

"I'm wearing my second best suit Merlin, couldn't you have at least given me some warning that we're hitting flea bottom nowhere?" Arthur complained again and stopped short when Merlin turned around and threw his hands up in the air looking at Arthur with a thoroughly irritated expression.

"For God's sake Arthur, do you ever stop whining like the spoilt little brat that you are? If you're not bitching about me bringing your coffee late it's bitching about which poor bastard refused to sleep with you that day, if it's not that it's that you're made to work too much, or that Morgana is a thorn in your side, or that the fucking janitor is giving you the stink eye and you don't like it!"

Arthur's eyes were wide with shock as Merlin panted having finished that entire monologue without pausing for breath.

"Okay Merlin" Arthur said placating, "Let's go inside."

Merlin narrowed his eyes but turned and pushed open the door to Fryer's delight as Arthur schooled his expression into one of bland acceptability instead of the thorough amusement he felt at Merlin's rather comprehensive list of complaints against him being a brat.

Merlin chose a table at the far corner of the shop and Arthur followed sitting down on one of the uncomfortable chairs, Arthur had only ever seen the likes of this place when watching tv shows and he looked around at the counter where people were milling about giving their orders. It was a Thursday night around seven thirty but the place was still packed and Merlin pushed a menu towards Arthur before he asked "So what do you want?"

Arthur perused the menu slowly while Merlin tapped his fingers on the table impatiently and asked "What are you having?"

"The fish cake and large chips" Merlin said automatically like he'd been here before a million times.

"I'll have the same then"

"Alright, wait a minute" so saying Merlin walked to the counter to order as Arthur observed the people around him, some tired after a long day of work in their formal attire, some who looked like college kids and an entire football team all in their jerseys occupying the table just opposite to theirs.

He couldn't get over how relaxed people looked here, unlike the usual places he and Morgana frequented where everything was a painful exercise in looking and acting the part of a perfectly superior aristocrat.

Merlin came back with two plates and Arthur was cut short from his musing in favor of staring down at his plate a little dubiously.

Merlin of course noticed and said "Well come on, it's not going to bite."

Arthur shot him a nasty look before he took up a fork and deigned to take just a miniscule portion of the fried fish cake, as soon as the flavor burst in his tongue though Arthur couldn't help but moan appreciatively at the taste.

"Attaboy! Now let me see you speak ill of the common man's delights" Merlin said smiling and Arthur gave a small smile back and said "It's not so bad…"

Merlin huffed and said "Go on then, I know you're just waiting to polish it off."

Arthur didn't try to eat slow and cultured in small measured portions after that and he finished two plates of fish cake and chips before Merlin was through with his one.

Merlin paid for them at the counter despite Arthur's protestations saying it was his treat and then they got in the car and Arthur said "Alright, I'll help you."

Merlin turned to look at him in confusion when Arthur clarified "I'll help you with Morgana's gift you dolt, although I still don't really understand what you see in her."

Merlin grinned but said "This wasn't really a bribe for you to help me with Morgana's gift…"

"I know, you couldn't be that sly if you tried Merlin."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, sly requires brains and forethought, none of which you have."

"I just bought you dinner and you're calling me brainless, is this the way you usually treat your dates Arthur?"

Arthur face broke into a wolfish smile as he drove them down Theobald's road, "I wasn't aware this was a date sweetheart, but now that you've informed me I'll act in a more chivalrous manner darling."

"I didn't mean this was a date!" Merlin exclaimed, but Arthur just kept smiling and Merlin shouted more insistent, his tone edged with a little panic, "THIS WAS NOT A DATE!"

"If you say so darling" Arthur said in that laid back tone still with his smug smirk firmly in place and Merlin's eyes widened as he snapped "Stop calling me darling!"

Merlin slumped in his seat then and asked more or less resigned to his fate, "You're going to be absolutely unbearable for the entire time tonight aren't you?"

Arthur turned back to him and winked, "What do you think?" and Merlin groaned fervently.

* * *

"Hello" Gwaine refrained from sighing at the monotonous reply of George's voice and asked "It's Gwaine, is Arthur at the office now?"

George's prompt reply to that was "No sir, he left about two hours ago."

"Oh, did he say where? He's not in his flat…"

George thought primly that it wasn't any of his business to observe the comings and goings of the new CEO of Pendragon Corps, but if he had to hazard a guess he'd say that he was probably out up to no good.

"He said he had a date this evening." George said, knowing from the gasp on the other line that one Gwaine De Bois had not expected that reply, from what he could tell George knew that Mister Pendragon had a liaison with De Bois and he'd never had any liking to De Bois before, so he didn't see the point in trying to be considerate.

Besides everyone knew Mister Pendragon was a flighty bastard anyway.

"Did he mention with whom?" Gwaine asked gritting his teeth and feeling thoroughly heartbroken, in his mind he chanted, _it might not be true, not now, not right after he fucked me, God Arthur!_

"Yes sir, Mister Emrys, he works in the IT department."

_And that was all Gwaine had to hear to know with absolute certainty that Arthur was out with Merlin Emrys. _

"Thank you George" without waiting for a reply Gwaine cut the call biting his lip and then with an outburst of frustration and anger he knocked a chair over and watched it topple to the tiled floor of Arthur's apartment.

'_No wonder he calls me a housewife, I'm acting like a housewife with nothing better to do!' _

Gwaine thought angrily. He should stop, no matter what Morgana had said, he couldn't go on like this. Arthur was who he was and he wouldn't change, ever.

He thought of Percy, huge, gentle, loving, stable Percy whom he'd broken up with to be with Arthur. He couldn't help but think he'd made a huge mistake.

* * *

Arthur was being absolutely _unbearable_, Merlin gritted his teeth and grimaced at the shop attendant as Arthur said loud enough for every customer and then some to hear, "I'd like to purchase some diamonds for my darling boyfriend, bring me the best of your collection, the names Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur said smiling his wolfish lopsided grin and shop attendant like every other attendant they'd met before landing up in a jewelry shop of all places, scrambled at once to get Arthur what he wanted after he revealed who he was.

They were inside Chapelle's in London Designer Outlet, Wembley and Arthur was holding him with an arm thrown casually about his waist, and he'd been proclaiming Merlin to be his boyfriend every five minutes in every damn store they'd visited so far.

"What are we even doing here?" Merlin hissed trying and failing to remove Arthur's arm from his person, when he was sure the shop attendant was far enough away to not hear him. "I can't afford a bloody diamond!"

Arthur paid him no mind however and the shop attendant was back so Merlin scowled and kept trying to get Arthur to take his arm off.

Unfortunately Merlin was no match for Arthur's strength and the more he tried to brush Arthur's hand off, the more Arthur held him tight.

The attendant had placed two trays of diamond rings in front of them and Arthur looked at them all, his face drawn into an expression of scrutiny like he was actually planning on buying and Merlin eyes widened in earnest trepidation now, at all the other stores they'd just been goofing around.

"Arthur, seriously I cannot buy a diamond…" Merlin hissed urgently into Arthur's ear hoping he'd turn his charming smile on the attendant and say that they'll visit later and they could get the hell out of the shop already!

Arthur only inclined his head slightly though and said in reply, "What's that darling?" Merlin's eyes widened when he turned back to the shop attendant and said "My boyfriend doesn't like any of these designs it seems, can you show me something a little fancier?"

"ARTHUR!" Merlin said now loudly and the attendant looked on amusedly as Merlin said, "I said no such thing."

"Don't mind him, he's just shy, you go on ahead."

When the attendant went away a good distance to rummage through their shelves Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and said "What the fuck Arthur? What are you playing at?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Relax Merlin, I'm buying a ring for Morgana."

"You're what?"

"You heard me"

"You said you were going to help me pick a gift out for her you prat!"

"And I will, once you have a clue as to what you want to get for her."

"How am I supposed to know? That's exactly why I wanted your help dollophead!"

"Jee Merlin, aren't you her boyfriend? And dollophead is not a word."

"It is"

"Isn't" Arthur retorted and the shop attendant was back again with another glass case filled with diamond rings, set in platinum and gold rings.

Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked suitably annoyed after finally extricating himself out of Arthur's grip in their skirmish.

Arthur was looking at the rings with a critical eye and after ten minutes of that Merlin told the shop attendant, "Could you show us the woman's designs please? He's looking to buy a gift for his sister."

The shop attendant looked baffled at that having genuinely believed the two gentleman to being in a relationship, they certainly acted like a couple.

Arthur responded, "Yeah, bring out the woman's rings" and then leaning closer he whisper shouted, "My boyfriend is into all that cross dressing and stuff you know…really hot but he's a little embarrassed about his proclivities so…"

"I AM NOT!" Merlin shouted having heard the whole exchange, face flushing red with embarrassment as the shop attendant gave him a contemplative look._ 'Oh dear God, I'm not a fuckin cross-dresser!' _

"Isn't he absolutely cute?" Arthur declared and the middle aged attendant smiled back at Arthur and said "That he is Sir."

"So I indulge his whims…I'm just that suckered." Arthur said looking dopey eyed and the attendant chuckled before he said "I'll retrieve some _suitable _designs" casting Merlin a pointed look before moving away.

"OWW!" Arthur shouted clutching at his shoulder where Merlin had decked him, hard.

"Serves you right you utter prat!"

"MERLIN!"

* * *

"You don't know her shoe size? What kind of a brother are you anyway?" Merlin harked at Arthur as they strolled through shelves upon shelves of dangerously pointy stiletto heels inside Clarks.

"I'm a cousin Merlin, and you're her boyfriend."

"Great, now you remember!" Merlin snapped, eyes narrowed in irritation, after all Arthur had gotten a present for Morgana when Merlin was nowhere close _to finding one yet_.

"Besides I don't know why you'd want to get her a shoe, it's bad luck."

"What?" Merlin turned to him then looking at a silver stone studded stiletto heel with a price tag of three hundred euros, "Don't be ridiculous" he added as he carefully lifted the shoe out of its stand examining the intricate straps woven with white sparkling stone and the tiny buckles supposed to go around the ankle, he couldn't imagine how women walked on these flimsy things on a regular basis, the straps looked like they'd tear with the slightest pull.

"It's true Merlin, shoes are a bad present for lovers."

"Oh yeah?" Merlin said humoring him for a moment as he looked at another burgundy colored open toe platform heel shoe, priced two fifty euros, "Why's that?"

"Because there's a myth that says that whomever you present shoes to will put it on and run right away from you."

"That's stupid" Merlin said looking at Arthur who didn't share his incredulity.

"You actually believe in that hocus pocus stuff?"

Arthur shrugged leaning against one of the mirrors placed strategically between the glass shelves displaying the shoes, "All I know is I'd never gift a shoe to Gwaine."

Merlin turned back to the shelf, now looking at a royal blue plain pump with a small white bow tie on top, with a small quirk of his lips he teased, "Aww…you're in love with Gwaine."

Arthur scoffed and snapped "No I'm not"

Merlin only smiled wider though and with a conviction that even Arthur didn't feel he said "Yes you are."

Arthur flipped him the bird and Merlin chuckled before he teased again, "Am I supposed to be jealous, after all I happen to be your current long suffering boyfriend, and on top of being a prat, you're a prat who is pining after another person."

"Oh yeah, so how about a threesome long suffering boyfriend mine?" Arthur retorted stepping closer to Merlin whose eyes boggled before he laughed uproariously making one too many customers and shop attendants look at them both in curiosity and disdain.

"You're incorrigible Arthur."

"So you've said Merlin, can we get out of here?" Arthur said sounding whiny.

"No, now you know how I felt at that stupid jewelry store."

"Jewelry isn't stupid Merlin, shoes on the other hand are, come on…I'm bored."

"Well tough….man up and put up with it."

"You don't even know her size Merlin…it's useless."

Merlin turned back to Arthur and winked then saying "Of course I do, I'm her boyfriend if you remember right."

Arthur scowled and said "So pick something up and let's go…."

"Hush, sit there on the cushion if you're only going to keep whining."

"I'm not a dog Merlin, you can't just…."

"ARTHUR!" Merlin said turning back to look at him with a thoroughly exasperated frown.

Arthur turned and made his way to one of the cushions, idiot Merlin roping him into things he didn't want to do but still he smiled, he'd had fun goading Merlin around today calling him boyfriend for all and sundry to hear. So he considered that a win and settled down on one of the cushions.


	34. Chapter 34

**Merlin and Arthur's date night has consequences unforeseen!**

**Thankyou for the reviews, favorites and follows, hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story! **

**CHAPTER - 34**

Merlin's face was pulled into an expression of chagrin as he hid in the break room of the IT department trying and failing to stop himself from fretting.

'_They had all gotten the wrong idea!' _

The first person he'd noticed who'd given him a frankly dirty look was the janitor Arthur was always complaining about.

He'd never gotten the stink eye from the old man, but for once it seemed he was included in the man's hit list, and as soon as he'd entered the Pendragon Corps building he found himself at the end of the man's hard eyed stare.

And then as he was walking to the elevator, the lift operator whistled, fucking whistled at him and said "Congratulations Meester Emrys! You musta be somethin to hav made tha man fall fer ya!"

The lift operator was a thirty something man who had a distinctly different accent, and the most Merlin understood from that line was that he was being congratulated for something, for what, he couldn't begin to discern.

And then he went into the lift and the weirdness continued as every other employee stared at him either in open hostility or as much as it confounded him, in reluctant admiration.

When he got to his floor he was met in his cubicle by Elena who looked furious. Sweet, clumsy Elena looking angry was so foreign that Merlin balked when she said "I can't believe you're doing this Merlin…you must know how Gwaine feels about Arthur! And how Morgana feels about you! How can you both do this to them?"

A light bulb flashed inside his mind, and he got an idea of what she was talking about, but how did she know?

That would have to wait for later, right now he had to clear up some things, Arthur and Merlin had only gone out as friends, someone had been a big gossip and made a mountain out of a mole hill but Merlin was going to rectify that. Right bloody now!

"El, you've got the wrong idea" Merlin said calmly trying to explain.

"Oh have I Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes widened in an obviously imploring manner before he nodded with conviction, gathering momentum and confidence he said "Yeah, we're friends okay…that's all, we hang out sometimes like all friends do…somebody obviously found out and got the wrong idea."

"Friends?" Elena scoffed and then pulled out a copy of the Sun and pointed to an article as she asked her tone dripping with sarcasm, "Friends who go out and buy engagement rings?"

Merlin grabbed the paper and gasped his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates on his face as he whispered out the article in frank astonishment and outrage, _'It seems the Prince of Pendragon Corps' is finally done sowing his wild oats and ready to settle down into marriage.'_

The damnable article had a damnable photo of Merlin and Arthur with Arthur's arm draped around Merlin's waist, Arthur was bending his head closer to Merlin and the shot whoever had taken it was crafty because they'd shot it right at the time when Merlin was gaping at Arthur like a simpering buffoon.

"El! This is a mistake."

Elena crossed her arms and looked at him pointedly, "Tell me about it" she retorted still snappish and accusing.

Merlin shook his head, his face taking on an expression of pure horror as he said "El, you have to believe me! There's nothing going on between me and him, we're friends, we went out together as mates!"

Right at that moment Mordred stopped at his cubicle and said "It wasn't enough for you to bag the Princess alone was it Merlin? You just had to have the Prince too!"

"I AM NOT DATING ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted and everyone who had arrived early turned and looked at him.

Mordred smirked and then quipped, "No, you're just marrying him."

And the office was abuzz with whispers just like that, while Merlin felt claustrophobic and ill and that's when he'd made a hasty escape to the break room which was about an hour ago.

* * *

Arthur was in a good mood today, nope, he was in a great mood. He'd had a lot of fun just hanging out with Merlin last night and not even his employees' dirty looks could get him down today.

What right did they have to stare at him so anyway? He was a lenient boss, he bet his right hand they wouldn't have the guts to stare at Uther in this manner.

Instead of going to his office straight away he headed in the direction of his old office, the one he shared with Gwaine. What could be a better way to start the day than to needle Gwaine some, tease him into giving him a handjob or a quickie inside the janitor's closet or the men's room, Arthur wasn't picky exactly.

He positively skipped the last few steps into Gwaine's office only to find it empty.

"Huh" he snorted, then looked at his watch, it was ten am, and he knew Gwaine was a lazy arse but that was no excuse to come into the office so late. Even though he was related to Arthur and as such could get away with a lot more than most employees, it was still setting a bad example.

Arthur called him and when his cell went straight to voicemail he left a message, "Get your lazy arse out of bed and be here on time, I won't show you any favoritism just because you're my cousin and certainly not because we're fucking."

And then just because he felt a little disappointed at not getting to see Gwaine he added, "Next time I find out you're abominably tardy, and it'll be a spanking with a paddle for you."

And then his day spiraled straight into the crapper.

First it was a call from Uther as soon as he'd parked his ass down on his chair.

And he wasn't given a moment to get a word in edgewise before Uther started raining down on him with all the wrath of an outraged aristocrat.

"You didn't feel the need to tell me that you are marrying some man before you announced it to the entire world?"

"Father, what the…"

"And you could also not keep your mouth shut about your partner's sexual proclivities and now everyone thinks the heir to Pendragon Corps is marrying a man with a cross dressing fetish! Honestly Arthur, I know you have a tendency to be a cad but must you be so obvious about it? Do you not feel that in your position you must learn to control your tongue better? Do you not think for one single second about how your behavior reflects on us all and the Pendragon's name?"

"I didn't realize you'd see me as an invalid as soon as I'd relinquished my position as the CEO, I realize I've not been the best of fathers Arthur but I thought at the least that I was good enough of a father to know before the entire world did that my son was getting married."

Uther sounded, God he sounded hurt. Arthur found himself feeling guilty, no matter that he couldn't even begin to understand the absurdity that Uther was spouting. So he said instead, "Father….Dad calm down…I have no idea what you're talking about. I am not getting married."

"What?"

Arthur huffed and said "I am not getting married, I don't know where you got that idea from…"

"Arthur!" Uther's voice had an urgency to it, "Didn't you read the morning paper?"

"No" Arthur said slowly and then he groaned, "What crap have they written about me this time?"

"I think you had better read it yourself" Uther said in a guarded tone.

"I will"

"And Arthur"

"Yes dad?"

"Gwaine…I don't know how you are going to set things right with him after this scandal but rest assured, we'll sue the Sun and the Mirror for selling their lies. Just make sure he understands this is all nothing but another faked press story yes?"

Arthur had to get a hold of a fucking paper now, so he quickly said his goodbyes to Uther after reassuring him another time that no, he _was not_ getting married.

"GEORGE!" He shouted and his assistant appeared in his doorway as always looking constipated with his severely slicked back hair style.

"Get me a copy of the Sun and the Mirror, now!" Arthur shouted, he got up and paced while George scurried away, a little fear breaking his mask of eternal apathy at the obvious anger in Arthur's tone.

George came back in five minutes with the aforementioned paper and before he could send him on his way George stuttered out, "I…I..I…just…wanted….to say congratulations sir."

Arthur turned to George, his face thunderous as he shouted, "For the last time _I am not getting married _and you better make sure no one come's to me saying congratulations, if I have to hear that one more time it will _your job_ on the line."

George scurried out quickly after that muttering apologies the whole time and Arthur ripped open the Sun searching and searching until he found it.

'_Rich boy Arthur Pendragon, sole heir to the Pendragon Corps is well known for playing the field too much, he has broken many a gay Britain men's heart with his bed hopping tendencies but it may appear that he may not be unhitched and uninhibited for much longer. _

_Reliable sources have said that Mister Pendragon escorted a man named Merlin Emrys who works in Pendragon Corps' IT department as a Junior Technician to Wembley retail park on a date night out, while there the pair was seen to be displaying obvious affection and Arthur Pendragon kept calling Mister Emrys his boyfriend. _

_This is the first time Mister Pendragon has been spotted out with anyone on a date after dating leading surgeon Lancelot Du Lac two years ago, maybe his heart has finally been entrapped with true love's clutches after all. Because the pair were seen in London Designer Outlet's famous jewelry store purchasing rings, are there wedding bells ringing in the near future for Mister Pendragon? He's twenty seven years old, rich, charming, handsome after all and as Jane Austen says every accomplished young man is in want of a partner to share their life with and maybe Mister Pendragon had found such a partner in Mister Emrys.'_

"Oh fuck!" Arthur muttered, pap's were the craziest people on the earth, why were they given free rein to stalk around, take pictures and write lies anytime they wanted to, was a wonder to him!

'_Freedom of speech, my arse!' _thought Arthur nastily, but he didn't see any reason why this had to be blown out of proportion into a disaster.

It was a lie.

Everyone knew nothing of the information of the press could be trusted or true.

Didn't they?

_WRONG_

Within twelve in the morning he'd received no less than twenty calls from important business associates wanting to congratulate him or in Bayard's case curse at him for infesting the nation with gay plague.

Suffice to say Arthur was this close to bursting with frustration at having to explain very patiently, and very politely to every call that it was a huge misunderstanding, of course he wasn't getting married, of course he was still free for a lay anytime, and no Cenred, just because we fucked that one time doesn't mean I want to fucking marry you or anyone else.

And then Annis had called, her tone icy as she accused him of hurting her precious son Gwaine, and that she'd have his balls if he ever went near Gwaine again.

And it was only then that Arthur remembered.

'_Gwaine! Oh God…here's hoping he has enough sense to not believe this trash.'_

When he called Gwaine again, it still went to voicemail and Arthur groaned in frustration before he spoke.

"Gwaine, you don't believe the papers do you? You're smarter than that, is that why you didn't turn up at the office today? You great girl! Call me when you get this."

* * *

Merlin showed up at his office late in the afternoon and Arthur barked "Close the darn door Merlin, all we need to be doing now is fueling the circus some more!"

Merlin looked ready to jump right out of his skin, with his harried expression and wide gob smacked eyes and Arthur took pity on him and told him to sit before he fainted on his office floor.

Thankfully by that time Arthur had answered all the important calls and he was feeling marginally better than in the morning so he said slowly, "Calm down Merlin, no need to look so frightened."

Merlin then looked up at him with a dubious expression and shouted "Calm down? Calm down? The whole fucking world thinks I'm gay and I'm going to marry you and you're asking me to calm down? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"What? How is this my fault?"

"This..this..whole misunderstanding is because you kept calling me your boyfriend for all and sundry to hear! NOW MY MOTHER THINKS I'VE BEEN HIDING MY SEXUALITY FROM HER! And that I'm going to marry you! YOU PRAT!"

"Merlin! I was fooling around, how was I supposed to know the press was hounding me?"

"I told you to stop and did you listen?" Merlin asked gesticulating widely with his hands and Arthur bit his lip to contain the smile that wanted to escape and take form on his face, somehow he didn't think Merlin would be too impressed by that now. "No" Merlin continued, "You never listen and now you've landed me in this situation!"

"It's not like you're the only one whose suffering here Merlin, what do you think my business associates thought when they heard out of nowhere that I was marrying an intern like you?"

"For the last time, I am not an intern."

"Semantics Merlin"

"SHUT UP! Morgana's is going to be so mad at me."

"Oh poor poor frightened little Merlin" Arthur taunted getting nasty now that Morgana's name was mentioned.

And Merlin cattily snapped, "Hey just because you don't have someone important in your life of eternal screwing and shifting!"

"And who says I don't? I mean did you think for one moment that I might be as affected by this as you are?"

Merlin looked stunned at Arthur's outburst before he said uncertainly "You do?" He had such an expression of disbelief on his face that Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered 'idiot' under his breath.

"For what it's worth, this will blow over soon, like every other false scandal does and you'll see that you're girly dramatics in this situation _are entirely_ unnecessary."

Merlin just hoped he was right, if one other person asked him today about why he'd hid his sexuality from them or congratulated him on his imminent marriage Merlin was going to throttle them, viciously.

* * *

**Next chapter we see Gwaine and Morgana's reactions, xD, enjoy reading! Leave me a review if you liked it! Thankyou and Good Night!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ehhh, so Gwaine's reaction just took up an entire chapter, meep! Sorry! Next chapter is definitely Morgana's!**

**Enjoy READING!**

**CHAPTER - 35**

Arthur knew that if he knocked Gwaine would most likely not answer so he took his spare key from his jacket pocket, and then looked down at it in trepidation.

He told himself he had to resort to using Gwaine's key only because Gwaine wasn't answering his calls or text messages. He only wanted to clear things up, set things straight.

So saying he inserted the key into the lock and turned and the door gave way into a well-lit hall, Gwaine's apartment was considerably less grand than his but it was no dump either and Arthur moved carefully removing his shoes so that they wouldn't make a sound on the floor and alert Gwaine to his presence, thereby giving him enough time to ward himself off in the bathroom or something.

Still his luck ran out though as Gwaine walked into the hall with a can of coke clutched in one hand, he stopped short halfway between the adjoined kitchenette and the hall.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?"

Arthur frowned at the expression of near panic on Gwaine's face instead of the rage and anger he'd expected, instead of coming right at him with fists flying Gwaine looked this close to bolting out.

"Gwaine, you okay?"

That was not Arthur.

Arthur's eyes narrowed, Gwaine froze and Arthur noticed Gwaine's laptop perched on the small glass dining table and in five quick strides Arthur reached where Gwaine was standing still frozen before he realized what Arthur was doing and blocked him on the way to the lap top.

"Arthur! Damn it! Stop this."

"Why? What do you have to hide from me?" Arthur asked grinning now as he teased, "Are you having some live cam sex or something?"

Finally after a small tussle Arthur reached the lap top, Gwaine quick on his heels only to find himself staring at Percy.

Who as it turned out looked none too pleased to see him.

Arthur's fledgling amusement from a moment ago died a sad death as he reeled back and stared at Gwaine who didn't meet his eyes, instead he leaned forward and said "We'll talk later Perce, bye!"

And Arthur's flaring temper was incensed further when Percy winked and blew a kiss at Gwaine before saying "Later baby…" all sotto voice like he still had some claim to Gwaine, an ugly green vine took firm root in his belly, it's branches spreading and seizing as Percy's face finally disappeared from the screen.

The innocent blue Skype log blinkered at them both from the screen as Arthur's fists clenched in climbing fury and Gwaine finally stepped back and leaned against his kitchen counter, his posture screaming defiance, just daring Arthur to try and make this an issue.

Arthur turned to him, face carefully blank of any expression as he asked "How long?" with a certain contained calm, the anger just itching to break the surface and let loose unfettered.

Gwaine was all nonchalance as he took a sip from his coke, like he wasn't the least bit bothered. "What do you mean?"

Arthur gritted his teeth, a vein pulsed at his temple and Gwaine sucked his cheeks in and refused to be cowed, though he realized with all the years of knowing Arthur that he was this close to throwing punches.

"I meant" Arthur stated in clipped tones from where he was standing behind Gwaine's tiny dining table, "How long have you been going behind my back and talking to Percy?"

Gwaine snorted, no humor evident in his voice, he snapped "Going behind your back? What are you? My husband?"

Arthur head went back in bafflement, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Gwaine tilted his head and said still in that way too causal tone, "What it exactly does, you have no right to come in here and demand answers out of me for talking to a friend."

"FRIEND?" It was Arthur's turn to snort in derision, as he rounded the table and came to stand closer to Gwaine, "Is that what you want to call it now? That Percy is nothing but _a friend?_" Arthur made air quotes when he said the word friend, and then coming closer still he asked "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Gwaine's lips twisted in a sneer before he said "I don't care whether you believe it or not, now is there a reason you broke into my apartment?"

Gwaine moved away, turning his back to Arthur and walking into his hall as Arthur followed close on his heels.

"Forget my fucking reason Gwaine, what the fuck are you doing talking to Percy?"

Ah! There was the childish petulant and totally hypocritical outburst Gwaine was waiting for.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, it's none of your goddamn business!"

Arthur twisted Gwaine around with a hard bruising grip on his shoulder and now that he was facing Gwaine he exploded "Are you trying to cuckold me? Have you been talking to him this whole time? All this time when you said you _loved_ me" Arthur's voice turned mocking and nasty at that and Gwaine shook himself away pushing Arthur's chest hard, making him stumble back a few steps.

"I'm not your fucking boyfriend Arthur! That was not your deal"

"THERE IS NO DEAL!" Arthur shouted and then when Gwaine opened his mouth again he spoke loudly over him, "You're mine, you've always been mine and I'll be damned if I ever let someone else near you again! NO MORE GWAINE, you hear me? No fucking more!"

Gwaine rocked back on his heels, his eyes narrowed and mouth parted halfway in want of something to say but knowing not what. What was he supposed to say to a declaration like that? Is this all the fucked up reciprocation he could hope to get from Arthur? Did he even want it?

Instead of all that though what he said was, "You have some guts coming here and yelling at me for talking to Percy after you advertised to the entire world that you're dating Merlin."

Arthur looked contrite only for a fraction of a second before he said "That was a misunderstanding, we were just hanging out as friends."

"You expect me to believe that? With your track record?" Gwaine echoed Arthur's earlier words and Arthur looked sheepish now, damn journalists, they were the worst pack of vultures in the world.

"You can't believe in the rot they write, you know better than that"

"DO I?"

"Yes." Arthur insisted hotly, and then more desperately he added, "I'm not dating Merlin, I'm not fucking Merlin and I'm certainly not cheating on you!" _The 'like you' was obvious in Arthur's accusing stare. _

"Oh yeah? So I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that you flaunted _your boyfriend_ publicly, and take your word for it because you're just so trustworthy?" Gwaine's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"For the last fucking time, Merlin is not my boyfriend, and I'm not sleeping with him or marrying him or asking him to cross dress or whatever the fuck they've written about! IT'S ALL LIES!"

Gwaine was right in Arthur's face after that, "But you want to, you want to fuck Merlin, you want to fuck every living thing that moves and you're not going to stop! Not on my account at any rate, so what do you want from me Arthur?"

Arthur stopped stumped, this close to Gwaine Arthur could see the brown hue of his eyes, how in their anger the hazel color was swallowed up by the black, every tiny hair on Gwaine's neat stubble, his mouth pulled into a disconcerting frown, hair every which way shiny and begging to be run through and tugged like always, God's he was beautiful.

And Arthur may have said that out loud because Gwaine moved back surprise visible on his features and Arthur remembered wanting, wanting for so long, "I want you" he said honestly, and he'd never meant anything more.

Seeing Gwaine squalling and swaddled in Annis' arms nothing but a head full of downy hair and pinched cheeks visible and feeling so happy he was fit to burst, teaching him every single thing he knew from walking and talking to fencing and horse riding, always wanting to monopolize Gwaine's time and getting angry and downright unreasonable when Gwaine got closer to anyone else who was taking his attention away from Arthur, freaking out about wanting Gwaine in ways he knew he was not meant to want him, trying to loose himself in others to forget only to find himself succumbing to that ever present need, throbbing and persistent, Gwaine turning him away for all these years, all this time when he'd had to stand by and see so many people who were not him, touch, take, mark what was rightfully his.

"I want you" Arthur said again for good measure and closed the distance between them before Gwaine could say anything, he touched his lips to Gwaine's.

Gwaine sighed against Arthur's mouth insistently brushing tiny kitten licked kisses to his, the hell of the thing was that whenever Arthur was this close and intimate, Gwaine tended to forget exactly why it was a bad idea to let it continue, but not this time.

He put both his palms on Arthur's chest and pushed, taking himself back a few steps at Arthur's rather shocked look, his features twisted half way between anger and exasperation.

"That's not going to cut it Arthur."

"What?" Arthur said still smarting at having been pushed back once again by Gwaine.

"I'm not going to be some fuck buddy you can use and throw after you get bored with fucking me, so think…hard" Gwaine added crossing his arms, "What do you want from me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes skyward, thoroughly maddened he asked "When did you die and become Vivian in Pretty Woman?"

Gwaine didn't take the bait, except for a slight narrowing of his eyes he remained calm and collected as ever and Arthur threw his hands up in the air.

A minute passed where neither of them said anything, Arthur intently staring at a point on the wall in Gwaine's flat, Gwaine observing the hard eyed stare with his arms crossed feeling on the edge of a precipice.

And then all Arthur said was "I don't want to fuck Merlin."

Gwaine hissed, "You can't even talk to me without bringing his name into it!"

Arthur sighed, "I'm here, trying to explain myself to you, and I've never so much as bothered with a morning after good bye before."

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?" Gwaine snapped.

"YES!" Arthur shouted while Gwaine's eyes widened in indignation.

"Oh! And let's just the forget the ring that you bought for Merlin, not to mention the date that you took him on where you claim not to have even fucked him."

"_I didn't buy a ring for Merlin_" Arthur said his patience with this whole debacle stretching thin, "And Merlin asked me! I didn't, I swear."

"Oh that's so much better, you went out with Merlin because _he asked you!"_

"Yes!" Arthur said, and then after a beat, "I mean NO! It wasn't like that."

Gwaine turned and threw his hands in the air, "I'm done with you!" he shouted.

When he almost ran for the bedroom however Arthur put a firm hand around his shoulders and turned him about.

Gwaine's face was pinched with fury and Arthur said it all out in one breath, "He asked me for help to buy a birthday present for Morgana because he's a clueless berk, so I did. That's all that it was about. Some stupid reporter saw it fit to write lies as soon as they saw me together with a man. We're not dating, we're not sleeping together, the only person I want to fuck in the entire world right now is you!"

Gwaine deadpanned, "Am I not ever so lucky?" he asked putting all the scorn he felt into it as he turned and marched into his bedroom slamming the door closed in Arthur's face as he did.

And Arthur was so confounded he screamed "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

He heard a muffled 'get out' from Gwaine on the other side of the door. He could kick the thing down, he thought getting angrier and angrier. Why was Gwaine being so unreasonable about this? Arthur wasn't the one courting ex-boyfriends here! He had no right to talk!

He fumed for ten minutes straight and when his anger didn't cool in the slightest after that Arthur shouted "I'm staying right here Gwaine!"

The room was silent, Arthur huffed, "GWAINE! Open the bloody door, you're acting childish."

There was a loud snort, for the benefit of Arthur's ears from the other side of the door.

"I can break this door down and you know it!"

Again silence and Arthur put his hands in hair and pulled, and then stopped when his hand came away with a few of his precious blond locks.

"Do you think I won't do it?" Arthur shouted again staring at the door broodingly.

Silence.

Arthur gave a strong kick to the door, not intending for it to break but pretty hard enough to get the message across.

And the response was immediate, "Don't you dare, or I'll run straight back to Percy in America!"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Don't like being in a position of disadvantage much do you?"

"You'll hate America anyway."

"I loved the Hamptons!" Gwaine insisted hotly and Arthur could feel his ire even through the door and he grinned as he lowered himself on the ground and leaned back against the door, stupid Gwaine. His trousers were bespoke Ralph Lauren and Gwaine was making him sit on the floor like a common plebian, him Arthur Pendragon, CEO of Pendragon Corps at the impressive age of twenty seven.

"American's have no polo, football or cricket!"

"I'll pick up baseball."

"No you wouldn't!" Arthur retorted.

"Gwaine…_baby_…come on, open the goddamn door."

"Why?" Gwaine's voice sounded soft and unsure and Arthur had to strain his ears to hear it. He was wearing Gwaine down, finally.

Arthur sat up straighter and asked "What do you mean why?"

"I mean why do you want me to open the door Arthur….have you figured out an answer?"

"An answer to what?" Arthur asked turning to look at the door dubiously wishing Gwaine could see his face right now.

"Go home Arthur" was what Gwaine said instead of answering and Arthur groaned.

"It's late, I'm taking the couch."

"Whatever…"

"Sure you don't want to generously share your bed with me?" Arthur asked injecting a note of suggestion in it.

Gwaine snorted loudly again, "I'm not sleeping with you."

"I promise not to touch you" Arthur said crossing his fingers as he did, like hell he wasn't going to, if Gwaine just opened the damn door, then Arthur was sure he could make him forget all about this stupid misunderstanding. Then instead of all the irritated arguments, he could hear something he actually wanted to hear from Gwaine's mouth, mainly his name as he fucked Gwaine into oblivion on his bed. He should have grabbed Gwaine and buggered him silly straight away, all this talking had _accomplished nothing. _

"Good-bloody-night Arthur! Kick the door and I call the cops."

"Leaves no room for misunderstanding, does he?" Arthur muttered to himself before getting to his feet and making his way towards the couch in the hall, switching off lights as he did.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for being so late with this one! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER - 36

The door slammed shut on his face as soon as Morgana saw him, and Merlin winced before he started loudly pleading "Morgana! Morgana! Please, just hear me out!"

There was no reply from Morgana. Merlin huffed and pulled out the small paper that he'd written in, "Alright, if you don't want to see me anymore at least welcome Kilgarrah, he's really pathetic and needs a shelter, right Killy?"

Inside, Morgana frowned, she was leaning on the walls, close to the door wondering what on earth Merlin was spouting about. She was in no mood to entertain him today.

He slid the paper in through the space beneath the door, on which he'd attempted to draw a sufficiently pathetic dragon crying and pouting, it looked more like a cross breed between a squirrel and a donkey but it was the best he could do. He'd colored the pathetic cross breed in bright green and a crocodile tear shaded in electric blue dripped from one of its rather ominous eyes.

Written in bold above the drawing was, "I am sorry" with a sad face emoticon to finish the message.

Morgana saw the paper and snorted before she stooped low and picked it up, she bit her lip hard to keep from smiling, but despite her resolve her lips quirked up in a small grin anyway. Killy's charms was getting to her way too easily.

Suffice to say Merlin was _not a_ very good artist. Which just endeared him even more to Morgana, most of her boyfriends, after cheating on her, just came begging back spouting all sorts of excuses while never saying the word 'sorry', or worse they turned the blame on her for being much too arrogant, much too cold, much too bitchy, and in one case she'd even been accused of being a consumerist psycho who polluted the world with her sorry presence.

Of course she'd shown him what sorry presence actually meant, and after she'd gone through him no man had ever been brave enough to accuse her of being a 'sorry' being. The psycho comment, she could take with pride, however no one and she meant no one was allowed to call her 'sorry presence' or anything similar to that.

"I'm leaving now, take good care of Killy! Your anger is at me, not him."

Morgana rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Merlin stood there, looking endearingly unsure of himself as always and Morgana sighed internally.

"Killy is pathetic Merlin" she informed him with no further ado.

Merlin nodded his head frantically and said "Yes he is, which is why he needs you."

"You should never try to draw anything" she said casually, not missing that they were not talking about the shoddy caricature at all, "I should throw Killy out just because he is hideous."

"Mhmm" Merlin agreed.

"And because he's made me incredibly angry" Morgana said narrowing her eyes at Merlin, who very visibly gulped.

"Indeed"

"So why do you want me to take care of him instead?" Morgana asked crossing her arms in front of her chest and raising her eyebrow.

"Because he's a poor misunderstood creature"

"Poor? Misunderstood? I think not Merlin" Morgana waved her hands airily and said "I think he's anything but misunderstood, I understand his actions perfectly now."

"No you don't" Merlin said meeting Morgana's eyes and holding her gaze unflinchingly, Merlin knew any sort of doubt from him would be seen as confirmation of all the horrid rumors to Morgana.

Up to that point, Merlin who had been cowering and looking pouty and disconsolate drew himself up tall instead, he stepped past Morgana into her apartment and turned around to face her.

Morgana still had an incredulous untrustworthy look trained on Merlin and he asked exasperatedly, "Come on Morgana, do you really believe I am a cross dresser of all things?"

Morgana curled her lip in a sneer, "Funnily enough Merlin, that part wasn't what I found to be most disturbing."

"Really?" Merlin asked with a frown and Morgana huffed and said "You'd make a very pretty girl" with an entirely straight face which made Merlin nervous for the future, his future.

"I was not on a date with Arthur" Merlin said shaking his head emphatically, "He was upset, we hung out as friends, and somebody got the wrong idea and wrote a shoddy gossip column about it…"

"Funny Arthur looked anything but upset, and you looked positively swooning" Morgana bit out, her sneer still fixed on her face as her temper came to the fore front of her mind again, making her forget all about the pathetic caricature Merlin had drawn to draw her out.

Merlin threw his head back in frustration, "It was for you" he said finally looking at Morgana.

"For me?" Morgana raised her brows again, her tone sharp as she glared at Merlin.

Merlin nodded his head and sighed, "Yeah, I wanted to buy a gift for your birthday and I had no idea what you'd like so I asked Arthur to help me, and we ended up…"

"Getting cosy and finding out that you do have some very not so closeted gay feelings for Arthur!" Morgana pronounced for him and Merlin groaned.

"NO! I do not have gay feelings or any feelings otherwise for Arthur!"

Morgana snorted, "You expect me to believe that? After seeing you look at him like he hung the fucking moon for you? After everyone thinks you two are getting married? After you…you always put him above everything else!"

"I do not put him above everything else."

"Well I don't know about everything else Merlin, but you certainly seem to put him above me, your supposed girlfriend. Fool that I am, I thought you actually cared about me!" Morgana stopped herself there, shocked that she'd revealed so much, she was hurting, but she'd never lost her guard so easy around anyone else to let them see she was hurting.

"I do…I do care about you Morgana.." Merlin said but Morgana wasn't listening. If she'd just listen he could explain that this was all just a huge misunderstanding and he was most certainly not closeted or gay.

"Please just go Merlin…" Morgana said turning away from him.

"Morgana, you aren't listening to me…"

Morgana turned back at that, her expression thunderous as she shouted "Maybe I don't want to listen anymore! I told you to go Merlin."

She looked expectant, like she was just waiting for Merlin to turn tail and run in the face of her anger.

But Merlin just crossed his arms in front of his chest echoing her earlier posture and said resolutely, "I won't. Not until you hear me out."

Morgana growled low in her throat and a lesser man would have cowered and run for his life, but Merlin stayed where he was letting her get angrier and angrier, and when she came at him with her hands extended to push him out forcibly, he grabbed her hands in his and grunting and cursing he pushed her back against the wall, holding both her hands above her head with both of his.

"MERLIN! I'm not kidding, there's a limit to my tolerance and you've just reached the end of my tether."

Merlin instead of relenting like the good little innocent boy Morgana thought him to be just laughed derisively at her, making Morgana's eyes widen in stunned surprise at the anger she saw in Merlin's eyes that were no doubt reflected in her own. What right did he have to be angry at her?

"HA! Tolerance? You? Having tolerance? That would be the day wouldn't it Morgana?"

She renewed her struggle to get herself free of his grip, and managed to shake one hand loose only for him to grab on to it and return it back, now tightening his grip and holding both her hands captive with just one hand. Morgana struggled but Merlin was deceptively strong for all his meager built and she couldn't break his grip and cursed at him instead.

"LET ME GO MERLIN! I'll have you fired! I'll have you backlisted from the fucking United Kingdom!"

"Oh ho ho, the spoilt brat resorting to threats when she doesn't get her way! You and Arthur are not very different after all, are you?"

Morgana look daggers at Merlin then, and if her eyes had the capability to burn him Merlin would be nothing but a pile of ash on the ground now.

"Let me go Merlin, if you value your life" Morgana said her voice cold and soft and a hundred times scarier than when she was shouting.

But Merlin couldn't let her go, even if it was for the best, she'd enraged him, arose a passion in him that he'd hardly ever felt for anyone else and he'd be damned if he let it end because of this, because of a lie.

He leaned closer to her, making sure to keep himself away from the reach of her teeth, when he was closer to her ear he stopped "I'm not going to let go, not until you agree to listen to what I have to say, and then if you decide to chuck me out all the same, I'll go."

"You really have a death wish don't you?" asked Morgana.

"You really haven't had any man stand up to you, have you?"

Morgana growled and tried to shake her hands out of Merlin's tight vice again and Merlin just chuckled low, easily keeping her trapped right where he wanted her.

Morgana felt the vibrations of his laughter against her skin where his chest was touching her breast at the front right down to her toes, she'd never felt so cornered and so turned on in her life. She told herself to stop being an idiot, she needed to be angry, angry at Merlin for lying to her and going away with Arthur, angry at him for having convinced her to open the door in the first place, angry at him for daring to be angry at her, angry at him for trapping her here in her own house like she was a simpering simpleton!

Instead, she felt liquid heat pulse out and wet her pants between her legs and a flip in her belly as Merlin said "I'm sorry I'm not one your corporate puppets who gets scared away by that honestly adorable growl, I'm an untamed country boy through and through."

Merlin, the bastard, actually winked at her when he said it and Morgana got righteously indignant again, ignoring her arousal she snapped.

"You sound like one of those dumb fuck assholes in a Mills and Boons story Merlin, no wonder your closeted gay self reads such bubblegum fodder."

Merlin narrowed his eyes but otherwise said nothing except, "I suppose you'd know all about the Mills and Boons assholes wouldn't you? You must have been dating such spineless dumb fucks all your life."

"Oh aren't we presumptuous today?"

Merlin tsked, "I'm not wrong…you've had every man bend over backwards to please your whims."

"Oh and are we pretending that you were not in fact, one of those men who had no problem bending over backwards for me?"

Merlin looked ticked at that, and once Morgana saw that she had hit the mark at last she couldn't wait to balance the scales again in her favor.

"For heaven's sake Merlin, Arthur isn't wrong, you run scampering every time I so much as breathe harshly, so why don't you just run back to Arthur and I…..mmphh!"

Merlin's mouth closed over hers, and her sentence got lost in muffles and hushed protests as Merlin kept her there, holding her head with his free hand and not allowing her any escape as he licked and bit at the seam of her lips, to which Morgana stubbornly kept her lips closed.

Merlin released her hands, only to force her legs apart and raise her up and onto his hip, drawing away from the wall he kept kissing her mouth even as he took them both back, Morgana forced to keep her hands closed over his neck or lose her balance and fall on her arse, her mouth was open now and Merlin took full advantage of that fact. He finally reached her sofa and turned and pushed her into it, climbing on top of her, his hands running all over her sides making the place between her legs burn that much more as he inflamed her with his touches.

Where only a minute ago she'd been intent on finding a way to throttle him alive, now Morgana found herself in a heady and gripping lust making her forget why she ever protested to this anyway, she moaned aloud when his tongue traced the roof of her mouth and then retreated ever so slowly.

And then the touches stopped, as Merlin retreated entirely from her mouth and sat back slowly.

Morgana's first reaction was utter confusion and frustration over Merlin stopping right at that moment.

"If I'd known that would make you shut up and listen I'd have done it first" Merlin said and Morgana remembered that she was enraged with him! Furious! Absolutely furious!

Before she could get a word in edgewise however Merlin started talking, "I am not dating Arthur, I am not his boyfriend" and with a pointed look at his pants which were very obviously tented Merlin continued, "Most definitely not gay, neither a cross dresser and no I won't be cross dressing for anyone, even you, ever!"

"That's the truth, this…" Merlin said indicating with his hands between them, "Is the truth…I'm sick and tired of Arthur, you and everyone else thinking I'm gay or that I'm going to give up my ass cherry to Arthur because I have epic closeted gay feels for him."

Morgana just stared at him impassively and Merlin got up and off her entirely.

"I can't think of anything more to say that would convince you."

"Then don't say anything…" Morgana said once enough time had passed that Merlin resigned himself to turn and leave.

Morgana extended one of her hands, the very hand Merlin had to forcibly hold in his grip that day.

Merlin smirked and dropped a kiss on her hands, before dropping her hand and taking a step back, Morgana as he expected was immediately irate.

"Mer-lin!" she said warningly.

But Merlin only backed away a step further and said "Not today my lady, I know better than to get near your claws now."

Morgana looked pleased as punch when he said that and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to stop being a spoilt brat just for you!" she said her tone cautious and resolute at once.

"I wouldn't expect you to, after all how many men can say they are living in a Taming of the Shrew story?"

Merlin dodged the cushion she threw at her head at that, "I'm not a shrew MERLIN!"

Morgana got up but Merlin was too swift for her to catch as he left her house throwing a "Take care of Killy for me" on the way out which left Morgana smiling like a goofball all day long.

* * *

**R&amp;R, love as always! **


End file.
